Allégeance
by Imdweil
Summary: [Traduction] A la suite des guerres qui unirent les Sept Royaumes, l'un des hommes Sans-Visage doit trahir le Dieu Multiface, épargnant la Reine pour les lier.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Alors voilà, il n'y a pas longtemps, je suis tombé sur cette fiction que j'ai bien aimé. Malheureusement elle est écrite en anglais, donc je me suis lancé dans sa traduction, pour vous permettre de la découvrir. Je tiens également à préciser qu'elle date de 2015 donc, si vous y trouvez des incohérences, cela peut être normal.** **J'essayerais de poster un chapitre par semaine, si jamais je suis dans incapacité de le faire vous en serez informé, et je pars sur le principe d'un chapitre tous les dimanches. Également, n'hésitez pas à me dire si certaines chose ne vont pas, ça ne pourra que m'aider à m'améliorer.** **Bon voilà, après les mentions habituelles, les personnages, le monde, et dans ce cas, l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont de Georges R.R. Martins pour les deux premiers, et de Starkyd7 pour ce qui est de l'histoire.** **J'espère que cette traduction vous plaira, sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 1

Elle aurait souhaité avoir tuée la fille ailleurs que dans les cuisines.

Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa tempe, pendant qu'elle était guidée, d'une main de fer, du donjon à la salle du trône. Deux immaculés en uniforme la tenait comme un animal, indépendamment des menottes à ses poignets, elle baissa la tête et les suivis sans faire d'histoire. Si ceci était arrivé il y a quelques années, l'indignité de la situation l'aurait dérangé – mais aujourd'hui, après de dures années de formation, qui dans bien des cas, lui avait ôté toute forme de respect pour soi, c'était à peine si elle y prêtait attention.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant qu'elle était menée à travers une foule qui c'était rassemblée pour une audience avec la Reine. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur les côtés, elle évalua les meilleurs moyens d'échapper à ses ravisseurs si besoin était. _Yeux. Cou. Une lame dans l'un ou dans l'autre ferait l'affaire – et si je suis assez rapide, je peux m'occuper des deux avant qu'ils ne réalisent ce qui se passe._ Ils lui avaient pris son épée courte qui pendait, habituellement, à sa ceinture et trouvés le couteau qu'elle avait sanglé sous sa tunique, mais ils n'avaient pas découvert les fines lames cachées, de façon experte, entre les coutures, intentionnellement décousues, de ses bottes. _Ça aurait été plus facile si je pouvais me saisir des deux mais avec ces chaînes je vais devoir me contenter d'une seule. Vive – je vais devoir le faire plus rapidement que je ne l'ai jamais fait auparavant._

Elle fut brusquement arrêtée devant un homme qu'elle reconnut comme le commandant des immaculés de la Reine Daenerys. Les hommes, qui l'encadraient, parlaient calmement le Haut Valyrien d'un ton accusateur tandis que le commandant baissait la tête. Elle essaya de suivre leur conversation, mais ils parlaient tellement vite qu'elle ne comprit que quelque mots – _meurtrier, attrapé, sentence, immédiate._ Son front se plissa quand elle comprit qu'elle n'allait même pas avoir une occasion de sortir du donjon avant d'être jetée, directement, devant la Reine pour son jugement. _Non, pas avec tous ces gens qui attendent – elle est fière d'être une reine qui traite également tous ses sujets. Les questions d'états sont plus importantes et les dieux savent combien il y en a à traiter. Avant ils iront sûrement –_

"Viens," dit le garde à sa droite dans une langue commune approximatif. "Vous parlez maintenant, avant la mort."

Apparemment la reine, qui se targue de l'égalité de traitement de ses sujets, place ce qui parait être un assassinat de sang-froid, très haut dans la liste des priorités.

Elle fut traînée à travers un escalier et une paire de lourdes portes ornées. Elle eut à peine le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au Trône de Fer avant d'être jetée sur le sol en pierre, se coupant la lèvre sur ses chaînes en essayant d'amortir sa chute. Elle secoua la tête et se mis à genoux, ses yeux dardant rapidement les alentours, essayant d'évaluer son environnement. _Une rangé complète de garde à droite et à gauche – douze. Douze de chaque côté. Les seules portes accessibles sont défendus – par ceux qui m'ont conduit ici. Les vitraux, ils sont trop haut et il n'y a rien qui me permette de les atteindre._ Elle prit les temps d'un battement de cœur pour accepter son destin. _Valar Morghulis._

Elle garda la tête baissée, comme le commandant de immaculés, pendant qu'elle gravissait les marches vers le trône. Le faible craquement de son cuir parvint à ses oreilles alors qu'elle saluait la Reine, attendant l'ordre, de celle-ci, de parler. Elle ne prendrait pas la peine d'essayer de se rattraper avec de quelconque mots cette fois ci ; il n'y en avait point. Elle était faite, elle avait fait son choix et cela allait seulement être une question de temps avant qu'elle ne le paye dans le sang. La seule question était combien de temps cela prendrait et quelle main serait tachée une fois qu'elle sera tombée. Avalant difficilement, elle c'était finalement permise de réfléchir et avait décidée de prendre une dernière chose, de cette vie, pour elle – un regard complète sur la légendaire Reine des Sept Courronnes, Daenerys Targaryen. La reine prêtait toute son attention à son commandant tandis que celui-ci décrivait ce que ses gardiens avaient rapportés, inconsciente du regard intense que lui portait le prisonnier en question. C'est bien. Elle avait voulu la liberté de la regarder autrement qu'avec de coups d'yeux furtifs, qu'elle avait volé dans les écuries au cours de la dernière saison. Sa peau de porcelaine, ses quelques mèches de cheveux qui se recourbaient sur ses épaules alors qu'elle était assise, la façon dont ses soies s'accrochaient à ses courbes, la profondeur des yeux violets de sa lignée – elle avait besoin de tout graver dans son esprit et son cœur avant sa rencontre avec le Dieu Multiface. _Parce que s'il peut vous voir de la même façon que je vous vois, il comprendra. Il saura pourquoi j'ai dû trahir mon ordre. Même s'il ne me pardonnera pas, il comprendra._

Un brusque silence lui fit cligner des yeux et détourner le regard alors qu'elle finissait sa prière muette. Le commandant des immaculés se tenait maintenant au côté de la reine, ses yeux se rétrécissant presque imperceptiblement alors qu'elle observait le voyou agenouillé au sol. "Lève-toi" dit-elle avec une autorité royale, "et dis-moi qui tu es."

D'un pas traînant et dans un tintement de chaînes, le meurtrier se releva. "Votre Grâce" une révérence, "j'ai été appelé Cade."

La reine haussa un sourcil, captant le jeu de mots de la réponse. "Cade," répéta t-elle, sur le même ton. "J'ai demandé qui tu es, pas le nom que tu utilises pour te cacher sur mes terres." Une pause, puis "on me dit que tu as été trouvé tuant une de mes filles de cuisine."

L'instinct lui a mené un mensonge au bout de ses lèvres et elle dû se mordre, la langue, avant qu'il ne sorte. _Maudit Jaqen, vous m'avez trop bien formé. Je ne sais même plus parler honnêtement._ "Non Votre Grâce. Elle n'était _pas_ votre fille de cuisine, et elle était morte _avant_ que quelqu'un ne me trouve. Et la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai été découvert, est parce que j'ai mis trop de temps à la relever pour la jeter par la fenêtre."

Quelques halètements choqués remplir la salle, et même le calme de la Reine semblait faiblir.

 _Sept enfers. Ce… c'est sorti d'une très, très mauvaise façon._ Cade poussa un soupir silencieux tout en secouant la tête, recadrant la frange qui lui tombait devant les yeux. "Ce que je veux dire Votre Grâce," les mots ont commencés à sortir rapidement, espérant atténuer un peu le traumatisme contondant de la vérité, "c'est que ce qui a été vu, n'était pas ce à quoi ça ressemblait. J'ai tué quelqu'un, mais ce n'était pas votre employé de cuisine -"

"Donc je dois t'excuser du meurtre parce que tu dis que ce n'était pas une fille de cuisine ?" coupa brusquement Daenerys.

"Non ! C'est que… elle allait vous tuer."

Il n'y a eu aucun adoucissement dans les yeux de la Reine. "Oui. Bien sûr. Une jeune fille de cuisine allait paralyser mes gardes avec un couteau à beurre et me tuer," a-t-elle répondu sarcastiquement, ses articulations blanchirent alors qu'elle saisissait l'acier déformé de son trône. "Tu me prends clairement pour une imbécile."

"Non, Votre Grâce," sa voix a chuté, "le problème, aujourd'hui, est que, vous ne savez pas à quoi vous avez affaire. Elle était seulement la deuxième qu'ils ont envoyés, mais il y en aura d'autres. Il y en a peut-être déjà un autre."

"Un autre quoi ?"

 _Il n'y a plus de retour arrière. Même si je ne vous révèle rien, j'ai déjà échoué, et ils le savent. Je ne pourrais jamais retourner à la Maison du Noir et du Blanc._

"Un autre quoi ? Je ne le redemanderais pas."

"Votre Grâce," une pause. "Celui qui maintenant est appelé Cade est un homme sans-visage de Braavos. Un contrat pour votre mort a été payé."

Les yeux de Daenerys s'élargir légèrement alors que le silence tombait dans la salle d'audience. La plupart avaient entendu parler des sans-visages, mais ils opéraient comme des fantômes. Si expert dans leur métier qu'énormément de leurs cibles étaient présumées mortes de façon naturelles ou accidentelles. Ils n'ont jamais été capturés. Ils ne se sont jamais révélés.

"Il y a près d'un an, ils m'ont envoyé vous tuer."


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous, voici la suite du premier chapitre, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira**

 **Noxthelie: merci pour tes conseils que j'ai appliqués, j'espère que cela fera plus naturel et que je n'ai laissé passer aucune petite fautes :).**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

La présence familière de la mort imprégnait la cellule noire, occupant violemment et irrespectueusement les pierres et la saleté. S'il y avait eu de la lumière elle aurait pu passer le temps en analysant les gouttes cramoisies effacées sur les murs et les poutres, assemblant certaines des horribles fins de ceux qui était venu, avant elle, la rencontrer. Mais il n'y avait aucune lumière, pas même une mince silhouette de la porte en fer. Aucun son, pas même de pas feutré de la garde. Rien que la lourdeur du calme et la puanteur de la pourriture.

Une pensée lui vint surgissant d'un passé qu'elle avait abandonnée. _Est-ce dans la même cellule qu'ils ont enfermés mon père ?_

 _Mon père._

Dissimulée dans le noir, le personnage nommé Cade c'est dissipé et l'assassin s'autorisa de se souvenir un peu de la vie qui avait été ensevelie dans son esprit. _C'est étrange… quand j'étais petite je voulais être comme vous. Je voulais monter à vos côtés, comme Robb, et porter une lame et la responsabilité de l'avenir de Winterfell sur mes épaules. Je voulais passer mes journées avec Ser Rodrik et m'entraîner pour protéger notre maison et le peuple, plutôt que d'être enfermée dans une tour avec Sansa et toutes leur coutures et politesses inutiles. Et c'est seulement maintenant, après avoir renoncé à mon nom et tout le reste, que j'ai compris que je suis comme vous. Mon cœur s'est adouci et je l'ai épargnée plutôt que de d'observer mes vœux de Mort et faire mon travail. Tout comme lorsque vous avez trahi votre serment de main du roi, en essayant d'avertir Cersei avant d'apporter la vérité à Robert. Je suis accablée de votre faiblesse._ Elle laissa échapper un soupir et appuya sa tête contre la brique froide. L'obscurité était très bien, elle y avait pris l'habitude quand elle reçu sa formation tout en étant aveugle, mais l'attente était une autre affaire. L'espace vide lui donnait trop de putain de temps pour réfléchir.

Forçant son esprit à s'arrêter elle somnolait entre les différentes phase du sommeil. Parfois elle voyait des visages à travers la brume du sommeil, ceux qui avaient été depuis longtemps, ceux auxquels elle avait donné le Don à travers les années. Elle sentait des doigts fantômes empoigner son menton et des yeux rubis scruter son âme – _je vois de l'obscurité en toi. Et dans cette obscurité des yeux me fixaient. Yeux bruns, yeux bleus, yeux verts. Des yeux qui se fermeront pour toujours. Nous nous reverrons._ Alors les yeux s'évanouir et elle haletait et courrait à travers les épaisses forêts dû à l'été, les bruits de pas d'une fidèle meute derrière elle alors qu'elle enfonçait ses crocs dans le cou d'un cerf et que les hurlements de victoire perçaient vers le ciel du Nord. Elle changea et convulsa, ses pattes redevinrent des mains et des pieds et au lieu d'un cerf elle sentit le cou de Daenerys sous ses dents tandis qu'elle la maintenait fermement au sol, la vie s'atténuait dans ses yeux.

"Non !" Elle se réveilla en sursaut, vacilla vers l'avant alors que ses yeux l'élargissaient dans le noir. Son cœur martelait et elle respira profondément. Il n'y aura aucun repos avec cette histoire, pas même dans le sommeil. _Elle ira bien pour le moment. Je les ai prévenu devant une salle entière – si quelqu'un l'avait vu ou entendu, il serait parti. Je lui ai acheté un peu de temps._ Son cœur ralenti et son esprit se calma, et elle en profita pour récupérer l'une des fines lames cachées dans ses semelles. Tout en la tenant soigneusement, elle effleura le bout des doigts de sa main libre le métal froid de la menotte à son poignet, le traçant son contour dans l'obscurité. C'était lisse, récemment forgé. Il n'y avait pas de rouille n'y de corrosion pour trahir son âge ou tacher sa peau et, plus important encore, le mécanisme de verrouillage était propre. La poignée de la lame avait été ouvrée pour le crochetage, comme dans la situation présente. Elle avait testé la fonctionnalité plusieurs fois au Temple du Noir et du Blanc, mais n'avait jamais dû les utiliser en situation réelles.

Il y avait une première fois à tout.

Elle fit glisser la poignée à l'intérieur de la serrure et la tourna lentement à l'intérieur de l'acier. Cela sera subtil, très facile à manquer, mais il devrait y avoir une fissure dans le métal – oui. Juste là. En utilisant la base de sa paume comme levier, elle força le dispositif de crochetage dans la cannelure et le tordit. Il y eut le petit " _clic_ " témoin, et elle senti la prise sur son poignet diminuer et la menotte tomba. Elle massa son poing pour relancer sa circulation sanguine et apaiser sa peau engourdie, puis déverrouilla le second bracelet tout aussi rapidement. Elle se leva et s'étira tout en respirant lentement. Bien que cela n'est pas vraiment changer sa situation actuelle, elle en reprenait le contrôle. Elle pourrait tuer la prochaine personne qui passerait la porte et s'enfuir, si besoin est. Selon leur corpulence, elle pourrait même prendre leur uniforme et visage et l'utiliser pendant un certain temps, pour aider Daenerys à sécuriser le donjon tout en gardant un œil sur l'infiltration de ses frères. Cela ne sera qu'une question de temps.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre trop longtemps pour voir son plan tomber à l'eau.

Il y eut un bruit de grattement métallique tandis que l'on déverrouillait la porte de sa cellule. Sans bruit, elle déplaça son pied et se pencha en arrière contre le mur, les bras croisées et le genou plié pour que son pied trouve une bonne adhérence à la pierre. Ce qui semblait être une posture de désintérêt informel tout au plus était une nouvelle tromperie. Sa lame était cachée dans sa manche et son poids avait été déplacer vers l'arrière sur son pied qui trouvait appui sur le mur. Le temps d'un souffle, elle pourrait se lancer sur l'intrus et lui enfoncer sa lame dans la gorge avant qu'il ne puisse émettre le moindre son. La porte commença à s'ouvrir lentement, laissant entrer la faible lumière vacillante des torches qui éclairaient le couloir. Elle réprima une grimace alors que ses yeux s'habituaient à la faible lumière qui éclaira brusquement la pièce, après des heures dans le noir. Elle tendit ses muscles avec une grâce féline, et se préparait à faire une offrande au Multiface.

"Bonjour," dit la riche voix du petit personnage qui tenait une torche et entrait dans sa cellule. "Je vous serais très reconnaissant si vous ne me tuiez pas ce soir, je suis venu avec quelques cadeaux."

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent imperceptiblement en regardant vers le bas pour trouver le conseiller nain de la reine, avec une petite sacoche en bandoulière sur son épaule et faisant le chemin vers le bougeoir boulonné à la colonne du milieu. "Pourriez-vous mettre cette torche ici ? On peut dire que c'est l'une des nombreuses choses sur lesquelles je ne peux pas m'entendre avec la garde."

Toujours perplexe, le tueur connu comme Cade hocha lentement la tête et fit un pas en avant, prenant le flambeau et l'installa. Une fois cela fait, elle retourna à sa place contre le mur. Elle s'était attendu à voir un garde lui apporter une ration rassis, ou bien un Septon venu écouter sa confession avant que la sentence ne soit exécuté. Pas un membre du Conseil Restreint de la Reine venu s'encanailler avec elle pendant un petit moment.

"Excellent, je vous remercie." Le nain retira sa sacoche de son épaule et la mit de côté, puis se glissa le long du pilier pour s'asseoir à même le sol. "Eh bien," il laissa échapper un soupir, "j'espérais ne plus jamais mettre les pieds ici. On dirait qu'ils vous ont donné mon ancienne cellule. Quoi que vous fassiez éviter le coin nord-est. Je ne me rappelle plus le nombre de fois où j'ai pissé là-bas." Il récupéra sa sacoche et sortit une bouteille de vin et deux gobelets et lui en tendit un. "Vous m'avez fait gagner une belle somme d'argent ce soir, vous savez. La moitié m'a permis de payer ce célèbre et très coûteux millésime."

Prudemment, elle tendit la main et pris la coupe, pendant qu'il ouvrait la bouteille. "Comment ai-je réussi à vous faire gagner de l'argent ?" demanda-t-elle confuse.

"Ah," dit-il en commençant à verser le liquide rouge dans un verre, un sourire aux lèvres. "Il y avait un petit pari sur le fait que vous soyez un jeune garçon ou bien une femme. La plupart pensaient que vous étiez un jeune homme avec un corps frêle, qui aurait changé avec l'âge. Imberbe et joli garçon, tout à fait le genre qui fascine les jeunes dames de nos jours. Mais la plupart ne sont pas aussi observateur que moi, et j'ai fait fi de la tendance en pariant sur le fait que vous soyez une femme. Lorsque vous avez été traînée ici, certains d'entre nous ont pu légèrement apercevoir ce que vous cachiez en haut. Puis se sont vos mains qui ont finis de vous trahir voyez-vous. Elles étaient trop petites pour être celle d'un homme, même jeune."

"Oh," elle regarda ses mains. Elles étaient légèrement balafrées et calleuses, mais il avait raison. "Je ne l'avez même pas envisagée."

Le nain fini de remplir sa coupe et la leva dans un salut. "Mon nom est Tyrion Lannister, bon tueur. Je bois à vos petites mains et aux nombreuses pièces que celles-ci m'ont rapportée." Il ferma les yeux et prit une longue gorgée. "Et maintenant je dois vous demander, qui est vous ?"

"Je suis appelée Cade," dit-elle en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

Tyrion fit une pause, considérant la personne face à lui. "Nous pouvons vous appeler de tous les noms que vous souhaitez. Mais pour que nous ayons une bonne conversation, j'ai besoin de savoir la vérité." Il se resservit du vin. "Je fais partie d'une petite minorité qui croit que, pour l'amour de la Reine, nous avons besoin de vous vivant. D'autres croient que vous êtes un menteur ou un fou, et que vous ne verrez pas le prochain couché de soleil."

"Valar Morghulis. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, nain. Je n'ai dit que la vérité."

"Même si c'est le cas, la vérité n'est pas toujours suffisante. Que se passera-t-il si sa garde est doublée ? L'ego de chaque homme portant une arme tranchante gonflera, sous prétexte qu'ils protègent la reine de toutes menaces, homme Sans-Visage ou autres. Et pour un temps les choses vont se tasser. Rien ne se déchaînera des ombres, et il ne se passera rien tant qu'un seul de ses cheveux ne sera pas touché. Les élucubrations d'un meurtrier avant son exécution seront oubliées. Sa garde ainsi que la vigilance vont baisser. Et ensuite-"

"Et ensuite elle sera tuée," termina Cade, sans équivoque.

Tyrion inclina sa tête vers son vin. "Oui. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de votre commande, mais je peux deviner que c'est de cette façon qu'elle devait se finir."

"Bien deviné," répondit-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de son vin. "Dites-moi de quoi vous avez besoin maintenant."

Tyrion leva les yeux vers elle. "D'abord, je dois m'assurer que je ne me trompe pas, et que vous êtes bien ce que vous prétendez être. Pouvez-vous me montrer, pouvez-vous," il agita doucement sa main devant son visage, "changer ?"

Elle allait briser un autre serment sacré de l'ordre, ne jamais effectuer de changement devant qui que ce soit. Mais elle avait déjà atteint le point de non-retour, enfermée au fond d'un cachot noir déjà tacheté de mort, elle ferma les yeux à pressa ses doigts sur sa tempe. Elle les déploya vers le côté opposé de son visage et tira lentement sur ses traits, s'arrêtant qu'une fois que son pouce rencontra l'oreille opposées. Elle ouvrit ses yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Tyrion, qui c'était écarquillés et sa mâchoire qui c'était ouverte quand il vit se visage du jeune homme, qui nettoyait les écuries depuis des mois, changer.

"C'est…" murmura-t-il, "c'est…'

Sa voix profonde le coupa, "cela sera suffisant ?"

"Oui" acquiesça-t-il, toujours impressionné, "je devrais être en mesure de faire quelque chose."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

L'alcool n'était pas interdit chez les Sans-Visage, mais peut-être qu'il aurait dû.

"Très bien, revenez en arrière maintenant," Tyrion agita ses bras en signe de protestation, son nez et ses joues légèrement tintés en rose. "Vous ne savez pas à quel point cela est troublant. J'ai besoin de vous regarder et donner un sens à tout cela sans imaginer des tas de conneries."

Le vin qui coulait dans ses veines la détendit et lui fait apparaître un air espiègle sur son visage, Cade - le garçon d'écurie – souris d'un air satisfait. "Tout cela fait partie du métier, vous savez. Déblayer les box la journée, planifier un régicide la nuit," une pause," puis empêcher le même régicide pendant les changement les balles de foin, le toilettage des étalons, l'installation des riches et grasses femmes sur leur selle, et le soir, porter le visage d'une fille un peu trop appréciée à la taverne. J'ai une vie bien remplie ici, à Port Réal."

Le vin Dornien rendant les faits absurdes encore plus ridicule, ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. "La prochaine fois que je pense que ma vie est compliquée," commença Tyrion, en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil, "je m'assurerait de me rappeler ceci."

"Assurez-vous de ce que vous faite, nain," gloussa Cade, le teint légèrement rougi. "Parfois, c'est tout simplement une question de perspective." Cédant dans un signe de tête, elle ferma les yeux et pressa ses doigts sur sa tempe, comme précédemment. Ses doigts se déployèrent et le visage que portait garçon d'étable disparu, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

"Je ne pourrais jamais m'y habituer, vous savez."

"Tant mieux," lui répondit Cade en se replaçant contre le mur. "Je ne prévoyais pas de vous le remontrer à nouveau."

Tyrion loucha légèrement, l'étudiant un moment. "Vous saviez que vos yeux ne changent pas quand vous changez de visage. Est-ce une erreur ?"

"Non," Cade secoua la tête, "ils ne changent jamais, pour aucun d'entre nous. Un visage est un masque que vous portez, mais il est dit que les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme. Vous pouvez modifier un masque, mais votre âme – c'est quelque chose que vous ne pouvez cacher."

"C'est très poétique, bon tueur."

Cade haussa les épaules. "C'est juste ce qu'il en est."

Aidé par le courage liquide, Tyrion décida que continuer à questionner l'assassin, tandis qu'il construisait son rapport pour la Reine et le Conseil Restreint. "Y a-t-il des effets secondaires ?" Il but le fond de son verre et sentit un pincement au cœur quand, prenant la bouteille, il la découvrir vide. "Pour changer votre visage ainsi ?"

"Non, mais cela peut être douloureux. Plus vous portez un visage et plus il fusionne pour devenir une partie intégrante de vous. Je l'ai appris à la dure." Un léger rictus tira le coin de sa bouche alors qu'elle se rappelait l'une de ses premières missions, une chasse mortelle parrainé par la Banque de Fer. Un homme assez fou pour essayer de faire revivre le commencer négrier avait échapper à la capture depuis des mois, il avait donc été décidez qu'assez de temps et de ressources avaient été gaspillés pour la justice de la Reine. Elle avait été envoyée pour y mettre un terme de manière à envoyer un message qui découragerait tous ceux qui voulaient se lancer dans la même activité. Pour ce faire, elle avait dû porter le visage d'un matelot pendant trois mois. Quand finalement, elle prit le chemin du retour vers Braavos, le message clairement délivré, elle enleva le visage et la douleur qu'elle ressentit fut horrible. Elle sentait comme si on la déchirait de partout à des centaines de petits endroits à la fois. Elle n'a plus jamais garder un visage sur une aussi longue durée.

"Je peux seulement imaginer," lui répondit Tyrion, en faisant courir son doigt sur le bas de la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage. "Durant la cicatrisation, j'ai accidentellement ouvert la plaie en déchirant une croûte pendant que je dormais. Je n'ai pas honte d'admettre que j'ai versé des larmes viriles. Je peux seulement imaginer ce que cela a été pour vous."

Cade hoche juste légèrement la tête.

"Alors," reprit Tyrion, cherchant à combler le silence gêné. "J'ai remarqué que vous parlez avec un accent Westerosi impeccable, et que vous avec des traits caractéristiques du Nord. Est-ce de là que vous êtes originaire ?"

Cade dégrisa immédiatement et senti son cœur se serrer alors qu'elle eut un flash, de la neige qui tombait sur une tombe au pied d'un vieux Barral. Elle avait entendu l'écho d'un hurlement d'un loup solitaire, alors que ses doigts, gelés et en sang, agrippaient une petite rainure dans la terre gelée de sa dernière demeure. Elle se souvenait de la lourdeur d'Aiguille – l'acier solide portait le poids mort de ses derniers espoirs refoulés. Elle s'était coupée la paume et l'avait placée dans le sol avec lui, puis elle l'avait fixée pendant des minutes qui lui semblait être des heures. De toutes les pertes qu'elle avait endurées, c'est finalement celle-ci qui anéanti Arya Stark. La mort de Jon durant la bataille d'Au-delà du Mur et qui avait, ainsi que toutes les autres, fait de lui un héros aux yeux du monde. Mais son frère – car il était son frère peu importe comment sa mère le traitait – était, bien avant cela, déjà un héros à ses yeux. Mécaniquement elle avait, avec ses mains ensanglantées, enterrée la petite lame une poignée à la fois. La température avait baissé avec le soleil à l'horizon et elle était restée assise, regardant fixement la terre retournée et les larmes de rouilles sortir de l'arbre. Au bout d'un moment une paire d'yeux, rouge et peinée, la scruta et Fantôme la rejointe dans le deuil silencieux. Tremblante, elle enroula ses bras autour de lui, enfouissant son visage dans sa fourrure et lui murmura des excuses que son âme, anéantie, criait vu que ses yeux en étaient incapables. Après cela ce fut beaucoup plus facile pour elle de devenir personne – ou du moins quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle se mordit la langue et dégluti. "Oui… je suis du Nord."

Sentant qu'il avait touché une corde sensible, il n'insista pas d'avantage. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se voir perdre une partie de lui en échange. Il resta silencieux un moment, puis lui répondit, "Je vois. J'ai été marié à une femme du Nord, il y a des années." Il regarda ses mains. "Elle n'a pas voulu de moi, et tout bien considéré, c'était un arrangement cruel. Heureusement pour elle, elle a obtenu l'annulation du mariage quand je fus accusé du meurtre de mon neveu. Je ne l'ai plus jamais vu après ce jour. C'est un regret que je porte toujours en moi."

Sansa. Elle avait entendu parlé du mariage forcé de sa sœur alors qu'elle vendait de huîtres au marché de Braavos. Le commérage côtoyait les vagues avec tous ces navires, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne sache combien le monde avait changé depuis qu'elle avait été récupérée par le Limier. Ce fut également à cet endroit qu'elle entendit parler pour la première fois de Daenerys du Typhon, Mère des dragons et Briseuse de chaînes. "Pourquoi cela ?" demanda doucement Cade.

"Je déteste – détestait ma famille," les yeux du nain s'assombrir d'une rage familière, que Cade ne reconnut que trop bien. "Je voulais qu'elle sache que je n'ai pas participé à la douleur qu'ils lui ont causés. Je lui ai dit si souvent. Mais je ne sais pas si elle ne m'a jamais entendu. Je ne sais pas si elle ne m'a jamais vu, ou tout simplement la bannière de ma maison."

Cade répondu soigneusement, ne laissant rien trahir. " Même si ce n'était pas le cas à l'époque, beaucoup de personnes pense encore que vous avez fait tuer Joffrey, et tout le monde sait que vous avez tué votre père. Je pense que cela a envoyé un message assez clair au sujet que qui vous êtes et ce que vous avez ressenti. Est-ce la raison principale pour laquelle Daenerys vous a pardonné et accepter à ses côtés ?"

Tyrion laissa échapper un soupir, visiblement soulage. "En partie, oui. Il est beaucoup plus facile de se voir permettre de plier genou quand on à tuer le patriarche d'une maison ennemi. Elle est aussi une femme très intelligente – elle a passé sa vie entière loin du royaume qu'elle souhaitait revendiquer. Elle ne connaissait rien de la politique et des griefs de Westeros à ce moment-là. Moi cependant, je suis très expérimenté dans ses sujets, et je fus plus que ravi de pouvoir partager mes connaissances."

 _Peut-être que si je survie à ceci, je pourrais lui dire qui je suis._ "Elle sait donc se montrer indulgente, même avec ses ennemis. Il est, parfois, difficile de croire les choses que l'on entend."

Tyrion se remis sur ses pieds et s'épousseta. "Elle l'est," répondit-il avant d'avoir un moment d'hésitation. "Mais elle a aussi envoyée ses ennemis nourrir ses dragons." Il récupéra sa sacoche et la remis sur son épaule. "Je vais faire tout mon possible pour que vous finissiez avec la première option, plutôt que la deuxième." Il ramassa la bouteille et la glissa dans son sac. "Peu importe ce qu'il se passera, j'ai été très heureux de vous rencontrer Cade. Merci de ne pas m'avoir tué. Il y a beaucoup de putes qui auraient été contrariées si vous l'aviez fait."

"Eh bien je ne voudrais pas peiner les prostituées."

Il se dirigea vers la porte en fer, avant de se retourner vers elle. "Avant de partir, si les choses venaient à mal tourner demain, avez-vous des dernières demandes ?"

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir. "Une seule, si c'est possible. Au pied de mon lit, dans les écuries, il y a une petite boite. Ouvrez-la, il y a une lettre cachetée sur le dessus, adressé à la mère du garçon d'écurie. Elle est malade et ne sais pas que son fils est mort avant qu'il n'ait atteint Port Réal. Je lui ai écrit à sa place, elle n'a pas semblé remarquer la différence. Envoyer cette dernière pour lui, vous pouvez garder le reste de la boite en titre de paiement."

Clignant les yeux de surprise, Tyrion acquiesça, "je m'en assurerais." Levant le bras, il tapa sur la porte à trois reprises. On lui a ouvert avec un son de raclage métallique douloureux, et il sortit tandis que la porte de refermait derrière lui.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, je profite de la publication de ce chapitre pour vous informez qu'étant en vacance les deux prochaines semaines, je n'aurais pas mon ordi à portée de main. J'ai pris toutes les précautions pour pouvoir poster les deux chapitres suivants, mais il y à une variable que je ne peux prévoir qui est l'accès à internet. Je ferais mon possible pour les poster mais je préfère vous avertir.  
**

 **Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Un an plus tôt**

La danse de l'eau faisait encore souffrir ses muscles et des contusions colorées marquait sa peau sous sa tunique. Elle était plus rapide à présent, assez rapide pour écarter de ses mains, devenues fortes, les épées d'entraînement, et assez vive pour éviter les coups qui l'auraient marqué il y a encore quelque mois. Elle se liait les poignets et s'entraînait avec les différentes lames – dagues, rapières, épées longues et courtes – jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve son rythme pour chacune. Elle releva sa manche et commença à appliquer de la pommade sur son bras, herbes épicées de l'Est, moulu en une pâte qui apaisait les blessures présentent sur sa peau. L'odeur était désagréable, mais si elle gardait ceci toute la nuit ses bleus aurait disparu au matin.

Bien que chaque Sans-Visage soit un expert du meurtre, peu importe les moyens utilisés, tous avaient une technique de préférence. Certains juraient par l'art de l'utilisation de l'environnement, retournant le coin d'un lourd tapis au parfait moment ou donnant un petit coup de coudre à une brique se trouvant sur un rebord. D'autres vantaient les vertus de donner au meurtre l'apparence d'une mort par maladie – avec une bonne préparation et des mains habiles les pestes, infections sanguines et diverses fièvres pouvaient être mis en bouteille et stocké pour une utilisation future. Le poison pouvait parfois être employé par nécessité par chacun d'entre eux, mais ceux qui excellaient dans ce domaine utilisaient rarement d'autres méthodes, convaincus de la supériorité de celle-ci. Elle faisait partie d'une petite minorité qui préférait la garanti d'une mort rapide, utilisant sa vitesse et ses compétences physiques pour donner une mort "propre" comme signature. _C'est l'homme qui a prononcé la sentence qui doit manier l'épée._ Dans son monde c'était la seule façon qu'elle avait de se rapprocher de cette philosophie et de l'honorer, aussi tordue qu'est été ses efforts pour y parvenir.

"Valar Morghulis."

Elle se retourna et se redressa. "Valar Dohaeris."

"Une fille est ici depuis bien longtemps, maintenant. Elle a appris nos techniques et pratiquée notre magie. Elle a évoluée d'une enfant en colère à un serviteur compétent du Dieu Multiface."

Elle baissa la tête dans un silence respectueux.

"Le Don doit être donné. Le Dieu Multiface vous a choisi, vous et vous seul, pour cette tâche."

"Comment est-ce possible ?" son front se plissa légèrement. "Nous sommes tous Personne."

"Il ne nous appartient pas de remettre en question, mais de servir." Il leva la main et lui tendit une bourse. "Vous en aurez besoin."

Elle prit la bourse, qu'elle trouva lourde, ainsi qu'une pièce. A travers le cuir fin elle pouvait sentir différentes tailles et formes, et elle devina que c'était de l'argent du monde entier. "Qui le Dieu Multiface a nommé ?"

"Daenerys Targaryen, Reine des Sept Couronnes."

* * *

Après avoir passé deux semaines dans l'étroite cale d'un navire marchant Braavosi, elle se sentait aussi débraillé que la gamine qui avait quitté ces rivages, il y a des années. Elle se tenait debout sur le pont du bateau tandis qu'il ralentissait en entrant dans la baie de la Néra, se préparant à s'amarrer à Port Réal. Même des années après que le feu grégeois ai réduit la flotte de Stannis, l'eau était toujours colorée d'une nappe noire et une odeur de brûlé était présente. Elle attendit que l'ancre soit jetée pour aller trouver le capitaine. Il avait refusé le paiement quand elle avait réservée sa traversée, clamant _Valar Dohearis,_ mais elle savait qu'il avait une famille nombreuse qui l'attendait chez lui. Elle le trouva et lui serra la main, le remerciant pour le voyage et lui souhaitant une mer calme pour le retour. Il ne remarqua les pièces d'or, qu'elle avait glissée dans sa main, qu'une fois qu'elle fut hors de sa vue.

Un sac épais sur son épaule, elle errât sur les docks d'un pas lent, voûtée et discrète. C'était difficile pour elle de croire que ceci faisait partie de la même ville dans laquelle elle avait lutée pour en réchapper quand elle était enfant – les planches des allées étaient neuves, et les chariots et vitrines qui les bordaient étaient propre et fraîchement peintes. Il y avait des gardes qui patrouillaient sans réel objectifs, dissuadant les voleurs et assassins d'exercer leurs activités habituelles. L'air aussi avait une odeur bien à lui, il sentait le sel, la sueur et la vie maritime plutôt que les eaux usées et la pourriture qui l'imprégnaient en temps normal. _Donc, les rumeurs étaient vraies. Elle a utilisé le Trésor Royal pour autre chose que tenir des banquets et autres chasses._

Elle se fraya un chemin en aval de la rivière, vers la Porte du Roi. Elle avait besoin d'un endroit tranquille pour observer l'ensemble de la ville, sans être vue ou interrogée. Il eut, pendant un temps, des phares qui parsemaient le littoral pour les navires, elle espérait que quelques-uns étaient restés debout. Toujours voûtée, elle quitta la ville de Port Réal aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée et commença son assenions des plaines à l'extérieur de celle-ci. Le soleil avait atteint son zénith à midi et elle constata que ses pas se faisaient plus lourdes sous sa chaleur. _Les Loups ne sont pas destinés au climat estival_ , pensa-t-elle avant de secouer la tête, se rappelant qu'elle était Personne et que la chaleur était agréable.

Quelques phares avaient survécu à l'incendie de la baie de la Néra, et elle accéléra son allure tandis qu'elle entamait une pente raide. _Ça sera parfait. Je pourrais tout observer de là._ Raffermissant l'emprise sur son sac, elle commença à courir sur la colline. Ce fut seulement le son d'une faible toux qui l'arrêta.

Tendu, elle lâcha son sac et sortit son épée courte, qu'elle portait à la ceinture. Elle stabilisa sa respiration et se tourna lentement, prête pour une embuscade. _Là._ Un léger bruissement s'éleva des hautes herbes à sa gauche. Elle s'y dirigea silencieusement, ses jointures blanches autour du manche de son épée. Parée, elle leva son bras droit et écarta l'herbe – seulement pour trouver un garçon au cheveux noir, au visage sale et toussant du sang qui entourait sa bouche.

Rengainant son épée elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés. "Hey," dit-elle dans le calme murmure qu'elle employait dans la Maison du Noir et du Blanc, ainsi que devant la Faucheuse. "Peux-tu m'entendre ? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?" elle avait su au premier coup d'œil qu'il n'était plus possible de l'aider, mais ses instincts, qu'elle avait aiguisé près de la Fontaine, avaient pris la relève. Elle le positionna soigneusement sur le dos et souleva sa tête.

"J'ai fait une erreur," souffla-t-il, pale et tremblant. "Je me suis arrêté, je n'aurais pas dû m'arrêter, je n'aurais pas – " il fut coupé par une violente quinte de toux, pulvérisant du sang sur sa main. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et sa respiration ralentit. "Ils… ont dit qu'ils avaient besoin que mon aide pour leur indiquer un endroit sur leur carte. J'étais sur le chemin pour Port Réal. Ma famille, nous sommes des agriculteurs… j'ai toujours été doué avec les chevaux…" son souffle se saccada et son sang gargouilla. "Ils ont pris mon sac… mon contrat…"

"Tout va bien," dit-elle, calme comme l'eau alors qu'elle inclinait la tête. "Tu sais où ils sont partis ?"

Après une respiration, il leva une main tremblant et lui indiqua le phare vers lequel elle se dirigeait.

Elle hocha lentement la tête. "Tout va bien, mon garçon," elle posa une main sur sa joue. "Ne luttent pas. Le Père m'a envoyé ici et justice sera rendu." Elle le senti frémir, et son corps devint plus lourd. Elle lui ferma les yeux et le reposa là où elle l'avait trouvé. Elle regarda le phare par-dessus son épaule, puis de nouveau vers le garçon décédé. Il _y aura_ justice pour ça, le Multiface le voudra. Elle articula une prière silencieuse et reposa ses paumes sur son visage. Elle baissa la tête tout en fermant ses yeux, serrant ses doigts sur la tempe du garçon. Elle les déploya vers le côté opposé de son visage et tira lentement sur ses traits, s'arrêtant qu'une fois que son pouce rencontra l'oreille opposée. Le garçon gisait, vide et difforme sous ses mains. Elle l'enterrerait plus tard.

Lentement elle se releva en fixant le phare devant elle.

Cette nuit-là, les brigands crurent que c'était un fantôme qui revenait se venger. Leurs morceaux ont été jetés de la falaise rocheuse pour nourrir les poissons, et le sac était arrivé dans les mains d'un Sans-Visage qui ressemblait au pauvre garçon de ferme, qu'ils avaient tué pour le voler. Elle fouilla dans le sac et trouva quelques pièces de monnaie, un peigne ainsi qu'un rasoir, quelques parchemins vierges et un contrat sellé offrant un travail à "Cade Bauer" aux écuries royales. Quand la lune se leva, intense, des petites mains serraient une pelle qui lui permit de creuser une fosse appropriée au garçon sans visage. "Valar Morghulis,' chuchota t'elle pour lui dans le vent de la nuit.

Le jour suivant, le contrat du palefrenier fut honoré et il fut accueilli à Port Réal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous, je suis content de voir que cette traduction plait à beaucoup de monde. J'ai également réussi l'exploit d'avoir accès à internet pour pouvoir rester régulier dans les publications.**

 **Sur ceux, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Huit mois plus tôt**

Il y avait quelque chose qu'à la fois riches et pauvres avaient en commun : ils aimaient bavarder. Et ce vice, irréfléchi, servi bien Cade. C'est dans les granges, avec les autres palefreniers, qu'elle c'était renseignée sur l'étrange peuple des chevaux que la reine avait ramené, depuis l'autre côté du Détroit, avec elle : des sauvages qui eurent bien du mal à apprendre à parler la langue commune et qui plus ils gagnaient de combats plus ils laissaient pousser leurs cheveux, comme les femmes. La Reine fut mariée à l'un d'entre eux disait-on. Certains murmuraient qu'elle avait sauvagement tué son mari et avait sacrifié son sang pour couver ses dragons ; d'autres glissèrent, dans des ricanements, qu'elle s'était prostituée auprès d'un démon et qui lui aurait donné le pouvoir sur les flammes et en échange elle porterait sa progéniture aillée. Cade toilettait les chevaux, muet, tandis qu'ils ricanaient en appuyant sur la perversion exagérée de la Reine, quand ils ne se vantaient pas sur la susceptibilité de quelle fille à qui ils avaient le plus de chance de plaire. Ils ne remarquaient jamais l'air renfrogné et le dégoût qui étirait la bouche de Cade à chaque fois qu'ils le faisaient, et donc ils ne firent jamais la concordance entre sa colère et la poudre brûlante qu'ils retrouvaient dans leur lit le soir. Étrangement, ils furent beaucoup plus tranquille par la suite.

Dans les cuisines, les servantes criaient par-dessus les tables pleines de saladiers en se plaignant de leurs maris, ou de leur absence. Elles jouaient les entremetteuses à chaque fois qu'un jeune noble passait, sans tenir compte de leurs accueils – apparemment un fourreau orné de pierres combiné à une masse de velours et de soie compensaient les mono sourcils et autres mentons fuyants. Elles parlaient des nombreux invités qui allaient et venaient ; dans quelles ailes ils étaient logés et pour combien de temps. Elles gloussaient et secouaient leurs têtes tout en parlant des tenues étranges que portaient certaines dames venues d'orient, et qui se pavanaient autour de Daenerys. Les plus courageuses glissèrent même un mot ou deux sur les tenues exotiques de la Reine elle-même. Chaque fois qu'elle venait prendre le panier repas pour l'amener à l'écurie, la grosse Maybel lui glissait toujours un biscuit soigneusement enveloppé avant de lui remettre. "Ceci est pour toi, de la part de Talia des cuisines à l'étage," disait-elle. "Je pense qu'elle a un faible pour toi mon garçon."

"Une telle beauté est au-delà de mon humble situation," répondait Cade un sourire en coin, prétendant être un garçon de ferme timide. "Mais donne-lui mes remerciements, et dit lui que je ne mangerais jamais le biscuit d'une autre."

Même si elle gardait ses distances, il lui était impossible de passer complètement inaperçue. Inévitablement, il y avait des moments où la culpabilité venait la ronger de ses petites dents pointues. Pour n'importe quel travail, il y avait toujours une possibilité que le visage qu'elle portait pouvait être celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait été choquée la première fois que cela lui était arrivé. Elle était rentrée dans une taverne avec le visage d'un ancien combattant balafré. Elle portait des couches de cuir et de mailles et était assise seule, buvant une bière tout en observant du coin de l'œil un joueur de carte préparer son escroquerie. Il était sa cible, et elle le laissait joui de sa dernière soirée avant de le renvoyer au créateur. Quelques heures c'étaient écoulées avant que la voix calme d'une petite femme ne vienne briser sa rêverie. " _Marcus ?_ " demanda t'elle, en la regardant avec incrédulité. " _C'est vraiment toi… ?_ " ses mains englobèrent ses joues, qui n'était pas vraiment les siennes, tandis que ses doigts traçaient l'arrête de la cicatrice. Les larmes coulaient des yeux de la femme et sa lèvre inférieur tremblait et avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, elle embrassa le Sans-Visage, profondément et désespérément comme si elle se noyait.

" _Je pensais que tu étais mort,_ " murmura-t-elle à bout de souffle, " _je pensais que tu étais mort…_ "

Il avait fallu deux compagnons inquiets pour emmener la femme en lui disant qu'elle avait trop bu et qu'il était de temps de rentrer chez elle. Le faux Marcus était assis, le cœur battant et les mains tremblantes. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel torrent d'émotion de la part de quelqu'un. _Comment est ce que l'on se sent après ceci ?_ Cela l'avait tellement secoué, qu'elle failli manquer son joueur de cartes qui se glissait par la porte arrière. Après qu'elle l'ait exécuté, elle laissa son corps dans la ruelle comme l'aurait fait un quelconque voyou et s'enfuie par les canaux. Elle enleva son visage proche de la panique, sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle. La profondeur de sentiments que pouvait avoir les gens en eux l'effrayait, et elle ne voulait pas de ça.

Elle réfléchissait sur les leçons qu'elle avait apprise, alors qu'elle posait le panier sur la table de fortune pour tous les palefreniers, moins le biscuit qu'elle gardait, caché, pour plus tard. A point nommer, les garçons arrivèrent avec leurs bols et prirent quelques cuillères de l'épais ragoût et quelques morceaux de pain. "Vous avez entendu ?" demanda l'un d'eux, surnommé Mantis, en mâchant. "Demain nous avons notre après-midi de libre."

"Pour, pourquoi ça ?"

"Culterrier a été achevé. Ils vont l'inaugurer pour sa réouverture. Ils disent que la reine va venir "en personne" voir les changements. Tout le monde sera là-bas, je pense."

Les oreilles de Cade se dressèrent. Oui. Tout le monde sera là, en effet.

* * *

Selon les dires, après que Daenerys ait pris Port Réal, elle avait été dégoûtée par la saleté et la misère de Culterrier. Elle avait donc réuni les résidents et les avait déplacés dans des tentes à l'extérieur de la ville et engagea, comme soldats, des gens ayant besoin d'un travail après cette guerre qui avait déchiré la ville, brique par brique. Une fois le quartier détruit, elle envoya diverses guildes de charpentier, maçon et architecte pour le reconstruire. Les peintres et paysagistes avaient suivis et le résultat était impressionnant – ce qui était le pire bidonville de la capitale, était maintenant aussi propre et respectable que certains établissements plus riches.

Cade avait tôt fait de jouir depuis le toit élevé de l'orphelinat, fraîchement rebâti, d'une vue spectaculaire. C'était l'une des plus grandes nouvelles structures, malheureusement il restait encore trop petit ; les guerres avaient prélevé un tribut important, ne laissant que les enfant derrières elles. _Au moins ils ne connaîtront jamais l'horreur d'avoir un bol sale ici._ Elle stabilisa sa position et parcouru les rues du regard. Là. Elle arrivait.

La foule se mit à rugir et à applaudir alors que la Reine et ses gardes remontaient la rue, tous à cheval. Elle n'avait pas de Gardes Royale formelles, toute fois elle était très bien défendue. Les lignes de bouclier des immaculés ouvraient la voie, repoussant ceux qui s'avançaient trop près, pendant que quelques-uns des sauvages tout en muscles allaient et venaient dans les espaces libres. Des Sang-coureurs, maniant ce qui ressemblait à des épées courbées, regardaient avec des yeux méfiants chaque mouvement venant des fenêtres et des toits. Ils la verraient et elle le permettrait, elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire présent du Don à la Reine aujourd'hui. Elle observait la femme et ceux qui l'entourait, notant chaque détail qui pourraient lui être utile ultérieurement. Et si à tout hasard le Dieux Multiface lui accordait une ouverture inattendue, elle serait au bon endroit pour la saisir.

Instinctivement elle fit glisser son couteau de lancer de sa manche à sa main, ses yeux se rétrécissant pour contrer l'éblouissement du soleil. La Reine adoptait un rythme lent, pour que son peuple puisse l'approcher autant que les immaculés le permettaient. Ils en appelaient à la bénédiction des Sept et lui offraient un long règne, en divers langues. Malgré toutes les odieuses critiques que Cade avait entendu durant son espionnage, il semblait que le peuple était tout à fait heureux de leur monarque, et il semblait qu'elle leur renvoyait leur affection. _Il doit y avoir quelque chose de très sombre sous cette affaire, sinon les Sans-Visage n'aurait jamais accepter son nom. Je ne peux peut-être pas le voir pour l'instant, mais je le trouverais._

Soudain, un hurlement dans la rue adjacente perça à travers la procession et cela fit cabrer le cheval d'un garde. Une balle de cuir usée déboula de l'artère, et une vieille femme couru récupérer deux enfants qui se bagarraient, avant de trébucher en plein milieu de la marche – un garçon à l'air renfrogné et qui saignait du nez, et une fille plus petite le visage rouge et les poings serrés. Visiblement contrarié, elle les récupéra et veilla à ce qu'il y ait d'autres enfants entre eux. "Depuis le temps que je vous le dis !" leur cria-t-elle. "Je suis désolé, Votre Grâce," se prosterna t'elle, ses joues rougissant d'embarras.

"Je ne suis pas désolé !" annonça la petite fille alors qu'elle se retournait vers le garçon ensanglanté, regardant fixement l'enfant. "Tu as blessé mon petit frère avec cette stupide balle. Si tu le refais, je vais te frapper encore plus fort la prochaine fois !"

La Reine donna un sourire rassurant à la vieille dame et fit signe à son entourage de s'arrêter. Avec une facilité, qui rappelait à tous pourquoi l'un de ses titres était "Khaleesi", elle descendit de son cheval et ramassa le ballon. Elle se mis à genoux devant la petite capricieuse, lui tenant la balle. "C'est ton frère ?" demanda-t-elle.

Soudainement calme, la petite leva les yeux et hocha la tête, récupérant le ballon.

Daenerys sourit quand elle le lui rendit. "C'est très courageux des protéger les plus petit que soit. Si tu restes courageuse et que tu deviens forte, un jour, quand tu seras plus âgée, tu pourras rejoindre mon armée si tu le souhaite."

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent et elle acquiesça. "Je le ferais," dit-elle en retour, se redressant comme un soldat déterminé.

"Je te reverrais alors." Et avec la grâce d'un Dothraki, elle se hissa sur son cheval et fit signe de reprendre la marche.

Quelque chose céda dans le cœur de Cade, alors qu'elle regardait l'échange. Ses yeux s'adoucirent et sa main chuta sur le côté, le couteau de lancer tomba du toit pour atterrir sur le rebord de la fenêtre en dessous. Elle se baissa et s'assit sur le chaud toit en pente, le soleil dans son dos, pendant qu'elle regardait la Reine reprendre sa marche en même temps que la foule.

 _Et que disons nous au Dieu de la Mort ?_

 _Pas aujourd'hui._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **Présent**

Cade déverrouilla à nouveau ses chaînes en les crochetant. Elle ne savait pas s'il faisait jour ou nuit et avait perdu toute notion du temps dans cette cellule, qui était devenu sa nouvelle demeure. Il ne pouvait _qu'être_ long, la trappe rouillée de la porte avait été ouverte quatre fois en tout, pour lui glisser à travers un croûton de pain et de l'eau chaude. Elle avait seulement pris quelques gorgées d'eau et jeta le pain dans le coin ou Tyrion l'avais mis en garde. Elle ne croyait pas que la Reine allait la tuer avec du poison, mais elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant des gardes et de ses frères Sans-Visage. Ces rats pouvaient prendre le risque pour elle.

Le raclage métallique, familier, de la porte interrompit la partie d'échec mental à laquelle elle jouait. Elle cacha rapidement sa lame dans sa manche et remis les menottes sur ses poignets, les laissant déverrouillées. Elle se leva déterminée, soit à répondre à une attaque, soit à accepter n'importes quels sorts que la Reine avait choisie pour elle.

Deux immaculés entrèrent, chacun d'eux lui saisissant un bras. "Il est temps, maintenant."

* * *

La Reine était assise sur son Trône de Fer, son Insulaire des Iles d'Eté debout à sa droite, et Tyrion à sa gauche. La salle était silencieuse tout comme elle, jugeant Cade. "Il y en à," commença t elle finalement, "qui disent que je peux avoir besoin de vous, si j'espère survivre à un ordre des Sans-Visage."

Cade croisa son regard, mesurant soigneusement sa réponse. "Vos chances seraient certainement améliorer, Votre Grâce."

Daenerys fit signe aux deux rangées d'immaculés, qui se tenaient au garde à vous, de chaque côté de l'escalier menant au trône. "Il s'agit juste d'une poignée de mes soldats d'élites. Je ne suis jamais sans protection. Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi aurais-je besoin de plus ?"

"Vos soldats sont les meilleurs qui existe," répondit Cade. "Cependant, ils sont formés pour un tout autre genre de combat. Ils se battrons pour vous jusqu'à la mort, et vous protégerons de toutes les menaces qu'ils peuvent voir. Mais ils ne verront jamais un Sans-Visage. Il ne fendra pas vos gardes pour vous atteindre, il frappera depuis les ombres, sans que jamais vos gardes ne pensent à y regarder."

"Et es-tu capable de me protéger de ces ombres ?" demanda Daenerys, septique.

"Je l'ai été jusqu'à présent."

"Montre-moi." Elle frappa une fois dans ses mains, tout en faisant un signe de la tête.

Alors que ces mots quittaient ses lèvres, trois immaculés sortirent des rangs, boucliers levés et lances tendues. Sans perdre de temps Cade retira ses menottes et les fis tourner en un dangereux arc de cercle, et les jeta au visage du premier des trois. Il y eu un énorme craquement et son casque tomba au sol, alors que du sang sortait de son nez et sa bouche. Comme il chancela, elle sorti la lame de sa manche, chargeant le deuxième garde. Il était rapide ; sa lance failli l'embrocher, mais elle était l'eau et l'ombre – elle esquiva le coup et sauta sur son bouclier, son poids l'abaissant à ses genoux. Elle glissa soigneusement sa lame sur le côté de son cou et le poussa de son épaule, réduisant l'espace entre elle et le dernier garde. Il recula sur la défensif, son instinct extrêmement bien formé, exigeait de lui qu'il se recule pour se donner l'avantage de la distance, avant de frapper. Cade refusa qu'il se le permette sous aucun motif, et roula sous sa lance. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir elle était de nouveau sur pied, sa lame poussée contre son aisselle, puis elle lui coupa une ligne superficielle au niveau du cou.

"Assez !" ordonna la Reine en levant la main. "Missandei," aborda t elle à l'Insulaire, tout en restant concertée sur l'arène provisoire à ses pieds, "s'il te plaît, vas chercher le Mestre."

Obéissant à ses ordres, les gardes baissèrent leurs armes et reprirent leurs positions, laissant de minces traînées de sang sur le sol. Cade repris sa place devant le trône, l'adrénaline se faisant encore sentir dans ses veines. "Ils sont blessés, mais ils vivront. Si vous me testez à nouveau, je ne peux pas garantir que le prochain sera aussi heureux." Elle nettoya la lame de sa dague avec le tissu de sa manche.

"Je vois que vos chaînes était une tromperie." Daenerys se pencha sur les menottes ensanglantées gisant sur le sol.

"Je les portais en gage de bonne volonté. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise."

Il y eut un changement très subtil sur le trône, et elle put voir qu'une partie de la tension, qui crispait Daenerys, c'était dissipée. "Cela était impressionnant," dit-elle après une pause réfléchie. "Je me demandais, seriez-vous capable de le refaire face à tous mes gardes ?" demanda t elle en indiquant le reste de la force alignée le long du trône.

"Cela dépends. Si vous les envoyez un à la fois, oui. Dans le cas contraire, non."

"Ainsi, un homme Sans-Visage _peut_ être tué."

"Valar Morghulis, Votre Grâce," son regard accrocha celui de la Reine. "Tout le monde peut être tué."

"Et pourtant, vous avez décidé que vous ne vouliez pas me tuer. Pourquoi ça ?"

Cade laissa échapper un long soupir. "Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans tout cela. Je n'ai pas encore compris ce que c'était, mais au moment voulu je le saurais. Les Sans-Visage n'auraient jamais dû accepter un tel contrat ; il va à l'encontre des principes que Braavos défend, tuer la Briseuse de Chaînes."

La Reine pesa, pensivement, sa réponse. "Peut-être bien, mais comment puis-je m'assurer que vous ne vous retournerez pas contre moi ? Que vous de décidiez pas d'aller de l'avant et de terminer votre mission plus tard ?"

Cade secoua la tête. "J'ai fait mon choix. Même si je voulais vous tuer, il est trop tard maintenant. Mes mains sont tachées du sang de l'ordre, et le Dieu Multiface a vu ma trahison. Je ne pourrais plus jamais revenir en arrière."

Daenerys l'examina tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Tyrion, qui lui donna un léger signe de tête. Elle reporta son regard sur Cade, en haussant un sourcil. "Donc, vous êtes à moi alors ?"

Interloquée par le brusque changement de ton, Cade se senti rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. "Je… Que voulez-vous dire ? Je _peux_ vous protéger, si c'est cela que vous demandez."

Lentement, Daenerys se leva du trône pour se retrouver debout sur l'estrade. "Je vous demande si vous êtes prêt à me prêter serment. Si vous entrez à mon service et me jurer allégeance."

"Oh !" murmura Cade, alors qu'elle analysait la tournure des événements. Cela était… inattendu. Elle fronça les sourcils. "Vous voudriez l'engagement de quelqu'un qui s'est maudit, brisant un serment fait à un Dieu ?"

"Vous ne serez pas le premier briseur de serment que je prends à mon service. Ni le premier meurtrier. Certains d'entre eux, ces personnes "maudites" comme vous le dites, m'ont aidé à reprendre et garder ce qui est mien."

"Je vois." Cade pris un moment, puis hocha la tête. "Vous l'aurez alors. Je vous donne ma parole."

Daenerys secoua légèrement la tête. "Non, pas encore. Avant que je n'accepte votre allégeance, je veux que vous me dites qui vous êtes. Pas un des nombreux noms que vous avez utilisés avec vos autres visages, aucunes nouvelles duperies ne me mettra à l'aise. Qui étiez-vous, avant de devenir un Sans-Visage ? Qui s'agenouille devant moi ?"

Cade ferma les yeux, une guerre faisait rage dans son esprit alors qu'elle sentait le sang du Nord se réveiller. Une série d'images apparurent, les unes à la suite des autres – la tête de son père courbée dans une prière pour les Anciens Dieux, juste avant d'être exécuté. Jaqen H'ghar lui déposant une étrange pièce dans la main. La peur dans les yeux de la femme rouge quand elle avait saisi son visage et murmurée sa prophétie. La tête de Vent Gris cousu au corps de Robb et défilant dans les jardins des Jumeaux, les hommes de Frey, tous ivre, applaudissant et pissant sur les bannières des Stark. Le corps brisé du Limier ; ses lèvres ensanglantées lui demandant, dans un grognement, de le tuer. L'imposant Titan de Braavos conduisant à un ensemble de portes noire et blanche. Un coup de conditionnement sur le visage si elle ne pouvait pas mentir, un claquement de bâton contre elle si elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller et devenir Personne. Un fouet écorchant son dos quand elle avait volée une mort, pour raccourcir sa liste. Des lames de toutes taille, les coupures et les contusions. Elle vit ses mains, gelées, enterrant Aiguille avec Jon Snow, puis elle vit ces mêmes mains couvertes du sang de tout ceux à qui elle avait accordé le Don. Finalement, elle vit le visage hargneux d'un Direwolf, et tout autour d'elle était brûlé.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda la Reine, le gris orageux et le violet se réunir à nouveau. Elle s'agenouilla et proclama d'une voix forte : "Mon nom est Arya Stark, et je réaffirme mon serment d'allégeance à la Reine légitime des Sept Couronnes, Daenerys Targaryen."

Les mâchoires se sont ouvertes et les yeux se sont écarquillés. C'était comme si le temps c'était arrêté dans la pièce, et que personne n'osait plus respirer. Même Missandei, tout juste revenu avec le Mestre, arrêta ses grands pas et la regarda incrédule.

"Comme c'est intéressant," dit Tyrion, brisant finalement le silence, se déplaçant pour se tenir aux côtés de sa souveraine. "Un Stark rebelle combattant une ligue mortelle d'assassins pour sauver un Targaryen. J'avais mentionné que notre bon tueur était quelque peu poétique, Votre Grâce."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Daenerys se tourna vers Tyrion. "Vous le saviez ?" demanda-t-elle avec une surprise ostensible.

Il secoua la tête, "Non, Votre Grâce. J'avais deviné qu'elle venait du Nord, mais ça…" ses yeux alternaient entre Daenerys et Arya, essayant de comprendre comment l'histoire avait pu en arriver là, pour ensuite pouvoir l'expliquer à la Reine. "Arya Stark était tout juste une enfant quand elle fut déclarée morte. Juste après que Joffrey ai fait exécuter Ned Stark, les portes de Port Réal furent fermées pendant des semaines ; personne n'entrait ou ne sortait sans le consentement royal. Sa sœur Sansa était détenue ici, mais Arya avait disparue. Je me souviens que les Manteaux D'orées avaient reçu l'ordre de parcourir les rues pour la retrouver. Le Donjon fut fouillé de fond en comble, mais aucun signe d'elle."

"Mais vous étiez marié à Sansa Stark. Vous pourriez, certainement, reconnaître sa sœur."

"C'était il y a longtemps, Votre Grâce," murmura Tyrion. "Sansa avait tout d'une Tully, comme sa mère. Arya et ses frères étaient de Stark tous autant qu'ils étaient ; il y avait peu de ressemblances entre elles. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas l'avoir vu."

Daenerys descendit l'escalier et s'arrêta devant Arya. Elle était beaucoup plus petite qu'elle en avait l'air depuis de Trône de Fer ; son corps majestueux, et le sommet de sa tête atteignant seulement le front d'Arya. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, elle dut baissa sa tête pour pouvoir regarder la Reine dans les yeux.

"Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de familier en vous," déclara Daenerys, en caressant la joue d'Arya et en repoussant, doucement, sa frange sur le côté. "Vous êtes la sœur du commandant Jon Snow." Elle étudia l'assassin, reconnaissant les yeux et les traits des Stark. "Je l'ai rencontré pendant la guerre contre les Marcheurs Blancs. C'était un homme bon," sa voix s'adoucit, "et je peux également le voir en vous."

 _Jon._ Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'elle hocha la tête. "Jon était mon frère," murmura- t-elle peu après.

"Comment se fait-il que vous soyez toujours vivante, et ne soyez revenu que maintenant ?"

"C'est une longue historie, Votre Grâce."

Daenerys se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle fit une pause, et regarda par-dessus son épaule le vivant revenu d'entre les morts. "Venez avec moi. Nous avons tout notre temps."

* * *

Daenerys, Missandei, Tyrion et Arya étaient assis autour d'une élégante table en bois, dans les quartiers de la Reine. Entouré par l'opulence de l'acajou, la soie et l'or, Arya ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir comme une tache d'huile noire au beau milieu d'une magnifique aquarelle ; maculant toutes les parures autour d'elle. Une servante à la peau tannée déposa un plateau contenant divers fruits frais et gâteaux aux épices, ainsi qu'une carafe de vin rouge. Elle versa le vin dans des coupes en cristal étincelant et gravées de runes en Haut Valyrien, et les plaça devant la Reine et ses invitées. Daenerys lui fit un signe de tête, elle salua et sortit.

"Pardonnez ma prudence, Votre Grâce," dit tranquillement Arya, en échangeant son verre avec celui de la Reine. La Targaryenne lui donna son approbation de la tête.

C'est dans le calme que le temps s'écoula et Arya pouvait sentir leurs yeux posés sur elle, alors qu'elle regardait fixement les veines du bois. Elle savait ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le leur donner. Pour eux, Arya Stark avait été vivante durant tout le temps de sa disparition et avait une brillante histoire à raconter. Mais en vérité elle avait, elle-même, tuée Arya Stark il y a des années – seul le temps passé dans sa cellule avant son jugement et dans les yeux de la Reine, lui avait fait resurgir son ancienne vie. Et il n'y avait pas assez de mots dans le monde pour le leur faire comprendre.

"Vous savez," se racla la gorge Tyrion, "je me souviens, un peu, de votre temps ici. Il y a eu des moments où vous avez conduit votre père au désespoir," il rit, prenant une gorgé de vin. "Parfois on pouvait l'entendre crier depuis la tour de la Main. "Elle a le sang d'un loup !" hurlait-il, "elle est mi- garçon, mi- louveteau, et elle fera exactement je que je lui dis de ne pas faire !" Je pense que c'est son désespoir qui l'a poussé à vous permettre d'apprendre l'escrime. Il espérait que cette méthode vous calmerait, vu qu'aucunes autres ne le pouvaient."

Les joues d'Arya se réchauffèrent en se rappelant de tout cela. Elle savait que pendant un temps ses rides d'expression de creusèrent et ses cheveux grisonnèrent, et cela avait été un peu de sa faute. S'il l'avait traité de la même manière de Robb ou Jon, comprenant qu'elle était comme eux, plutôt que d'essayer de la même façon que Sansa, il se serait épargner bien du chagrin. "C'est vrai," dit-elle, "je suis surprise que vous vous en souveniez après tout ce temps."

Tyrion tapota sa tempe, "je n'oublie jamais une bonne journée," dit-il. "Et vous voir vous détacher des gardes, pieds nus et avec une épée en bois à la main, et frappant presque ma charmante sœur en bas des escaliers – c'était un très bon jour."

Quoique silencieuse, Missandei laissa apparaître un petit sourire et regarda Daenery, qui semblait lutter pour ne pas en faire apparaître un, elle aussi.

"Mais je digresse," continua Tyrion en faisant tourner son verre. "Nous savions tous que vous étiez au château, ce que nous ne savons pas c'est comment vous vous êtes échappée."

Arya laissa échapper un soupir. Au moins elle aurait un endroit où commencer. "Après l'arrestation de mon père," répondit-elle, "ils ont envoyé un Garde Royal et ses hommes après moi. Meryn Trant," elle prononça se nom avec mépris, et elle se rappela avec quelle facilité sa lame l'avait tranchée quand elle l'avait retrouvé quelques années plus tard. "J'étais avec mon maître de danse, Syrio Forel. Il ne les laissa pas m'emmener. Il m'a dit de courir et les a combattus. Chacun d'entre eux." Elle n'eut pas besoin de dire comment c'était terminé le combat, la réponse se lisait sur son visage.

Elle prit une gorgée de son verre. "Quand je suis sorti du château, je me suis dirigé vers Culterrier. J'ai réussi à m'y cacher, jusqu'à ce que je voie la foule se diriger vers la grande place. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, alors je les ai suivis. Ils y étaient tous allés pour voir l'exécution de mon père. Les voleurs et putains, tous c'étaient rassemblés pour lui cracher dessus…" elle serra les dents, tandis qu'elle prenait une autre gorgée de vin. "Yoren de la Garde de Nuit, m'a trouvé là-bas. Il m'a couvert les yeux quand l'épée est tombé, mais j'avais compris ce qu'il c'était passé. Je l'ai poussé et j'ai essayée d'atteindre Joffrey, mais," elle baissa les yeux vers son verre avant de continuer, "j'étais tout simplement trop petite. Yoren m'a emmené. Il me coupa les cheveux et me nomma Arry, il m'a dit que j'étais un orphelin de partance pour le Mur. Et qu'il me déposerait à Winterfell sur la route." _C'est dans cette ville que j'ai tué pour la première fois. Si j'y réfléchi bien, c'est cette ville qui a fait de moi un meurtrier._

Tyrion laissa échapper un sifflement, "C'est très intelligent, je m'en veux de ne pas y avoir pensé moi-même. Pas étonnant que vous ayez pu sortir de la ville indemne – personne ne penserais à un corbeau retournant au Mur."

Arya hocha la tête. "Nous sommes sorti de la ville, mais nous n'avons pas été bien loin. Des soldats des Lannister, dirigés pas La Montagne, nous ont rattrapés après Harrenhal. Ils ont mis le feu au camp et ont commencés à tuer toute recrue tenant une arme. Je me souviens de Yoren me saisissant et me disant de rassembler tous les garçons que je pouvais et de courir. Partir vite et loin." Elle traça la base de son gobelet avec son pouce. "C'est ce que j'ai fait, j'ai déverrouillé les cages sur les chariots et nous avons couru. Mais ça n'a pas changé grand-chose. Ils nous ont embarqués et ramenés à Harrenhal." Arya regarda Daenerys, "Vous savez que qui est dit à propos d'Harrenhal, Votre Grâce ?"

La Reine caressa le dragon à trois têtes sur son cou. "Rien de bien agréable."

"Il est dit que le mortier qui maintient les pierres est mélangé à du sang. Et après ce que j'ai vu, j'y crois." Arya toucha du bout de ses doigts la lame présente dans sa manche, se rassurant de sa présence. "Nous avons dormi dans un enclos à ciel ouvert, avec le gel et le bétail qui allait à l'abattage." Pendant un moment, elle se rappela les prières qu'elle récitait, recroqueviller dans la boue ensanglantée, ses vêtements humides et ses cheveux plaqués sur son visage. "Ils prenaient les hommes et les attachaient à une chaise tout en plaçant un seau avec un rat à l'intérieur, sur leurs ventres, et riaient alors qu'ils criaient. Ils leur brisaient les os avec un marteau rouillé, coupaient les pieds à toutes personnes essayant de s'échapper. La moitié des prisonniers avaient des membres en moins, des plaies ouvertes ou infectées. Parfois même les trois." Elle porta le vin à ses lèvres. "Encore aujourd'hui, il m'arrive des faire des cauchemars de cet endroit."

Fortifié par le courage liquide, elle continua. "C'est à Harrenhal que j'ai rencontré mon maître – l'homme Sans-Visage qui me formera plus tard. Il était prisonnier dans l'un des chariots que j'avais déverrouillée avant la mort de Yoren. Il m'a offert trois morts en échange des trois vies que j'avais sauvé, volé au Dieu Rouge."

Daenerys se pencha, intrigué. "Il tuerait trois hommes dans ce monde, à votre demande ?"

"Oui," acquiesça Arya, d'un air renfrogné. "Et avant que vous ne me le demandiez, non, je ne comprenais pas alors, comment j'aurais pu faire changer le cour de la guerre en nommant les trois bons noms." Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. "J'ai gaspillée deux noms, et j'ai donné le sien en troisième. Je lui ai dit que le seul moyen de me faire reprendre son nom, était de m'aider ainsi que quelques amis à nous échapper."

"Un pari bien dangereux, Bon Tueur. Mais je devine que vous êtes tombé du bon côté de la pièce que vous avez lancé ?" demanda Tyrion, alors qu'il se réservait du vin.

"En effet. Un petit groupe a pu sortir." Arya fit tourner le vin dans son verre avant d'en prendre une autre gorgée. "Et cet homme, mon maître, nous a rattrapé. Il m'a offert de m'emmener avec lui à Braavos, pour devenir un Sans-Visage. J'ai failli accepter, mais je savais que je devais d'abord retrouver ma famille." Elle laissa échapper un rire amer. "Après cela, je pensais toujours que je pouvais rentrer chez moi, qu'il y aurait une maison qui m'attendrait quand je reviendrais." Elle lécha sa lèvre inférieure et secoua la tête. "Il m'a donné cette pièce," elle tira un jeton du Temple du Noir et du Blanc de sa poche et le fit rouler entre ses doigts. "Il m'a dit que, quand j'étais prête, tout ce que je devais faire était de trouver un homme de Braavos et de dire "Valar Morghulis" tout en lui montrant cette pièce, et il saura où m'emmener." Elle fit tourner la pièce entre son pouce et son index avant de la prendre dans sa paume.

"Les Frères Sans Bannières nous ont trouvés quelques jours plus tard, alors que nous cherchions de la nourriture," a-t-elle poursuivi. "Cela aurait pu être pire dans l'ensemble – ils pensaient que nous étions des orphelins et réfugiés de la guerre. Ils décidèrent que nous les rejoindrions que nous le voulions ou pas." Arya lâcha la pièce sur la table et la regarde tourner. "J'aurais pu rester avec eux un certain temps, si le Limier ne nous avait pas trouvé."

"Le Limier ?" demanda Tyrion, incertain de ce qu'il avait entendu. "Il a fait défection pendant la bataille de la Néra. Il y avait une prime sur sa tête que personne n'est venu réclamer."

"C'est parce que personne, de ceux qui nous ont rencontrés, n'a survécu assez longtemps pour la récupérer." la pièce tomba à plat sur la table. "Le Limier m'a sorti de la Fraternité. Décidé à me ramener à ma famille pour la rançon, la prendre et traverser le Détroit. Peut-être pour rejoindre Les Puînés." Elle désigna Daenerys de la tête. "Il avait entendu qu'il y avait un bon travail là-bas, balancer une lame pour la Reine Dragon." Elle ramassa la pièce et la refit tourner entre son pouce et son index, faisant une pause pour réfléchir. "Tuer était devenu plus facile depuis que je me trouvais avec lui."

En regardant la table, elle remarqua qu'elle était la seule à ne pas avoir fini son vin. Elle dégluti à la fin de celui-ci et poussa sa coupe plus loin. Elle à commencer à sentir son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, et elle lutta pour garder un niveau de voix audible. _Le Roi, le Roi, le Roi du Nord._ "Il m'a emmené au Conflans." _Le Roi, le Roi, le Roi du Nord._ "Il avait appris que Walder Frey accueillait mon frère pour les noces de mon oncle Edmure." _Le Roi, le Roi, le Roi du Nord._ "Il vola la charrette d'un éleveur de porcs et se déguisa en marchand le temps de m'emmener aux Jumeaux – "

"Non," la coupa Tyrion avec une calme exclamation. "Ne me dite pas que vous étiez là-bas ce soir-là," son visage pâlit alors qu'il regardait Arya, en priant tous les dieux en qui il ne croyait pas que ça ne s'était pas passé ainsi.

 _Le Roi, le Roi, le Roi du Nord._ Une ombre passa dans les yeux d'Arya tandis que ses traits se durcirent. Elle lui accorda un léger signe de tête. "Si Tyrion, j'y étais." _Le Roi, le Roi, le Roi du Nord !_ sa voix à chuté dangereusement. "Mais je suis sur vous connaissez déjà cette partie de l'histoire. Pourquoi ne pas dire à tout le monde ici présent ce qu'à, exactement, organiser votre famille ce soir-là ?"

Tyrion secoua la tête, horrifié. "Je ne savais rien à propos de tout ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard." Il leva les yeux vers elle et dégluti difficilement. "Arya, je n'ai jamais rien eu à voir avec ce que mon père a fait à votre famille. Jamais je n'aurais – "

"Un homme tellement intelligent, et pourtant vous ne saviez rien." Elle ramassa sa pièce et se tourna vers lui. "Vous ne savez rien, et je suis Personne." Son cœur battait maintenant comme un fou dans sa poitrine, tandis que le sang se précipitait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Ce matin elle était morte et maintenant elle était en vie ; tel un phénix, renaissant de ses cendres et animé par la rage. "Serait ce notre jeu alors ?" Arya se leva.

"Assez !" Daenerys se tenait debout, ses mains posées sur la table qu'elle venait de frapper. Elle se tourna pour leurs faire face , le dragon en elle c'était visiblement éveillé. "Chacun d'entre nous ici a eu de la famille tuée par celle des autres !" Sa poitrine se soulevait et ses joues était rouge, et pendant un moment Arya pu voir la douleur, que la belle Reine avait enterré profondément en elle, refaire surface. Elle le vit à travers le rouge et son étourdissement ; faisant trembler ses mains. Elle sentait son corps devenir chaud et ses genoux faiblir. Sa vision autour de Daenerys de brouilla et elle pouvait sentir un doux parfum qui l'a fit vaciller, comme un ivrogne. _Quand ils écrivent sur l'amour, ils disent que c'est ainsi que l'on se sent. Étonnant, cela fait le même effet que -._

 _Poison._

"Ce n'était pas le vin," marmonna Arya en retombant sur sa chaise, la faisant presque basculer. "C'était le verre."

"Arya, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" Elle sentit la main de la Reine sur son avant-bras, chaude sur sa peau moite.

"Nain," grogna-t-elle, "sortez Daenerys d'ici. Maintenant !"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit Arya tomber avec des sueurs froides, sous la faible lumière des bougies et il se mit sur pied. "Où ?" demanda-t-il, "où dois-je l'emmener ?"

Arya grimaça alors que son bras commençait à se contracter violemment. "Pas de gardes. Emmener là où personne ne pourra vous suivre. Attendez moi là-bas.

Avant qu'il ne puisse poser d'autre question, la tête d'Arya heurta brutalement la table.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Pour servir le dieu de la mort, une jeune fille dut être amenée à son seuil à maintes reprises.

L'étrangleur, l'essence de Solanacées, l'Aconit, le sang de Basilic, le venin de Manticore. Tout cela, et bien plus encore, étaient enfermés dans des coffres cachés dans la Maison du Noir et du Blanc. Il n'y avait pas plus expert de la mort liquide que les alchimistes des hommes Sans-Visage. Ils dépensaient des fortunes aux divers marchés du monde et passaient leurs journées à étudier et affiner chaque souche de toxine. L'encre noire, légèrement effacée par le temps, remplissaient des centaines de parchemins archivés de diagrammes et notations sur la façon dont chaque poison exploitaient une faiblesse spécifique du corps humain – et comment le corps pouvait être formé à les absorber et les surmonter.

Elle avait été emmenée en bas de sinueux escaliers de nombreuses fois. Pesée et mesurée, tandis qu'une plume marquait sa peau aux endroit où se trouvaient ses différents organes et que de grands doigts prenaient son pouls, comptant les battements de son cœur à ses poignets et son cou. Elle était couchée sur une dalle froide, tout comme les corps qu'elle avait soigneusement nettoyés, pendant que des lames la coupaient _légèrement,_ juste assez pour que de toutes petites gouttes de venin y soient déversées. Elle avait été attachée avec la tête dirigée vers le sol pour éviter que le délire, les sueurs froides de la fièvre et le vomissement ne l'étouffe. Une lourde corde lui était attachée autour du cou, et, pendant qu'elle se débattait, des linges frais venaient essuyer son sang qui sortait de son nez et sa bouche, même quand sa peau virait au bleu. Ceci avait durée des années, un petit signe de tête de la part de Jaqen leur accordait la permission de l'emmener avec eux. Puis, quand ils eurent fini, Arya Stark se retrouva immunisée contre le moindre des poisons mortels et avait développée une tolérance au plus létaux d'entre eux.

Le Doux Adieu courrait à travers ses veines et son corps luttait pour éliminer la corruption. Il était extrêmement rare et coûtait autant qu'une flotte de navires. Il était si puissant que le simple fait de l'absorber par la peau arrêtait la respiration de sa victime. Il avait été mis sur le verre de la Reine, et si elle l'avait touché avant qu'Arya ne le récupère, elle serait tombée raide morte sur la table, la même que celle avec laquelle Arya se débattait pour sortir de dessous en ce moment. _Concentre-toi. Tu as déjà vécu ça auparavant. Tu peux le faire._

Crachant un jet de sang, Arya força pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Un vertige la parcouru et elle dut se retenir à la table. Des secousses traversèrent ses membres inférieurs alors qu'elle avançait une jambe tremblante. La sueur plaquait sa tunique à sa peau et elle était presque retombée sur le plancher. _Je ne peux pas l'arrêter comme ça. Sept enfers, enlever le. Le sang du loup, le sang du loup._

Ses armes lui avaient été confisquées lors de son arrestation, et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de retourner les chercher. Elle avait encore ses fines lames dans ses bottes, mais rien de plus. Elle pouvait, à peine, penser à l'idée de se mettre à genoux pour en récupérer une. Elle fit quelques pas maladroits sur la terrasse de la Reine avant de tomber sur le côté, haletante. Sa joue était collée à la pierre froide sous le ciel nocturne, elle savait que si elle ne parvenait plus à bouger son corps, les hommes Sans-Visage s'échapperaient du château et frapperons à nouveau – et la prochaine fois ils réussiraient probablement.

Elle allait avoir besoin de l'aide d'un ami.

* * *

Les puissantes mâchoires de l'alpha brisèrent l'os, croquant la moelle de celui-ci. La lune était haute et la chasse était bonne. Sa meute avait grandi, des centaines, des milliers en devenir. Ils avaient envahis la Forêt Royale, ne prenant que ce dont ils avaient besoin et en maintenant les autres prédateurs loin de la ville de la Reine Dragon. L'air était humide et chaud et le tribut, que le long hiver avait emmené, était presque oublié.

 _Nyméria, avec moi !_

Ses oreilles se dressèrent et ses sens s'aiguisèrent. Elle se leva, humant l'air de la nuit à la recherche de son Stark.

 _Où est tu ma fille ? Me laisserais tu voir ?_

Le Grand Loup lui donna son consentement et permis à la chaleur familière de son maître de glisser sous sa peau. A travers les yeux de Nymeria Arya pu voir les bordures des terres agricoles qui alimentaient Port Réal. Il ne faudra pas longtemps pour les progrès ne réduisent la distance avec les loups. Elle se mêla à la masse musculaire de Nymeria, plaçant une patte devant l'autre jusqu'à se sentir en harmonie avec le corps du canin. Puis elle démarra sa course, déchirant de la terre derrière elle.

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand les pattes du grand loup touchèrent les pavés. Les rues étaient vides en dehors que quelques ivrognes qui essayaient de retrouver le chemin de leurs maisons après la fermeture des tavernes de la ville. Les narines de Nyméria s'élargirent, une nuance de sel de Braavosi flottait dans le vent. _La !_ Deux massive pattes firent un bruit sourd en frappant la pierre alors qu'elle s'élançait vers les docks inférieurs.

Une seule lanterne était allumée sur le pont d'un petit navire et un personnage encapuchonné marchait vers elle, obscurci par la brume du soir. Alors que le loup se rapprochait, Arya put capter les riches parfums du Donjon Rouge émaner de lui : cuir huilé, encense de Mestre et la douce et familière odeur des biscuits que faisait Talia dans la cuisine supérieur. Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était lui. Sentant l'adrénaline se rependre à travers les membres de Nyméria, elle lança le loup sur son dos le projetant au sol. Elle appuya une lourde patte sur son bras alors qu'il tentait d'atteindre sa lame et planta ses crocs dans son cou alors qu'il tentait de se retourner pour la regarder. Les puissantes mâchoires, qui pouvaient rompre la jambe d'un cheval, brisèrent en éclats son cou, et il réussit seulement à émettre un gargouillis pathétique avant de tomber, flasque. Arya leva la tête de Nyméria vers le ciel et laissa échapper un long et profond hurlement – puis elle se détourna et se précipita vers de Donjon Rouge.

* * *

Le corps d'Arya Stark était resté immobile sur le palier, les yeux fermés et le rythme cardiaque ralenti comme un tambour cassé. Avec Nymeria, elle traversa à toute vitesse les jardins royaux, hargneuse, sautant par-dessus les gardes qui somnolaient et brisant les arbustes. Quand elle atteignit l'herbe verte sous le patio de la Reine, elle pouvait sentir le mal qui rongeait son propre corps au-dessus d'elle. En chargeant ses pattes arrières, elle lança la bête vers le haut. Le corps du loup atterri lourdement avec un bruit sourd à seulement quelques pieds d'Arya elle-même.

 _Merci fille. Ne bouge pas, et reste avec moi un moment si tu peux. Tu m'as manquée._

Lentement Arya sorti du grand loup, s'assurant qu'elles étaient complètement séparées avant de réintégrer son propre corps affaibli. Le retour de la douleur la fit souffler et grimacer, et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Inquiète, Nyméria se mit face à elle, ses yeux de loup la scrutant.

"Es' bon Nym…" murmura Arya, sa main atteignit la patte de Nyméria et la posa dessus.

Nyméria frotta l'épaule d'Arya, pour ensuite heurter sa poitrine avec sa tête, essayant de la déplacer.

"Tu veux que je me lève, alors… " soupira Arya. "Je pense que tu vas devoir m'aider, quoique." Rassemblant toutes ses forces, Arya se redressa, enveloppant ses bras autour du cou du grand loup. Grimaçant, elle se leva sur un genou alors qu'elle donnait une caresse à Nyméria. Nyméria se leva, tirant Arya sur ses pieds. "Merci fille," chuchota l'assassin dans l'épaisse fourrure.

Penchée sur son grand loup, Arya se traîna hors des quartiers de la Reine. "Il y a qu'une seule chose que nous devons faire maintenant," dit-elle au loup. "Arrête-toi et renifle. Ensuite montre-moi ou Daenerys et Tyrion se cachent."

S'arrêtant, Nyméria renifla la table autour de laquelle ils avaient tous été réunis il y a quelques heures. Puis elle donna un petit " _Gruff !_ " et conduisit Arya à travers les couloirs du donjon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Le Reine Daenerys Targaryen, Briseuse de Chaînes, Khaleesi de la Grande Mer Herbeuse, Mère des Dragons et Souveraine des Sept Couronnes était assise sur une chaise vacillante, à laquelle il manquait un bras, dans une cave à vin humide. Ses compagnons, Tyrion et Missandei, étaient avec elle et aménageaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient leurs sinistres coins en espérant que les nombreuses araignées, qui étaient inévitablement nichées dans le fissures des pierres humides et le revêtement des barils moisis, resteraient cachées.

"Vous savez, Votre Grâce," dit doucement Tyrion afin de ne pas attirer une attention indésirable, "généralement cette salle est un lieu de plaisir pour moi. Ce n'est pas si terrible."

Daenerys leva un sourcil dans l'obscurité. "Je peux voir ça. Je me souviens que ces étagères étaient, autrefois, remplies – maintenant je vois qu'elles ont désespérément besoin d'être réapprovisionnées. Étrange, comment autant d'emplacements vides ne soient seulement situés qu'au niveau des étages du bas."

Tyrion se contenta de sourire.

"Missandei," Daenerys se tourna vers son amie, "depuis combien de temps pense tu que nous sommes ici ?"

"Quelques heures tout au plus, Votre Grâce," répondit l'Insulaire des Îles d'Été. "Il est encore trop tôt pour vous inquiétez."

Si elle avait été en une autre compagnie, elle aurait vite nié toute préoccupation. Mais Missandei avait été à ses côtés depuis si longtemps, qu'elle pouvait souvent anticiper les pensées de Daenerys à un niveau de prémonition. A dire vrai, Tyrion venait aussi de la comprendre d'une façon tout aussi déconcertante. Elle ne voulait pas leur mentir. "De quoi dois-je m'occuper demain ?" demanda-t-elle à la place.

"Les Tyrells ont une audience avec vous dans la matinée, pour négocier les conditions d'exportations de la prochaine récolte de céréales de Hautjadin à Port Réal."

Daenerys soupira. "Et bien sûr, de me suggérer, pas assez subtilement, que le prix serait beaucoup plus bas si j'épousais un des enfants de Mace Tyrell et alliait nos maisons."

Missandei sourit. "Bien sûr, Votre Grâce. Cependant, je pense qu'après vous avoir offert Margaery la dernière fois, il se peut qu'il soit à cour d'enfants."

"Les esprits sont devenus plus ouverts depuis que vous avez dissout la Foi Militante, m'dame," coupa Tyrion ironiquement. "Il a toujours son fils déjà marié, Garlan, à vous proposer."

Daenerys posa la tête entre ses mains en gémissant. "Pas _cette_ fois, j'espère. Ça ne serait peut-être pas épouvantable de devoir rester ici pendant quelque temps."

Cela avait commencé immédiatement après qu'elle ait pris les Trône de Fer. Chaque maison noble encore debout, à l'exception des Starks, avaient fait le voyage jusqu'à Port Réal pour s'agenouiller devant elle et lui jurer fidélité. Ils apportèrent des offrandes, des tenues de banquets et, inévitablement, la présentèrent au membre le plus convenable de leurs lignées, une manière discrète d'espérer un accès à son pouvoir. Après des années, où elle avait dû utiliser son nom et son corps comme monnaie d'échange pour protéger ses sujets et reprendre son droit d'aînesse, qu'aujourd'hui toute proposition de ce genre la repoussait. Elle était au-dessus de tout ça ; il n'y avait rien qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient qui lui était nécessaire désormais, elle ne ferait que forger des alliances vides, sans aucun intérêts. Aucun d'entre eux ne réalisaient qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de poursuivre leur héritage en concevant un enfant, sinon ils n'essayeraient peut-être pas de gagner désespérément un profit à court terme. Là encore, les Tyrells avaient été jusqu'à lui offrir leur fille – si l'ambition pouvait l'emporter, en particulier, pour ceux qui avaient envie de quelque chose.

Les Starks étaient différents cependant et elle leurs accordaient du crédit. Ils n'étaient pas venus une seule fois dans le sud pour essayer de la flatter ou rechercher ses faveurs. Lord Rickon et Lady Sansa avaient prêtés serment d'allégeance après la guerre contre les Marcheurs Blancs, alors qu'elle était encore dans le Nord. Elle savait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait avec un quelconque sentiment pour elle en particulier à ce moment-là, mais pour avoir sauvé leurs pays et leurs peuple avec ses soldats et ses dragons. La guerre avait laissé une terre terriblement ravagée ; elle avait vu des Nordiens morts, entassés en tas ensanglantés et congelés. Le même feu de dragon, qui avait sauvé le royaume, avait aussi roussi la terre et avait fait fondre un tiers du Mur, laissant un trou béant que les morts-vivants avaient traversés pendant des jours avant d'être achevés. La Garde de Nuit avait été décimée. Karhold avait été laissé en un tas de ruines. Fort-Terreur c'était détruit de l'intérieur, anéantissant ce qui restait de la mais Bolton et ne laissant rien transparaître, à part de la chaire mutilé sous les pierres noires et des constructions en bois carbonisées. Winterfell avait résisté à la marée de mort, mais de justesse. A ce jour, ils étaient toujours en cours de reconstruction.

 _Je me demande s'ils savent même qu'Arya est vivant ?_

Des coups lourds et sourds, sur les poutres en bois au-dessus d'eux, sortirent Daenerys de sa rêverie. Immédiatement elle se raidie, cherchant des yeux Tyrion et Missandei, tous deux rencontrèrent son regard avec des grands yeux écarquillés.

 _Grand coup. Grand coup. Bruit sourd. Grand coup. Grand coup. Bruit sourd._

Il n'y avait pas de doute, les étranges pas se rapprochaient de l'entrée. Les trois se mirent sur leurs pieds, attrapant des bouteilles vides et des débris qui pourraient leur servir comme armes de fortune.

Le bruit s'arrêtât, et il y eu un grattement à la porte. " _Gruff !_ "

"C'est sans danger," dit Arya, de sa voix rauque. "Nyméria, à moi." Le grattement à la porte cessa.

Daenerys ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle autorisa Tyrion à utiliser la chevalière pour ouvrir la porte et sortir le premier, ensuite elle le suivit dans l'humidité et la chaleur, des torches, de l'étroit passage. Quand ses yeux s'adaptèrent à la lumière, elle vit le corps musculeux d'une immense bête debout avec l'assassin. Alarmée, elle recula dans Missandei qui laissa sortir un petit halètement.

"Ceci est mon loup, Votre Grâce," dit Arya, toujours de sa grosse et rocailleuse voix. "Elle ne nuira à aucun d'entre vous, à moins que vous ne me menaciez."

Respirant pour se reprendre, Daenerys avança d'un pas pour observer le loup d'un peu plus prêt. Elle était presque aussi grande qu'Arya elle-même, le somment de son crane atteignant la poitrine du tueur. Ses yeux brillaient, reflétant la danse des flammes des torches qui les entouraient. Il y avait du sang séché sur son museau et sa mâchoire était légèrement ouverte comme si elle voulait parler mais c'était ravisée.

La Reine pensa qu'elle était belle.

Elle tendit la main, lentement, comme elle le faisait avec Drogon quand elle était incertaine de son humeur. "Bonjour Nyméria," dit-elle doucement. "Je suis Daenerys."

Nyméria l'étudia, son instinct évaluait la femme qui s'approchait d'elle. Pour le grand loup, elle n'était pas plus importante qu'un autre homme ou femme, et elle ne la jugerait pas différemment. Elle fixa la Targaryenne aux yeux violets, de la même manière que son maître l'avait fait, fouillant en elle. Puis enfin, elle baissa la tête et s'approcha de la main de Daenerys, permettant à la Khaleesi de la caresser.

"Elle semble vous apprécier, Votre Grâce."

Sa main toujours emmêlé dans la fourrure du loup, Daenerys regarda son assassin devenu son sauveur, et fut pris au dépourvu. Elle ressemblait à un mort encore chaud, et plus sauvage que sa bête – ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, sa peau aussi blême qu'une tombe, et une fine traînée de sang avait séchée, partant du bord de sa bouche vers le bas de son cou. Elle était appuyée contre Nyméria, et du regard il semblait que le loup tenait bond sous son poids. Il y avait un son humide à chaque fois qu'elle respirait, et Daenerys sentit une panique momentanée en se demandant si elle pouvait encaisser plus. Aussi fidèle qu'un ami de toujours, Missandei intervint avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un seul mot. "Je vais aller réveiller Mestre Tarly, Votre Grâce." Sans attendre de réponse, elle courut dans le couloir en direction de la Rookery.

"Ce n'est rien," murmura Arya. "Ce n'est pas quelque chose que le Mestre pourra guérir… je vais bien."

"Bon Tueur, que vous êtes-t-il arrivé ?" demanda Tyrion, ravalant sa peur et marchant vers Nyméria et Arya. Le grand loup se hérissa à son approche, le reniflant avec beaucoup plus de considération qu'elle ne l'avait fait avec la Reine il y a peu.

Toussant dans le cou de Nyméria, Arya secoua la tête et considéra le nain, rejetant sa question. "Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, Tyrion. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus été dans ma propre peau." Elle se retourna pour regarder Daenerys de nouveau. "Je vais avoir besoin de récupérer mes armes rapidement, Votre Grâce," grinça-t-elle. "Je ne suis pas sûr de l'endroit où vos gardes les ont emmenées."

Les yeux d'Arya étaient lourds, et Daenerys su qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester debout plus longtemps. Elle se mit à côté du Sans-Visage, enveloppant le bras libre d'Arya autour de ses épaules. "Viens Nyméria… aide moi à l'emmener dans l'aile des invités."

* * *

Arya avait eu tort, Mestre Tarly avait pu l'aider d'une certaine manière – le lait de pavot. Elle dormait dans un grand lit à colonnes, immobile exceptée le faible mouvement de sa poitrine. Nymérai se trouvait à côté d'elle, l'observant. La protégeant.

Samwell avait immédiatement reconnu le Sans-Visage de Daenerys comme un Stark, de la même façon qu'elle l'avait vue plutôt ; le fantôme de son ami était gravé sur le visage d'Arya. Le grand loup avait confirmé, à lui seul, ce qu'il savait déjà, et il s'était illuminé comme un enfant au moment où il vit Nyméria. Elle dû immédiatement sentir le rapport entre son frère de portée avec le grand homme, car elle s'enthousiasma immédiatement en le voyant.

"Je ne comprends pas comment elle peut être encore en vie," dit de Mestre obèse, en secouant la tête confus. "Je n'avais encore jamais vu quelque chose comme ça."

"Qu'est-ce ?" demanda Daenerys en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

"D'après ce qu'elle a réussi à me dire, c'était un poison très rare appelé Le Doux Adieu." Sam se frotta le menton, se rappelant ce qu'il avait lu. "il est incolore, inodore. Absorbé par la peau. Extrêmement coûteux."

"Je me rappelle qu'elle a dit 'ce n'est pas le vin, c'est le verre."

"Cela correspondrait," acquiesça Samwell. "Elle avait seulement besoin de tenir le verre pour que Le Doux Adieu agisse. Ses symptômes externes correspondent aux effets du poison. A par le fait que, par tous les anciens et nouveaux dieux, elle devrait être morte."

" _Pardonnez ma précaution, Votre Grâce._ "

"C'est mon gobelet qu'elle a pris," chuchota Daenerys, regardant toujours les traits d'Arya.

"Oh," réalisa le Mestre, et il fronça les sourcils. "C'est… Le Doux Adieu _serait_ un choix parfait pour assassiner un roi."

"Peut-elle survivre à ça ?" elle ne se retourna pas pour le regarder, restant focalisée sur Arya.

"Dans tout autre cas, je dirais non. Mais elle l'a fait et ça ne devrait plus être long." Il palpa le chaînon principal de sa chaîne de Mestre, réfléchissant. "A moins qu'elle n'y ai été volontairement exposée."

"Que voulez-vous dire… ?"

"Je ne suis encore sûr de rien, Votre Grâce. Mais selon la volonté des dieux, je le découvrirais." Il la salua. "Je dois aller chercher quelque chose dans ma chambre, si je le peux. Ça ne sera pas long."

Daenerys acquiesça distraitement. "Bien sûr. Allez chercher ce dont vous avez besoin, je vais attendre ici."

La lumière du matin commençait à passer à travers la fenêtre, et Daenerys sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Elle était épuisée, ses pensées lentes et dispersées. Les événements de la soirée avaient prélevé son tribut, et pour le moment, elle désirait seulement s'allonger là à côté du grand loup vigilant et de son maître et dormir toute la journée. _Les loups me protègent_ , songea-t-elle. Si elle était libre d'être Daenerys la femme, elle le ferait et au diable tout le reste. Mais en tant que la Reine Targaryen, c'était un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre. Le jour l'exigerait, et le royaume continuerait d'avancer.

 _Je t'aurais, peut-être, fait tué, si Tyrion n'avait pas été là._ _ **J'allais**_ _te faire tuer._ Ses yeux s'adoucirent et elle tendit le bras pour poser sa main sur celle d'Arya. _Et maintenant tu es la seule raison pour laquelle je suis toujours en vie aujourd'hui._

"Kirimvose," murmura-t-elle au tueur endormi.

* * *

 **Kirimvose : merci en haut valyrian**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Depuis un long moment Arya dérivait entre plusieurs états de conscience.

Parfois elle était secouée, comme frappée par la foudre, et constatait qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger ; ses yeux étant trop lourds pour s'ouvrir. Le lait de pavot émoussait la douleur, mais cela l'avait aussi gardée hors d'elle-même quand elle c'était battu pour de réveiller. Elle pouvait sentir l'inquiétude de Nyméria pour elle quand cela arrivait, laissant échapper un faible gémissement et plaçant une patte sur sa poitrine, donc finalement elle desserra les poings de son esprit et céda, se reposant dans de douces mers blanches.

Parfois elle entendait des voix ; des bribes de conversations se raccordant ensembles comme une couverture.

 _"… elle est une change peau. J'ai déjà vu son frère Jon le faire une fois également, au Mur…"_

 _"… la respiration est plus stable…"_

 _"Volontairement… aurait dû le faire à plusieurs reprises…"_

 _"Tant de cicatrices…"_

Tout aussi souvent elle sentait une main sur la sienne, chaleureuse. Plus chaude que la fièvre qui brûlait à travers son corps.

 _"Il est tard, Votre Grâce…"_

Et puis elle rêva.

Dans ses rêves elle voyait le Dieu Multiface se tourner vers elle, une capuche noire avec des yeux de flamme et des crocs de loup. _"Elle m'a été promise. Et maintenant tu m'es promise."_ Puis elle tomba à travers l'obscurité et essaya d'attraper son épée mais n'y arriva pas. Elle tournait dans les airs, apercevant les robes d'acolytes de ses frères, du sang dégoulinant des leurs manches et ourlets, qui essayaient de l'atteindre. Elle rampa à eux et leur donna des coups de pieds et de poings, brisant en éclats leurs os. Elle fini par tomber dans la Fontaine de Mort, retenant son souffle alors qu'elle coulait comme une pierre, attendant de toucher le fond. Elle pouvait voir des coupes remplies d'eau plus haut ainsi que des corps sans vies renversé sur le rebord. Ses poumons brûlaient et elle était si loin sous la surface, qui n'était pas plus gros qu'une tête d'épingle maintenant, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais atteindre. Son pied toucha finalement le fond et il craqua sous ses pieds et l'eau cascada, la renversant dans le vide sous elle.

Elle frappa le sol avec un bruit sourd, toujours à bout de souffle. Les étoiles dans le ciel nocturne brillaient au-dessus d'elle et des flocons de neiges tombaient sur ses joues, fondant contre celle-ci. Elle était allongée dans une congère et la toundra qui l'entourait était péniblement familière. _Non, pas ici. Pas ça._ Elle tourna sa tête et elle a vit le Barral pleureur à quelques mètres derrière elle. Son cœur de serra douloureusement alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était posée sur la tombe de Jon Snow.

 _"J'ai essayée Jon,"_ chuchota-t-elle vers le ciel du rêve. _"j'ai manquée de mourir en essayant de le faire, pour toi."_

Il y eu un craquement à côté de sa tête et un personnage vêtu de noir se mit à genoux à côté d'elle. _"Je sais,"_ a-t-il dit, d'une voix chaude et riche. _"Je t'ai vu."_

Se relevant, Arya se tourna et vit un pâle reflet de son frère dans l'habit noir de la Garde de Nuit. _"Jon... ?"_ chuchota-t-elle, ses yeux s'élargirent incrédule.

Il inclina la tête. _"Ça fait longtemps Arya."_ Il interrompit son triste sourire.

 _"Je les aient tués Jon,"_ a-t-elle chuchotée grossièrement, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge. _"Tous ceux qui ont trahis notre famille, tous sont morts maintenant."_ Contre sa volonté, elle senti sa voix qui commençait à dérailler. _"Mais je n'ai pas pu te sauver à temps. Je t'ai vu sur le champ de bataille – j'ai couru Jon, couru aussi vite que j'ai pu et que je ne pensais pas pouvoir courir, mais j'étais toujours trop loin. Je t'ai vu tomber," s_ a respiration de saccadait, _"et ensuite je t'ai vu te relever avec ces horribles yeux bleus. Je n'avais pas le choix Jon… Je n'avais pas…"_ Elle sera sa mâchoire et fit grincer ses dents, essayant de se calmer.

 _"Ce n'était pas ta faute,"_ dit-il en plaçant une main, qu'elle ne pouvait pas sentir, sur son épaule. _"Tu dois le savoir. Je suis fier de toi, Arya,"_ ses yeux brillaient.

Arya secoua sa tête. _"Jon, tu ne sais pas ce que je suis devenu… les choses que j'ai faites… "_

 _"Mais si,"_ l'interrompit-il. _"Je peux tout voir ici."_

Elle fronça les sourcils. _"Que veux-tu dire ?"_

Une autre paire de bottes marqua la neige et une belle femme, aux cheveux roux flamboyant, s'agenouilla à côté de Jon. _"N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit,"_ dit-elle, les yeux brillant d'espièglerie. _"Il ne sait rien."_

Soudainement Arya sentit son corps s'alléger et elle put sentir qu'elle s'envolait vers les portes de la conscience. _Non ! Non pas encore ! "Jon !"_ elle l'appela, en vain.

 _"Vas-y,"_ entendit-elle la part de Jon, alors qu'elle disparaissait. _"Elle a besoin de toi. Et bientôt, tu viendras à avoir tout autant besoin d'elle."_

* * *

Elle se réveilla, le cœur battant, et regarda le plafond du donjon. Nyméria léchait son visage et remuait sa queue si énergiquement qu'elle secouait le lit entier. "Nym," murmura-t-elle en tendant ses bras jusqu'à envelopper le grand loup. "Je vais bien ma fille," elle sera son étreinte, la rassurant.

Arya s'assit et regarda la pièce autour d'elle, s'orientant. Elle pouvait à peine se rappeler comment elle était arrivée dans cette pièce – _était-ce vraiment Daenerys sur mon bras ?_ – mais elle sentait la nécessité de retrouver des repères. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Cela n'avait pas pu être si long. Elle vit un verre d'eau sur la table de chevet, avec quelques linges frais et des petites bouteilles de fortifiants colorées. Il y avait un plat en argents dans un coin de la pièce avec quelques os qui y dépassaient et elle soupira de soulagement – Nyméria avait été bien nourrir, au moins.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, la vrai première depuis qu'elle c'était effondrée, et grimaça. La sueur des jours de fièvre avait prélevé son tribut. "Sept enfers, Nym," murmura-t-elle bruyamment, "j'ai besoin d'un bain. Je pue, putain." Toujours serviable dans leur entende, Nyméria tendit sa patte vers la table de nuit et frappa le verre d'eau posé au-dessus d'Arya, la trempant elle et les draps. L'assassin soupira et laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.

"Enfin !" s'exclama Tyrion, de la porte. "Vous nous avez inquiétés, Bon Tueur."

"Nain," un sourire tira un coin de la bouche d'Arya. "Juste à temps. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Nym m'a aimablement confirmée que je devais prendre un bain. Aussi, il me faut retourner aux écuries récupérer le reste de me vêtements. Et où sont mes armes ? J'ai dit à la Reine que j'avais besoin de les récupérer."

Tyrion leva une main, la calmant. "Première chose pour commencer. Je dois prévenir Missandei que vous êtes réveillée ; cela fait deux jours. Ensuite, nous devons laisser Mestre Tarly vous ausculter. J'ai déjà récupérer vos effets personnels des écuries et ils vous attendent dans votre nouvelle chambre. J'ai envoyé la lettre à la mère de l'enfant, comme vous me l'aviez demandé. Quant à vos armes, elle se trouvent à l'Armurerie, à laquelle vous aurez maintenant un accès complet."

"Accès _complet_ à l'armurerie ?"

"Oui, par ordre de la Reine. Une fois que vous serez nettoyée, je vous y emmènerais. Vous serez équipée de se dont vous exigez, comme un membre de son service royal."

"Comme l'un de ses mercenaires ?"

"Non," Tyrion secoua la tête. "Pas comme un mercenaire." Il se retourna et se dirigea vers l'entrée. "Mestre Tarly sera bientôt là, je vais trouver Missandei, puis nous discuterons davantage de tout ça."

"Très bien," Arya hocha la tête, et se tira jusqu'à s'asseoir au bord du lit. "Et Tyrion ?"

"Oui, Bon Tueur ?"

"Encore merci."

Il lui donna un rapide salut. "Je suis sûr que vous me rembourserez un jour, soit en me gardant en vie ou en me faisant gagner un peu plus d'excellents grands crus."

* * *

En vérité elle était encore patraque et elle avait de léger tremblement de mains, mais elle l'avait bien cachée au Mestre. Il avait des questions – trop de questions, et elle choisit de répondre sélectivement à seulement quelques-unes pour l'apaiser. Il lui avait dit qu'il était l'ami de Jon au Mur et Nyméria semblait calme avec lui, donc elle lui accorda beaucoup plus de patience qu'elle en avait. Elle lui promit qu'elle reviendrait le voir et répondrait à ses questions dans les prochains jours, une fois qu'elle sera en plein forme.

Tyrion revint peu de temps après son départ et l'informa qu'ils devaient dîner avec la Reine le soir même. Il la conduisit à un bain chaud et un serviteur lui apporta une paire de culottes noires et une tunique gris anthracite pour se changer quand elle aura fini. Une fois qu'elle fut nettoyée (avec Nyméria qui lui donna un sniff d'approbation), une jeune femme à la peau des Îles vint avec un ensemble de peignes en onyx et une paire de ciseau d'argent pour lui couper les cheveux. Arya se sentit gênée tout du long ; elle était tout à fait capable de se faire couler son propre bain et aller chercher ses propres affaires. Mais elle était encore faible et l'énergie qu'elle _avait_ était mieux dépensée en élaboration de stratégies permettant de garder Daenerys en vie. Elle se laissa aller, cette fois ci.

"Eh bien," dit Tyrion en hochant la tête d'un signe d'approbation, une fois qu'elle fut nettoyée et habillée. "Il semblerait que le garçon d'écurie que j'ai rencontré pour la première fois dans une cellule sombre ai disparu."

Arya lui donna un léger rire. "Alors que ces petites mains ensanglantées vivent."

"Et maintenant récupérons vos armes, de sorte que ces mains vicieuses restent ensanglantées plus longtemps."

Tyrion l'amena aux étages inférieurs du donjon, en face des cachots, à la forge des Targaryens. Le fort tintement du marteau sur le fer faisait échos à travers la pièce. L'air était chaud, étouffant son sang d'hiver, et elle se sentit léthargique après seulement quelques instants passée dans la chaleur moite. "Ours !" appela Tyrion dans le dos un large homme courbé.

Le forgeron se retourna, sa massive main étouffant une flamme qui avait éclatée sur sa manche roulée. "Demi homme," sourit-il, une rangée de dents blanches brillait sous sa barbe noire grisonnante. "Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Ta hache est de nouveau terne ?"

"Non, pas depuis la dernière fois," le nain agita sa main, voulant clairement éviter de discuter de "la dernière fois" plus longtemps. "Nous avons besoin des lames de Braavos qui ont été confisquées il y a environ une semaine. Et," il poussa Arya en avant, "nous avons besoin d'une armure régimentaire pour celui-ci."

Ours évalua Arya du regard. "Tu es un peu petit garçon, pas vrai ? Je ne pense pas avoir de plate qui te conviendra d'emblée, je vais avoir besoin de la travailler un peu."

Arya secoua la tête. "Non pas d'armure de plate. Elle ne fera que me ralentir."

Ours acquiesça. "Du cuir durci, alors. La plupart des combattant d'arène le préfère pour exactement les mêmes raisons." Il regarda Tyrion. "Catégorie mercenaire ?"

Tyrion secoua la tête. "Non. Le mieux que tu as, par ordre de la Reine."

Ours leva un sourcil et regarde de nouveau Arya. "Il semble que tu ais des amis haut placés, mon garçon." Il pencha la tête vers Tyrion. "Le meilleur que nous avons est le cuir de dragon que portaient les gardes d'Aegon. Deux fois plus épais que le cuir standard, mais tout aussi léger. Clouté d'acier Valyrian."

"Ce fera parfaitement l'affaire." Il se retourna vers Arya avec un sourire espiègle. "Eh bien, _mon garçon_. Tu as obtenu ce qu'il y a de mieux."

* * *

Le cuir noir était dur, et Ours cisailla les bords jusqu'à ce qu'il s'adapte à Arya, comme une seconde peau. Une cape rouge doublée de noir était drapée sur ses épaules, tenue à son épaule gauche par un fermoir en argent et de la forme du dragon Targaryen. _Père, auriez-vous eu honte de moi portant l'emblème d'une maison qui n'est pas la nôtre, peu importe sa taille ?_ Elle reçut, également, un ensemble de gants de ranger, doublé et légèrement cannelé aux articulations afin de facilement maintenir l'encoche d'une flèche. Son épée courte et sa lame de Braavos pendaient à sa hanche et ses couteaux étaient à nouveau solidement attachés contre sa peau, un réconfort qui lui avait manqué. _Valar Morghulis_ , murmura-t-elle dans une prière pour elle-même. _Venez à nouveau pour elle, si vous osez. Je suis prête._

Elle marchait à pas mesurée devant la terrasse de la Reine, méfiante. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle avait tué le Sans-Visage avec Nyméria et en fin de compte il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelle menace pendant qu'elle était dans l'incapacité. Était il possible qu'ils n'en aient envoyés que les deux qu'elle avait déjà abattu, achetant tant pour Daenerys que pour elle un délai, le temps que la nouvelle atteigne Braavos. Les Sans-Visages avaient des yeux et des oreilles partout avec tous les commençants Braavosi présents à Westeros et il était probable qu'un corbeau ai déjà été envoyé – mais quand même, pouvait-il, seulement, voler aussi vite que ça.

La Reine, accompagnée par Missandei, entra dans les quartiers royaux avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer de calculer combien de temps il faudrait à un autre navire pour atteindre Port Réal. "Votre Grâce," Tyrion posa sa coupe de vin et la salua, "notre bon tueur nous a rejoint ce soir, comme vous avez demandée."

Arya se tourna vers la Reine, en s'inclinant. "Votre Grâce," dit-elle.

Daenerys s'avança vers elle et seul les plus attentifs auraient remarqués sa légère inspiration et l'hésitation dans ses pas. Elle accueilli l'assassin, ses yeux s'adoucirent d'une façon qu'Arya n'avait jamais vue auparavant. "Tu as l'air d'aller bien," dit-elle doucement. "Et ce nouvel uniforme te va bien."

"Cette coupe lui donne une fière allume, Votre Grâce," accorda Missandei, un sourire entendu en direction de Tyrion.

Arya baissa les yeux, manquant l'échange dans son intégrité. "Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai inquiété, Votre Grâce," dit-elle. "Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais."

Daenerys resta un moment calme et ensuite elle tendit sa main pour la poser sur la joue d'Arya. "Je te remercie, Arya Stark. Pour avoir sauvé ma vie, et pour tous les risques que tu as pris en le faisant."

Arya sentit son cou et ses oreilles rougir. "Je…" les yeux gris acier rencontrèrent ceux violets, s'y fixèrent. "Ce n'était rien, Votre Grâce."

"Daenerys. Quand nous sommes ici, loin de la cour, s'il te plaît, appelle moi Daenerys."

Arya hocha lentement la tête, se sentant soudainement fondre dans la petite main de la Reine. "Daenerys."

Derrière elles, Tyrion et Missandait échangèrent un bref regard.

Le bruit de pas à l'entrée rompit l'intime charme de la pièce alors que les serviteurs commencèrent à apporter l'ensemble du dîner. La main de Daenerys tomba de la joue d'Arya et l'assassin se mit instinctivement entre eux et la Reine, ses sens en alertes alors qu'elle regardait attentivement chaque serviteur, à la cherche d'un signe de danger. Même après qu'ils soient sortis, elle parcourue la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit convaincue que rien ne clochait. "Pardonnez ma prudence, Votre – Daenerys," dit-elle finalement un sourire lui tirant un coin de sa bouche.

"Je te pardonne," lui répondit la Reine, "à une condition."

"Oh ? Et qu'elle est-elle ?"

"Que tu consens à de devenir mon Garde Royal."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

 _"Daenerys. Quand j'étais jeune, tout ce que je voulais c'était être un chevalier. Être votre chevalier ; votre Garde Royal… serait au-delà de tout ce que je n'aurais jamais rêvée quand je balançais l'épée de mon frère à Winterfell. Mais si j'accepte votre offre – cela sera au prix de votre sécurité. Si je vous escorte partout, publiquement connu et reconnu, je nous rendrais plus facile à tuer toutes les deux. Je ne peux pas être un sujet d'honneur, Votre Grâce. Il est trop tard pour ça maintenant."_

La Reine Targaryen marchait avec Missandei dans le quartier des invités, les paroles de la fille-loup faisant échos dans son esprit. Elle savait qu'Arya avait raison ; savait qu'elle plaçait sa sécurité au-dessus de tout. Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voulait tant gifler la Stark ?

"Ceci est votre chambre, Votre Grâce," Missandei plaça une main légère sur le bras de Daenerys. "C'est la seule sans fenêtre."

"Oh," murmura distraitement Daenerys. "Je te remercie."

Elle ouvrir la porte d'une petite chambre propre et déjà éclairée par des torches et des chandelles. Missandei avait raison, il n'y avait de fenêtre du tout.

 _"Je ne vais pas vous mentir Daenerys. Trois fois. J'ai failli vous tuer trois fois, et l'une d'elles était dans cette même pièce. Vous vous relâchez trop facilement ici ; les fenêtres sont laissées ouvertes. Et vos immaculés sont trop lents._

"Je vais vous apporter du thé du Mestre, Votre Grâce. Cela vous aidera à dormir."

Daenerys acquiesça et Missandei sortit.

La Reine se dirigea vers le petit foyer au centre de la pièce et s'agenouilla devant. Elle regarda les flammes trembler et vaciller, s'inclinant vers elle comme si elles cherchaient à l'atteindre. Elle mit ses mains au-dessus d'elles, les baissant lentement jusqu'à ce que les flammes les aient englouties. _Je suis le sang du dragon. Et ils mourront en hurlant._

Elle pouvait tous les tuer. Faire lever ses armées, remplir ses flottes, et naviguer droit vers Braavos. Avec ses nombreux hommes, la ville serait entièrement sous les décombres en quelques jours au maximum, y compris ce maudit temps des morts. Ou elle pouvait attendre jusqu'à ce que Drogon revienne, et ensuite le chevaucher comme ses ancêtres l'avaient fait quand ils avaient dû infliger leurs jugements. Le feu de dragon ferait fondre leurs pierres, brûler leurs champs et bouillir leur port. La plupart des gens mourraient et ceux qui survivraient pourront parler de la colère de la grande Reine Targaryen, Mères des Dragons. Leurs chuchotements tremblant et leurs chairs meurtries passeraient à travers d'autres villes, continents, éradiquant les imaginations de trahison avant qu'elles ne puissent jamais être considérées.

 _Détruire une ville entière pour la menace de quelques-uns – c'est mon père. C'est le roi fou ; c'est mon frère mort car il n'était pas un dragon. Telle est la souillure qui coule dans mon sang._

Elle sentait la chaleur des flammes qui commençait à ramollir l'or de la bague de sa mère à son doigt et à contre cœur elle retira ses mains. Le pouvoir, le pouvoir absolu, était un poids que l'on peinait à porter parfois. Il y a des années, elle avait naïvement cru à ses batailles quand elle reconquit son royaume, son droit d'aînesse. Puis, après cela, elle crut que la fin de la guerre contre les Marcheurs Blancs, grâce la puissance de ses dragons, maintiendrait l'inquiétude de son autorité parmi ceux qui lui portaient encore de la haine dans leurs cœurs. Pour la plupart, c'était le cas. Mais pas entièrement.

Il y eu un pas léger qui interrompit ses pensées alors que Nyméria poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir, inclinant la tête et observant la Reine.

 _"Vous voyez cela, Votre Grâce ? Quand les yeux de Nyméria changent comme ça, cela signifie qu'Arya est en elle. Elle ne peut probablement pas la contrôler maintenant, étant profondément endormie mais avec le loup si près..."_

Daenerys ne voyait pas l'acier dans les yeux du grand loup cette fois, si elle avait bien retenue les paroles du Mestre. "Est-ce qu'elle ta envoyer pour monter la garde ?" demanda-t-elle à la bête.

Sentant une invitation, Nyméria s'avança et s'assit à côté de Daenerys, en regardant le feu qui avait fusionné avec les mains de la Reine quelques instant auparavant. Son lien avec Arya lui avait donné une sensibilité particulière à l'énergie et au tempérament des personnes, et elle pouvait sentir la frustration et la mélancolie qui entourait celle-ci. Celle-ci qui avait aidé son maître quand elle était dans le sombre sommeil ; avait apporté sa viande fraîchement tuée. Elle dégageait une chaleur corporelle plus forte et avait un parfum étrange, le brûlé d'un cracheur de feu et une épice peu familière semblable à celle de ses grands cheveux. Elle était une étrangère, un ajout provisoire à sa meute – mais pas une importune. Elle était maintenant assise dans un support silencieux.

Elles étaient encore comme ça, dame et bête assissent en silence devant le feu quand Missandei revint avec le thé de Daenerys. Elle le versa dans d'élégantes tasses et pris la première pour elle, sachant qu'elle était venue entre de bonnes mains mais voulant apaiser l'esprit de son amie. "Tenez, Khalessi," dit-elle en lui tenant l'autre tasse.

"Merci Missandei," dit-elle doucement en prenant la boisson. "Où est Arya maintenant ?"

"Sortie escalader la tour, Votre Grâce. Elle était préoccupée par le toit du Donjon Rouge, au-dessus des postes d'archer. Elle a dit qu'elle ne serait pas longue."

"Escalader la tour ?" répéta Daenerys, en levant un sourcil. "Donc, mon tueur rependit peut également voler ?"

"Non, Votre Grâce. Elle a des bandes de cuirs attachées à ses mains et ses pieds, avec des sortes de poignées d'acier. C'étaient dans la boite que Tyrion a ramené des écuries."

Daenerys pris une autre longue gorgée de son thé, souhaitant soudainement que cela soit quelque chose de plus fort. "Ce sera tout pour ce soir Missandei. S'il te plaît, va te reposer. Si je suis fatiguée, je ne peux imaginer comme tu te sens."

"Votre Grâce," l'Insulaire baissa respectueusement la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant de sortir, elle se tourna vers la Reine. "Vous savez," commença-t-elle, "pour ce que ça vaut, je pouvais voir qu'elle voulait vraiment accepter. C'était là, dans ses yeux."

"Bien sûr. Bonne nuit, Missandei."

Lorsque Daenerys fut finalement endormie, elle rêva du seul endroit qu'elle avait considéré comme une maison durant son enfance à Braavos. Elle était, de nouveau, à la maison avec la porte rouge et quand elle regardait pas sa fenêtre, elle pouvait voir le citronnier, qui avait grandi, à l'extérieur. Un loup aux yeux d'acier se trouvait en-dessous.

* * *

 **Au Temple du Noir et du Blanc**

Un homme était assis dans une pièce cachée au-delà du Hall des Visages. Le parchemin que le corbeau avait apporté se trouvait froissé sur une table en bois entaillé, à côté d'un verre à moitié vide d'un alcool vert pale de Volantis. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas cédé, son importation étant coûteuse et son engourdissement un danger, mais c'était un temps pour de telle chose.

Une jeune fille ne serait pas morte en d'obéissant au Dieu Multiface. Au lieu de ça, elle lui avait refusé sa demande et lui avait envoyé deux vies qui se trouvaient encore à son service. Seule la mort pouvait payer pour la vie, et une fille le sait.

Il l'avait choisi, il y a tant d'années. Il avait un corps plus svelte et portait un visage différent à l'époque ; mais il était resté Braavosi. Il était resté seulement pour une raison, enseigner à la fille du seigneur du Nord les base de la danse de l'eau en attendant d'être rappelé à Braavos avec pour message qu'il n'y avait plus de Don à faire en Westeros. Il ne c'était pas attendu à trouver un disciple si désireux dans la fille du loup ; ne s'était pas attendu à la cruauté des années suivantes pour inconsciemment la former comme son successeur.

La jeune fille était loin et en sécurité quand les gardes du Roi attaquèrent, de sorte qu'elle ne put voir la fléchette qu'il avait lancé à l'un des gardes et qui avait rendu ses os lourds comme la pierre et ses muscles fragiles. Un l'homme le laissé là, paralysé parmi les soldats désarmés, et changer son visage pour s'échapper du Donjon. Il avait erré dans Port Réal, ressemblant à un mendiant et écoutant les commérages dans les rues sales. Il fut guidé par le Dieu Multiface qui le poussa à se retrouver dans l'une des cellules noires ; lui apportant que le corbeau errant l'amènerait lui et sa protégée à l'extérieur de la ville.

Ce fut le Dieu Multiface qui la destina à ouvrir sa cache, devinant sa grande volonté qu'un homme continu de le servir et la marqua comme son héritière.

Elle avait toujours été difficile. Le même destin, qui l'avait modelé en celle qui devra récupérer sa place, l'avait également endurcie en une vengeance gravée dans son cœur. Elle avait des vies a volé, une liste de prières qu'elle n'abandonna jamais, même après qu'elle ne soit devenue Personne. Elle avait été jusqu'à les quitter quand la guerre contre les Marcheurs Blancs avait débuté, utilisant chaque pièce qu'elle avait gagnée pour sortir du port fermé, dans un bateau de contrebande, en direction du nord de Westeros. Un homme savait que c'était parce que Arya Stak avec un frère bâtard là-bas, mais il avait dit à l'ordre que c'était une volonté du Dieu Multiface si elle était partie. Les Êtres se moquèrent de son irrévocabilité ; il exigea donc un châtiment. Malgré ceci, ils appelaient toujours à sa mort. Trop souvent, elle violait leurs préceptes et désobéissait à leurs commandements. Un homme c'était battu pour elle et les influença, comme il l'avait fait maintes fois. Elle avait été aveuglée, assourdie, balafrée et écorchée avec un fouet pour ses crimes pendant des années, mais c'était toujours moins que ce qui était demandé.

Il n'aura pas à les influencer, cette fois.

L'autre, une vrai Personne, avait toujours détesté une fille. Avait toujours été là pour aider à tenir le fouet quand il fallait la frapper, ou à verser le flacon quand les alchimistes la conditionnaient. Cette Personne, elle voulait être choisie – elle convoitait ce que l'on avait librement donné à une fille.

Il ne pouvait pas encore apporter ses propres mains pour défaire ce qu'il avait créé. Un homme voulait donner sa chance à Personne.

C'était une chose exceptionnelle que de façonner le visage d'un vivant. Un cadeau que le Dieu Multiface ne donnait uniquement qu'au dirigeant de la Maison du Noir et du Blanc. Il tenait doucement le visage d'une fille, perfectionnant chaque minuscule cicatrice. Une fille était très proche de la Reine Dragon maintenant ; elle les avait trahis pour elle.

Une envieuse Personne naviguerait vers Westeros et deviendrait une fille qu'elle avait toujours voulu être.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Elle devint seulement connue comme "Wolf", après que la Reine l'ait mentionnée une fois comme tel à la cour. Vêtu comme un ranger Targaryen, l'étranger était toujours vu aux côtés de la Reine où que se soit dans le Donjon. Elle s'appuyait dans l'ombre d'un pilier, les bras croisés, observant comment Daenerys intervenait pour régler les petits conflits des nobles et les doléances du Trône de Fer. Quand la Reine rencontrait ses généraux pour recevoir les nouvelles des bastions royaux dispersés à travers le continent, son ombre était là avec elle toujours à portée de bras. Les terres avaient été distribuées, les paix avaient été négociées, les peines avaient été déclarées, les affaires avaient été négociées – tout cela sous le regard vigilent d'une ombre aux yeux acier.

Elle ne prononça jamais un mot. Comme elle l'avait appris durant ces mois en tant que Cade, ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire puisque le commérage parlait toujours pour vous de toute façon. Certains disaient qu'elle était un exécuteur de la Banque de Fer qui gardait gentiment la Reine captive jusqu'à ce que les dettes du Trône, engendrées par ses prédécesseurs, soient payées. D'autres disaient qu'elle était un bâtard demi-Targaryen que la Reine avait ramenée depuis l'autre côté du Détroit pour être formé dans le cas où elle décéderait prématurément avant qu'elle ne puisse avoir un héritier. Quelques-uns avaient déterminés que son silence indiquait qu'elle était un Dragonspeaker, l'un des rares membres vivant d'une tribu perdue cachée sous les ruines du Vieux Valyria, venu pour interpréter la volonté des bêtes ardentes à leur petite mère. Elles furent également très surveillées, les bas chuchotements parmi les plus hardis des dames de hautes naissances disaient qu'elle était le nouvel amant de la Reine ; qu'elles s'étaient éprises l'une de l'autre et mariées en secret pour éviter le violent scandale qui aurait éclaté, à cause de sa basse naissance.

Il valait mieux qu'ils chuchotent, que de connaître la vérité.

Si les murmures, les regards en coin et les menaces constantes sur sa vie agaçaient Daenerys, elle était aussi douée qu'un Sans-Visage quand il fallait le dissimuler aux autres. Seul le Loup pouvait voir les signes subtils de la tension qui pesait sur la Reine Dragon – un sillon minuscule à son front un peu plus tôt dans la journée, une petite ride au coin de son œil, un léger voûtement de ses épaules quand elle était assise à la table du Conseil. Alors que les conseillés commençaient à se frayer un chemin hors de la pièce quand la dernière réunion fut ajournée, Arya pris Missandei à part.

"Missandei," dit-elle discrètement, hors de portée de quelqu'un d'autre. "Je m'inquiète de la pression que cette situation fait peser sur la Reine. Je sais que vous pouvez le voir aussi bien que moi."

Missandei acquiesça, gardant une voix basse. "Elle tient bon, tout compte fait. La Reine est forte." Elle fit une pause avant de continuer, "mais oui, cela lui _prélève_ un lourd tribut."

"Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit qui requière obligatoirement sa présence ici pour le reste de la journée, ou bien Tyrion peut la remplacer ?"

"Je suis sûr qu'il le pourra, mais pourquoi le demandez-vous ?"

"J'ai une idée, mais je vais avoir besoin de votre aide."

* * *

"Votre Grâce," Missandei salua légèrement. "S'il vous plaît, je voudrais que vous veniez avec moi, maintenant." Elle prit la main de Daenerys et commença à la mener à travers le Donjon.

"Missandei, que ce passe-t-il ?" Daenerys regarda autour d'elle, se sentant au bord de la panique quand elle ne vit pas l'assassin. "Ils sont venus, n'est ce pas ? Où est Arya ?"

"Arya et Nyméria sont en sécurités, Votre Grâce." répondu énigmatiquement Messandei. "Nous allons les rejoindre."

Daenerys poussa un profond soupire, suivant son amie. "Tu dois me dire ce qu'il se passe, Missandei. Quelqu'un a été blessé ?"

"Tout va bien, Votre Grâce. S'il vous plaît, venez et vous verrez."

Déconcertée, Daenerys se déplaça en synchro avec l'Insulaire de l'Été, tandis qu'elle se dirigèrent en bas de la cage d'escalier qui descendait vers la cour. Missandei s'arrêta brusquement, juste avant les portes en fer qui menaient à l'extérieur. "Encore une chose," dit-elle doucement alors qu'elle récupérait un manteau de laine sur un crochet de fer. "Tenez, mettez-le," elle commença à l'envelopper autour de sa suzeraine, tirant la capuche sombre sur les cheveux de Daenerys. "Maintenant nous y allons…" elle arrangea gentiment les brins rebelles sur le lourd tissu alors que la Reine la regardait, l'interrogeant.

Dans la cour se trouvaient Arya et Nyméria, avec deux cheveux frais. Missandei leur mena Daenerys encapuchonnée et une fois qu'elles furent assez près Arya salua respectueusement. "Votre Grâce," dit-elle d'un ton calme, "pour votre sécurité, il est important que vous veniez avec nous maintenant." Elle prit la main de Daenerys et l'aida à s'installer sur une puissante jument blanche, ensuite elle monta sur un alezan du Nord. Elle regarda Missandei, lui donna un léger sourire et un mot de remerciement silencieux.

"Nyméria," dit Arya avec une douce autorité, "guide nous." Le grand loup, très heureux d'être à l'extérieur pendant un certain temps, étira ses muscles et s'ébroua, comme beaucoup de chien le feraient, pour se débarrasser de l'eau stagnante présente à l'intérieur de ceci. Elle commença à courir en bondissant, les guidant des écuries à la cour et ensuite à travers les pâturages au-delà de la cité.

La Reine se glissa au côté d'Arya, méfiante, les rênes saisis fermement dans ses mains. "Wolf, ceci ferait mieux d'être important. Je ne me suis pas habillé pour l'équitation."

Arya se contenta de sourire d'un air satisfait. "Vous étiez Khaleesi bien longtemps avant que vous ne soyez une Reine, Daenerys. Je suis sûr que vous vous débrouillerez."

* * *

Elles suivirent Nyméria en dehors des limites de Port Réal et le long de la côte. Elles ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, et Arya savait que c'était le sens des responsabilités de Daenerys qui la faisait taire plutôt qu'un véritable bouleversement causé par sa ruse. Après avoir chevauchée seulement quelques minutes, la tension qui avait maintenu tout son corps raide était visiblement en train de se dissiper, et elle fut de nouveau chez elle, montant avec le naturel gracieux qu'elle devait avoir il y a des années avec son Khalasar. "Pardonnez ma prudence, Votre Grâce," Arya rompit le silence alors que le vieux phare apparaissait. _Les Dieux te gardent Cade, tu peux continuer à reposer en paix._ "Mais, vous voyez…" Arya marqua un arrêt avant de reprendre. "Nyméria m'a dit qu'elle était inquiète pour vous."

"Oh, vraiment ?" Daenerys leva ses sourcils et regarda Arya du coin de l'oeil. "Et pourquoi était-elle inquiète ?"

"Cela faisait longtemps que vous n'étiez pas sortie. Elle a pensée que vous aviez besoin de faire une pause pour sentir le vent sur votre visage et vous rappeler qui vous êtes."

Un sourire courba les lèvres de Daenerys. "Je n'avais pas oubliée, vous savez."

"Ah," Arya commença à faire ralentir son cheval, descendit comme un guerrier Nordien et l'attacha à un poteau en fer forgé à quelque pas du phare. "Pas vraiment, non." D'une habitude de garçon d'écurie, elle revint jusqu'à la Reine, prit ses rênes et mena la jument blanche au même poteau pour l'attacher également. "Mais, peut-être que parfois les raisons pour lesquelles vous tenez à la vie peuvent se retrouver enterrées en-dessous des raisons pour lesquelles les autres ont besoin de vous."

"Je vois." Daenerys regarda le grand loup qui explorait le périmètre. "Il semble que je vais devoir remercier Nyméria, plus tard. Pour être étonnamment réfléchie."

"Ou pas." Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Arya. "Je ne veux pas que cela lui monte à la tête. Elle pense déjà qu'elle est plus intelligente que tout le monde."

Arya siffla et Nyméria revint du rivage rocheux. "Attends avec Daenerys, fille," elle caressa la douce fourrure sur la tête du loup. "Je reviens tout de suite." Elle regarda la Reine avant de partir vers le phare.

 _J'espère de Missandei a pu venir. Je sais que je ne lui ai pas donnée beaucoup de temps._ Quand Arya atteignit la porte, la serrure en fer rouillé était ouverte et elle la poussa facilement. Là, sur la table en bois poussiéreuse, se trouvait le panier plein qu'elle avait demandée, ainsi qu'un arc et un carquois de flèches à pointes Bodkin. Un mannequin d'entraînement se tenait sur le côté, ses bras de pailles s'étendaient de chaque côté et les traces de peintures sur lui était en grande partie effacée. Elle saisit les anses du panier de sa main libre et retourna vers la Reine.

"Qu'est-ce que tout cela ?" Daenerys regarda le Ranger – devenu porteur – et lui donna un rire étonné.

"Ceci," Arya posa le panier, "c'est moi vous donnant un petit moment de paix." Elle transporta le mannequin du côté qui avait été sécurisé par Nyméria un peu plus tôt, découpant une base dans le sol dur pour le positionner dedans. Une fois satisfaite de la fixation du mannequin, elle revint vers Daenerys tout en ôtant l'arc de son épaule. "Avez-vous déjà tirée à l'arc, m'dame ?"

Daenerys secoua la tête. "Non, j'ai mes archers pour cela."

"Et en temps de guerre, ils vous serviront très bien. Mais vous pouvez faire aussi bien qu'eux, et vous trouverez peut être même cela à votre goût. Il y a un calme qui ralentit votre cœur et stabilise votre esprit quand vous vous concentrez sur une cible. Le contrôle du chasseur plutôt qu'être la proie." Elle guida Daenerys à s'aligner avec la cible, qui était petite et grotesque à une telle distance. Arya regarda par-dessus son épaule en direction des vastes plaines et constata que le seul signe de vie à la ronde était la lente rotation des pales des moulins instables. Apaisée par l'absence de tout danger visible, elle retira doucement la capuche de Daenerys et détacha son manteau, libérant ses cheveux, dont la couleur était unique aux Targaryens, qui se déversèrent sur ses épaules. "Laissez-moi vous montrer."

L'assassin se positionna à côté de la Reine et souleva l'arc, alignant ses pieds à ses épaules. Elle encocha une flèche, attrapant la hampe du trait qui glissa avec facilité dans l'encoche usée de ses gants et leva son bras, accordant les plumes à sa ligne de mire. Elle tira la corde jusqu'au coin de sa bouche, laissant une expiration calme sortir, avant de la relâcher. La flèche parcourue la distance jusqu'à la cible, atterrissant dans l'œil. Elle pencha la tête vers Daenerys. "Maintenant je vais vous enseigner comment faire."

Arya détacha le vambrace en cuir noir de son avant-bras et le mit à Daenerys, le serrant un peu pour le régler à sa taille plus petite. "Ceci empêchera que la corde vous blesse quand vous la lâcherez."

"Je vois," dit la Targaryenne avec un soupçon d'inquiétude. "Est-ce quelque chose que tu as appris au Temple du Noir et du Blanc ?" Le fait qu'Arya choisisse de tirer dans "œil" de la cible de paille ne lui avait pas échappé.

"Non," Arya secoua la tête tout en appuyant, avec sa main, sur le bas du dos de Daenerys pour l'assister dans sa position de tir. "J'ai appris avec mon frère," dit-elle doucement, "quand je vivais à Winterfell." C'était toujours étrange, pour elle, de se souvenir de morceaux de sa vie et de parler avec honnêteté.

"Oh…" Daenerys se calma après cela, comme si elle percevait la vulnérabilité du souvenir. "Tu as eu de la chance d'avoir un frère si gentil."

Arya aida les mains de Daenerys à empoigner fermement l'arc, puis positionna ses doigts autour de la flèche jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit correctement encochée. "Vous n'avez jamais beaucoup parlez de Viserys, Votre Grâce. Mais j'ai entendu certaines choses des Dotharki, qui étaient avec vous et Khal Drogo." Elle stabilisa l'arc quand Daenerys le leva et déplaça le coude de la Reine de façon à ce qu'il dessine le bon angle. "Et s'il avait été appelé par le Dieu Multiface," sa voix chuta dans un murmure alors que Daenerys tira sur la corde pour la tendre, "je l'aurais tuée sans hésitation." Daenerys, dans une douce surprise suite à sa déclaration, se colla légèrement contre l'assassin et relâcha la flèche.

Elle s'envola haut en un arc de cercle avant d'atterrir dans l'herbe au pied du mannequin d'entraînement.

"Eh bien," Arya tira une autre flèche du carquois. "C'était vraiment mieux que mon premier tir. Essayons à nouveau." Elle guida une nouvelle fois Daenerys, corrigeant la prise de la Targaryenne sur l'arc quand celle-ci encocha la nouvelle flèche. Elle dû à peine le stabiliser quand la Reine le souleva ; Daenerys apprenait vite. "Gardez vos deux yeux ouverts, Votre Grace," dit-elle avec douceur, "au début vous en fermerez un par instinct, pensant que cela dégagera votre champ de vision. C'est juste une illusion, avec les deux yeux ouverts vous verrez deux fois mieux."

"Si tu le dis," Daenerys secoua légèrement sa tête, ouvrant son autre œil avant de commencer à viser. Arya souleva le coude de la Reine du bout de son doigt calleux, perfectionnant son angle. Elle prit une lente et profonde inspiration, comme elle avait vu Arya le faire plus tôt, et relâcha la corde.

La flèche parcouru le ciel d'après-midi, plus sur cette fois, et atterrir dans la jambe du mannequin, juste au-dessus du genou.

Arya siffla alors qu'elle vit Daenerys sourire de surprise. "Au moment où nous retournerons au Donjon, je pense que vous serez prête à nous chasser le dîner, m'dame."

Daenerys la poussa amicalement. "Ne te moque pas," elle fit signe vers la cible, interrompant un fou rire. "Je visais la tête !"

"Eh bien, peu importe," Arya sourit diaboliquement. "Si cela avait été Tyrion, vous l'auriez atteint."

"Pauvre Tyrion !" Le fou rire reparti de plus belle. "Par les dieux tu es cruelle, tu le sais Arya Stark ?" Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans les mots de la Reine alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers le tueur, des yeux violets remplis d'amusement.

"J'ai été des choses bien plus mauvaise, Votre Grace," ses yeux s'adoucir et son sourire s'élargit. "Cruel n'est qu'une étape pour moi, comme diraient certains."

"Arya," commença Daenerys, sentant une occasion dans l'humeur joyeuse. "Je peux te demander quelque chose ?"

Arya se sentit, par réflexe, se crisper intérieurement alors qu'elle prenait une nouvelle flèche. "Faisons un marcher, "elle tendit la flèche à Daenerys. "Tirez-en encore quelques-unes. Si vous parvenez à atteindre la tête du mannequin, je répondrais à n'importe quelle question que vous voulez me poser."

Daenerys haussa un sourcil. "Je suis la Reine tu sais. Je pourrais t'ordonner de me répondre."

"C'est vrai, vous pourriez. Et je serais obligée de respecter mon serment d'allégeance et vous répondre. Mais," elle leva une main gantée, "si vous faite cela, vous n'aurez aucune garantie que je vous répondrais honnêtement."

"Tu mentirais à ta Reine ?"

"Ma Reine essayerait elle de me contraindre ?"

Une bataille de volontés se joua entre elles alors que l'humeur changeait, subtil comme une brise. Le regard violet soutenait celui gris acier comme il l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant, et pendant un instant Arya put voir une lueur de la colère et la puissance de la maison Tagaryen dans celui-ci ; elle vit son reflet dans ces profondeurs noires comme l'encre. Si la Reine ressentait le besoin de la frapper, elle le lui permettrait – mais une fois et rien qu'une seule.

Le Dragon vit le calme dévoué du Loup et la tempête dans ses yeux s'apaisa. "Très bien. Je jouerais à ton jeu. Cependant," elle pris la flèche d'Arya, "si je vise bien, tu ne répondras pas à une mais à trois questions, sans délai ni ruse."

Arya évalua la nouvelle proposition, la considérant. "D'accord," accepta-t-elle finalement, "si vous arrivez à atteindre l'objectif avant que je ne finisse de déballer le déjeuner."

Daenerys fit une moue têtue avant d'incliner la tête. "Nous avons un accord, alors."

"En effet," Arya retira le carquois de son dos et le posa à côté de la Reine. "Vos munitions," elle lui donna un petit salut, "et je vous souhaite bonne chance." Indifférentes aux chances de succès, Arya retourna vers Nyméria, qui semblait être intensément préoccupée par le bien-être du panier qu'Arya avait posée plus tôt.

"Je sais fille, tu as attendu suffisamment longtemps." Arya s'agenouilla et ouvrit le panier tout en tirant sur la couverture, soigneusement pliée, situé au-dessus. Elle la déploya et s'installa sur un chaud tissu vert. Ensuite elle fouilla dans le cabas et y retira un os, costaud et épais, bien emballé sur lequel il restait de la viande ruisselante. Arya retira l'emballage et posa l'os devant Nyméria. Le grand loup laissa échapper un " _Gruff !_ " de plaisir et se mit au travail sans vergogne, comme le ferait un chiot géant.

Arya vida le reste du panier, disposant les petits plateaux d'argents, remplient de délices, que Missandei avait empilée sous l'en-cas de Nyméria. La femme était incroyablement ingénieuse, ne ménageant aucun effort pour faire plaisir à sa suzeraine : des petites grappes de fruits mûrs et juteux, des pains aux noix si frais que l'humidité de la vapeur s'accrochait toujours au tissu enveloppé autour, des délicats morceaux d'au moins une douzaine de fromages différents, des épaisses tranches de gibiers généreusement parsemées d'épices aromatiques, des minuscules gâteaux sucrés au chocolat et à la menthe. Il y avait même une bouteille de vin Dornien, que – sans l'ombre d'un doute – Tyrion avait réussi à faire passer en douce à la dernière minute. Elle était sur le point de retirer le bouchon quand de léger pas arrivèrent à ses côtés.

"Il semblerait, mon cher Wolf," commença Daenerys avec une grande satisfaction, "que j'ai, tout compte fait, gagné notre petit pari."

"Quoi, déjà ?" Arya se leva et se retourna d'un bond. Là, à bonne distance, la pointe de la flèche était accrochée, de justesse, à un épi de paille au bord de la tête du mannequin. Elle laissa échapper un soupire. "Sept enfers. Il semblerait que les dieux vous aient favorisés, Votre Grâce." Elle ouvrit la bouteille de vin, et l'instant d'après, elle le posa avec le reste du déjeuner.

"Et maintenant tu dois accomplir ta part du marché, Stark, durant le déjeuner et m'accorder les vérités que tu m'as promis." Un léger sourire tira le coin des lèvres de la Targaryenne alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur la couverture, mettant de côté l'arc et desserrant le vambrace qu'Arya lui avait mis.

L'assassin se coucha sur le côté opposé de la couverture, croissant les bras derrière sa tête alors qu'elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, acceptant sa défaite avec dignité. "Trois question, Ma Reine, comme il était convenu."

Arya regarda Daenerys prendre quelques fruits rouges que Missandei avait emballée, les mangeant avec une grâce mesurée. Son regard était pensif, et Arya soupçonna qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment cru qu'elle gagnerait leur pari et maintenant elle essayait de se décider à comment utiliser, au mieux, ses rare crédits. La Reine trouva un moyen tandis qu'elle prenait une baie pourpre dans un plat courbé, et ensuite demanda : "Pourquoi as-tu choisie de ne pas me tuer ?"

 _Un._ Arya c'était attendu à ce qu'elle pose cette question à un moment ou à un autre, mais cela accélérait toujours son cœur et lui coupait le souffle de l'entendre, même encore aujourd'hui. _Je ne pouvais pas supporter de le faire. Je vous ai vu et j'ai hésité. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. A chaque fois ma main tremblait comme celle d'un novice._ "Je ne pouvais pas supporter de le faire, Daenerys," dit-elle doucement. "Après des années à tuer sans poser de question, j'ai constaté que _j'avais_ vraiment des questions cette fois. Et offrir le Don à quelqu'un comme vous, où les répercussions se feraient ressentir à travers le monde entier… Je ne pouvais pas faire quelque chose de tel, avec des doutes."

Daenerys prit la baie pourpre entre ses doigts, l'étudiant alors qu'elle mesurait les paroles d'Arya. Il y eu une longue pause avant qu'elle ne continue, d'une voix beaucoup plus calme cette fois. "Aurais tu fais le même choix si je n'avais pas été la Reine, Arya ?"

 _Deux._ Arya se pencha et se retourna, s'appuyant sur son coude. Il faisait, soudainement, chaud sous le soleil. Elle médita sincèrement la question de Daenerys. Elle avait, auparavant, tuée seigneurs et dames sans se poser de question, mais aucun ne rivalisait avec le pouvoir absolu du la Reine Dragon. Était-ce un odieux reste de la fidélité de son père envers la couronne de Westeros qui avait stoppé sa main ? Était-ce des actes aléatoires de pitié ; la foudre qui avait frappé trois fois à travers elle, avait causé son échec ? La main du destin l'aurait-elle saisie si fermement si Daenerys avait été quelqu'un d'autre dans le monde ? _Oui. Ça aurait été le cas. Parce qu'il n'a jamais été question de son statut de Reine._ "Oui," dit-elle finalement d'une voix à peine audible. "Même si vous aviez été la fille d'un meunier, je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu vous tuer."

Même si elle ne dit rien, elle pouvait voir que Daenerys fut surprise de sa réponse, alors qu'elle faisait sauter la baie dans sa bouche. Elle en oublia même de poser sa troisième question.

* * *

Il faisait sombre quand elles revirent au Donjon Rouge. Missandei était clairement inquiète quand elles la rencontrèrent dans les quartiers royaux, mais la tension disparue quand elle vit l'amélioration de l'état de la Reine. Daenerys étreignit son amie en lui chuchotant de sincère remerciements, sachant combien les pensées minutieuse et les soins de la femme furent portés à son bien-être aujourd'hui, mais également chaque jour passés.

Arya attira l'attention de la femme à la peau d'ébène, par-dessus l'épaule de Daenerys, et lui donna un signe de tête reconnaissant. " La cinquième chambre pour la rotation de ce soir, Votre Grâce," dit Arya en se tournant vers la porte. "Nyméria et moi ferons du repérage."

"Attends," Daenerys l'appela par-dessus l'épaule de Missandei. "Je viens avec toi."

"Nyméria, en éclaireur," annonça Arya. Le grand loup revint par l'entrée de la terrasse et commença à roder dans les couloirs du Donjon en amont de son maître, reniflant chaque coins et recoins où elle passait. Arya attendit que Daenerys se joigne à elle, puis commença à suivre le loup.

Les deux marchaient en silence, le bruit des pas léger résonnait sur les pierres usées. La queue de Nyméria commençait à légèrement remuer, devant elles, alors qu'elle sentait le thé épicé qui marquait la chambre de la Reine pour le reste de la nuit ; aucune menace étrangère n'entachait le doux parfum. Arya ordonna à Daenerys de reculer avec le grand loup alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte et faisait des recherches approfondies dans la chambre : faisant courir ses mains au-dessus du lit en soie pour vérifier l'absence de poudre ou de résidus, donnant des coups pour s'assurer qu'aucunes pierres n'étaient défaites que cela soit aux murs ou au sol, faisant une analyse soigneuse des poutres qui se croisaient sous le haut plafond. Quand finalement, elle fut assurée que la chambre était sûre, elle se recula pour que Daenerys puisse entrer et se retirer pour la soirée.

"Bonne nuit, Votre Grâce," Arya salut légèrement, résolu à continuer son travail de la soirée, qui consistait à cartographier le reste du Donjon.

"Arya," Daenerys posa une main sur le bras de l'assassin, l'arrêtant.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à la petite Reine. "Oui ?"

"Ceci," murmura Daenerys en traçant la ligne d'une fine cicatrice, au coin de la bouche d'Arya, de son doigt. "Où as-tu eu cette cicatrice ?"

 _Trois._ "C'était un interrupteur, m'dame. Utilisé pour m'apprendre à mentir facilement, assez pour que j' en oublie la vérité."

Daenerys laissa tomber ses doigts et se pencha pour presser ses lèvres sur le coin de la bouche d'Arya, sur la peau légèrement marquée. "Cela," murmura-t-elle doucement, "c'est pour désapprendre."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

 _Trois._ "C'était un interrupteur, m'dame. Utilisé pour m'apprendre à mentir facilement, assez pour que j'en oublie la vérité."

Daenerys laissa tomber ses doigts et se pencha pour presser ses lèvres sur le coin de la bouche d'Arya, sur la peau légèrement marquée. "Cela," murmura-t-elle doucement, "c'est pour désapprendre."

Daenerys était le sang du Dragon et son touché était le feu du Dragon. Arya sentit sa chaleur à travers sa peau ; ses mains, sa poitrine, son cou, ses joues, ses oreille – son sang d'hiver s'enflamma et soudainement il lui devint difficile de juste rester debout. "Je…" sa voix était rauque, comme si elle venait de se réveiller après une importante fièvre, "Je dois finir de sécuriser l'étage."

Ses lèvres encore pressées contre la peau d'Arya, Daenerys murmura doucement, "Je sais." Elle caressa tendrement sa joue contre celle de l'assassin, puis se retira lentement.

"Je vais… Nyméria va rester ici, au cas où quelque chose… s'il venait à…" bafouilla Arya.

"Est-ce que tous les Sans-visages sont aussi prompt à rougir, ou bien est-ce juste toi ?" Il y eu une étincelle dans les yeux de la Reine alors qu'elle insistait.

"Il fait tout simplement trop chaud ici," marmonna Arya, consciente de l'absolu médiocrité de ses mots.

"Je suppose que cela peut être difficile pour un Nordien, quand l'hiver ne vient pas," répondit Daenerys avec ironie, un sourire entendu.

Arya inclina la tête, reconnaissante pour le miséricordieux sursis, sans tenir compte de la limpidité de celui-ci. "Votre Grâce," dit-elle doucement, reculant tout en s'inclinant avant de tourner les talons et de continuer dans le couloir avec les quelques morceaux déchirés de dignité qu'elle réussit à rassembler. Elle pouvait entendre Nyméria laisser échapper un soupire bestial qui pourrait ressembler à de l'exaspération, et à ce moment-là elle pensa que si le sol pouvait s'ouvrir et l'engloutir – eh bien, cela ne serait peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose.

* * *

Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, Arya posa ses doigts sur sa tempe pour retirer le visage qu'elle portait. Elle fut confuse quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'en portait pas ; seulement sa propre peau qu'elle tirait inutilement. _Qui suis-je maintenant ?_ Se demanda-t-elle brièvement paniquée. _Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler qui je suis._

Arya Stark. Pas Personne, pas un amour perdu, pas un étranger avec un joli visage. C'était Arya Stark que la Reine avait embrassée. Et ce fut cette réalisation, plutôt qu'une autre, qui la fit réfléchir à grande vitesse. _La Reine est une femme affectueuse avec tous ceux qui sont proches d'elle. Elle embrasse Missandei et lui tient la main, elle ébouriffe les cheveux de Tyrion très souvent, elle tapote même la joue de Mestre Traly quand il dit quelque chose d'attachant. C'est juste sa façon d'être._

Elle focalisa son esprit sur la fin de sa ronde alors qu'elle raisonnait avec elle-même. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu de ceux qui la connaissaient le mieux, même quand la Reine avait _éprouvé_ le besoin… d'une compagnie, cela ne se fit jamais avec un noble. Du moins, pas depuis son dernier mariage politique. Et si elle n'était plus Personne, et si elle allait vraiment redevenir Arya Stark à nouveau, elle devait se rappeler que, malgré les apparences, elle _était_ de noble naissance. Quoi que cela puisse signifier à ce stade.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se glissa hors d'elle jusqu'à Nyméria. Quand elle glissa dans la peau du grand loup elle parcouru la pièce autour de la reine. C'était calme et chaud – ses oreilles affûtées n'entendirent rien d'anormal et elle ne sentit rien en particulier. S'il y avait une menace dans le Donjon, ce n'était pas près de la Targaryenne.

Elle revint à elle et partit vers sa chambre. On lui avait donné les anciens quartiers du capitaine de la Garde Royale, inoccupés depuis que Daenerys avait récupérée le Trône de Fer. Peu importe quel dirigeant avait été le Roi Fou, il était toujours son père. Le fait que l'un de ses protecteurs d'élite assermenté avait été celui qui l'avait tué laissait un goût amer dans la bouche de la Reine. _Et pourtant, elle m'a offert ce poste. Soit elle me fait confiance plus qu'elle ne devrait, ou elle croit que le manteau d'un traître lui permettra de se rappeler qui je suis vraiment, si elle venait à l'oublier._

La boite en bois qu'elle avait apporté avec elle de Braavos était posée au pied d'un lit propre qu'elle utilisait rarement, et une fine couche de poussière recouvrait la somptueuse surface. Elle l'ouvrit, faisant un rapide inventaire de ses provisions et fronça les sourcils. Sa négligence était apparente ; elle avait des éléments et des réactifs, mais aucun produit final. Elle tira la boite et la posa sur la petite table au milieu de la pièce, puis s'assit.

Elle souleva la grosse bourse d'argent qui lui avait été remis au Temple du Noir et du Blanc, elle l'ouvrit et vida le contenu sur la surface polie devant elle. Elle parcouru les pièces, séparant les Honneurs Volantis et les Cerfs d'Argent du reste. Elle racla soigneusement sa fortune sur le sol pour récupérer de petits copeaux, qu'ensuite elle dosa pour avoir des parts égales avant de les transvaser dans des petites fioles. Quelques flocons de différentes feuilles effritées recouvrir le mélange de copeaux métallique, et ensuite elle ferma le tout hermétiquement avec un petit bouchon de liège. Ce simple dispositif tel quel était aussi inoffensif d'un jouet pour enfant, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit jeté contre quoi que ce soit qui soit assez dur pour briser la fiole. Alors l'oxydation des deux métaux incompatibles enflammerait les diverses feuilles qui se transformera en une violente étincelles d'un rouge profond et remplirait la zone d'une épaisse fumée. Elle était en mesure d'en fabriquer trois avec les pièces qu'elle avait à portée de main.

Ensuite elle sortit un petit étui en cuir avec deux rangées de fléchettes soigneusement alignées. Quelques-unes avaient la pointe bleue ; celle-ci était imbibées de Morelle Noire, ce qui provoquera un profond sommeil instantanément. Les autres étaient vierges. Elle en prit quelques-unes et les marqua de vert. Elle déboucha une fiole d'Aconit et plongea les flèches vertes dedans pour les imbiber avant de les ressortir avec un morceau de cuir souple pour les sécher. Elle n'a jamais aimé utiliser le poison, mais la sinistre réalité était qu'elle luttait contre une petite armée mortelle et elle n'aurait pas le luxe de l'honneur si jamais ne elle venait à se faire coincer.

Satisfaite de son travail, elle prit la bougie qui brûlait au bord de la table et recouvra soigneusement les dards, maintenant sec, avec de la cire avant de placer deux fléchettes dans une sacoche en cuir prévu à cet usage qui était accrochée du côté opposé de ses épées. Il y avait une familiarité réconfortante dans ce rituel de préparations minutieuses, et pendant un bref instant la nostalgie du Temple du Noir et du Blanc la frappa. Malgré sa situation actuelle, cela avait été sa maison pendant des années. Peu importe où elle avait voyagé pour répondre à une demande du Dieux Multiface, le Temple avait toujours été là pour son retour. Jaqen lui avait ouvert la porte quand elle n'avait plus rien n'y personne. Peut-être que Personne pouvait l'oublier, mais Arya Stark ne le pouvait pas.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, observant le ciel s'éclaircir alors que le soleil commençait à se lever. Il l'avait toujours fait déjà bien avant sa naissance. Et il continuera longtemps après sa mort. Le chagrin, la douleur, la solitude, la colère, le doute, la trahison – toutes ces choses brûleront finalement sous cet orbe flamboyant. Cette inévitabilité pourrait être sa maison, autant que n'importe quels murs qui l'entoure.

Ses oreilles se redressèrent quand elle entendit le doux et traînant bruit de pas qui descendaient le hall. La foulée était courte et légèrement plus prononcé sur le côté gauche, et elle sut que c'était Tyrion avant même qu'il ne passe la porte. "Bonjour, Nain," dit-elle observant toujours le lever de soleil.

"Comment faites-vous pour toujours savoir ?" demanda-t-il en la rejoignant.

"Si je vous le dis, je devrais vous tuer."

"Très bien, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de savoir. Je vous ai déjà dit combien j'aimais jouir de la vie, n'est-ce pas ?"

Un sourire étira la bouche d'Arya. "En effet. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas oublié."

"Eh bien laissez-moi également vous dire que les hommes grands et forts qui gardent cet endroit – chuchotent comme des petites filles de huit ans. Et ces chuchotements me disent, parfois, des choses bien intéressantes."

"Oh ? Tel que ?"

Tyrion leva les yeux vers elle avec un réel sérieux tout en gardant un visage impassible. "Je sais que vous avez perdu vos parents à un très jeune âge, donc ils n'ont pu avoir l'occasion de s'asseoir avec vous et d'avoir _la conversation_."

Les sourcils d'Arya de froncèrent de perplexité. "Que voulez-vous dire… ?

"J'ai une grande sympathie pour vous, Bon Tueur. Maintenant je ne suis pas Ned Stark, mais techniquement j'ai été votre beau-frère, ce qui nous a fait faire partie de la même famille durant un temps. Je veux que vous sachiez que si jamais vous aviez _n'importe_ quelles questions au sujet de comment plaire à une femme, je suis toujours disponible pour vous."

Pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de quelques heures, Arya souhaita réellement que la terre l'engloutisse.

* * *

Personne garda la tête baissée en voyant la salle d'audience de la Reine à travers ses coups d'yeux prudent et trompeusement humble. Elle avait escorté le responsable de la Guilde Marchande à ce rendez-vous, prenant le visage d'une petite secrétaire qui avait eu le malheur de boire la mauvaise tasse plus tôt ce matin. Elle portait ses grands livres, déroulant les parchemins d'imposition selon les besoins tout en essayant de ne pas tousser à chaque fois qu'elle respirait l'air saturé du parfum des dames, qui imbibait leurs soies. La Reine était assise et écoutait, occupant d'une façon ou d'une autre le Trône sur lequel elle était assise, malgré sa petite stature. Vivante et en pleine forme.

 _Les rumeurs étaient donc vrais._

Elle avait eu du mal à y croire, même quand un homme qui parfois faisait l'usage d'un visage appelé Jaqen le lui avait dit et lui avait donné le visage d'Arya Stark pour naviguer jusqu'à Westeros. Cela avait été évident depuis des années maintenant, il l'avait préparé pour qu'un jour elle prenne sa place de chef ; il n'y avait pas d'autres raison pour laquelle on l'avait autorisé à vivre après ses rébellions, et aucune autre raison pour laquelle on lui avait donné plus qu'à elle, qui n'avait eu que les restes. Elle avait détestée, haït la fille Stark, et finalement elle avait dû se mordre la langue jusqu'au sang et serrer ses poings jusqu'à ce que ses ongles lui percent la peau pour pouvoir supporter d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle.

 _Ça aurait dut être moi. Je n'ai caché aucune part de moi-même au Dieu Multiface. Je ne l'ai jamais laissé tomber. Cela aurait dut être moi depuis le début._

Puis elle la vit, penchée dans l'ombre d'un pilier et vêtu de noir, parcourant des yeux la foule de sa façon bien à elle. Elle baissa rapidement sa tête, se cachant de la sombre gargouille qui surveillait idolâtrement la porcelaine de l'autel, vivant, du Dragon.

 _Non seulement vous nous avez trahi, mais vous êtes allée jusqu'à devenir de l'animal de compagnie de cette putain de reine._

Peu importe. Cela ne fera que rendre sa mission plus facile par la suite.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil au Maître de Guilde alors que celui-ci était renvoyé et remarqua qu'Arya la regardait fixement avec des yeux rétrécis, comme si elle pouvait entendre ses pensées et voir à travers elle. Elle combattit une vague d'effroi alors qu'elle considérait rapidement si elle devait, oui ou non, battre en retraite pour s'échapper, une action risquée qu'elle prendrait sans l'ombre d'un doute. Le combat n'avait jamais été sa façon de donner le Don, mais celle d'Arya. _Non. Elle peut suspecter ce qu'elle veut, mais elle ne connaît pas ce visage._ Avec une assurance feinte, elle suivit l'homme rond et parfumé hors de la salle d'audience, résistant à la forte envie de regarder par-dessus son épaule alors que les lourdes portes se fermaient derrière elle.

Elle grimaça alors que ses yeux s'adaptaient au flambant soleil de midi, écoutant à peine le charabia que le Maître de Guilde crachait de ses lèvres courbées alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin sur les pavés fissurés jusqu'aux portes du Donjon. Le destin avait un sens tordu de la pitié, alors qu'il l'épargnait du babillage continu avec un cri perçant et un afflux de vent qui faillit la faire tomber.

Un massif dragon noir rentrait chez lui.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

"Je pense que c'est la secrétaire, Votre Grâce. Celle qui est venu avec le Maître de Guilde qui porte toujours trop de parfum."

"En es-tu sûr ?" le front de Daenerys de plissa d'inquiétude alors qu'elle regardait Arya de l'autre côté de la table.

"Oh Oui ! Il en porte vraiment trop, Votre Grâce." Le nez de Missandei se plissa. "Il embaume tout le chemin jusqu'à l'estrade, je suis surprise que vous n'ayez pas – oh, " elle se tue, réalisant que la Reine s'informait sur une question plus urgente.

"Assez sûr pour vous en parler," répondit Arya. "Ils étaient déjà venus auparavant ; elle n'avait jamais été aussi calme. Elle aime flirter avec les gardes, un de ces types 'hommes en uniforme' je suppose. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'accordait son attention à personne. Et elle a remis au Maître du Guilde le mauvais rouleau quand celui-ci lui demanda les comptes du trimestre."

"Alors," commença Tyrion tandis qu'il prenait une tranche fumante de pain aux noix. "Comment le vérifions nous et, si nécessaire, l'éliminions avant qu'il ou elle ne revienne ?" Il regarda Arya. "Je m'attends à ce que notre Bon Tueur ait un plan."

Ayra donna un léger signe de tête. "J'ai une assez bonne idée de qui elle peut être, en me basant sur sa carrure. Je vais découvrir où elle séjourne et ensuite je la tuerais."

"Mais si tu as tort ?" demanda Daenerys.

"Je ne pense pas."

"Tu me demande ma bénédiction pour tuer quelqu'un qui pourrait n'avoir aucun lien avec ceci." Le ton de Daenerys pris la résonance royale qu'elle avait quand elle dirigeait depuis le Trône de Fer, la créatrice de lois et observatrice de justice.

"En fait, je ne demande pas votre bénédiction pour quoi que ce soit." Arya rencontra le regard de Daenerys, sa mâchoire se serra. "Et même si je me trompe, je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord, pour vous garder en sécurité c'est une erreur qui en vaut la peine."

La table était silencieuse, jusqu'à ce que Tyrion toussota doucement. "Peut-être," commença-t-il, "qu'il y a un moyen d'en être assuré. Si cette secrétaire a été tuée, il en va de soi que son corps doit être quelque part. J'ai de très bons amis dans les bas quartiers. Je pourrais voir si quoi que ce soi est apparu," il se tournât vers Daenerys. "Si cela vous satisfait, Votre Grâce ?"

L'attitude de Daenerys changea de manière visible, le dragon en elle s'apaisa. "Oui. Je vous remercie, Tyrion."

Arya haussa juste les épaules, coupant un morceau d'un épais steak. "Sûr. Tant qu'ils peuvent identifier un corps sans être en mesure d'examiner son visage."

Daenerys, Missandei et Tyrion la regardèrent et l'interrogèrent du regard.

Arya mâcha lentement sa viande, considérant la meilleure façon de divulguer les réponses qu'ils croyaient tous vouloir. "C'est plus compliqué à expliquer," commença-t-elle. "Les visages que nous utilisons – ils ne sont pas créés à partir de rien. Ils ont tous appartenu à quelqu'un avant. Une fois qu'ils sont morts, nous pouvons prendre les traits qui étaient autrefois les leurs et les fusionner aux nôtres."

"Comment est-ce possible ?" demanda Daenerys, incrédule.

"De la même façon qu'un Pyromancien peut utiliser de l'huile et la transformer en feu," répondit Arya. "Transmission de connaissances antiques, une main habile et la bonne magie. Quelque chose qui a été se transforme en quelque chose qui est, et est ensuite utilisé avec un nouveau but."

"Donc pour être un Sans-Visage, vous devez être d'une lignée qui porte en elle une vielle magie, n'est-ce pas ? Comme ta capacité à fusionner avec Nyméria ?"

Arya regarda fixement la Reine, sa fourchette tombant de sa main. "Comment l'avez-vous su ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Je…" Les yeux de Daenerys regardèrent rapidement Tyrion et Missandei avec regrets, puis ont ensuite étudiés la table un moment avec de rencontrer ceux d'Arya. "Mestre Tarly me l'a dit. Lorsque tu as été empoisonnée, Nyméria ne voulais pas te quitter." Près du foyer, les oreilles du grand loup se dressèrent quand elle entendit son nom et Daenerys continua. "Parfois, elle me regardait – et je pouvais sentir quelque chose de différent. Il m'a expliqué que votre frère, Jon, avait été en mesure de le faire lui aussi, et à souligner la façon dont les yeux de Nyméria changeaient de couleur parfois. Pour prendre la couleur des tiens."

"Je vois," chuchota Arya, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle avait réussi à garder ça secret, pour elle-même, pendant des années. Les Sans-Visages eux-mêmes ne savaient pas qu'elle pouvait se transférer dans les bêtes.

"Il a toujours été connu que la lignée des Starks est bénie par les anciens dieux," dit Tyrion, son don pour la politique montrant son utilité de temps à autre. "Il est dit qu'autrefois c'était une capacité que tous possédaient. Certains disent que Bran le Constructeur était un changepeau si compétent qu'il construisit le Mur en habitant des Géants, les faisant porter et acheminer jusqu'au sommet de celui-ci ce qui n'aurait jamais être construit par des mains humaines. Et que serions nous tous devenus s'il n'avait pas fait cela, il y a des millénaires ?"

"C'est une bénédiction que d'être doué de magie," ajouta Missandei. "Notre Reine a du sang de dragon et porte la magie du feu." Elle se tue un instant. "Il n'y a pas de honte à être qui vous êtes."

Arya secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas de la honte. C'est juste que vous m'avez pris au dépourvu, c'est tout. Jamais personnes n'a su." _Pas même ceux qui me saignaient, littéralement, jusqu'à ce que la vérité sorte._

"Arya, peux-tu…" commença doucement Daenerys, sachant que son indiscrétion pouvait avoir franchi une limite. "Est-ce seulement avec Nyméria que tu peux le faire ?"

"Non." Arya pris un verre de thé épicé, se rappelant quel effet cela faisait de se lancer dans les airs dans la peau d'un chat, de griffer l'écorce rugueuse d'un arbre comme un carcajou. "Mais je suis collée à Nyméria. Je préfère ne pas m'unir avec quelque chose d'autre."

"Mais c'est possible ? Si tu en as besoin ?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez réellement me demander, Votre Grâce ?" Arya posa la tasse de thé, prudente.

"Mes dragons," déclara Daenerys, ses yeux violets trahissant une douce vulnérabilité. "Drogon nous a survolé un peu plus tôt, mais ne s'est pas arrêté. Il s'arrête toujours près du Bois Royal et m'attend, mais pas cette fois. Viserion et Rhaegal ; je n'ai vu aucun un signe d'eux durant près d'un an. J'espérais que peut-être, en quelque sorte, tu serais en mesure de les retrouver. Trouver une créature près d'eux, quelque chose qui pourrait me dirent où ils sont. S'ils sont en sécurités." Sa voix était tombée en un doux murmure et elle regarda vers la terrasse. "Ils sont les seuls enfants que je n'aurais jamais, et la plupart du temps ils se sentent perdus sans moi."

 _Les seuls enfants qu'elle n'aura jamais ?_ Arya inclina la tête et donna un regard interrogateur à Missandei et Tyrion. L'Insulaire de l'Été secoua la tête, et Tyrion lui donna un geste disant muettement " _pas maintenant_ ".

Sans rien dire, Arya se leva. Nyméria se leva instinctivement à sa rencontre et les deux sortir sur la terrasse de la Reine, une légère brise d'été faisait gonfler les rideaux derrière elles. Nyméria s'assit alors qu'Arya s'agenouillait devant elle, l'assassin posa son front contre celui du grand loup.

 _Les dragons de Daenerys… un membre de ta meute a-t-il vue l'un d'entre eux, fille ? Les grandes bêtes aillées dans le ciel ?_

Nyméria rejeta sa tête et poussa un assourdissant et sinistre hurlement, assez fort pour que les fines oreilles poilues du Bois Royal l'entendent.

Arya ne pourrait rien entendre dans sa propre peau après cela, ses oreilles étaient de plomb et empotées comparées à celle du grand loup, mais Nyméria se déplaça pour regarder attentivement depuis la véranda vers la lignes d'arbres dentelant l'horizon, ses oreilles s'agitant. Elle hurla à nouveau, intensément et laconiquement et ensuite retourna à son maître mortel.

Arya accepta l'invitation de Nyméria et se transféra en elle, elle vit des brèves flashs d'images alors que le loup lui partageait ouvertement ses pensées. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que la Reine avait demandée, mais c'était mieux que rien – et quelque chose était toujours mieux que rien.

Les deux revinrent, et Arya pris le dossier de son siège. "Sa meute a vu le noir," elle se pencha en direction de Nyméria. "Il s'est dirigé vers le sud de Port Réal et a passé le Bois Royal vers Chutebourg. Apparemment, il y a une très vielle mine là-bas qu'il s'est approprié."

Malgré le sang-froid de Daenerys, Arya pouvait voir combien elle était heureuse. "Et Rhaegal ? Vyserion ?"

Arya secoua la tête. "Les autres n'ont pas été aperçu, du moins pas par la meute de Nyméria. Mais ils vont communiquer votre cherche aux meutes voisines, voir si l'une d'elles a vu un quelconque signe. Il faudra un certain temps, mais s'ils sont sur ce continent nous allons les retrouver."

"Et à quelle distance est Chutebourg ?

"Dans ces conditions météorologiques et avec des routes claires ? Deux ou trois jours à cheval."

Daenerys donna un signe d'approbation et se leva. "Je vais voir Drogon. Nous parton demain."

"Non," commença Arya "ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée de partir tout de suite, dans la situation actuelle... "

Le sang de l'ancienne Valyria couru à chaud dans ses veines, et ne négocierait aucun argument. "Une Reine ne fait pas de demandes."

"Peut-être," intervint prudemment Tyrion, "cela ralentirait notre visiteur importun si la Reine n'était pas disponible pour un petit moment. Tant qu'elle sort en douce de la ville, sans être découverte, cela ne peut rien aggraver."

Arya soupira intérieurement. Si Tyrion ne voulais pas être de son côté sur ce sujet, elle savait que Daenerys ne changerait pas d'avis. Le mieux qu'elle puisse faire était de fixer quelques conditions. "Le groupe doit être aussi restreint que possible, sur des chevaux standard et il devra également rester encapuchonné. Nous devrons rester éloignés des routes principales, ce qui nous ralentira, et il n'y aura aucun confort disponible." Elle regarda ostensiblement Daenerys. "Nous ne pourrons pas nous risquer dans une auberge. Même couvert, un simple regard sur vos yeux vous trahirait."

Daenerys leva un sourcil pour l'assassin. "Je suis une Khaleesi. J'ai l'habitude de vivre dans une tente. Ne fait pas l'erreur de penser que je manque de courage pour entreprendre un petit voyage comme celui-ci." Elle se tourna vers Missandei. "J'espère que tu te joindras à moi ?"

Missandei sourit et baissa la tête. "Bien sûr, Votre Grâce."

"Tout est réglé alors. Tyrion," elle fit signe au nain. "Faites tous les préparatifs nécessaires. Nous partirons à l'aube. Arya va nous escorter à cette mine. Un groupe de trois devrait être assez petit pour éviter les soupçons de n'importe quels curieux. Vous resterez ici ; ma voix pour toute affaire qui ne peut absolument pas attendre jusqu'à mon retour."

"Comme vous le souhaitez, Votre Grâce. Tout sera prêt aux écuries quand vous vous y présenterez demain matin."

* * *

Elles sortirent avant le lever du jour, refusant que quiconque ne puisse les voir à la bénédiction de celui-ci. Les sacoches avaient été un peu trop rempli pour Arya, mais au crédit de la Reine, elle ne se plaignit pas quand elle tira la cape au tissu rugueux sur elle, tandis que Missandei s'assurait que chaque chatoyantes mèches Targaryenne étaient maintenues hors de vue puis en tira une sur elle.

Nyméria les dirigea dans un premier temps, les guidant à travers un passage sinueux pour éviter habilement tous les autres voyageurs. Alors qu'elles approchaient du Bois Royal, Arya pouvait sentir son cœur se serrer, et elle savait que c'était le besoin du grand loup de s'occuper de la meute, dont elle avait été éloignée, qui lui faisait ressentir ça. Elle mit son cheval à l'arrêt et murmura dans l'esprit de sa bête.

 _Cela fait un certain temps maintenant, si tu veux aller les voir._

La queue ne Nyméria commença à s'agiter lentement.

 _Tu sais où nous allons ; le chemin que nous prenons. Aller fille, va prendre soin des tiens, nous nous reverrons sur le chemin du retour. Ça va aller._

Nyméria inclina sa tête en direction d'Arya, s'assurant que son maître ne change pas d'avis.

"C'est bon, fille," déclara Arya à haute voix pour que Daenerys et Missandei puissent l'entendre. "Occupe-toi d'eux, nous nous reverrons plus tard."

Nyméria donna un léger " _gruff_ ", puis elle se précipita vers les arbres.

"Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?" demanda Daenerys en regardant le grand loup partir.

"Oui. Elle est juste inquiète au sujet de sa meute ; elle en a été loin pendant des semaines. Elle ne sera pas partie bien longtemps – elle sait qu'elle vous manquerait énormément."

"Eh bien, elle est d'excellente compagnie. Et la loyauté d'un loup est très attachant," dit-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Les trois voyagèrent à une allure constante durant quelques heures, en s'arrêtant seulement pour manger un léger repas et pour que les chevaux puissent boire de l'eau à un ruisseau avant de repartir. Tandis qu'elles suivaient les légères ornières qui traçaient le fin chemin, Arya senti les cheveux au niveau de sa nuque se hérisser, et fit signe au deux dames derrière elle de s'arrêter. Elle arrêta son cheval, et elle sentit un tic au coin de son œil quand elle comprit qu'elles n'étaient plus seules.

"Eh bien, eh bien," un homme grand et sale sortit des arbres tenant un gourdin de bois brut et éclaté avec des tessons de métaux tordus. "Nous avons des clients à notre humble passe l'gars. Sortez tous, soyons bien élevé et 'scortons-les jusqu'à la crête." Il leva les yeux vers Arya ainsi qu'un sourcil broussailleux, souriant avec une bouche pleine de dents cassées et pourrissantes. "Pour une modique somme, b'sûr."

Trois autres hommes, tous aussi peu recommandable, sortirent des feuillages pour se tenir derrière leur crasseux chef. "C'pas agréable ?" un homme aux cheveux longs, fins et filandreux sourit, ce qui fit suinter une plaie sur sa lèvre inférieure. " Nous qui 'spérions des invités."

"Ey patron," un petit homme avec un cache-œil se moqua. "C'te gars à deux femmes pour lui."

Le chef se lécha les lèvres, ratissant des yeux les formes de Daenerys et Missandei sous leurs capes, remarquant les subtiles courbes sous le lourd tissu. "Yep, en effet," il regarda Arya en plissant des yeux. "T'sembles gourmand, garçon. Les Sept disent qu'la gourmandise est un pécher. Donc qu'est-ce qu'tu dis de nous les laisser, t'les deux, et d'reprendre ton putain d'chemin ?" Il s'étira pour déboucler sa ceinture et laissa pendre la boucle.

"Je pense avoir une meilleure idée," dit doucement Arya, ses yeux aussi froids que l'acier et son visage aussi dur que la pierre. "Je vois que vous êtes quatre. Je vais vous donner vingt pièces de cuivres – cinq chacun, au cas où vous ne sachiez pas compter – et vous partez maintenant. Partager un poulet ; acheter du savon. Ne revenez plus jamais ici." Elle fit une pause, comprenant, trop tardivement, qu'elle avait utilisée des mots trop compliqués pour qu'ils puissent comprendre. "Si vous n'acceptez pas mon offre généreuse, je ne vous tuerais tous à l'endroit où vous vous tenez."

"Hey patron," le plus petit du groupe, le visage rouge et grêlé, pointa le fermoir qui tenait la cape d'Arya au-dessus de son épaule. "C'pas le symbole de la Reine ? P'être que c'pas une bonne idée s'ils voyagent pour elle, t'sais ?"

Le Gourdin frappa l'homme au sommet de sa tête et saisi son entrejambe à travers son pantalon souillé. "Les affaires d'la Reine ? C'sont les affaires d'la Reine ça, lâche !"

Arya pouvait sentir la colère silencieuse de Daenerys derrière elle et entendit la jument blanche de celle-ci rechigner, un sabot frappa le sol devant lui. Elle leva une main gantée, lui faisant signe des rester en arrière et calme.

"Alors," les interrompit Arya, sa voix était maintenant aussi calme que le loup blanc en pleine tempête. "Êtes-vous prêt à prendre vos vingt pièces de cuivres ?" Caché sous les plis de la cape Targaryenne qu'elle portait, sa main glissa dans sa poche en cuir, enlevant soigneusement la cire de deux fléchettes qu'elle saisit entre ses doigts gantés.

"Vingt cuivres, v'êtes sérieux ? B'sûr qu'je prendrais c'vingt cuivres. J'prendrais c'vingt cuivres et j'te les fourrais profondément et t'pisserais d'ssus et j'te les couperais plus tard." Le Gourdin claqua des doigts et ses hommes s'avancèrent à ses côtés, leurs doigts sales saisissant le manche de leurs minables armes rouillées.

Arya haussa légèrement les épaules. "C'est ce que je pensais." Elle jeta sa main en avant et les deux fléchettes d'Aconit se logèrent dans les cous de Grêlé et Filandreux, leurs vues s'atténuèrent et ils tombèrent à genoux alors qu'ils sentaient leurs gorges se fermer. Elle talonna les flancs de son alezan et tira fermement sur les rênes, le faisant cabrer, ensuite elle le lança en avant et le fracassa sur Cache-œil, un des sabots fendit son crane alors qu'il tombait dans la poussière.

Tandis que Cache-œil se crispait, Arya sauta à terre voyant à travers un filtre rouge. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas senti la rage qui enterrait profondément son identité et encore, c'était à la fois terrifiant et euphorique. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Gourdin qui se tenait debout, bouche-bée et confus de l'intervalle de temps qui suffit pour envoyer ses compagnons au Dieu Multiface. Arya se recula et envoya son poing dans l'espace mou de son estomac, juste sous ses côtes. Il se plia le souffle coupé, alors qu'elle saisissait la boucle de sa ceinture miteuse et l'arracha de sa taille, pour ensuite former d'expertes boucles autour de son cou. Il leva une main, la faisant passer entre le cuir usé et sa gorge, essayant désespérément de la retirer. Elle serra sa prise, prenant au piège sa main contre son cou, et commença à l'étrangler avec. Il se releva, essayant de se débarrasser d'elle comme un taureau en colère, et elle récompensa ses efforts avec un rapide coup de couteau dans son dos. Il tomba, incapable de bouger, et elle se mis à genoux sur lui, grimaçant elle commença à tirer encore plus fermement sur la ceinture, ses muscles fléchissant et brûlant sous la contrainte. Elle le maintenu ainsi longtemps après que ses yeux se soient fermés et que son souffle se soit arrêté. _Voilà ce que je suis. Je suis un loup et tu es ma proie. N'importe lequel d'entre vous. Vous tous. Je suis un loup._

 _Wolf._

"Wolf !" appela Daenerys, posant timidement sa main sur l'épaule d'Arya.

Elle se retourna, le regard sauvage et montrant ses dents dans un grognement. Missandei se tenait derrière la Reine, sa peau bronzée devenu pale, les yeux écarquillés et la main posée contre sa poitrine. Daenerys ne se déroba pas n'y ne broncha ; n'aillant pas peur du loup tacher de sang devant elle. "C'est fini," dit-elle doucement.

Le grognement arrêta lentement et Arya cligna des yeux, le filtre rouge disparu et les couleurs du monde autour d'elle réapparurent.

Elle se détourna et poussa le corps de celui qu'elle venait de tuer sur le bas-côté. Elle fit de même avec les autres, les attrapant et les tirant dans la fosse pour qu'ils pourrissent ensembles, comme un tas putride sous le soleil d'été.

Oui. C'était fini.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Les neiges avaient disparu et le gel nocturne craquait sous les pattes du grand loup blanc. Il venait parfois au sud des ruines du Mur, sur ces terres qui avaient toujours l'odeur de son défunt maître. Cette fois-ci le vent lui en portait une autre, celle de la plus petite avec le même regard que son maître et qui avait pleurée avec lui sous le Barral. Il pouvait la sentir, là, partageant sa peau, étrangère mais assez familière pour lui apporter une maigre consolation.

 _La maison_ , pensa l'esprit en lui. _Je me souviens._

Il marcha silencieusement dans les décombres de la muraille Est, dans la cour d'entraînement où les humains apprenaient à lancer des tiges de fer pointues. Il pouvait sentir le cuir huilé et l'acier provenant de l'armurerie froide, et il savait qu'un jour de nouveaux petits seraient là, oscillant et frappant et chutant et grandissant.

Il pouvait sentir une douce fragrance d'émotions le traverser, pas en lui-même mais en sa passagère. Donc, elle se rappelait elle aussi. Elle était partie depuis si longtemps de cet endroit qu'aucune trace de son parfum ne persistait, mais c'était, autrefois, le même que celui de son ancien maître.

Il se retourna et se fraya un chemin dans la cour vers la crypte familiale des Starks. Les lourdes portes étaient fermées mais il avait appris qu'elles n'étaient plus verrouillées désormais. Il se leva sur ses pattes arrières et posa celles avant contre le bois vieilli et poussa, poussa. Elle s'ouvrirent lentement, abandonnant sous son grand poids et il retomba sur le sol en pierre. Il s'ébroua en silence. _Reste_ , pensa-t-il pour sa cavalière spirituelle. _Viens voir._

Les bougies, allumé avec respect, scintillaient dans la crypte tout entière ; la rousse s'assurait qu'elles n'étaient jamais éteintes. Il pouvait sentir sa présence partout dans cet endroit, mélangé avec des faibles restes de sel. _Ici, elle pleure. Loin de son petit._ Il amena à son esprit un image d'un jeune garçon d'environ quatre ans, tenant la main de celle qui allumait les bougies, les cheveux auburn des Tullys comme sa mère. Il sentit sa passagère se retirer brusquement, se rassembler pour se glisser hors de lui et il se verrouilla, essayant de la ralentir, la retenant un peu plus longtemps. _Reste. Regarde._

Sa présence en lui s'arrêta en entendant son appel. Il commença à descendre dans l'allée sombre, regardant les grandes statues alignées de part et d'autre. La Stark et le grand loup avancèrent, jetant des regards respectueux à travers les même yeux rubis. Une fois qu'ils aient atteint le bout d'une des longues rangées, il s'assit et leva les yeux vers le visage, fraîchement taillé, de son maître, des mains de pierre froide ouverte devant lui et tenant une bougie. _Reste. Souviens toi._

Il sentit son chagrin se mélanger au sien et il releva la tête pour laisser sortir un hurlement silencieux pour eux deux.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, chacun hurlant silencieusement. Sa passagère n'était pas comme lui, par son biais elle pouvait émettre des sons, mais ne le voulait pas. Il savait ; il avait senti son hurlement muet, il y a de cela des années, quand elle c'était finalement éloignée après l'enterrement d'un membre de sa famille. _Laisse-toi aller_ , murmura son esprit. _Hurle._

Ensuite, il se retourna pour faire face à la dernière statue debout à côté de son maître de granit. C'était elle, sa cavalière, gravée dans le roc et ses mains ouvertes tenant la même bougie qui fondait aussi lentement que les autres. Elle était jeune, aussi jeune qu'au moment où ils partirent pour Port Réal il y a de cela des années, avec une mince épée sculptée qui reposait sur sa hanche froide. _Tu peux partir,_ pensa le grand loup pour elle. _Tu peux partir._

Et sans avertissement, sa passagère avait disparue.

* * *

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans l'obscurité d'une petite tente et pour l'instant elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Parfois des rêves de changepeau avec un loup la prenaient et Arya les acceptaient, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle en faisant un dans une bête qui n'était pas Nyméria. Fantôme avait dû l'atteindre, l'attendant. Pour la ramener à Winterfell contre sa volonté. Pour lui faire voir contre quoi elle avait lutté pendant si longtemps.

Retrouvant ses sens elle s'assit, enfila le pectoral en cuir durci qui se trouvait à côté d'elle et fixa le fermoir en forme de dragon à son épaule. Elle mit ses bottes et fourra ses mains dans ses gants de ranger sombres et usés, puis se glissa tranquillement hors de sa tente.

La lune était haute dans le ciel, baignant le petit campement d'une lumière pale à laquelle ses yeux s'adaptèrent vite. Elle pouvait entendre un léger grondement d'une des tentes derrière elle et une rapide analyse auditive, digne de Nyméria, lui appris qu'il s'agissait Missandei qui ronflait doucement. Elle gloussa et secoua la tête, avant de frayant un chemin jusqu'au braise rayonnant du feu mourant dans la nuit.

Arya s'assit, le dos contre le tronc d'un large chêne, en soupirant profondément. Il y avait des Starks à Winterfell. Ils reconstruisaient. Ils la croyaient morte. Et c'était pour le mieux, peu importe ce que tout le monde pouvait penser. Que devait-elle faire ? Passer les portes un beau jour, ses mains couvertes de sang et un sac jeté sur son épaule tandis que des flèches du Temple du Noir et du Blanc filaient dans son dos ? Prendre le petit garçon de Sansa dans ses bras balafrés par les lames et lui dire _'Bonjour, tu es mon neveu, il me semble. J'ai porté le visage d'un étranger et j'ai tué ton père Petyr après avoir appris qu'il avait violé ta mère. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer.'_ ? Non. Ainsi, c'est bien mieux pour eux. Et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y penser désormais.

Elle passa une main dans une manche de sa tunique et sorti la lame qu'elle gardait là, attachée à son avant-bras. Ensuite, elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit une pierre à aiguiser. La lame était déjà aiguisée comme un rasoir et ne nécessitait aucun soin, mais la routine habituelle n'aidait pas toujours son esprit à rester focaliser sur un point précis.

Elle put entendre les pas de la Reine par-dessus le doux raclement de la lame sur la pierre, ses pieds nus froissant l'herbe. "Je suis désolée si je vous ais réveillé," dit-elle alors que Daenerys approchait. "Je sais qu'il est tard."

"Tu ne l'as pas fait," Daenerys secoua la tête et se mit à côté du Sans-Visage, partageant la dureté du vieil arbre et un sourire courbant ses lèvres. "Missandei l'a fait. La pauvre doit être épuisée."

"Je pensais l'avoir horrifiée avec ce qui c'est passé plus tôt dans la journée. Elle était calme durant le dîner."

"Missandei a vue bien pire que les cadavres de quelques voyous. N'y pense plus."

"Je ne veux pas." Arya tourna la lame, dessinant l'autre côté avec le petit bloc rude.

"Mais tu _penses_ à quelque chose," dit la Reine, sciemment. "Et je suis sûr que ce ne sont pas les ronflements de Missandei qui _t'ont réveillée_."

"Je m'étais assez reposée. Je voulais vérifier le périmètre."

"Tu m'as dit, un jour, que tu ne me mentirais jamais. Ne commence pas maintenant."

L'assassin fronça les sourcils, atténuant la pression sur la lame alors qu'elle la maniait à nouveau. "Juste un mauvais rêve, Votre Grâce. De Winterfell." Une pause. "Nous avons tous des choses que nous voudrions oublier."

Daenerys poussa un petit soupir. "Arya… est ce que ta famille sait que tu es encore en vie ?"

 _Racle. Racle. Racle._ "Non." _Racle. Racle. Racle._ "Et cela doit rester ainsi."

"Je ne sais pas si cela pourra 'rester ainsi'."

 _Racle –_ "Que voulez-vous dire ?" _Racle. Racle. Racle._

"Ce n'est pas que je cherche à te pousser, bien que je pense vraiment que tu devrais leurs dire." Elle soupira. "C'est politique. Je n'ai toujours nommé de Gardien du Nord depuis que j'ai récupérée mon trône. Et je vais devoir le faire, bientôt. Tu dois savoir mieux que quiconque à quel point les Nordiens son traditionnels. Si je néglige ceci, ils le verront comme une insulte, particulièrement après tout ce qu'ils ont sacrifiés pendant la Guerre contre les Marcheurs Blancs." Daenerys lissa ses jambières d'équitation et resta calme pendant un moment. "J'avais déjà envoyée un corbeau à Sansa Stark avant… que tout cela arrive. Ils attendent mon arrivée dans les prochains mois."

Arya ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre. Le poids qui c'était installer sur elle était palpable et fit s'affaisser ses épaules. _Vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus tôt ?_ voulu-t-elle dire, mais la peur arrêta ces mots avant qu'ils ne sortent.

Daenerys regarda ses mains. "Je peux t'appeler Wolf pour toujours, mais, même si tu changes de visage… cela ne cachera jamais tes yeux."

 _Pourras-tu le supporter ?_ La question muette flottait entre elles. Et ce qui était inexprimé se transformait en une fissure en Arya ; mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour empêcher la Reine de la démolir. _Aller. Tiens bon. Personne. Personne._

Arya retira la pierre de la lame et l'essuyât avec un tissu frais. Elle l'a fit glisser dans un souple étui brun et la tendit à Daenerys. "Tenez," dit-elle. "Je veux que vous ayez ceci. Vous devez commencer à porter une arme."

"Tu sais," commença Daenerys avec un ton joyeux, espérant alléger l'atmosphère, "certains penseraient à offrir des fleurs à une femme."

"Vous ne voudriez pas de fleurs de ma part, Votre Grâce," dit tranquillement Arya, les yeux brumeux et dans le vague.

"Non ?" Daenerys souleva un sourcil. "Briseur de cœur, Wolf ?

"J'en ai arrêtée quelques-uns."

Daenerys était calme, fouillant dans les yeux de la Stark. "C'est tout ce que cela n'a jamais été pour toi ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

Arya pouvait sentir que Daenerys la tentait d'une tendre façon. C'était troublant la manière dont la Targaryenne pouvait doucement l'atteindre et, sans y être invitée, à commencer à peler les couches sous lesquelles elle c'était enterrer. Elle se sentit instinctivement dresser un mur en elle et le solidifier. "C'est un honneur de servir le Dieu Multiface," a-t-elle répondu, de manière automatique et sur un ton sûr.

Imperturbablement Daenerys continua, sa voix toujours aussi douce que la brise qui ébouriffait les cheveux d'Arya. "Le crois-tu vraiment ? Crois-tu vraiment en ce Dieu Multiface ?"

Arya s'apprêtait à mentir ; ses lèvres commençant à former le mot _'oui'_ , mais sa langue dévia avant qu'elle ne puisse le prononcer. "Je crois," dit-elle finalement et de manière prudente, "parfois, il y a des choses qui _m'y font_ _croire_."

Daenerys était calme, la considérant. Elle tendit une main jusqu'au fermoir qui tenait la cape d'Arya sur ses épaules, traçant du bout des doigts son symbole familiale. "N'as-tu jamais aimée l'un d'eux avant de les assassiner ?" murmura-t-elle. "Aucun d'entre eux ne t'as jamais aimé ?"

Arya secoua la tête. "Non, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour aucun d'entre eux." Elle prit une lente inspiration, sa voix s'abaissa. "Parfois… certains aimait le visage que je portais. Je ressemblais à leur fils, leur fille ou leur amant disparus depuis longtemps. Je ressemblais à quelqu'un qu'ils avaient perdus, mais malgré ce qu'ils savaient, ils n'avaient jamais perdus espoir." Elle avala difficilement, une ruée de souvenirs passa à travers les minces fentes de son esprit fragmenté. "Quand je plongeais ma lame en eux… la façon dont ils me regardaient alors qu'ils palissaient. C'était comme s'ils me pardonnaient, qu'ils me pardonnaient tout, parce que je leurs avais rendu l'espoir pendant une courte période et qu'ils avaient arrêtés de se faire du soucis." Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains gantées, se concentrant sur les encoches qui étaient marquées au niveau de ses articulations. _Personne._

Daenerys leva sa main pour la reposer sur la joue d'Arya, faisant doucement tourner la tête de l'assassin pour lui faire face à nouveau. "Est-ce que tu vas faire pareil avec moi, Arya Stark ?" murmura-t-elle presque inaudible, le bout de ses doigts se posèrent légèrement sur l'oreille d'Arya. "Veux-tu que je t'aime, et ensuite en finir avec moi de cette façon… ?"

Les yeux d'Arya rencontrèrent ceux de Daenerys, l'acier fondant sous le riche et attendrissant violet. "Je ne veux absolument pas que vous aimiez quelqu'un comme moi Daenerys," sa voix, qui s'échappait à peine de ses lèvres, se perdait presque dans la brise du soir.

"Dany," dit Daenerys, tenant son regard alors qu'elle se penchait, imperceptiblement. "Et ça ne sera pas à toi de choisir, Tueur," son pouce brossa légèrement la joue d'Arya, la corrigeant délicatement.

"Dany," Arya murmura le nom, le goûtant alors qu'elle sentait le souffle de la Reine sur sa peau.

Et puis ce furent les lèvres de Daenerys contre les siennes et elle ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas se détourner. Elle se sentit glisser un bras autour de la taille de Dany, l'attirant plus près d'elle alors qu'elle répondait au baiser de la Reine, la glace fondant désespérément bien avant le feu.

Une vie passé et Arya pouvait jurer qu'elle senti son cœur s'arrêter de battre, alors qu'à ce moment, Daenerys Targaryen tranchait à travers ses noires entraves, les transperçant. Au moment où elles se séparèrent légèrement, son souffle était lourd comme si elle avait pris une épée et tuée des centaines hommes. Elle posa son front contre celui de Dany, son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse à la cherche de mots mais n'en trouva aucun.

Heureusement le sang du dragon n'avait pas besoin de mots et ne demandait rien, alors elle pressa un autre baiser, douloureusement doux, sur la courbe de la lèvre inférieure d'Arya, puis se blotti contre l'assassin et tira la cape de sa maison, accrochée à l'épaules d'Arya, autour d'elles deux.

 _Ainsi soit-il, où que tu sois, j'y serais aussi,_ dit le silence.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

 **POV :** Daenerys

Le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir alors que Daenerys regardait Arya dormir, affalée contre le tronc du grand chêne. Elle évita de faire le moindre mouvement, sachant qu'au moment où elle bougerait ou que le vent soufflerait un peu trop lourdement, les yeux s'ouvriraient à nouveau à la recherche du prochain combat. Une frange sombre et hirsute était suspendue au-dessus des yeux fermés et la poitrine de l'assassin l'élevait et s'abaissait sous sa main ; la bête sauvage était apaisée, seulement pour quelques instants. Le loup ressemblait énormément à ces dragons à ce niveau – coléreux, féroce et mortel, mais finissant toujours par s'apaiser sous un doux toucher.

Une fois Missandei lui avait dit qu'il y avait un vieux proverbe parmi les anciens Naathis : _vous pouvez vivre cent ans et avoir énormément d'amants, mais au final quand vous regardez en arrière, vous remarquerez que vous ne tombez vraiment amoureux que de la même personne à chaque fois._ Elle, et sûrement Tyrion, l'avaient probablement vu venir. Ce serait un mensonge de dire qu'Arya n'avait pas exposée certains traits qui étaient connus pour lui plaire ; malgré qu'elle soit réservée et solitaire. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti plus qu'un intérêt passager pour quelqu'un et il serait juste de dire, qu'à sa manière, elle était devenue aussi réservée que le loup. Pendant des années son cœur, une chose douce et idiote, n'avait rien fait d'autre que de la laisser tomber, tant bien sur le plan politique que personnel. Il l'avait rendu douée pour la trahison en échange de sa miséricorde, la division pour son idéalisme, l'humiliation pour sa fierté et le chagrin pour son amour. Une fois qu'elle eut finalement conquit Westeros, elle avait tirée d'assez dure leçons pour le briser de façon définitive.

 _"Vous faite la même erreur que Stark."_ Tyrion lui avait souvent dit ceci durant les premières années de son règne. _"Le bien et le mal, le blanc et le noir, l'honneur et l'avilissement – ce sont tous de beaux absolus. Mais si vous régnez en épargnant certaines personnes, ils pourraient devenir vos partisans les plus puissants, vous aidant à maintenir un ordre pacifique à travers tous le royaume, sans nouveau carnage. Vous devez apprendre à accepter quelles nuances de gris."_

 _"Pourquoi me comparez avec les chiens de l'Usurpateur ?"_

 _"Parce que, croyez-le ou non, Ned Stark était probablement l'homme le plus honorable que le royaume n'ait jamais connu. Et c'est ce qui, au final, l'a tué. J'ai honte de dire ceci parce que c'est mon sang, ma sœur, qui a orchestrée sa mort quand il a essayé de montrer de la pitié pour ses enfants. De la même manière, il vous a également montré de la pitié quand Robert à exiger que l'on vous tue par-delà le Détroit. Ned ne s'est pas soucié de son ami ou du trône plus que besoin et a tenu tête à un homme qui voulais utiliser son pouvoir pour tuer une femme jeune, et enceinte de surcroît, d'un autre continent. Donc, quand je vous dis que vous faites une erreur de Stark, Votre Grâce, ne le prenez pas comme une insulte ; voyez-le plutôt comme ma façon de vous dire que je vous aime et que je veux vous voir vivre et régner très longtemps."_

Arya avait prêté serment à Daenerys, sans savoir que c'était de discours de Tyrion sur 'l' _erreur Stark_ ', d'il y a quelques années, qui avait fait que Daenerys veuille et accepte son engagement. Elle avait voulu cette dévotion et cet honneur, que son père fou avait dilapidé, pour elle ; cette noblesse qui était devenu comme une légende disparue. Et quand elle avait vu Arya sans chaînes, la regardant fixement depuis le sol, légèrement tacheté de sang, devant son Trône de Fer et proclamant son vrai nom pendant que ses gardes pansaient leurs blessures, à partir de ce moment rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de l'emporter.

Et ensuite, elle faillit la perdre le soir même. _Pardonnez ma prudence, Votre Grâce._ La Stark avait échangée leurs verres ; un affront qu'elle avait senti bienveillant pour passe outre. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la toux et qu'elle vit le tueur professionnel pâlir, comme saignée par une force invisible, et ordonnant à Tyrion de la cacher.

 _"Elle avait raison Tyrion, elle avait raison. Ils sont là. Nous ne pouvons pas juste la laisser là-bas dans cet état !"_

 _"Nous le pouvons, Votre Grâce, et nous le ferons. Elle a dit qu'elle nous retrouverait et elle devra être en vie pour le faire."_

 _"Mais il – "_

 _"Non. Pas de mais. C'est une Sans-Visage et elle savait exactement ce qu'il se passait. Je vais rigoureusement faire ce qu'elle a dit et vous aussi. Parce que nous aimons tous les deux vivre et nous devons commencer à avoir confiance en notre Bon Tueur dès maintenant."_

Encore une fois, Tyrion avait raison. Arya et Nyméria les avaient rejoints, quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'Arya tenait à peine debout. Pas même un jour ne c'était passé depuis qu'elle avait prêté serment, et elle avait déjà rempli son devoir.

Les jours suivants avaient été un cauchemar. Elle n'avait pas dormi, le jour elle remplissait ses devoirs royaux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la Stark qui semblait mourir dans une des chambre d'invité. Tandis que la nuit elle restait dans ladite chambre avec la mourante, Mestre Tarly et les terrifiantes vérités que le Mestre lui relevait.

 _"Elle suait abondement avec cette tunique, beaucoup trop, j'ai demandé à Vère de lui mettre une tunique en lin plus légère à la place de l'autre, Votre Grâce, pendant que je suis allé chercher un peu plus de lait de pavot. J'ai pensé que cela pourrait l'aider, du moins un peu. Quand je suis revenu, Vère m'indiqua quelque chose et me demanda de vérifier son dos. Il semblerait qu'elle ait été fouettée. A plusieurs reprises."_

 _"Que voulez-vous dire ? Elle était une esclave ? J'ai aboli l'esclavage des deux côtés du Détroit. Punissable de mort."_

 _"Je ne sais pas si elle en était un, seulement qu'elle a été battue comme l'un d'eux. Ici – aidez-moi à la retourner. Voyez par vous-même."_

 _"Il y a… tellement de cicatrices… "_

 _"Et ce n'ai pas tout, Votre Grâce. Je suis resté éveillé toute la nuit, essayant de comprendre comme elle a pu survivre à ça, au Doux Adieu. Et j'ai trouvé une théorie que j'ai testé. Regardez, j'ai fait une petite coupure dans sa paume. Et là, nous avons une bouteille remplie de Sang de Griffon. Un poison très doux, habituellement utilisé par les femmes en colères qui veulent enseigner à leurs maris quelque choses qu'ils devraient déjà savoir. J'en verse un peu sur cette coupure, comme ça, et normalement cela devrait gonfler et quelques taches d'irritation devraient apparaître."_

 _"Samwell, non ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de lui compliquer les choses pour l'instant."_

 _"Ce n'est pas le cas, Votre Grâce, rassurez-vous. Regardez. Aucuns changements, aucunes réactions n'apparaissent. Elle est résistante aux poisons."_

 _"C'est un don de naissance ? Comme sa capacité à fusionner avec les animaux ?"_

 _"Non… non, ça ne l'est pas. La seule façon de rendre ça possible, c'est que quelqu'un, avec beaucoup de connaissance et de compétences, l'ait empoissonné avec de faibles et expertes doses. Ils ont dû le faire à maintes reprises, probablement durant plusieurs années, jusqu'à ce que son corps développe la capacité de lutter contre ça et bien d'autres choses."_

Et le jour suivant, elle ne prit même pas la peine de s'occuper du royaume. Elle laissa cette tâche à Tyrion, restant au près d'Arya tandis que Mestre Tarly lui administrait des concoctions qui n'avait pas forcément l'air de fonctionner, mais cela semblait mieux que de ne rien faire.

 _"Sa respiration est plus stable. Je pense, avec conviction, qu'elle s'en sortira."_

 _"….."_

 _"Il est tard, Votre Grâce. S'il vous plaît, nous nous inquiétons tous pour vous. Allez-vous reposer."_

Puis, la femme redevint la Reine et quitta finalement la chambre. Elle chercha Tyrion et lui donna les ordres explicites de vérifier l'état d'Arya toutes les heures et d'en avertir Missandei aussitôt que celle-ci se réveillera. Un mot privé de son amie n'attirerait pas d'attention douteuse contrairement à une annonce officielle. Et ensuite, il devra emmener la Stark à l'armurerie, dès qu'elle se sentirait mieux pour quitter la chambre, et lui fournir le meilleur qu'ils avaient à offrir. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Suite Royale pour discuter de comment ils allaient pouvoir faire avancer la situation, Daenerys lança :

 _"Elle sera mon Garde Royal."_

 _"Votre Grâce, pardonnez ma confusion, mais… vous n'avez pas de Gardes Royaux. Vous n'en avez jamais voulu. En réalité, vous n'avez montrez que du mépris à l'idée même de reformer cet – "_

 _"Je ne reformerais pas l'ordre des Garde Royaux. J'ai dit qu'elle sera mon Garde Royal."_

Sa volonté avait été exécutée et Arya avait été amenée devant elle, absolument saisissante dans le cuir sombre marqué par les armoiries de la maison Targaryen. Il y avait même un charme à voir la Stark marquée comme sienne, quoiqu'elle ne se soit pas vraiment permise de le reconnaître.

 _"Pardonnez ma prudence, Votre – Daenerys."_

 _"Je te pardonne, à une condition."_

 _"Oh ? Et quelle est-elle ?"_

 _"Que tu consens à devenir mon Garde Royal."_

 _"Daenerys. Quand j'étais jeune, tout ce que je voulais c'était être un chevalier. Être votre chevalier ; votre Garde Royal… serait au-delà de tout ce que je n'aurais jamais rêvée quand je balançais l'épée de mon frère à Winterfell. Mais si j'accepte votre offre – cela sera au prix de votre sécurité. Si je vous escorte partout, publiquement connu et reconnu, je nous rendrais plus facile à tuer toutes les deux. Je ne peux pas être un sujet d'honneur, Votre Grâce. Il est trop tard pour ça maintenant."_

 _"Tu refuserais à la Reine à qui tu as jugée allégeance ?"_

 _"Pour elle, oui."_

Arya avait baissé la tête, prétendant n'est qu'une chose sans honneur, même en accomplissant l'action la plus honorable qu'elle puise faire pour servir au mieux sa Reine. L'épine de sa fierté l'empêcha de le remarquer de suite, mais une fois qu'elle l'eut retirée et qu'elle prit le temps de réfléchir, elle comprit l'humilité d'Arya dans cet acte.

Cette humilité personnelle la frappa à nouveau dans les semaines qui suivirent, alors que le garde Targaryen, qu'elle nommait "Wolf", l'assistait sans même en avoir l'air à chaque instant. Personne ne pouvait s'approcher de son Trône de Fer sans être soigneusement évalué par l'assassin, analysé avec une telle ruse qu'un homme non averti ne se rendrait même pas compte que le loup l'avait mis à nu de ses yeux froids, avant d'avoir la permission d'avancer. A chaque fois que quelqu'un mentait en sa présence, Arya la regardait et lui donnait une légère secousse de la tête, relevant la vérité d'un conflit avant même qu'il ne puisse s'intensifier. Si jamais son pied venait à glisser sur une pierre lisse, la main d'Arya pressait doucement son dos ou son épaule pour la stabiliser. Involontairement, elle avait été plus attentive qu'un prétendant ; se mettant sans cesse sur le chemin de tout préjudices, réels ou imaginaires, qui pouvaient éventuellement attendre Daenerys.

Pendant un certain temps, il avait été assez simple de qualifier tout cela comme un niveau de prudence approprié au service de la Reine des Sept Couronnes ; la célèbre fidélité Stark n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit forcée de reconnaître que ça ne l'était finalement pas.

 _"Aurais tu fais le même choix si je n'avais pas été la Reine, Arya ?"_

 _"Oui. Même si vous aviez été la fille d'un meunier, je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu vous tuer."_

Plusieurs fois, malgré le destin de son droit d'aînesse, Daenerys avait ardemment désirée la paix et la sécurité d'une vie simple, comme celle qu'elle avait brièvement connue grâce au soin de Ser Willen Darry à Braavos. Si elle était née avec un nom différent, elle aurait pu être heureuse dans une maison comme celle qu'elle avait aimée, avec la grande porte rouge. Et, si elle avait été une prostituée vivant cette vie peu compliquée, à laquelle elle pensait souvent, Arya se serait _encore_ retournée contre l'organisation la plus mortelle, dans le monde connu, pour l'épargner. Elle ne l'avait pas fait pour la Mère des Dragons, la Khaleesi de la Grande Mer Herbeuse, la Briseuse de Chaînes, la Dirigeante de Sept Couronnes. Elle l'avait simplement fait pour la femme nommée Daenerys. Et quand, au fond d'elle-même elle le comprit – c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne voulait pas seulement avoir la Stark à son service, mais elle désirait avoir Arya pour elle, personnellement.

 _"Mais tu ne le sais pas, toi, mon doux loup ?"_ pensa-t-elle, regardant le front d'Arya se sillonner légèrement alors qu'elle continuait de dormir. _"Tu t'es consacrée aux Sans-Visages et à la vengeance que leur formation pouvait t'apporter, autant que je me suis consacrée à la reconquête de mon Trône. Mais, là où j'avais la faveur de ceux qui ont en cru en moi ; ceux qui sont devenus de bons amis et de bon conseillers, tout ce que tu avais était encore plus de vies à prendre. Depuis combien de temps es-tu perdue ?"_

Le léger bourdonnement des ronflements de Missandei s'arrêta. Ça ne sera qu'une question de minutes avant qu'elle ne sorte de sa tente, et qu'elle ne les trouve toutes les deux, là, sous le grand chêne. Elle considéra brièvement le fait qu'elle doive bouger, ou non, avant qu'elle n'arrive, incertaine de vouloir traiter les inévitables questions qui viendraient sur la route alors qu'elles reprendraient leur chemin en direction de la mine.

 _"Votre Grâce, je ne suis pas un homme superstitieux – quoique je jouis à l'idée que les dames croient que les bites des nains soient magiques en raison de leur propre irrationalité – mais, même si cela venait à ne jamais se présenter, je ressens tout de même le besoin souligner quelque chose, pour une raison étrange."_

 _"Et quel est ce ?"_

 _"La dernière fois qu'un Targaryen a aimé un Stark, cela a déclenché une guerre qui a détruit ce pays pendant des décennies."_

 _"Et pourquoi estimez-vous que j'ai besoin d'un rappel, Tyrion ?"_

 _"Aucune raison en particulier. Je suppose que j'ai probablement bu un peu trop de vin."_

Après une prudente délibération, elle décida qu'elle ne bougera pas. Elle était la Reine et elle ferait une erreur Stark quand cela lui plaira.


	17. Chapter 17

**Nonoemix** : Je suis ravi de voir que cette traduction te plaise à ce point :) .

 **Juju guesdon** : Je suis également content de voir que ça te plait également et je suis désolé de réagir à ta review extrêmement tardivement, mais étrangement je n'ai jamais eu de notification quand tu l'as posté.

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

La mort servie dans une petite coupe au Temple du Noir et du Blanc était toujours la plus difficile à délivrer. Il y a des moments où c'était un soulagement, une miséricorde – mettre un terme à une maladie qui pourrissait un enfant de l'intérieur ; une douce mort pour un joueur surendetté qui aurait autrement trouvé une fin plus lente et plus douloureuse ; une dernière tentative pour un homme qui avait perdu son honneur lors d'un duel et qui ne pouvait supporter la honte ; un ancien prêt à rejoindre les dieux, qui s'inquiétaient peu de les avoir oubliés. Mais la plupart du temps, la mort en coupe n'était pas donnée à ceux qui avaient besoin d'un acte de charité, elle était donnée aux désespérés.

Ils entraient, les yeux rouges et au bord des larmes, ou vide avec des cernes tirés sous leurs yeux. Ils pleuraient rarement ; quand ils passaient les portes du Temple ils avaient dépassé le stade des simples larmes. Ils étaient à la fois forts et délicats ; légers et lourds. Ils avançaient et se tenaient devant la statue de leurs Dieux, celui en qui ils avaient placés tous leurs espoirs et les regardaient fixement, blâmant silencieusement la pierre pour ce qui leurs étaient arrivé et pour ce qui allait suivre. Parfois, ils crachaient sur la divinité immobile ou la frappait de leurs petits poings charnus, acte final d'abandon religieux, avant de reprendre leurs errances vers la fontaine.

Les Braavosi connaissaient la tradition de l'Ordre. Ils devaient attendre jusqu'à ce qu'un acolyte s'approche d'eux et leur offre le Don, ils ne devaient boire l'eau du Dieu Multiface de leur plein-gré. S'ils voulaient vraiment le Don, ils devaient attendre aussi longtemps que nécessaire pour le recevoir. C'était ainsi parce que certains ne voulaient pas mourir, ils voulaient juste, pendant un instant, sentir qu'ils reprenaient le contrôle de leurs pesante vie avant de se retourner vers les lourdes portes. D'autres cependant, attendaient la mort avec la même sinistre résolution qu'un mari réticent attendait sa jeune épouse au bout de l'allée lors de leur mariage arrangé. Ils ne voyaient pas d'autres alternatives, ils voulaient seulement boire le Don et s'allonger, satisfait.

Quelques fois, les personnes en deuil parlaient sachant qu'ils ne recevraient jamais de réponses ; ils prenaient les serviteurs du Dieu Multiface pour des confesseurs qui leurs accorderaient une absolution silencieuse. D'autres fois, ils ne disaient pas un mot et étaient seulement assis devant la fontaine, leurs genoux contre leurs poitrines regardant fixement des yeux qui les avaient déjà précédés dans la mort. Quand Arya venait finalement à eux, se préparant à être leur faucheuse, ils murmuraient souvent le chagrin qui les avaient conduits à elle et buvaient avec soulagement. _"Elle m'a abandonnée,"_ entendait-elle souvent. _"Il a choisi ma sœur." "Elle est avec l'enfant d'un autre homme." "Il en a trouvé une autre, alors qu'il était en mer." "Elle ne pouvait pas me pardonner."_

Cette chose, cette force qui les brisaient de part en part et les faisaient basculer – c'était l'amour, Arya Stark l'avait appris en grandissant. Les faibles souvenir de sa mère et son père à Winterfell, leur dévotion l'un pour l'autre, avaient presque disparu pendant les sept années qu'elle avait passée dans le Temple obscure, s'effaçant au point qu'elle doute même de leur réalité. Pour elle, l'amour c'était juste porter les péchés d'un étranger et tacher ses propres mains avec le sang que quelqu'un d'autre avait versé.

Essuyant la sueur de son front, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule vers Daenerys qui la suivait sur sa jument à quelques pas derrière elle avec Missandei, elle deux femmes parlaient doucement sous leurs manteaux. Cette femme, incroyablement belle et qui régnait sur l'ensemble du royaume, essayait d'ouvrir une porte en elle qui pouvait finir par la mener droit à la fontaine où elle avait déjà servi.

C'était une chose étrange que de craindre quelque chose. Il n'y a pas si longtemps elle ne craignait rien.

Arya ouvrit sa gourde et versa sur sa tête ce qu'il restait d'eau chaude. De la buée s'éleva autour de son visage alors que l'eau tombait sur son armure, chauffant presque instantanément. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment les chevaux réussissaient à tenir toute la journée sous la chaleur du soleil, ou comment Daenerys et Missandei arrivaient à rester si élégamment en selles sous cette chaleur, c'était clairement une bénédiction qu'elle n'avait pas reçue. "Encore environ deux kilomètres avant d'arriver à la mine, Votre Grâce," dit-elle, sa voix enrouée par la chaleur. "Une fois que nous serons assez proche, nous trouverons un endroit ombragé avec de l'eau pour les chevaux. Et quand je me serais assurée que le chemin jusqu'à la mine est sûr, je vous emmènerais à Drogon."

"Comme vous voulez, Loup," répondit Daenerys le ton de sa voix avait les nuances royales qu'elle avait si souvent entendu au Donjon.

 _Elle est contrariée. En dehors de la cour, elle ne prend se ton avec moi qu'uniquement quand elle contrariée par quelque chose._ Arya soupira et tira sur les rênes, les menant hors de la route poussiéreuse, dans les fourrés à côté. C'était très faible, mais elle pouvait entendre l'écoulement d'un cours d'eau. Elle tendit ses oreilles, tant pour trouver la direction du point d'eau que pour repérer quelques menaces potentielles. Cependant, elles étaient seules, hormis quels oiseaux qui chantaient au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Elles trouvèrent un ruisseau à moins d'un kilomètre de la mine et s'arrêtèrent pour soulager les chevaux et boire. Le soleil était descendu à la limite des arbres, diminuant finalement sa brûlure. La Reine avait espéré arriver jusqu'à Drogon avant la tombée de la nuit, donc Arya les avait poussées jusqu'en fin de journée sous la canicule afin de ne pas la décevoir. Aussi longtemps que le chemin resterait éclairé, elles pourraient atteindre le dragon avant le crépuscule.

L'assassin se mit à genoux devant le ruisseau, en amont des chevaux, et pris de l'eau fraîche dans ses mains, éclaboussa son visage et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle avait brûlée, elle pouvait sentir la piqûre révélatrice sur ses joues, mais c'était une douleur à laquelle elle pourrait faire face demain. Alors que sa peau se rafraîchissait, elle scruta les alentours à la recherche d'un endroit sûr qui pourrait servir de camp. Elle ne pouvait les installer trop près du cours d'eau, non seulement à cause du bruit qui rendait difficile la perception des différents sons en approche, mais il attirerait également les animaux sauvages durant toute la nuit. Elle espéra qu'il y aurait un endroit approprié plus près de leur destination.

Elle se remit sur pieds, secouant sa frange humide devant ses yeux. "Cet endroit est sûr pour le moment," dit-elle en se tournant vers Daenerys et Missandei. "Excepté quelques incestes." Elle écrasa un moustique sur son bras. "Je pars en éclaireur vers la mine. Une fois que je serais assurée qu'il n'y a aucun danger, je reviendrais vous chercher pour vous y emmener."

Daenerys tira sa capuche en arrière, libérant ses boucles d'argent et les secouant sur ses épaules pour la première fois depuis qu'elles étaient parties ce matin. "Et si nous avons besoin de toi avant que tu ne reviennes ?"

"Vous n'avez simplement qu'à siffler et je vous rejoindrais rapidement."

Daenerys donna un signe d'approbation de la tête et Arya se dirigea vers l'ouest, sous l'épaisse canopée de feuilles. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de son arme alors qu'elle se avançait droit devant elle, vérifiant cache traces de mousses, guettant la moindre empreinte et inspectant les branches pour détecter toutes sortes de torsion contre nature ou de rupture, quoique ce soit de cassé ou d'incohérent qui lui donnerait l'indication comme quoi quelqu'un était déjà passé par là récemment. Jusqu'ici tout allait bien.

 _Je vais voir un dragon._ Pour une fois, elle se laissa le plaisir de faire sombrer la réalité alors qu'elle enjambait une branche noueuse. Elle l'avait toujours voulu, depuis qu'elle avait entendu les contes d'Aegon, Visenya et Rhaenys Targaryen conquérant Westeros, il y a des centaines d'années. Elle n'était pas censée aimer cette histoire autant qu'elle l'avait fait ; la montée au pouvoir des Targaryens c'est fait au détriment de ses propres ancêtres qui avaient dû plier genoux et renoncer à la Royauté qu'ils avaient sur les terres du Nord – mais ils avaient des _dragons_. C'était le destin, et c'était sûrement plus sage d'accepter ce qui est que de pleurer sur ce qui avait été perdu dans les ombres du passé.

Elle pouvait voir les rayons de lumières s'affaiblir à travers les arbres alors qu'elle entendit des pas léger arriver derrière elle. "Vous savez," dit-elle en interpellant Dany, "tout ce que vous aviez à faire était de siffler."

Les pas s'arrêtèrent un moment avant de reprendre lentement leur approche. "Serais tu venu si je l'avais fait ?" demanda Dany, les nuances royales encore un peu présentent dans le ton de sa voix. "Tu m'as si habilement évitée aujourd'hui, que je me suis posée la question."

Arya se retourna pour faire face à la Reine, ses yeux orageux alors qu'elle parlait avec une féroce résolution. "Je viendrais _toujours_ pour vous, Daenerys. Pensez ce que vous voulez de moi, mais n'en doutez _jamais_."

Elle vit Dany hésiter très légèrement, ne s'attendant clairement pas à une déclaration aussi intense. L'air était lourd entre elle, alors que le dragon fermait la distance, et elle fit glisser ses pales mains le long des bras du loup avant de les poser sur ses épaules. "Je pense beaucoup de chose de toi, Loup," sa voix se tue. "Et la peur n'en fera jamais parti. Alors, dis-moi ce qui te retiens loin de moi."

Son cœur s'accéléra alors qu'elle captait le parfum de Daenerys, elle sentait la chaleur des paumes du sang de dragon, même à travers le cuir épais, se reposant sur elle. "C'est…" elle sentit son esprit se brouiller et elle essaya, désespérément, de rassembler les fragments d'images qu'elle avait vue plus tôt. Ils se dissipèrent dans les profondeurs violettes, disparaissant avec les mots qu'elle pensait dire. "Ce n'est rien – "

 _ **-CRACK ! -**_

Arya enveloppa adroitement ses bras autour de Daenerys et se lança en avant, les jetant toutes les deux à terre derrière un tronc épais et démesurément grand. Elle coinça la petite femme sous elle et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, arrêtant toute protestation avant qu'elle n'arrive et inclina sa tête à l'écoute du moindre bruit. Elle resta immobile pendant un petit moment et elle pouvait sentir le souffle de Dany contre sa joue. Cela la distrayait, quoi qu'elle ne l'admettrait pas. Elle était sur le point de les remettre sur pied, une excuse sur sa réaction exagérée, causé par une branche tombée non loin d'elles, sur les lèvres, quand de faibles voix brisèrent le bruit de la brise d'été :

"… n'a même pas bougé. I'c'est juste endormir là. 'Maginez q'juste quelques écailles vaillent une p'tite fortune."

Elle sentit Daenerys se raidir sous elle, son sang chauffant sous la colère. Elle se pressa plus contre la Reine Dragon, la forçant à rester calme et silencieuse. Elle sentit le cœur de Daenerys marteler contre elle alors qu'elle consentait lentement à la requête, restant immobile malgré la colère qui faisait rage en elle.

"Donc nous lui en arracherons quelques-unes," la même voix continuait, se renforçant au fur et à mesure que les intrus s'approchaient, "ou plus b'sûr, ça dépendra. Et ça sera plus. Nous pourrons passer l'reste d'notre vie dans une maison de plaisir de Lys, plutôt que de fournir nos dernières foutues pièces pour c'est Tyrells d'merde."

Il y eut un léger bruit de feuilles séchées craquant sous le poids d'une botte bon marché de l'autre côté du tronc pourrissant. Une fois qu'ils furent passés, Arya posa une douce main sur la poitrine de Daenerys, lui faisant signe de l'attendre. Elle rencontra les yeux de la Reine, essayant de lui offrir de l'assurance puis elle se leva avec précaution, saisissant les manches de ses deux épaisses lames et les tirant de leurs fourreaux accrochés à ses bottes. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux deux larges hommes devant elle et lança légèrement le couteau qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite, le rattrapant facilement et le saisissant au niveau du côté tranchant et biseauté au-dessus de la garde. _Silencieuse comme une ombre._ Elle commença à suivre avec soin les traces que les hommes, qui avaient fait irruption, avaient laissés dans la terre, réduisant discrètement l'écart entre elle et eux.

Ils riaient ensembles, se moquant d'une fille de taverne qu'ils avaient pelotés quelques nuits plus tôt, alors qu'elle levait sa lame au-dessus de la tête de l'un d'eux, faisant changer son rire en un gargouillis humide et écœurant quand le pommeau s'abattit sur son crâne, et il tomba comme un tas encore tout chaud à ses pieds. _Celui-là sait quelque chose,_ pensa-t-elle en regardant fixement le cadavre se vider très légèrement de son sang. _Les hommes qui ne peuvent s'arrêter de parler ne garde jamais rien pour eux._ Elle s'agenouilla et souleva le corps inerte sur son épaule, puis le traîna jusqu'au tronc d'un cèdre massif. "Tout va bien maintenant," dit-elle à Daenerys par-dessus son épaule, elle entendit le bruissement des feuilles lui signifiant qu'elle sortait de sa cachette.

"Arya, nous devons nous rendre jusqu'à Dragon _maintenant_. Et s'il y a plus de ces… braconniers, je les aurais. Tu me les amèneras et ils hurleront pendant que je les tue, je le jure sur le sang qui coule en moi !" Le Dragon c'était réveillé au sein de leur mère et Arya pouvait sentir, dans son dos, les yeux violets qui la suivaient alors qu'elle lâchait sa charge sur les racine du bois tendre, l'installant contre le tronc.

"Je ne les laisserais pas nuire à votre dragon, Votre Grâce," dit-elle doucement alors qu'elle détachait la ceinture de l'homme et la tira avant de l'enrouler autour de lui pour l'attacher contre l'arbre. "Et si tel est votre volonté, je les tuerais tous, si cela vous convient." Elle fit glisser la pointe de sa lame dans la couture d'une de ses épaules, coupant quelques fibres de sa propre chemise avant d'arracher complètement la manche. Elle torsada le tissu lui donnant une vague forme de corde et bâillonna l'homme inconscient devant elle. "Mais d'abord, je vais soutirer quelques informations à notre ami provisoire." Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, levant les yeux vers Daenerys. "Vous devriez rejoindre Missandei le temps que j'en finisse."

"Non," répondit Daenerys avec une douce autorité. "Je ne me détournerais pas."

Arya reconnu sa volonté en un signe de tête puis ouvrit sa poche en cuir. Elle palpa précautionneusement l'intérieur, consciente de la présence des fléchettes qu'elle avait laissée dedans, et y retira un petit cylindre en bois hermétiquement fermé par un bouchon rotatif. Elle le desserra, le tenant prêt à ses côtés alors qu'elle frappa, de sa main libre, le visage de son captif. "On se réveil," dit-elle sévèrement.

Il y eut un tic et un gémissement, puis des yeux brumeux commencèrent à s'ouvrir devant elle. Un marmonnement incompréhensible accompagna une faible poussé contre le cuir qui le maintenait et Arya souleva la boite sous son nez, l'agitant en un arc de cercle, et une poudre bleutée teinta l'air devant lui qu'il respira, impuissant, et qui lui brûla les narines. Elle l'observa alors que sa tête recula contre l'écorce derrière lui, hébété, ses pupilles commençant à se dilater. "Là, ça va aller," dit-elle, calme et douce, sa voix était devenue plus grave, hypnotique. "Vous êtes calme. Vous êtes content d'être là et de bavarder avec moi."

Il était assis dans un accord silencieux, les yeux vitreux et docile alors que Daenerys observait derrière l'assassin, intriguée.

"Je vais enlever ce bâillon, cher monsieur, et ensuite vous répondrez à quelques questions pour moi. Nous discuterons comme des gentilshommes, d'accord ?"

Il acquiesça lentement de la tête, les bras ballant de chaque côté de son corps.

Arya lui tira sa muselière de fortune sous son menton fuyant, l'évaluant. "Vous avez des amis qui vous attendent au fond des mines à l'heure actuelle, n'est-ce pas ?"

"J'ai des amis, oui." Une goutte de bave coula de sa lèvre.

Arya hocha la tête, toujours aussi froide et placide qu'un lac gelé. "Combien d'amis vous attendent là-bas ?"

"…viron quinze."

"Bien sûr. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un homme entreprenant comme vous." Arya jonglait négligemment avec sa lame, la faisant passer d'une main à l'autre. "Cependant, c'est une entreprise risquée, n'est-ce pas ? Essayer de prendre des écailles d'un dragon endormi ?"

"Est 'ourquoi j'ai des amis," bafouilla-t-il. "M'ttez en quelques un à l'arrachage et s'il s'réveil, eh bien, c'est l'bon moment de partir avec un peu de part en moins à payer."

"Et c'est pourquoi vous êtes un tel chef d'entreprise." Arya lui tapota l'épaule avec le plat de sa lame avant de regarder par-dessus son épaule, vers Daenerys. "Votre Grâce, avez-vous d'autres questions pour notre invité ici présent, avant que nous le laissions se reposer ?"

"Non." Elle prononça se mot avec un mécontentement royal, une déclaration autant qu'une accusation.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'imbécile drogué et lui accorda un léger haussement d'épaules. "Vous avez entendu la dame." Elle plongea sa lame vers l'avant, l'enfonçant dans son œil et la tourna dans son crâne. Elle la tenait, la maintenait, alors qu'il se contractait autour, convulsant pathétiquement avant de tomber inerte. "Valar Morgulis," murmura-t-elle en tirant le couteau, laissant son orbite s'assécher.

"Qu'est ce… que c'est ?" demanda doucement Daenerys alors qu'Arya se remettait sur ses pieds en s'époussetant.

"Une mort miséricordieuse, non mérité," répondit stoïquement Arya. "J'ai pensé que vous n'apprécieriez pas que je perde du temps, étant donné les circonstances actuelles."

"Non," elle prit la main gantée d'Arya, la brossant du bout des doigts pour dépoussiérer de la fine pellicule bleue qui restait. "Qu'est ce qui l'a fait parler aussi facilement ?"

"Une création alchimique du Temple du Noir et du Blanc. Inhalé et accompagné d'une voix basse et calme, cela brouille l'esprit et délie la langue, tant que l'esprit en question n'est pas particulièrement fort. J'ai pensé que dans son cas," elle poussa du coude le cadavre contre le tronc, "et que cela n'aurait pas été difficile." Elle enveloppa instinctivement sa main autour de celle, plus petite, de Daenerys, commençant à repartir pas le chemin qu'elles avaient empruntées pour venir. "J'ai juste besoin de quelque chose et nous nous débarrasseront de la vermine qui encercle votre fils," dit-elle alors qu'elles repartaient en direction de Missandei et des chevaux.

* * *

"Missandei," appela Arya en jetant la canne à pêche qui était, inutilement, empaquetée dans les affaires que son cheval avait transportées, "s'il vous plaît, dites-moi que sur votre selle il y a un arc. Long ou court, une arbalète, ou bien… autre chose."

Il y eu un bruit de toile que l'on déployait tandis que l'Insulaire des Îles d'Été fouillait dans ses affaires. "Non," dit-elle timidement, "il n'y en a pas non plus ici."

Arya grimaça et posa son front contre le selle de son alezan. "Quatre types de fromages," murmura-t-elle. "Deux bouteilles de vin. Douze poches de mélange d'herbes à infusion venant des quatre coins des Sept Royaumes. Trois couvertures supplémentaires, au cas où il ferait _froid_ en plein été." Elle souffla lentement, maîtrisant sa respiration. "Tous ces excès qu'il a fait emballer, et pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'assurer qu'un arc parte avec nous." Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. "Il fera une charmante petite femme un jour."

Son plan avait été simple : attirer quelques ruffians et les tuer à distance quand ceux-ci sortiraient de la mine. Après qu'elle ait réduit le groupe, elle aurait pu entrer dans la mine et éliminer ceux qui restaient sans trop de risques. Maintenant que son plan avait été réduit à néant, cela la laissait qu'avec très peu d'options – et avec toutes les responsabilités que cela impliquait. _Sept enfers. Si les dieux existent, ils doivent s'amuser à pisser sur les Starks à tout moment de la journée._

Elle regretta soudainement d'avoir laissé Nyméria rejoindre sa meute. Avec l'ouïe du grand loup, elle aurait pu savoir à quelles distances ils se trouvaient dans la mine ; visualiser leur regroupement et placement en se basant sur les échos. A elles deux, coordonner des attaques éclairs aurait probablement suffit à venir à bout des brutes. Ou, au pire, elle pouvait pousser un hurlement assez bruyant pour réveiller le dragon endormi, donc il pourrait –.

"Un dragon n'a pas besoin de nous pour mener ses propres batailles," murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, son esprit marchant déjà sur un terrain dangereux. "Il a juste besoin de quelqu'un pour venir le réveiller, vu qu'il ne peut pas le faire lui-même."

Elle sentit une main sur son bras et se retourna pour faire face à Daenerys. "A quoi pense-tu ?" demanda-t-elle avec une note d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

"Je pense que plutôt que d'aller à Drogon, au fond de la mine, ce serait mieux d'essayer de le faire venir à nous, dans cet endroit."

Elle pensa à comment elle se sentait dans la peau de Nyméria, et elle se demanda si elle pourrait sentir le vent sous les battements d'ailes d'un dragon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Personne abattit sa pioche sous le ciel nocturne, elle portait le visage d'un mineur mal rasé, aidant à dégager les débris qui c'étaient renversés devant l'entrée de la mine quand le massif dragon noir l'avait revendiqué et se l'était attribué. Ils étaient à peine une douzaine réunis, le plus important du groupe était déjà à l'intérieur du labyrinthe de cavernes, désireux de récupérer les trophées onyx de la mort endormi.

Personne n'était pas intéressée par la prime que tous convoitaient, mais elle devait rester près du dragon endormi. L'amour de la Reine d'Argent pour ses monstres était bien connu et au moment où elle avait vu le dragon, quand elle était devant le Donjon Rouge, elle savait qu'elle avait juste à le suivre et la Targaryenne viendrait peu après. Arya retarderait la réunion de la mère et son enfant, naturellement – mais seulement temporairement. Il était clair qu'elle était entièrement vouée à Daenerys et sa tendance à la suffisance, couplée à sa fidélité pour son nouveau seigneur, lui assurait que l'arrivé de la Reine ne serait qu'une question de temps.

Elle guettait dans un angle mort de la crête de la mine quand elle avait vu des voyous, vaguement déguisés en ouvriers, descendre vers le sud en discutant de la récolte des écailles et de leurs valeurs au marché noir. C'était d'un ennui, mais elle savait qu'elle devait se joindre à eux si elle voulait continuer sa surveillance. Elle observa le groupe, choisissant le plus petit de la bande et le marqua mentalement. Quand il se dirigea derrière quelques arbres pour se soulager, elle lui lança un dard d'Aconit qui agissa rapidement et silencieusement en lui, le tuant, puis elle lui prit son visage et ses vêtements. Ensuite, ce fut juste une question d'application et de simulation l'intérêt, tandis que ces deux pseudo-camarades riaient et faisaient de grands plans sur la façon dont ils allaient dépenser les couronnes que les écailles allaient leurs rapporter.

Elle posa sa pioche et se mit à genou pour prendre un gros morceau de roche qui c'était finalement libérée et le posa à côté de l'entrée. Elle allait commencer à siffler alors qu'elle se remettait au travail, mais le terrain qui bougea sous ses pieds et les cris l'en empêcha.

* * *

Arya se glissa hors d'elle, son corps chuta mollement sur l'herbe fraîche dans la clairière où elles s'étaient installées. Elle sentit immédiatement la présence du dragon, elle vrombissait dans l'air comme une intense charge électrique avant la tempête. Elle se redressa, s'y mêla et commença à s'y introduire.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec Nyméria. Le sang du dragon la brûla alors qu'elle fusionnait avec son corps, ressemblant à la façon dont les mains de Daenerys la réchauffaient quand elle la touchait, sauf qu'à cet instant cela était amplifié au pont d'en devenir presque insupportable. _Elle est le sang du dragon – et même sa lignée en porte la trace._ Elle essaya de prendre ses marques pour bouger l'énorme corps en tandem avec ses efforts, mais elle réussit uniquement à faire se retourner l'énorme bête.

 _Drogon._

Elle pouvait sentir la conscience du dragon pulser lentement à l'intérieur de lui. Elle pouvait entendre les hommes à l'extérieur et savait qu'ils lui arrachaient des écailles, mais la bête ne ressentait aucune douleur. Il n'y avait rien à faire, elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre son esprit, à le réveiller.

 _Drogon, tu dois te réveiller._

Elle se stabilisa et essaya de nouveau de bouger ses membres fantômes, tenant bon sous la chaleur brûlante qui courait dans ses veines. Elle pouvait sentir sa forme autour d'elle ; aussi énorme que l'image que l'on se fait d'un grand dieu. Ses efforts furent récompensés par un violent coup de queue qui dispersa les vautours qui c'étaient rassemblés autour de lui. Elle entendit des cris, l'un d'eux c'était brisé contre la paroi rocheuse et y agonisa. Elle se concentra et réussi de nouveau à soulever la queue du dragon et la laissa retomber sur le hurleur, finissant le travail.

 _Drogon. Ta mère t'attend et je ne peux pas t'amener à elle toute seule. Réveils toi !_

Arya s'agita en lui, le secouant de l'intérieur, sa conscience bourrina la sienne dans l'urgence de la situation. Elle imagina Daenerys encore et encore, le forçant à regarder pour qu'il puisse la reconnaître et comprendre.

 _Par les sept enfers, Drogon ! REVEILS TOI !_

L'impulsion s'arrêta et il y eut une lueur de conscience.

Tirant désespérément profit de la subtil ouverture, Arya réussit à soulever l'une des massives ailes du dragon avant qu'elle ne s'effondre à nouveau sur lui, provoquant un puissant coup de vent qui porta la poussière vers le visage de la bête. Il renifla d'irritation, et la lueur se transforma en flamme.

Arya joignit ses pensées à celle du dragon, récupérant finalement assez de contrôle pour les faire sortir de la caverne jusqu'à l'air libre, tandis qu'elle sentait la conscience de la bête se hérisser, courroucée par sa présence. Elle pouvait sentir son essence faire rage en lui, et elle se retrouva inondée de visions de dents, de griffe et d'enfer. Elle le sentit rouer et bouillonner alors qu'il essayait de la de la faire sortir de force, un souffle ardent l'emplit et fit gonfler sa poitrine, et elle sut qu'il la maîtrisait. Elle s'accrocha à lui, saisissant tout ce qu'elle pouvait, et pressa son esprit à maintes reprises, le forçant à accepter les images de Daenerys qui l'attendait dans la clairière, alors qu'il la submergeait de visions de souffre et de cendres. Elle se sentit lentement glisser hors de sa peau, quand soudainement son attaque cessa et ses pensées se fixèrent finalement sur le message avec lequel elle l'avait inondée.

Alors qu'il se calmait, Arya put sentir le bouillonnement du sang du dragon en lui alors que son cœur se serrait. Quand il se leva lentement avec elle, elle put sentir la lourdeur de plomb de ses puissants membres ; l'épuisement de la toxine qui l'avait plongé dans un profond sommeil. Elle avait supporté assez de poisons pour reconnaître quelle sorte de venin avait affligé cette créature, alors qu'au même moment l'incroyable chaleur de son sang le brûla et le fit disparaît de son organisme.

Elle poussa, très prudemment, son esprit, essayant d'atteindre un souvenir et de se faire une idée de ce qui avait probablement put frapper d'incapacité cette puissante bête. Elle put voir un aperçu : le rivage rocheux au bord d'une étroite mer, avec des petits bateaux qui se croisaient. Puis, le grand Titan de Braavos –

Il s'enflamma de nouveau et elle chancela en lui, étanchant la fissure de sa mémoire avec la même image de Dany l'attendant.

 _Emmène-nous seulement à ta mère et je partirais. C'est tout ce que nous devons faire ensembles._

Les lourds pas, effectué dans une réticente harmonie, les menèrent hors de la mine, puis la créature déploya ses deux grandes ailles. Arya fouilla en Drogon, essayant de démarrer les battements de celles-ci pour lui permettre de rejoindre le ciel. Son sang continuait de bouillonner et cela commençait à devenir comme de l'acide pour elle, alors qu'il s'envola finalement.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus le supporter bien longtemps.

* * *

Personne couru aussitôt qu'elle entendit les cris perçants, sachant exactement ce qui les avait causés. Elle était plus rapide que la plupart et c'était un don qu'elle avait habituellement utilisée des centaines de fois pour servir le Dieu Multiface. Maintenant elle l'utilisait seulement pour sauver sa vie, elle courut jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, se réfugiant à l'abri des arbres, quand elle vit l'animal de compagnie obsidienne de la Reine sortir en traînant des pattes. Quelques-uns avaient réussi à s'échapper, l'un d'eux se traînait loin de la bête avec sa jambe grotesquement tordue sous lui, mais personne ne le vit. Il ne restait d'eux que des taches et des amas brisés dans le sillage du dragon.

Elle observa comment la bête bâtit de ses grandes ailles, des bourrasques soulevant de la poussière sous lui alors qu'il s'envolait dans un hurlement.

 _S'est-il lassé de cet endroit… ou sa mère l'a-t-elle appelée à elle ?_

Cachée sous la canopée des branches et des feuilles au-dessus d'elle, elle commença à le suivre, se frayant un chemin directement sous le sien. A travers l'obscurité d'encre elle sauta par-dessus des rondins, se talla un chemin à travers des hautes herbes avec sa pioche, ne perdant jamais de vue la balise qui retournait vers sa majestueuse demeure éclairée pas les étoiles s'allumant au-dessus. Elle sentit un début de sueur perler sur sa peau alors qu'elle accéléra sa course, ses jambes fortes et rapides essayant de suivre l'allure du vol du dragon. Avait-elle eu tort ? Si la créature continuait vers l'Est, il était plus probable qu'elle quitterait le continent plutôt que de retrouver sa mère.

Son souffle était lourd et elle sentit la douleur arriver alors qu'elle ralentissait involontairement le rythme, quand la bête se redressa dans les airs et poussa un cri assourdissant. Puis il tourna, perdant lentement de l'altitude jusqu'à atterrir sur le sol en-dessous lui. Elle se jeta à plat ventre dans le sous-bois à quelques mètres du terrain d'atterrissage, ses yeux s'élargirent alors qu'elle regardait à travers les feuillages qui la camouflaient.

 _Le Dieu Multiface est avec moi._

Là, assise au milieu de l'herbe, se trouvait la Mère des Dragons en personne, berçant la tête immobile d'Arya sur ses genoux. Sa suivante bronzée était là également, reculant lentement, ayant clairement peur de la créature mortelle qui la traquait de ses yeux. Personne observa avec fascination comment Daenerys regardait en bas vers Arya puis en haut vers la bête, une question inaudible passa sur ses lèvres. Elle parla une nouvelle fois, sa main appuyée contre la joue d'Arya alors qu'elle regardait sa monstrueuse progéniture s'approcher d'un pas lourd. _Qu'est ce… que je vois ?_

Soudainement, le dragon rejeta sa tête en arrière et hurla, la colère et la mort résonnèrent dans son cri. Elle vit Arya s'agiter sur les genoux de la Reine, une toux s'échappant de son corps tandis qu'elle se relevait dans un mouvement maladroit, gauche. La bête la rabroua et elle tomba en arrière, des dents la frôlant dans un échec peu satisfaisant. _"Drogon, stop !"_ Elle pouvait entendre la Targaryenne hurler maintenant, la minuscule reine enveloppant intrépidement ses bras autour de la mâchoire du monstre au moment où Arya se redressait sur ses pieds, tirant sa lame de son fourreau. La fascinante scène continua alors qu'elle entendit Daenerys ordonner à Arya de ranger son épée et que des yeux rubis étudiaient celle-ci, planifiant déjà le coup suivant.

L'Insulaire d'Été s'était accroupie derrière un grand rocher et même à cette distance Personne pouvait voir à quel point son corps tremblait. C'était une chose bien cruelle que d'être lié au service d'une femme qui vous rappelait vos cauchemars d'enfant. Le dragon ferma ses yeux et inclina sa tête contre Daenerys, un grondement grave sortit de sa poitrine. Ceci était la chose la plus proche de l'affection que Personne pouvait imaginer d'une créature comme celle-ci. Il y eu des mots prononcés ressemblant à une belle poésie – du Haut Valyrian, peut-être ? – et l'aura de colère qui entourait la bête sembla se dissiper. Désarmée, Arya avança lentement vers le dragon, silencieuse et calme. _Bien sûr, c'est exactement ce que tu ferais, imbécile arrogante._

Le dragon, sa tête toujours inclinée vers sa mère, ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux, recherchant Aryadu regard, car ce qui était fait de chair et de feu en ressentait le besoin. Ses dents étaient découvertes et il poussa un lourd reniflement, mais il n'essaya pas de mordre cette fois. Était-ce une sorte d'acceptation, négocié par la reine aux cheveux d'argent à laquelle ils étaient tous les deux attachés ? Cela suffisait, quoi que ce fut.

Même dans l'ombre du soir, Personne pouvait voir que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Arya. Elle était instable sur ses pieds depuis que le dragon était apparu, et chacun de ses mouvements avaient la grâce de quelques qui vivait sa première beuverie. _Est-elle malade ?_ Elle regarda Arya se frayer un chemin, d'un pas légèrement chancelant, jusqu'à l'Insulaire d'Été terrifiée et lui offrit sa main. La femme bronzée la pris et se releva, regardant lentement de l'autre côté du rocher pour observer sa Reine avec la bête apprivoisée contre son petit corps. Les deux discutèrent tranquillement et la femme effrayée semblait être de plus en plus à l'aise, avançant à petit pas pour se retrouver à côté de sa suzeraine.

Elle n'avança, cependant, pas bien loin avant que le dragon ne retourne sa tête, mugissant. Il tourna ses pieds massifs, creusant dans cratères dans la terre, vers le cheval non loin qui attirait toute son attention. Personne observa Arya alors qu'elle tirait la confidente de la Reine en arrière, plaçant une main sur ses yeux quand le monstre cracha ses flamme sur le coursier claire avant de se jeter en avant, l'attrapant comme une brindilles à l'intérieur de ses puissantes mâchoires. Toujours en mâchant, le monstre se cabra devant sa mère, déploya ses ailes et les fit battre dans de grands arcs de cercles, ce qui fit à nouveau voler de la poussière, pour s'envoler et partir comme une flèche.

Les trois se précipitèrent vers les chevaux restants, Arya toujours trébuchante, essayant de les calmer alors qu'ils donnaient des coups de sabots et luttaient, les tirants vers l'arbre auquel ils avaient été vaguement attachés. Cela pris quelques minutes, mais les bonds frénétiques se transformèrent en hennissement agités et mouvements brusques. Quand ils redevinrent gérables, Arya inclina la tête et parla à la Reine, uniquement quelques mots que Personne ne put entièrement percevoir. Elle observa comment Daenerys appuya sa paume sur le front d'Arya, puis sur ses joues, les retirant brusquement dans une surprise apparente. Arya jeta un coup d'œil au sombre horizon, puis recula vers l'expansion luxuriante qui leur avait servi d'abri. Elle réaffirma sa poigne sur sa pioche, se raidissant, priant le Dieu Multiface que, peu importe ce qui inquiétait Arya, elle survive à cette rencontre.

Le Dieu Multiface la bénie plus qu'elle ne l'espérait, puisque Arya vira légèrement et passa à seulement quelques pas de Personne, se dirigeant vers le ruisseau dans lequel elle avait presque trébucher un peu plus tôt alors qu'elle suivait la bête volante. _Je vous l'offrirais à vous deux cette nuit,_ pria-t-elle, sentant la fraîche sensation d'onction sainte. _Et toute votre Maison disparaîtra._

En restant à une distance prudente du traître, elle observa Arya s'agenouiller à côté de l'eau, se débarrasser du fermoir Targaryen et desserrer le cuir épais qui la caractérisait clairement comme l'animal de compagnie de la Reine. Elle commença à s'asperger d'eau, la rougeur de sa peau était apparente même dans la faible lumière de la demi-lune. _Maintenant._ Personne tira une flèche de Briarhart de sa poche et la lança dans la nuque d'Arya avec une précision chirurgicale.

La Stark tomba en arrière, paralysée. Personne se leva et marcha vers sa cible immobile. " Eh bien, cela a pris un peu de temps," murmura-t-elle en s'agenouillant au-dessus d'Arya. Elle ouvrit sa paume, étendant ses doigts à travers son visage et retira celui du mineur mal rasé. Une lueur naquit dans les yeux de la Stark quand elle la reconnu, puis ils se rétrécirent, la transperçant de colère. "Tu essayes, n'est-ce pas ?" Personne ronronna, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. "Tu sais que je t'ai frappée avec du Briarhart et tu sais que cela te paralysera pendant quelques heures, cependant, intérieurement il y a une partie de toi qui pense que tu peux de forcer à bouger uniquement par la force de l'esprit." Elle tapota la joue d'Arya, notant la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. "Intéressant. Pas étonnant que tu trébuche comme une imbécile."

Personne se baissa et pris la pièce d'armure pectorale qu'Arya avait mis de côté et commença à l'enfiler. "Tu as toujours été un peu plus grande que moi," murmura-t-elle, alors qu'elle glissait la pièce sur elle, notant qu'elle avait été adaptée pour des épaules plus larges que les siennes. "Mais je ne pense pas que quelqu'un le remarquera." Elle tira la cape noire qui était sur l'herbe et la passa sur ses épaules, avant de l'attacher avec le symbole de Daenerys. "Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle prit les mains d'Arya et ôta ses gants, un à un, enfilant ses propres mains dans le cuir usé. "Ils sont agréables," elle ferma et ouvrit ses poings, admirant leurs souplesse et finesse, avant de se baisser et d'ôter les bottes d'Arya. "Une lame dans chaque," dit-elle en accordant un clin d'œil à Arya, "et te connaissant, elles ont déjà un bord parfaitement aiguisé. Tu as toujours préférée te salir les mains. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi."

Arya demerait immobile, ses yeux se remplissant de haine à chacun de ses mouvements. "Maintenant," continua Personne alors qu'elle prenait l'épée courte et la lame de Braavosi de la hanche d'Arya pour les accrocher à la sienne. "Te connaissant, il doit y en avoir quelques-unes de cachées." Elle tapota Arya, trouvant une seule mince lame attachée à son avant-bras, sa jumelle ayant été donnée à Daenerys la veille au soir. "Seulement une ? Il y a du laisser-aller," elle souleva la manche de sa chemise, enleva la dague et l'attacha à son avant-bras, exactement de la même manière qu'avait toujours fait Arya.

Personne se leva et s'admira, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Arya avant de s'approcher d'elle à nouveau. "Je vois," dit-elle alors qu'elle harmonisait leurs différences restantes, coupant la manche de sa chemise de lin pour correspondre à celle qu'Arya avait enlever pour l'utiliser comme un bâillon de fortune un peu plus tôt. "Est-ce que je veux savoir comment tu l'as perdue ?" Elle secoua la tête et claqua sa langue.

Les yeux d'Arya se rétrécirent encore plus et un petit tic tira brusquement le coin de sa bouche.

Personne les compara et les évalua toutes les deux finalement satisfaite de son apparence. "Bien, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?" Elle baissa les yeux vers Arya et lui tourna autour. "Sommes-nous, maintenant, des sœurs au service des Targaryens ?" Arya fulmina en silence en guise de réponse. "Tu sais, tu avais raison – la vérité, c'est que cette tenue te va beaucoup plus qu'elle ne m'ira jamais." Elle s'assit à côté d'Arya, croisa ses jambes et soupira. "Donc, il serait préférable que ce soit toi qui continu de la porter."

Personne se tourna, ouvrit sa paume et tira le visage d'Arya à travers ses propres traits. Elle l'observait avec un plaisir qui avoisinait l'euphorie, alors que les yeux gris acier s'élargirent de stupeur. "Tu te souviens," la voix de Personne n'était plus qu'un chuchotement, "que mon don a toujours été l'imitation." Elle tira le coin de sa bouche vers le haut en un léger sourire, parfait reflet de celui d'Arya. "Tu seras fière. Cette fois, je me salirais les mains, en ton honneur." Elle se pencha, traçant du bout de son doigt la lèvre inférieure d'Arya. "Et ne t'inquiète pas, " continua-t-elle, "je lui ferais un baiser d'adieu de ta part."

Et ensuite elle partit, retournant vers Daenerys et Missandei.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Comme avec toutes les choses liées à la magie héréditaire, il y avait un équilibre qui entretenait l'harmonie des échanges entre le changepeau et la bête. Tout comme la mort ne pouvait seulement être payée que par la vie, vous ne pouviez pas donner sans également recevoir. D'habitude cela se manifestait dans des traits partagés par les deux entités ; l'homme affichait quelques manies prédominantes de la bête et celle-ci développait une sensibilité plus aiguë et un intellect, ce qui leurs permettaient de mieux comprendre le monde autour d'eux au-delà de leurs instincts primaires. La première fois qu'Arya avait fusionnée avec Nyméria, après s'être intentionnellement glissée dans la peau du grand loup, elle dû lutter contre la forte envie de se gratter l'arrière de l'oreille gauche pendant une semaine et se réveillait la nuit en grognant. Comme leur lien s'était approfondit, Nyméria, de son côté, progressa au point de comprendre un grand nombre de mots prononcés autour d'elle et était en mesure de répondre, dans la limite de ses moyens, d'une manière beaucoup plus humaine que n'importe quel simple loup n'aurait jamais pu le faire. Quand elle s'était glissée dans la peau d'un chat, elle en était venue à s'attacher à Braavos et elle constata que, pendant un certain temps, elle pouvait voir distinctement dans la nuit, même quand il n'y avait pas la moindre lune dans le ciel. Et le chat – soudainement devint parfaitement conscient de l'endroit exact des docks où il pouvait dérober du poisson frais tous les matins sans être chassé ou réprimandé.

Elle avait donnée à Drogon la force de se réveiller et avait attisée son désir de voir sa mère. Elle s'était maladroitement et disgracieusement glissée dans les massifs membres en mouvement et en retour elle fut brûlée, son propre sang la punissait en cheminant la chaleur du dragon même après qu'elle ait regagnée son corps.

Pour elle, elle voyait tout à travers une épaisse brume rouge une fois qu'elle eut ouvert les yeux. Elle pouvait entendre Daenerys prononcer son nom ; se sentant reposer sur les genoux de la femme plus petite. La colère du mastodonte noir envers elle se ressentait dans l'air et elle chancela sur ses pieds, s'attendant complètement à une attaque physique qui serait représentative de sa colère mentale. Il y eu une morsure – elle pouvait se rappeler être tombée en arrière, surprise de sentir la fraîcheur de l'herbe sous elle. La différence entre ce qui était réel dans la peau du dragon et son propre trouble n'était pas encore complètement défini, et elle dégaina instinctivement sa lame, sentant la menace irradier vers elle.

Elle vit Dany, dans un moment de complète témérité, embrasser le monstre. Stupéfaite, elle rengaina son épée, obéissant à un ordre, et ses pieds se déplacèrent de de leurs propres chefs pour se diriger vers la Reine d'Argent qui retenait la mort. _J'aimerais cette créature qui ne désire rien de plus que me tuer, parce que vous l'aimez,_ avait-elle pensée, son cœur brûlant dans sa poitrine. _Il est votre et je vous suis liée par serment, donc il peut m'achever si c'est ce que vous avez décrétée._

Le démon de feu n'essaya pas de la mordre de nouveau. Cependant il prit tout de même son due, brûlant et dévorant le cheval de Missandei avant de prendre la fuite de nouveau, la toxine qui courait dans ses veines colossales exigeait de lui qu'il trouve un endroit frais et sombre pour s'y reposer.

Elle se souvint entendre les cris affolés des deux autres chevaux, comprenant leurs peurs d'une manière que personne, à part un changepeau, ne pouvait comprendre. Elle les caressa prudemment, sentant ses propres paumes brûler et essayant de les en protéger. Daenerys et Missandei étaient avec elle pour éloigner les montures, elle essaya pendant cette tâche de ne pas regarder la terreur noire à quelques mètres de là. Elle se sentit prise de vertige, l'incessante chaleur du sang du dragon accablait son corps froid de Nordien.

Elle se dirigea vers le ruisseau.

Et ensuite elle ne put plus bouger.

Elle sut exactement ce qu'il c'était passé dès que les premiers mots sortirent de la bouche de cette misérable salope. Elle se maudit pour sa négligence alors qu'elle l'observait pendant qu'elle lui enlevait son équipement, essayant de faire mouvoir son corps sans succès. Elle pensa à son frère Bran quand elle essaya de débattre sa jambe à coup de pied, se souvenant de la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu ; un corps brisé dans un lit surdimensionné avec leur mère penchée au-dessus de lui, ses épaules tremblantes et accablée de douleur, au point de ne pas venir leur dire au revoir à leur père, Sansa et elle.

Quand elle vit son chasseur, bien trop familier, enfiler son propre visage, sa vie, dans laquelle son esprit rebelle l'avait conduit tout du long à trébucher et fuir, défila devant ses yeux. _Je ne suis pas morte… ce n'est pas possible. Comment aurait-elle pu le prendre ?_ Son souffle s'interrompit tandis que l'effroi la submergea. _Daenerys ne sauras pas… il fait si sombre, elle ne verra rien. Elle pensera que je l'ai trahie._

"Et ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ferais un baiser d'adieu de ta part."

Elle s'agita intérieurement, essayant brutalement de se forcer à bouger tandis que ses propres bottes s'éloignaient pour tout détruire.

Elle était tellement perdue dans une rage désespérée qu'elle ne remarqua même pas quand son pied bougea, légèrement.

* * *

Devenir un expert dans l'utilisation d'un objet n'exigeait pas toujours de devenir un savant dans sa conception. Un épéiste n'avait pas besoin de manier le marteau de forgeron pour se tailler des légendes avec sa lame. Il n'avait pas besoin de comprendre le processus de forgeage, de chauffage et de refroidissement des métaux, la trempe minutieuse qui renforçait l'acier. Il n'avait pas non plus à savoir comment extraire le minerai de la terre. Il en était de même pour les toxines liquides. Les alchimistes du Temple du Noir et du Blanc pouvaient détailler chaque caractéristique de chaque composant dans chaque composé qu'ils mélangeaient, mais la majorité des Sans-Visages ne retiendraient jamais de tels détails excessifs. Ils savaient quel élixir faisait quel effet, quelle dose à administrer et quel était le principal ingrédient de chacun. Leur tâche était d'utiliser cette habile connaissance et l'appliquer au moment opportun, rien de plus.

Si la spécialisation de Personne avait été dans les mélanges mortels qui recouvraient ses fléchettes, elle aurait réalisé la grave erreur qu'elle commettait et n'aurait jamais laissée Arya en vie pour la tuer plus tard.

Briarhart ne devais jamais être utilisée sur un malade, ou une personne brûlante de fièvre. Parce qu'en cas de température extrême, Briarhart se dissipait rapidement.

* * *

Arya ferma les yeux, glissant hors de son corps et fouillant la zone à la recherche d'une bête avec laquelle elle pourrait fusionner. Il y avait pleins de créatures autour – des lapins, des écureuils, des taupes, quelques renards, des oiseaux – mais la plus grande d'entre elles qui se trouvait à une distance raisonnable du camp était un cerf.

 _Sept enfers !_

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, regardant fixement le ciel étoilé. Si cela devait être ainsi alors, _valar morghulis_. Elle n'était pas une lâche qui avait peur de la mort, mais mourir de cette manière alors que quelqu'un d'autre portait son visage et assassinait ceux qui avait eu confiance en elle, s'en était trop à diriger. _Anciens Dieux… êtes-vous là ? Je ne vous ai pas parlée depuis le moment ou vous avez laissés mon père mourir, il y a quelques années. Il vous aimait… priant toujours dans le bois sacré. Je me souviens avoir appris à aiguiser une épée là-bas, l'observant sous le Barral. Même ma mère en était venue à vous accepter, avec ses propres Sept. Si vous êtes là, aidez-moi. Juste cette fois. Et quand je retournerais à Winterfell, je reviendrais vers vous tous, et je serais à nouveau un vrai Stark._

Elle ne savait pas comment des dieux, qui étaient ou non à l'écoute des prières, pouvait l'exaucer, mais il ne se passa rien et le silence qu'elle reçue n'était pas surprenant.

 _Allez tous au diable, alors._ Elle sera son poing et l'envoya en l'air, comme si elle pouvait frapper les entités invisibles comme si elles étaient des personnes. Ce ne fut que quand la force de son élan vacilla qu'elle réalisa, incrédule, que son membre avec effectivement bougé. Elle tourna son poignet, sentant un retard dans le mouvement mais lui obéissant tout de même. Lentement elle se leva, son corps entier picotait de la manière que faisait un bras ou une jambe endormi. Elle se déplaçait d'un pied sur l'autre, gérant à maintenir son équilibre tandis que ses nerfs se réveillaient.

Elle murmura un ' _merci_ ' aux Anciens Dieux qu'elle maudissait il y a encore quelques minutes, et se mit à courir sur le sol forestier, arrachant la mousse et fêlant les pommes de pin sous ses pieds. Le sang de Drogon brûlait toujours en elle, mais cela c'était atténué maintenant, la douleur diminuant avec la tension qui régnait dans son cœur. Elle pouvait voir la clairière un peu plus loin, les chevaux inquiets quand elle était partie étaient maintenant calmes, et elle souhaita pendant un instant avoir toujours sa vue de chat pour pouvoir parcourir l'obscurité à la recherche d'un signe de Daenerys ou de son imposteur.

Elle les trouva ensemble, finissant une conversation sans importance et s'étreignant. _'Cette fois, je me salirais les mains, en ton honneur._ ' Sa mâchoire se raidi et elle accéléra encore plus sa course, n'étant pas entravée pas son armure et ses lames, sachant qu'elle était sur le point d'être témoin du coup fatal. Le vent sifflat dans ses oreilles alors qu'elle sauta par-dessus un fossé, son esprit étant focalisé sur le blanc de l'acier qu'elle avait vu brillé dans l'obscurité. C'était impossible – elle ne le ferait pas.

Ses yeux s'élargirent quand elle vit que c'était sa propre silhouette qui trébucha en arrière, ses mains se joignant pour retirer une lame fine et familière qui l'avait transpercée, orientée de façon à ce qu'elle puisse passer sous le cuir mal ajusté. Elle vit Daenerys reculer alors que Personne commençait à avancer vers elle de nouveau, déterminée à finir sa mission avant qu'elle ne se soit vidée de son sang.

 _Assez._ La distance restante se ferma finalement et Arya se jeta sur Personne, la plaquant au sol. Elle abattit un puissant coup de poing sur le poignet de l'assaillante, la forçant à ouvrit brusquement sa main et à laisser tomber la lame qu'elle tenait. Elle la prit, la saisissant à s'en blanchir les articulations, et la porta à la gorge de son ancienne consœur alors qu'elle déchirait son propre visage de celui de Personne. "Dis-moi comment tu as fait pour porter mon visage !" ordonna-t-elle furieusement. "Comment est-ce possible ?"

A travers le martellement dans ses oreilles, Arya pouvait entendre Daenerys l'appeler, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se détourner de son adversaire. "Valar morghulis," dit la Sans-Visage, une mare de sang s'élargissant sur l'herbe sous elles.

"Non," cracha Arya ses dents serrées. "Tu ne mourras pas tant que je n'aurais pas ma réponse, je le jure par les Anciens Dieux de mon père." La lame appuyait toujours sur le cou de son ennemie, Arya fit glisser sa main sous l'armure de cuir durci, trouvant la peau perforée en dessous. Elle poussa ses doigts dans la blessure, étanchant le sang et torturant la chair déchirée. "Dis. Moi."

Personne rejeta sa tête en arrière et hurla, se débâtant alors qu'elle essayait de se libérer. Comme elle luttait Arya enfonça plus profondément ses doigts, ses yeux froids et sombres dont un éclat de rancœur y brillait depuis une décennie. Elle appuya encore plus la lame, lui permettant de tailler une coupure superficielle sur le cou de Personne alors qu'elle attentait, la brisant.

Pale et tremblante, la Sans-Visage regarde Arya, les yeux vitreux. "Jaqen," chuchota-t-elle finalement. "Si tu l'avais tuée elle… il te l'aurait montré, avant de te léguer la Maison." Voulant donner à Arya d'avantage de raison de souffrir, elle se releva contre la lame maintenue contre son cou et tourna la tête, s'ouvrant elle-même la gorge. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait avec un bruit de gargouillis, essayant de prendre une dernière respiration, puis il n'y eu plus rien alors que le Dieu Multiface l'accueillait en sa demeure.

"Arya," la voix de Daenerys était chancelante et tremblante, brisée par les derniers événements. "Qu'est ce qui s'est passé… ? J'ai cru que tu étais morte, j'ai cru qu'elle allait nous tuer toutes les deux."

Arya se leva, gardant une voix calme et tranquille malgré le chaos tourbillonnant dans son esprit, alors qu'elle traitait tout ce qui c'était passé durant les dernière minutes. "Elle y a presque réussi. Presque," elle frotta distraitement l'arrière de son cou où la fléchette l'avait atteint, "comment avez-vous su ?"

"Que veux-tu dire… ?"

"Elle avait tout," murmura Arya en se retournant finalement pour faire face à la Reine secouée. "Mon armure, mes armes, mon visage… elle était moi. Comment avez-vous su qu'il fallait la frapper ?"

"Parce que je _te_ connais, Arya." Dany prit un moment, essayant de calmer le tremblement de ses mains et la peur qu'elle avait si bien cachée pour assurer sa survie. "Tu es à mes côtés depuis des semaines maintenant, et je t'ai découvert bien plus qu'aucune autre personne ne pourra jamais le prétendre. Je reconnais ta façon de baisser légèrement ta tête quand tu rentres dans une pièce, comme si tu franchissais une espèce de seuil saint qui t'étais interdit. Je reconnais ta façon de te déplacer, ta façon de te tenir. Je reconnais ta façon de serrer ta main quand tu saisis la mienne et je reconnais l'incertitude qui brille dans tes yeux." Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. "Mais surtout, je sais comment je me sens quand tu es avec moi – et bien qu'elle te ressemblât, jusqu'à la plus petite cicatrice, j'étais effrayée. Mais tu ne m'as jamais, jamais fait ressentir de la peur."

Arya se retourna pour baisser les yeux sur le cadavre. _Elle ne voit que ce qu'elle veut voir, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de dormir la nuit. Si elle n'a pas peur de moi, alors elle doit faire face à la vérité. J'ai été envoyée pour l'assassiner, parce que c'est ce que j'ai choisie de devenir._

"Vous pensez me connaître, Votre Grâce ?" Elle donna un coup de pied au corps à ses pieds. "Je ne suis pas différente de ça."

"Ne t'avise pas de dire ça." Le feu commençait à revenir dans la voix de Daenerys, la force de monarque s'éveillant à nouveau.

"C'est ce que je suis, Daenerys." En colère elle pressa ses doigts sur sa tempe les déployant alors qu'elle tirait le visage de Cade sur le sien. "Je tue," elle déchira le visage de Cade et en fit apparaître un autre sur ses traits, une femme endurcie et d'âge moyen et avec une cicatrice qui traversait son sourcil, "et je deviens quelqu'un d'autre." Elle tira le visage marqué et en fit apparaître un autre à la place, celui d'un jeune homme bronzé avec un nez tordu à cause d'une sale fracture, "encore et encore." Elle tira ce dernier si fortement qu'il se fendit et se déchira alors qu'elle l'enroulait, chaque masque en cachait un autre, laissant seulement apparaître des yeux furieux et gris acier des Starks retenir avec peine la brutalité dans son sillage. "Maintenant dis-moi, est-ce ce que tu veux ?!"

Le dragon n'hésita pas, s'avança et saisi le col d'Arya. "Oui." Sa voix était pleine de certitude, tout comme ses yeux. "Tu es ce que je veux."

 _Je suis née loup et j'ai été consumée par les dragons. Les os de dragon m'ont caché, le sang du dragon m'a brûlé et le touché du dernier dragon m'a enflammé. Je suis un loup et je n'aurais pas peur._

Arya enveloppa ses bras autour de la taille de Daenerys, capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser soudain qui trahissait un désir avoisinant la férocité. Elle sentit son cœur commencer à marteler entre elles quand la Reine gémit doucement, une main ferme libéra son emprise sur son col et glissa vers sa nuque, le bout des doigts courant dans ses cheveux alors que Daenerys se cambra contre l'assassin, l'invitant autant qu'elle cédait. La Stark répondit à la demande tacite, fusionnant contre la Targaryenne recherchant son goût, son souffle, son contact, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentît qu'elle se noyait dans la Reine d'Argent.

La nature du loup surmonta le sang de dragon qui brûlait toujours en elle, Arya pressa une chaude traînée de baisers légers du coin des lèvres de Dany jusqu'à sa mâchoire, suivant la douce courbe jusqu'à sentir l'impulsion rapide tambourinant sous la peau de porcelaine de son cou. Elle baissa la tête et se pencha, frôlant ses dents sur le point de palpitation puis le mordit, son corps entier se tendit quand elle entendit le souffle de Daenerys se bloquer. Elle donna un petit coup du bout de sa langue sur la marque rouge qu'elle venait de faire, une excuse primale, et continua de pratiquer le culte de l'adoration sur la peau de Dany avec ses lèvres et ses chuchotement étouffés. Elle ravala un gémissement quand elle sentit que la Reine l'encourageait silencieusement, ses ongles glissant sur ses épaules, son souffle chaud contre son oreille, ses petits baisers sur une légère cicatrice de sa lèvre inférieure. _Je boirais à la fontaine pour toi,_ cette pensée lui vint, nébuleuse. _Je sais que je finirais probablement par mourir pour toi de toute façon._

"… Votre Grâce ?" Le faible appel venait de la limite des arbres et fut accompagné de bruissements, alors que Missandei commençait à sortir des hautes herbes dans lesquelles elle avait été laissée.

Le dragon et le loup s'arrêtèrent, la réalité du moment commençait à rompre l'ivresse dans laquelle elles c'étaient trouvées. "Je…" Daenerys se raclât la gorge, la culpabilité lui fit monter le rouge aux joues alors qu'elle réalisait que, dans le feu de l'action, elle avait complètement oubliée l'absence de son amie. "Je suis là, Missandei." Elle embrassa tendrement la joue d'Arya avant de s'écarter, se dirigeant vers l'Insulaire. "De quoi peux-tu te rappeler ? Es-tu blessée ?"

Arya secoua la tête, essayant d'éclaircir tout ça et commença à se diriger vers les chevaux. Elles partiraient de suite, ce soir et sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient hors de danger et à l'abri au Donjon Rouge.

* * *

Missandei pressa une main à l'arrière de son crane par-dessus sa capuche, s'assurant que le nœud de son bandage tenait encore. Elle avait été apparemment frappée, cependant ceci mise à part, elle n'était pas entièrement sûr de ce qui était arrivé. Mais quand elle se réveilla et trouva du sang sur la main de sa Reine et le cadavre portant l'armure d'Arya, elle put lier suffisamment d'horrible pièces entres elles.

Elle chevauchait, à travers la nuit, au côté de Daenerys et sur la propre jument blanche de la Reine, Arya ayant insisté pour partir en tête et à pied la plupart du temps puisque Drogon s'était délecté de leur troisième cheval. Toutes les heures, la Stark ralentissait l'allure et montait en tandem avec la Reine sur le grand Alezan, renonçant à la galanterie pour s'assurer qu'elle puisse rester debout durant tout le chemin du retour. Elle était à cheval actuellement, sous le soleil matinal, tenant lâchement les rênes tandis que Daenerys était appuyée contre son dos, sa joue posée contre l'épaule d'Arya alors qu'elle dormait.

Tandis que Missandei les observait, elle remarquait bien que quelque chose s'était passé entres elles deux, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était comme si le mur invisible, qui se tenait entre elles, s'était effondré et qu'elles se rencontraient pour la première fois sur les ruines de celui-ci. C'était à la fois quelque chose de magnifique et déconcertant.

"Arya," dit doucement Daenerys, ses yeux toujours clos. "Comment c'était, quand tu étais dans Drogon ?"

"C'était très chaud," répondit rapidement la Stark, sans sa prévenance habituelle. "Et il n'appréciait pas vraiment que je sois là. Mais il t'a reconnu – quand je t'imaginais, c'était la seule chose qui le calmait."

"Je me demande pourquoi il ne m'a pas attendu comme d'habitude…" réfléchit à haute voix la Reine fatiguée.

Missandei vit Arya froncer légèrement les sourcils avant de finalement répondre. "Il avait ses raisons, je dirais. Mais il t'aime, Dany. N'en doute jamais."

Elles continuèrent en silence après ceci, et Missandei réfléchit à la nature des loups. _Soyez assuré de ceci, Votre Grâce,_ pensa-t-elle pour elle-même, _soyez en vraiment sûre. Les loups choisissent leurs partenaires pour le reste de leurs vies, ceci est un fait._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

"Vous ronflez, Bon Tueur."

Arya ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda le plafond du Donjon Rouge. Elle était étendue sur le lit, avec Nyméria et Daenerys affalées tout aussi peu élégamment à ses côtés, dans la vielle suite de la Garde Royale qu'on lui avait donné et portait encore son armure. Tyrion était debout à seulement quelques mètres, visiblement amusé.

"Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous là ?" Arya se frotta les yeux en s'étirant.

"Depuis que vous vous êtes glissée ici aux premières lueurs du jour, je présume. Sans même passer dire un bonjour. Si j'étais un homme simple, j'en serais blessé."

"Il y a beaucoup trop d'escaliers et de marches pour arriver à votre tour," murmura Arya, se rappelant vaguement avoir considérer cette perspective quand elles étaient arrivées plus tôt dans la journée.

"Oui, eh bien," Tyrion sourit avec ironie. "J'avais de la compagnie de toute façon."

Arya ricana et baissa les yeux, remarquant qu'elle portait toujours ses bottes. "Bien sûr que c'était le cas."

Elles étaient arrivées au lever du soleil avec Nyméria à leur suite, le grand loup les avait rejointe à la fin du trajet, les attendant au même endroit où elle les avait quittées quelques jours plus tôt. C'était une bénédiction d'avoir à nouveau la louve sur qui se reposer. Après presque deux jours à scruter chaque ombre du chemin, les yeux d'Arya étaient mis à rude épreuve et sa tête vibrait à chaque pas, tout comme le paysage morne qui s'étendait devant elle. Daenerys et Missandei n'allaient pas mieux, elles penchaient et oscillaient gauchement sur leurs selles bien avant que les écuries ne pointent à l'horizon.

"Le dîner est servi dans la Suite Royale, et je vous ai fait préparer des bains pour vous deux." Tyrion sourit d'un air satisfait. "Vous sentez le Dothraki."

Daenerys se tourna, la joue à demi enfouit dans son oreiller. "Si Arya était un Dothraki, Lord Tyrion," marmonna-t-elle, "ses cheveux seraient beaucoup plus longs."

Arya grimaça. "Je ne veux même pas y penser. Et ne me parlez même pas de ces satanées clochettes qu'ils y attachent."

Tyrion haussa les sourcils, notant l'échange naturel de cette douce plaisanterie entre elles. Il avait clairement manqué des choses intéressantes qui c'étaient passées durant leurs voyage.

Dany ouvra lentement un œil. "Comment va Missandei ?" demanda-t-elle, la voix encore enrouée par le sommeil.

"Elle se repose toujours, Votre Grâce. Mais Mestre Tarly m'a assurée que sa tête était déjà guérie, et qu'il n'y avait plus de soucis à se faire."

"Bien," elle tendit la main pour tapoter le flan de Nyméria. "Maintenant, mon royaume tombe-t-il en morceaux, ou bien puis je retourner dormir ?"

Tyrion joignit ses mains dans son dos. "Votre royaume est entièrement intact, et oui, vous pouvez retourner dormir. Mais je serais négligeant si je ne vous informais pas que vous avez un invité."

"Et qui est-ce donc ?"

"L'Araignée est finalement de retour, Votre Grâce."

* * *

De tous les endroits du Donjon Rouge, c'était la petite salle du Conseil Restreint qu'Arya détestait le plus. C'était un lieu pour qui voulait façonner l'avenir de Westeros ; utiliser leur puissance pour se forger un héritage. Elle n'était pas intéressée par de telles choses. Mais comme sa Reine s'y rendait, elle la suivit. Elle prit sa place quelques mètres dernière Daenerys, s'appuyant contre un pilier de croisa ses bras. Auparavant, certains avaient fait remarqués que c'était un manque de respect que d'être armé, non anoblit et présent dans cette pièce, alors que l'histoire des rois persistait dans ses pierres, mais un regard sévère de leur Reine avait calmé les futures protestations.

Au moins, ce sera une réunion très courte ce soir.

Tyrion servit du vin pour la Targaryenne et lui-même, et prit ensuite place à sa droite. "Varys sera avec nous dans un moment," dit-il en prenant sa première gorgée. "En attendant, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que Mace Tyrell est mort durant votre absence."

Daenerys soupira. "Dans quelles conditions ?"

"Causes naturelles, a dit le Mestre. Chez lui, dans son lit." Tyrion la regarda, lisant son inquiétude. "Ceci n'est pas un fait qui suscitera une nouvelle guerre."

Daenerys but une petite gorgée de vin, visiblement soulagée.

"Cependant," continua Tyrion, "cela signifie que vous allez devoir nommer un nouveau Gouverneur du Sud. Lord Willas est prêt à accepter ce rôle et Hautjardin le soutien."

"Je ne peux pas y aller et nommer un nouveau Gouverneur du Sud alors que je n'ai pas encore nommer le Gouverneur du Nord," répondit elle exaspérée. "Envoyez un corbeau à Lady Margaery en lui présentant mes condoléances et mes intentions de nommer son frère en tant que Gouverneur. Mais assurez-vous de faire comprendre que cela se fera dans quelques mois, une fois que je serais revenue de Winterfell."

Tyrion pinça ses lèvres. "Lady Margaery a quittée Hautjardin, Votre Grâce. Un jour après la mort de son père. On me dit qu'elle est partie vers le Nord, sur l'invitation de Lady Sansa."

Les sourcils d'Arya se haussèrent alors qu'elle considérait les genres d'alliances que sa sœur avait probablement passée, mais elle resta silencieuse vue qu'elle était toujours dans la pièce du Conseil.

"Envoyez le mot directement à Lord Willas alors," ordonna-t-elle. "Et dans les prochains jours, je ferais commencer les préparatifs pour mon voyage pour le Nord." Elle se tourna pour regarder Arya, ses yeux s'excusant du fait qu'elle ne puisse plus retarder l'inévitable.

L'estomac d'Arya se sera de la même manière qu'il le faisait toujours quand elle pensait à rentrer chez elle. Mais les Anciens Dieux avaient répondu à ses prières quand elle les avait sollicités et elle avait fait une promesse ; elle avait une dette. Celle-ci sera payée dans le Bois Sacrée de son lieu de naissance. Elle donna un petit signe d'approbation à Daenerys.

Il y eu un grincement quand la grande porte en bois s'ouvrit, marquant l'arrivé de Lord Varys. Arya fronça les sourcils, se rappelant sa carrure corpulente durant le bref temps ou son père était la Main du Roi. Bien qu'il n'eût pas vraiment trahi Ned Stark, il avait certainement soutenu ceux qui l'avaient fait. Le pardon de Daenerys n'achetait pas forcément le sien.

"Votre Grâce, pardonnez ma longue absence," commença l'eunuque en s'inclinant gracieusement, puis pris son siège à la petite table du Conseil. "Vos messages me sont parvenu il y a quelques semaines sur le chemin du retour à Port Réal et j'ai réservé un passage sur le premier bateau qui traversait le Détroit. Mes petits oiseaux n'avaient pas autant chanté depuis la Guerre des Cinq Rois, et certaines de ces symphonies devaient absolument être prisent en charge par vous-même, c'est pourquoi je vous les aie apportés."

"J'espère donc, que votre temps n'a pas été gaspillé." La voix de Daenerys résonnait avec une autorité royale.

 _Elle passe de la femme à la dirigeante aussi aisément que j'enfile le visage d'un inconnu,_ pensa Arya alors qu'elle observait l'échange.

"Certainement pas, Ma Reine. Mes oiseaux recouvrent aujourd'hui les quatre coins du monde. Dites-moi par quoi voulez-vous commencer."

"Commencez donc par Braavos, Varys. Que pouvez-vous me dire à propos du Temps du Noir et du Blanc ?"

Arya se tendit alors que ces mots glissaient des lèvres de la Reine. Arya savait que c'était la prudence, et non une insulte, qui avait conduit Daenerys à récupérer toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait au sujet de la menace qui pesait sur sa vie. Mais le fait qu'elle, et Tyrion aussi probablement, le fasse par cet homme l'irritait particulièrement.

Varys croisa ses doigts sur la table devant lui. "J'ai quelques petits étourneaux qui ont essayés de se glisser derrière ces portes massives, mais en vain. C'est comme si, pour la première fois depuis des siècles, ces lourdes portes sont complètement closes. Plus personne ne rentre ou ne sort, et il n'y à plus d'accès à la fontaine de Miséricorde."

"Vous m'apportez sûrement plus que cela, après tout ce temps."

L'eunuque lui donna une petite inclinaison de la tête. "Bien que la porte d'entrée _m'était_ fermée, j'ai réussi à trouver une entrée dérobée qui m'a offert un aperçu de la situation. Je me suis fait un très, très bon ami en la personne d'un membre de haut rang de la Banque de Fer."

Daenerys haussa un sourcil. "Et comment la Banque de Fer a-t-elle put vous faire voir à travers des portes barrées bien mieux que vos 'étourneaux' ?"

"A bien des égards, j'admets qu'elle ne le peut pas. Cependant, il est de notoriété publique que la Banque de Fer à des liens très forts avec le Temple. Elle fait respecter _valar dohaeris_ pour les Sans-Visages à travers toute la ville, et emplois très souvent leurs services quand elle ne reçoit pas ses dus. Même dans la Cité Libre de Braavos, celui qui possède l'or possède le pouvoir. Dans ce cas, le pouvoir à un rôle considérable dans l'organisation politique du Temple."

"Continuez," lui fit la Reine.

"Selon mon nouvel ami, l'ordre des Sans-Visages est au bord de l'effondrement."

Arya fronça les sourcils, confuse. _Qu'est ce qui c'est passé depuis que je suis partie… ?_

Clairement intrigué, Tyrion fit tourner son vin dans son gobelet, avant de le boire. "Et comment est-ce arrivé ?"

"Des erreurs successives qui ont, apparemment, coûtées très chères." Varys se versa du thé , qui se trouvait au centre de la table, dans une délicate tasse en céramique qui dégagea de la vapeur d'eau. "De ce qui est chanté, le leader actuel des Sans-Visages est plus vieux que ce que les gens pensent. C'est pourquoi, il a passé les dix dernières à former son remplaçant, comme voulu." Il prit une petite cuillère en argent et remua les feuilles parfumées au fond de sa tasse. "On m'a dit que son choix a été le sujet de beaucoup de désaccords au sein des sphères supérieure de l'ordre."

"Comment cela ?" insista Daenerys.

"Son choix était indéniablement doué. Un prodige, en réalité. Mais avait du mal avec quelques-uns de leurs principes. Et à même, une fois, dépensé une fortune pour partir, pendant la Guerre contre les Marcheurs Blancs. La Banque de Fer avait verrouillé la ville toute entière quand le Mur fut attaqué, et pas même une pièce de fer et le _valar dahaeris_ ne pouvait accorder le passage à qui que ce soit. L'héritier ingénieux réussi à trouver un contrebandier peu regardant, et parti pour le Mur."

Arya sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa gorge. _Non… ça ne peut…_

Varys ferma ses yeux et prit une petite gorgée de son thé avant de continuer. "Et revint quand la guerre fut terminée. Complètement transformé. Ses anciens conflits dissipés, elle en est venue à incarner les doctrines de l'ordre avec une telle excellence que les précédentes objections quant à sa succession cessèrent finalement."

Une pause. "Elle ?" demanda tranquillement Daenerys.

"Oh oui," reprit Varys. "Cela avait été l'un des nombreux points de conflits, en réalité. Bien qu'il y ait eu beaucoup de femmes au sein des Sans-Visages durant des années, aucunes n'avaient jamais été amenées à diriger le Temple. Mais leur leader clamait qu'elle avait été bénie et choisie par leur Dieu Multiface et vers la fin, ils avaient commencé à y croire." Il prit une autre gorgée de son thé. "Donc, ils décidèrent de l'envoyer sur une mission très difficile, et à la fin de celle-ci, elle aurait été amenée devant le conseil et initiée."

 _Non_ , pensa Arya pour elle-même, _non._

Tyrion pinça ses lèvres, évitant soigneusement de regarder en direction d'Arya. "Quelque chose me dit que cela ne c'était pas déroulé comme prévu."

"En effet," confirma Varys. "Cela ne s'est pas du tout déroulé comme prévu. Elle fut envoyée de l'autre côté du Détroit et ensuite, aux dires de tous, a coupée tout contact avec la Chambre. Non seulement ceci, mais quand ils envoyèrent d'autres Sans-Visages pour achever le contrat, étrangement ils ne donnèrent plus jamais signe de vie."

"Comme c'est intéressant," murmura Tyrion dans son verre, faisant de son mieux pour simuler la surprise.

"Oh, mon bon Lannister, cela devient encore plus intéressant," Varys regarda Daenerys, sérieux. "Au même moment, ou j'entends cette chanson à l'Est, j'entends des murmures que me porte le vent de l'Ouest. Du jour au lendemain, la Reine est vue, partout, avec un mystérieux nouveau compagnon uniquement nommé 'Wolf'." Il leva finalement les yeux sur Arya. "Et tu es exactement comme on me l'avait décrit, quoi qu'un peu plus petite que ce que j'avais imaginé."

A cause de ses propres tourments, Arya préféra une approche calme avec lui, refusant de répondre. La sécurité de Daenerys était sa priorité, chaque mots prononcés à cette table étaient sans importance. Peu importe ce qu'ils révélaient, ou comment ils la blessaient.

Varys ne fut pas découragé. "Ai-je raison en présumant que la continuité du règne de notre Reine est, au moins, en partie dut à ton changement d'avis ?"

Arya haussa les épaules, ne trahissant rien.

"Donnez-moi des nouvelles du Sud, maintenant." Interrompit doucement Daenerys, peu disposée à jouer les médiatrices dans l'impasse qu'elle sentait arriver.

Varys inclina sa tête. "Bien sûr, Votre Grâce," obéit-il avec une élégance pratique. "Je présume que Tyrion vous a informé du décès de Mace Tyrell ?"

"Oui, peu de temps avant que vous ne vous joigniez à nous."

"Alors, le Sud est couvert, pour le moment."

"Je vois." Daenerys maintenait son port majestueux, quoiqu'Arya remarqua un léger changement dans ses épaules qui trahissait son inconfort suite à leur précédente discussion. _Elle voudra sans doute me parler de ça, plus tard. Elle doit probablement pensée que je lui ai cachée ça._ "Parlez-moi de l'Ouest."

"Les Îles de Fer pillent à nouveau, Votre Grâce. Des villages entiers entre Fléaufort et Castamere furent pillés et complètement brûlés sur leurs passages. Et maintenant, ils continuent vers le Château de Tarbeck."

Daenerys se raidit, et Arya sut, sans même les voir, que dans ses yeux se reflétait le feu du dragon. "Dans ce cas, ils payeront leur propre 'Prix du Fer'. Tyrion," elle se tourna vers le nain, "je veux que les forces en factions à Castral Roc les interceptent. Couler leurs navires et tuer ceux qui regagnent le rivage. Il n'y aura aucun procès. Je les ai déjà avertis une fois ; je ne recommencerais pas."

Tyrion inclina la tête. "Considérez ceci comme fait, Votre Grâce."

Daenerys pris un moment avant de continuer, apaisant la colère qui maudissait sa lignée. "Le Nord, Lord Varys."

"Ah," l'eunuque nota que sa tasse de thé était vide. "Vous avez gardez le plus… intéressant… pour la fin, Votre Grâce." Il lissa le pli de sa longue manche. "Pour la première fois depuis la défaite des Marcheurs Blancs, les morts ressurgissent à nouveau."

Tyrion se racla la gorge. "J'espère vraiment que vous n'avez pas l'intention de nous dire que le Roi de la Nuit est, d'une façon ou d'une autre, de retour."

"Non, les Sept soient loués. Mais il semblerait qu'un Stark disparu le soit."

Arya sentit son cœur s'arrêter. _Il ne peut absolument pas être au courant. Il n'était même pas ici._

"Le fils cadet," continua Varys, inconscient du calme qui échappait à la maîtrise de soi de l'assassin. "Le garçon estropié présumé mort de l'autre côté du Mur. Les murmures me disent qu'il est revenu à Winterfell sur le dos d'un géant. Les habitant du Nord le nomme _vervoyant_ ; il dit qu'il était au bout du monde avec 'la corneille à trois yeux'."

Le tueur ne parvenait plus à avaler sa salive. _Bran. Par les Anciens Dieux, Bran._

"Et le plus important dans tout ça," Varys regarda Daenerys, son expression était sérieuse. "Deux de vos dragons l'ont suivi, Votre Grâce. Viserion et Rhaegal. Il affirme qu'ils sont en sécurité et attendent votre arrivée."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

"Et le plus important dans tout ça," Varys regarda Daenerys, son expression était sérieuse. "Deux de vos dragons l'ont suivi, Votre Grâce. Viserion et Rhaegal. Il affirme qu'ils sont en sécurité et attendant votre arrivée."

"Êtes-vous en train de me dire, Lord Varys," commença lentement Daenerys, "que les Starks retiennent en otage mes dragons ?"

Arya fronça les sourcils. _Comment peut-elle penser ça ? Ma famille ne ferait jamais… ils ne feraient pas… je ne sais même plus. Je suis partie depuis si longtemps, je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils sont devenus avec le temps. Comment pourrais-je m'attendre à ce qu'elle sache quelque chose que moi-même j'ignore ?_

"Non, Votre Grâce," la voix de l'eunuque la coupa dans sa réflexion. "Aucun de mes petits oiseaux ne m'a donné cette indication-là. Quand le jeune homme est revenu, ils volaient au-dessus de lui. Quand il est entré dans Winterfell, ils se sont tout les deux posés dans l'ancienne cour. Ils sont restés sur les terres du Nord depuis, de leurs plein gré selon les dires. Certains ont même affirmés qu'ils les avaient vus se reposer au soleil avec les grands loups présents là-bas."

"Je ne comprends pas…" la voix de Daenerys s'estompa.

Varys inclina sa tête. "Je m'attends à entendre plus d'information sur cette chanson-là. Je vous préviendrais au moment où j'en saurait plus, Votre Grâce."

"Faites ce que vous devez faire. Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit d'autre qui doit attirer mon attention ce soir ?"

"Il y a quelques demandes en mariages qui – "

Arya sentit un grognement instinctif commencer à tirer le coin de sa bouche. Elle se rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'échappe, déroutée par sa propre réaction.

"Non," le coupa brusquement Daenerys. "Je n'ai aucun désir d'entendre l'une d'entre elles ce soir."

"Alors ça sera tout, Votre Grâce."

"Merci," Daenerys fit un geste majestueux de la main. "Cette session du Conseil Restreins est ajournée."

Les chaises reculèrent et Daenerys, Tyrion et Varys se levèrent.

"Oh, une dernière chose," Varys se tourna vers Daenerys de nouveau. "Je voudrais savoir si, officiellement," son regard se dirigea vers Arya, "vous préféreriez que j'agisse comme si je ne savais pas que votre 'Wolf' est en réalité Arya Stark ?"

Daenerys fit un pas en arrière, seule indication extérieure qu'elle avait été prise au dépourvu, et Arya sentit sa main saisir son épée.

"Je vous prie de me pardonner," Varys s'adressa à Arya par-dessus l'épaule de Daenerys. "Mais on m'a souvent dit que j'avais une très bonne mémoire, surtout pour ce qui est des visages. Le vôtre était beaucoup plus jeune quand je vous ai vu ici pour la première fois, il y a quelques années, cependant vous êtes le portrait de votre défunt père." L'eunuque glissa ses mains dans ses manches et les reposa confortablement ses bras devant lui. "Je me souviens être assit à cette table quand Ned Stark y jeta l'insigne de la Main, refusant de tuer la jeune Daenerys Targaryen. Il semble qu'aujourd'hui vous continuiez à sa place, honorant son souhait."

Arya regarda fixement la table, essayant de se remémorer le souvenir, qu'elle ne possédait pas, de cet événement. _Est-ce vrai ? Mon père a voulu la sauver. De toutes ces choses que j'ai faite qui l'auraient humilié ou déshonoré, les actions qui auraient entachées le nom de Stark – celle-ci, cette action, était en réalité quelque chose qu'il avait_ _ **voulu**_ _?_

"Officiellement," déclara doucement Daenerys, posant une main sur le bras de Varys, "Personne en dehors de cette pièce ne doit savoir qu'Arya Stark est vivante." Une pause. "Jusqu'à ce que je dise le contraire."

"Bien sûr. Comme vous le désirez, Votre Grâce." Varys s'inclina et passa la porte, l'écho de ses pas résonant dernière lui, emplissant la petite pièce.

"Arya," commença Daenerys, sa voix ayant toujours son ton royal qui exigeait, plutôt que demandait.

"Non, Daenerys," déclara catégoriquement Arya tout en secouant la tête. "Je ne vous ai jamais menti," continua-t-elle d'un ton monocorde. "Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais pas que Bran était vivant malgré toutes ces années, n'y que Rhaegal et Viserion étaient avec lui, et pas, non plus, à propos d'autre chose. Au point que cet homme en sache beaucoup plus sur ma propre vie de meurtrière que moi."

Tyrion se dirigea vers la carafe de vin et y remplit un verre. Sans un bruit, il avança vers Arya et le lui offrir. Arya prit le verre, étudia et le posa sur la table du conseil. Puis elle se dirigea vers la carafe et la déboucha, la saisit et commença à boire directement au goulot.

Tyrion leva un doigt pour essuyer une larme imaginaire de son œil alors qu'il observait l'assassin boire. "Est-ce si mauvais de dire que je me sens si fier à un moment si terrible ?"

* * *

"C'était Jon n'est-ce pas ?" Arya sentit Daenerys prendre élégamment son bras alors que le tueur et son loup la raccompagnaient à ses Quartier Royaux, ses pas étaient stables et assurés malgré le vin. "C'est pour cela que tu es partie et que tu as rejoint le Mur quand la guerre a éclaté."

Arya ne voulait pas en parler, mais Dany ne la laisserait pas partir. "Oui," dit-elle finalement, notant que la petite Reine pouvait être aussi têtue qu'elle quand elle s'y mettait. "Pour tout le bien qu'il a fait." Arya fronça les sourcils. "J'ai fini pas enterrer un frère et je n'ai même pas cherchée l'autre qui était vivant, par-delà le Mur, pendant tout ce temps."

"Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Personne ne le pouvait."

Arya ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Daenerys, l'épée au poing. Une fois qu'elle eut vérifié le visible, elle s'avança et s'attaque à l'invisible. "J'aurais dû," murmura-t-elle. "D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'aurais dû le savoir."

Il se passa quelques minutes avant que Daenerys ne reprenne.

"Quel serment leur as-tu fais ?" demanda doucement la Targaryenne en faisant référence aux Sans-Visages.

"Je ne leur en ai fait aucun," répondit Arya, son cou et ses oreilles rougissant légèrement. "Pourquoi présumes-tu le contraire ?"

"Parce que tu es un Stark, et que la tension dans tes épaules me dit que tu t'accuse de quelque chose. Je crois que tu essayes de porter le poids de ta famille et de la Chambre."

Arya secoua la tête et s'agenouilla devant la cheminée, allumant un peu d'amadou pour démarrer le feu. "Je n'ai prêté serment à personne excepté toi, Daenerys. A eux… je leur ai seulement promis que je payais le prix."

Dany s'assit devant le foyer à côté d'Arya, tirant ses genoux à sa poitrine. "Alors, dit moi quel était ce prix."

La flamme du passé s'éveilla et l'attrapa, et Arya ferma les yeux. "C'était la première fois que je prenais un visage." Elle pouvait se rappeler la pointe de la lame contre sa tempe, à l'endroit même où elle débutait toujours quand elle enfilait un nouveau visage, même après des années. " 'Le prix c'est toi' avait-il dit, 'le prix est tout ce que tu as et tout ce que tu n'as jamais espères avoir. Nous avons pris tes yeux puis te les avons rendus. Ensuite nous prendrons tes oreilles et tu marcheras dans le silence. Tu nous donneras tes jambes et tu ramperas. Tu ne seras la fille, la femme et la mère de personne. Ton nom ne sera qu'un mensonge et le visage que tu porteras ne sera pas le tien'."

Arya passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Ils m'ont aveuglé, dans le cadre de ma formation. M'enseignant à voir sans vue ; à apprendre et me battre avec mes autres sens. J'y ai survécu. Cela m'a rendu plus forte, bien plus que ce dont j'avais besoin. Il en restait encore tant à tuer…" sa voix commençait à s'estomper alors qu'elle se remémorait sa litanie mortelle, depuis longtemps achevée. "J'étais prête à tout leur donner. Ça ne me dérangeait pas qu'ils me rendent sourde ; ça ne faisait que m'améliorer. S'ils me paralysaient les jambes, c'était pour une bonne raison ; tant que j'avais encore mes mains pour saisir une lame, je pouvais tuer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mes parents étant morts, je n'étais plus la fille de personne. Depuis déjà toute petite je n'avais aucune envie d'être l'une de ces dames, alors de titre d'épouse fut facile à abandonner. Une mère ? Moi qui était attirée par les femmes, j'ai mis ce rôle de côté tout aussi rapidement."

Arya pris quelques bûches et les ajouta aux flammes croissantes. "J'avais, depuis longtemps, utilisée de faux noms lors de mes voyages sur les routes, au point que ce ne fut pas un grand changement. Et mon visage… eh bien, la moitié de Westeros essayait de me tuer ou de me rançonner, ce n'était pas quelque chose que je voulais voir continuer." Elle s'assit alors que le bois commençait à se rompre et craquer, allongeant ses jambes. "Je leur ai dit que je payerais le prix, et ils me coupèrent avec une lame brûlante. Me faisant saigner juste ce qu'il fallait et ils me posèrent mon premier nouveau visage."

Daenerys tendit ses mains dans les flammes, les tournants alors que le feu les léchait inoffensivement. "Il me semble que tu leur as donnée tout ce que tu leur avais promis. Simplement, tu as fait en sorte qu'ils ne les gardent pas pour toujours."

"Non. Je leur ai refusé la partie la plus importante de ma promesse." Arya caressa Nyméria derrières les oreilles alors que le grand loup était entré pour le rejoindre après sa ronde dans le hall.

"Et qu'est-ce que c'était ?" Dany donna également une caresse reconnaissante à Nyméria.

"Je leur ai donné tout ce que j'avais, mais…" elle se tourna pour regarder la Targaryenne dans l'un de ses rare moment de vulnérabilité et d'honnêteté. "Je ne pouvais pas leur donner tout ce que je _n'avais jamais espéré avoir_."

"Oh…" les joues pales de Daenerys se colorèrent, rendant magnifique à ses yeux la belle, jeune et conquérante du continent Oriental, princesse en exile dont Arya avait tant entendu parlé durant les années où elle traînait sur les docks de Braavos.

"Ça ne sera pas toujours ainsi, tu sais," murmura Daenerys en retirant ses mains du feu et posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Arya, alors qu'elles observaient le foyer devant elles. "Tu as entendu ce que Varys a dit. Les Sans-Visages sont au bord de l'effondrement – ils ne pourront pas nous pourchasser éternellement."

Arya passa son bras autour des épaules de Daenerys en soupirant. "Ne sois pas si prompte à prendre ses paroles à cœur, Dany. Liens forts ou pas, la Banque de Fer reste simplement la Banque de Fer. Ils ne savent pas ce qui se passe à l'intérieur du Temple, et à l'extérieur… il y a bien plus en œuvre qu'uniquement de la politique."

"Mais, même si pour l'instant c'est ainsi, d'une façon ou d'une autre, cela se termina bien un jour."

Arya lui donna un léger signe de tête. "Un jour, en effet."

Daenerys tourna son regard vers elle. "Y as-tu pensé ? De ce que tu voudras faire une fois que tout ceci sera fini ?"

"Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Pour être honnête, la plupart du temps il m'est difficile d'imaginer la vie après cela."

"Essaye d'y penser. Laisse-toi croire que tout ceci _se terminera_ et que nous serons en vie _toutes les deux._ " Daenerys parla calmement avec détermination. "Que feras-tu avec cela, Arya Stark ? Que feras-tu de cette nouvelle liberté de commencer une nouvelle vie ?"

Arya fixa une éclatante braise orange qui venait de se former à l'extrémité de la cheminée, regardant les vagues de chaleurs qui émanaient d'elle en ondulations. "Je ne sais vraiment pas," dit-elle finalement. "Je suis une Sans-Visage depuis que je suis enfant. Je ne sais même pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre, maintenant."

Daenerys pris la main d'Arya, traçant du bout de son doigt la ligne de vie gravée sur la paume de l'assassin. "Tu pourrais continuer à te battre. Mais pas pour eux." Elle fit une pause. "Mon offre tient toujours, tu sais. Je veux toujours que tu sois mon chevalier. Mon Garde Royal."

Arya observa le doigt délicat qui traînait sur sa main. "Cela ne sera pas quelque chose d'ordinaire, un assassin anoblit par la Reine qu'il a été envoyé tuer."

"Tu n'es pas un assassin ordinaire, héritier ignorant. Et je ne suis pas une Reine ordinaire."

"Non," les yeux d'Arya s'adoucirent alors qu'elle pressa un léger baiser sur la tempe de Dany. "Tu ne l'es vraiment pas."

Daenerys entrelaça leurs doigts ensembles et souleva leurs mains, appuyant ses lèvres sur les articulations d'Arya. "Alors, jure-moi que tu le feras, quand tout ceci sera terminé."

… _Même mon père voulait la garder en vie._

"Si nous survivons à tout ça," dit-elle doucement. "Je le ferais."

* * *

Les servantes de Daenerys tressèrent ses cheveux et les coiffèrent de façon experte en prévision du voyage, pendant qu'Arya était penchée sur une grande carte de Westeros étalée sur la table et la marquait avec une traînée d'encre noir, finalisant l'itinéraire avec Tyrion. "Nous prendrons la Route Royale de Port Réal en direction du Nord et nous passerons par Bois-Mouchy. De là, nous irons vers Harrenhall et nous bifurquerons vers Darry." Elle dessina un petit ' _x_ ' à côté de la ville sur la carte. "Daenerys a fait poster une solide garnison là-bas, donc s'il y a des ennuis sur la route, nous aurons un endroit où nous replier. Nous vérifierons également tous les corbeaux que vous auriez pu nous envoyer pendant que nous y serons."

Tyrion acquiesça, prenant quelques notes pour lui-même.

"C'est une fois que nous quitterons Darry que ça va devenir délicat. Il y a une longue durée de trajet, qui nous prendras deux semaines de voyage, à allure constante, jusqu'à Moat Cailin. Nous éviterons totalement Les Jumeaux et nous passerons tout près de Fort-Griseaux. C'est là où nous nous arrêterons si jamais nous venions à manquer de vivres." Elle appuya sa plume à côté de la tour. "Dany à placée un autre régiment à Moat Cailin, si jamais nous venions à perdre de hommes sur la route vers cet endroit." Elle dessina un autre ' _x_ ' sur Moat Cailin. "Après cela, c'est tout droit jusqu'à Winterfell."

"Et si quoi que ce soit tourne mal, ce qui a tendance à arriver," Tyrion regarda Arya, "vous continuerez votre avancée ou bien vous rebrousserez chemin ?"

"Nous continuerons. Daenerys est déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout." Elle appuya son doigt sur la côte Ouest de la carte, en la suivant vers le Nord. "Si jamais cela venait à se produire, je prendrais la Reine, Missandei et deux bons hommes et nous nous éclipserons du cortège. Nous installerons une doublure dans sa voiture et ils continueront le trajet d'origine, tandis que je mènerais le petit groupe au Nord le long du littoral. Son escorte attendra à Cerwyn et nous les y rejoindrons environ une semaine après, puis nous finirons les derniers kilomètres jusqu'à Winterfell avec le reste de la suite."

"Bien. C'est dommage que je doive rester – je suis allé au Mur, il y a des années, quand il était encore entier ; cela aurait fait une nouvelle expérience de voir une grande partie de celui-ci à ses pieds."

"Lord Tyrion," un Immaculé entra en saluant. "Tous les préparatifs sont achevés. La voiture est chargée et sécurisée et les hommes sont rassemblés et prêt au départ, quand la Reine le souhaitera."

"Brave homme," Tyrion considéra le rapport avec une autorité à laquelle il s'était habitué. "Dit aux hommes de patienter, sa Grâce les rejoindra sous peu."

Le soldat plaqua son poing contre sa poitrine dans un salut, puis sortit.

"Alors," Arya leva un sourcil en direction du nain. "Qui, précisément, est le responsable du paquetage de nos provisions cette fois ?"

Tyrion exagéra un soupire d'exaspération. "Vous ne me lâcherez jamais avec cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a des arcs cette fois, Bon Tueur, deux des meilleurs. Ours et moi les avons choisis à l'armurerie ce matin même."

"Avec des flèches ?"

Tyrion opina de la tête. "Oui, avec des flèches."

Arya sourit d'un air satisfait. "Et bien merci, Lord Tyrion." Elle s'inclina largement.

"Vous êtes devenue une sacrée râleuse, vous savez ?" Il sourit. "J'ai toujours su que je vous apprécierais."

Elle lui sourit en retour. "Vous allez également me manquer, nain."


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour à tous, je vous souhaite, en ce 25 décembre, un Joyeux Noël !, et vous informe également que la semaine prochaine je suis en vacance et donc qu'il n'y aura pas de publication (vu que ça sera le 1 janvier je ne risque pas d'être en état en plus ^^). Aujourd'hui vous avez le droit à un chapitre très long comme cadeau de Noël et pour également palier à la semaine prochaine. (En fait non c'est juste que ce chapitre tombe pli au bon moment ^^, si j'avais voulu le faire express je n'aurais pas réussi ^^)**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite de Bonne Fêtes de fin d'année et je vous retrouve l'année prochaine.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

La première semaine fut la plus difficile. La route entre Port Réal et Darry était la plus fréquentée et donc celle qui présentait le plus de risques. Daenerys fut essentiellement limitée à sa voiture durant le trajet et même le soir, le temps que son escorte installe la totalité du camp, alors Arya l'escortait prudemment jusqu'à sa tente. Le Loup n'avait confiance en personne et elle veillait, elle-même, sur son sommeil, se postant à l'entrée de la tente tandis que Nyméria faisait des rondes sur les côtés.

Pour supporter son enfermement et pour éviter de devenir folle, Dany avait décidé de se préparer pour son séjour dans le Nord en apprenant le paysage politiques actuel de la région. Elle n'était pas une dirigeante ignorante, mais elle avait conquis le Trône de Fer juste avant la Guerre contre les Marcheurs, et une fois celle-ci fini, elle avait essayée de réparer les dégâts causés tant par les morts-vivants que par l'égoïsme des Usurpateurs. Ce n'était pas une tache simple et elle était loin de avoir fini. En apprenant les tendances et les allégeances de chacune des Maisons à travers le pays, elle essayait de reconstruire ce qui était tombé.

Les Karstaks de Karhold, reconnaissables avec comme blason un soleil blanc sur fond noir, était une parente de la famille Stark et avait fidèlement servit Robb Stark, jusqu'à ce que Rickard Karstark ne soit exécuté par celui-ci pour avoir assassiné deux enfants Lannister, qui étaient retenu en otages pendant la Guerre des Cinq Rois. Un geste noble qui était censé envoyer un message et empêcher une nouvelle infamie, mais cela avait coûté la moitié de ses troupes à Robb. _Une erreur de Stark._ Les Karstarks c'était, par la suite, ralliés aux Boltons quand ceux-ci prirent Winterfell et il n'y eu aucune réconciliation avec les descendants des Rois du Nord originel depuis.

Les Boltons, qui portait le symbole de l'écorché et que Dany trouvait particulièrement désagréable, furent anéantis pendant la Guerre contre les Marcheurs. Aucun membre de cette perfide maison ne survécu, et les quelques bâtards encore en vie furent assez intelligents pour ne jamais révéler leur appartenance à cette lignée corrompue. Excepté les Karstarks qui avaient leurs propres raisons de se retourner contre la grande famille Stark, les habitants du Nord était un peuple extrêmement loyal qui c'était déchaîné contre les Boltons à Winterfell. Le nom était maudit, et aujourd'hui Lord comme paysan crachaient dessus. Si la rumeur était vrai, la haine des nordiens pour cette maison détruite était si profonde, que toutes les bannières des Boltons qui avaient survécus à la destruction de Fort-Terreur furent volées pour être accroché dans toutes les maisons et pouvoir continuer à cracher dessus.

Quand Arya indiqua le symbole de l'Ours de la Maison Mormont, cela rappela à Daenerys une peine de cœur qu'elle pensait oubliée depuis longtemps. "Mon père allait faire exécuter le fils de Jeor Mormont, Jorah, pour avoir vendu des esclaves. Dans le Nord, cette pratique était illégale avant même votre arrivée, Votre Grâce. Il a fui, abandonnant son peuple comme un lâche. C'est la sœur de Jeor, Maege Mormont qui dirige leurs terres maintenant," avait expliquée Arya, d'un ton neutre. La Stark avait connu l'homme qu'il avait été, bien avant les durs événements qui frappèrent sa famille.

Elle apprit que les quatre chaînes d'argent représentaient les grands guerriers de la Maison Omble ; le lézard-lion, les Reeds qui occupaient les terres les plus au Sud de la région à Fort-Griseaux ; la hache, la Maison Cerwyn qui se trouvait juste au Sud de Winterfell ; l'orignac, la Maison Corbois. Elle savait que cette région était grande, chaque fois qu'elle regardait une carte, son territoire dominait quasiment la moitié du pays. Et ce fut seulement après avoir étudiée avec Arya que cela commença à avoir plus sens pour elle, et la région devint plus qu'une simple grande étendue de terre qui portait les cendres d'une guerre contre le surnaturelle et une rébellion ratée.

Tandis que Daenerys apprenait la politique du Nord dans la chaleur de sa voiture, Arya prenait des cours de langue. Elle avait appris le Haut Valyrian au Temple du Noir et du Blanc pour pouvoir exercer son métier sur le continent oriental avant qu'elle ne soit envoyée pour tuer Daenerys, et avec l'aide éclairé de Missandei, elle apprit des nuances qui lui manquaient et pu corriger sa prononciation. C'était la première fois d'Arya et l'Insulaire étaient connectées par autre chose que par leur préoccupation immédiate pour la sécurité de la Reine, et cela réchauffa le cœur de celle-ci de les voir plus à l'aise en présence de l'autre – au point ou Missandei se sentit assez sereine pour taquiner le pauvre assassin.

Alors que l'élocution d'Arya s'améliorait remarquablement, Missandei lui remit un livre relié en cuir avec des runes en Haut Valyrain délicatement imprimées avec des feuilles d'or sur le devant et la tranche. "Essayez de lire ceci, lentement," dit-elle avec un sourire. "Vous en savez bien plus que ce que vous pensez. Laissez juste les mots glisser sur votre langue, je vous corrigerais si nécessaire."

Daenerys but quelques petites gorgées de son vin, observant silencieusement l'échange et leva un sourcil en direction de Missandei alors qu'Arya ouvrait le livre et tournait la première page. L'Insulaire de l'Été s'assit avec un sourire serein alors que le Loup lisait attentivement, prononçant correctement des mots sur lesquelles elle butait il y a encore quelques jours. Après un petit moment, le cou et les joues d'Arya rougirent et elle laissa tomber le livre sur ses genoux. "Il parle de sa… poitrine !" s'exclama-t-elle, énervée.

Missandei resta aussi calme de l'eau. "C'est de la poésie Valyrienne, Wolf. Celle-ci, en particulier, est un grand classique. S'il vous plaît, continuez."

La mâchoire d'Arya tomba un peu plus alors qu'elle bafouillait. "Je ne peux pas lire ceci à haute voix ! Vous n'avez pas un autre livre ?"

"Vous savez, sa Grâce aime beaucoup la poésie Valyrienne," continua Missandei, comme si elle n'avait jamais entendu la protestation d'Arya. "Cela lui plairait beaucoup de vous entendre lire dans sa langue maternelle."

Arya regarda alors Daenerys avec de grands yeux. La Reine glissa son amusement derrière un masque d'autorité royale, rencontrant les yeux de la Stark elle hocha légèrement de la tête. "En effet, cela me plairait beaucoup, Wolf." Elle prit une autre gorgée de son vin, dans un geste délibérément lent et avec élégance. "Continue."

Alors Arya souleva à nouveau le livre, rougissant furieusement, et parcourut les cinq pages du vigoureux récit, faisant une pause seulement pour se mordre la langue, réticente, alors que le carrosse passait sur un nid de poule particulièrement large et qui secoua le trio. Daenerys et Missandei ne purent se regarder de crainte d'éclater de rires, et que leur victime ne comprenne le mauvais tour qu'elles lui avaient jouées. Pauvre Arya, elle ne comprit jamais qu'elle était tombée dans leur piège et ne prit plus jamais de cours de langue après cela.

Quand Daenerys l'embrassa plus tard cette nuit-là, en caressant la coupure sur sa langue, elle s'excusa de la cruauté de Missandei.

* * *

Une fois qu'ils eurent passés Darry et approchèrent de Vieilles-Pierres, l'affluence sur la Route Royale se réduisit considérablement. Le paysage était clairement dégagé aussi bien à l'Est qu'à l'Ouest, ce qui permit à Daenerys d'obtenir la permission d'Arya de monter parmi son escorte, tandis que Nyméria partait en amont. Le vent dans ses cheveux et le balancement du cheval sous elle revigora la Reine, qui regardait le pays qui l'entourait avec un réel plaisir. _Ceci est ma maison_ , pensa-t-elle, _autant que Port Réal ou que le Donjon Rouge._ Elle observa, au loin, les petites silhouettes des fermiers qui s'occupaient de leurs champs, entendit le rire des enfants porter par le vent et une bouffée de chaleur emplit son cœur. _Et tous sont mon peule. Chacun._ Et à ce moment-là, elle sentit envers eux un intense amour.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti une telle connexion avec les terres pour lesquelles elle c'était durement battue. C'était un changement qu'elle accepta volontiers.

A mesure qu'ils avançaient vers le Nord, Daenerys commença à remarquer de légers changements chez Arya également. La Stark chevauchait avec le calme et l'assurance d'un soldat du Nord qui foulait son sol natal, et cela s'accéléra d'une manière qui était difficile à définir. Elle commença à discuter avec les gardes qui les entouraient : leur demandant leurs noms, d'où ils venaient, posant des questions sur leurs familles et écoutait leurs réponses avec sérieux et intérêt. Si Daenerys lui avait demandée la raison de son ouverture aux autres, elle savait qu'Arya lui dirait que c'était stratégique ; qu'elle voulait évaluer qui était les plus loyaux, s'ils s'étaient heurtés à des problèmes qu'ils les avaient coupés de leurs foyers. Mais Dany voyait bien que c'était plus que ça – au cours de leur voyage, Arya commençait à voir ces hommes et ces femmes comme des personnes et non plus uniquement comme des ennemis. D'autres personnes qui aimaient et servaient leur Reine, avec leurs propres visages et lames, qu'ils dégainaient pour protéger leur suzeraine aussi rapidement qu'elle les siennes.

Quelque part, ensevelit sous des années de haine, de visages d'étrangers, de fontaine de mort et de massacre sanglant, se trouvait les restes d'une vie dans une maison noble qui était connue pour son honneur et la justice qu'elle garantissait à son peuple.

 _Je vois mon Loup redevenir Arya Stark,_ pensa-t-elle pour elle-même.

Il n'y avait plus que les sang-coureurs de Daenerys qui restaient méfiants par rapport à l'assassin, contrariés de sa présence depuis de leur Khaleesi l'avait introduit dans leur cercle. Ils ne voyaient aucune utilité à cet étranger qui portait l'armure et la marque de leur Reine, puisqu'ils ne connaissaient rien des Sans-Visages ou des menaces qu'ils pouvaient représenter. C'était une chose qui leur serait difficile à comprendre, alors Daenerys décida de ne rien leur dire, sang de son sang ou pas. La Targaryenne les observait alors qu'ils provoquaient et raillaient l'étranger qu'ils connaissaient comme 'Wolf', lui demandant si les lames accrochées à sa hanche n'étaient rien de plus qu'une extravagante décoration Westerosi. Elle s'apprêtait à guider sa jument vers eux pour leur ordonner le silence, comme elle le faisait au Donjon Rouge, quand elle vit Arya faire rebrousser chemin à son cheval et l'arrêta devant Rakharo en signe de défi.

"Cela suffit," dit calmement Arya, essayant de faire en sorte que la scène attire le moins de spectateurs. "Et viens avec moi, si tu désir tant que ça être humiliés devant tes hommes." Elle mena son cheval hors de la route et se dirigea vers un champ herbeux au nord-est du groupe. Elle dégaina son épée Braavosi, la fit négligemment tournoyer avant de verrouiller sa prise sur celle-ci, l'attendant.

Daenerys leva sa main, ordonnant muettement à sa suite de s'arrêter. Elle _ne voulait pas_ de cela, mais savait depuis un certain temps que c'était très probablement inévitable. Ceci était la manière Dothraki, ils _devaient_ évaluer Arya avant de l'accepter aux côtés de leur Khaleesi, tout simplement.

Rakharo releva le défi qu'Arya lui avait lancée, en guidant son coursier à sa rencontre sur la plaine verte. Il tira son _arakh_ et se précipita en avant, frappant de sa lame courbée en direction de la poitrine de l'assassin dans un arc vicieux. Arya déplaça son alezan d'un pas sur le côté, laissant la lame trancher le vide où elle se trouvait un battement de cœur plutôt. Elle attendit que le Dothraki se soit complètement allongé, puis glissa diagonalement sa lame à travers son dos, écorchant la peau et les muscles avec une expertise contrôlée. Le sang-coureur tira sur ses rênes et fit tourner son cheval, essayant d'atteindre le cou du Loup d'un un coup rapide. Arya se recula sur sa selle, juste à temps pour éviter le contact et donna un petit coup, d'une effrayante précision, de sa lame vers le visage de son adversaire, tranchant les poils bruns de sa moustache pendante.

"Abandonne." Ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit.

Le cheval de Rakharo frappa le sol devant lui de son sabot et celui-ci dut le calmer, plaçant une certaine distance entre lui et l'étranger de la Khaleesi. "Encore," dit-il d'une voix gutturale, s'élançant en avant et en faisant dessiner un terrible arc à son _arakh,_ qui avait pour objectif d'atteindre le crane du Loup. Arya esquiva de la tête et talonna sa monture, évitant le coup, et frappa deux fois son abdomen de sa lame alors qu'elle passait à côté de son adversaire, s'assurant de lui causer des blessures peu profondes.

"Abandonne." Répéta-t-elle.

Daenerys avait déjà vue, il y a des années de ça, dans les Fosses de Meeren, la mortelle danse de l'eau de Braavos et à plusieurs reprises durant la Guerre contre les Marcheurs également. Bien qu'il y ait des ressemblances fondamentales, ce qu'Arya présentait en ce moment était quelque chose d'unique à elle aujourd'hui. _Elle ne fait aucun mouvement inutile_ , nota Daenerys alors qu'elle observait attentivement le combat, ses mains serrant fermement le cuir de ses rênes. _Il n'y a aucune fanfaronnade ou comédie contrairement aux combats dans les fosses, aucune vanité à l'inverse d'un chevalier en tournoi. Elle ne lutte pas pour l'éloge ou l'attention, et chaque mouvement est très précis._

Rakharo regarda les deux lignes de sang qui courraient sur son abdomen et un sourire sauvage apparut sur ses lèvres. Il retourna son cheval encore une fois alors qu'Arya retenait le sien, sa prise sur son épée était ferme. "Encore," répéta-t-il, s'élançant en avant et frappa rapidement, de sa lame courbe, à travers le visage de l'autre cavalier, comme s'il voulait lui couper une oreille. Arya inclina adroitement sa tête, puis tailla une mince ligne d'avertissement à travers sa gorge dans l'échange, exactement de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait, il y a quelques mois, avec un garde Immaculé de Daenerys, alors que celle-ci l'avait testée devant le Trône.

Le Loup immobilisa son cheval dans l'attente, quelques gouttes de sang tombaient de la pointe de son épée dans l'herbe sous celle-ci. Elle ne demanda pas à Rakharo d'abandonner cette fois.

 _Elle était l'héritier choisie et bénie par le Multiface et Dieu de la Mort._ A ce moment, Daenerys prit conscience de la réalité des paroles de l'Araignée et laissa sortir un souffle qu'elle avait retenu sans même s'en rendre compte.

Un riche et guttural rire émana du sang-coureur, brisant la tension qui tenait le bataillon entier, autant que les ordres de leur Reine. Il se tourna vers eux, les rejoignant avec un sourire barbare. Il passa sa main sur la coupure de son cou, enduisant sa paume de sang. Il la leva vers Daenerys et ses frères et la fit tourner lentement. " _Sang de Loup !_ " clama-t-il à sa Khalessi et ses frères sang-coureurs dans le traditionnel dialecte Dothraki.

" _Sang de Loup !_ " lui hurlèrent Jhogo et Aggo, acceptant le nouveau surnom que l'étranger de la Khaleesi c'était forgé dans la bataille. " _Sang de Loup !_ "

Prudente, Arya mena son alezan sur la Route Royale, rengainant sa lame uniquement quand elle vit Rakharo rejoindre ses frères, son _arakh_ de retour à sa hanche. "Que vient-il de se passer au juste ?" demanda-t-elle à la Reine, confuse.

"Ils t'ont nommé Sang de Loup," répondit Dany, tirant sa jument au côté de l'alezan d'Arya.

Arya fronça les sourcils, "Pas très créatif, n'est-ce pas ?"

Daenerys sourit et secoua la tête. "Il ne sont pas un peuple linguistique," dit-elle. "Certains mots en Dothraki n'existent même pas. Une grande partie des leurs communications se fait par des actions."

Un sourire tira les lèvres d'Arya. "Donc, aucun recueil de poésie en Haut Valyrian pour eux."

Daenerys ne put que rire.

* * *

La lente transformation dont Daenerys était témoin continua alors qu'ils ne furent qu'à quelques jours au Sud de Cerwyn, montant le camp, après de gros efforts, dans la boue profonde que les froides pluies d'hivers leur avaient laissées. Une fois que les pieux furent plantés et les toiles tirées, un grand feu fut allumé et les soldats ouvrirent un tonneau de bière et remplirent leurs chopes avec la bénédiction de leur Reine, alors que celle-ci était à l'écart avec Missandei et Arya, et le spectre d'un sourire ornait ses lèvres tandis qu'elle les écoutait rire et boire.

"Hé, Wolf !" un grand homme servant dans la Garde d'Honneur, nommé Jarek, l'appela d'un coin éloigné du feu. "Viens prendre un verre avec nous !"

Arya sourit et secoua la tête de bonne humeur. "Jusqu'à ce que l'un de vous s'attaque à quelqu'un d'autres et que vous ayez tous rassasiés votre stupide soif de sang !"

Un déluge de rire s'éleva de la compagnie et Jarek ne put que lui offrir un haussement d'épaules avant de lui faire un petit signe de tête. "Tu prêches la vérité," il commença à rire avec ses compagnons, un peu de bières de renversant de sa chope. "Mais je serais damné si je n'essaye pas, au moins, de partager une boisson avec quelqu'un qui peut blesser Rakharo." Des 'ouais' murmurés purent être entendus après sa déclaration, alors que les têtes acquiesçaient et les chopes se levaient dans un salut.

Comprenant quelque chose qui avait échappé à Daenerys, Arya se leva et lui murmura qu'elle revenait de suite. Daenerys la regarda, déconcertée, alors qu'elle se dirigeait à grand pas vers le feu et pris une chope, la plongeant dans le tonneau en bois puis la retira. La mousse coula sur les articulations de son gant quand elle fit heurter sa chope avec celle de Jarek, puis la but d'une seule traite alors que les autres soldats tonnaient et lui tapotaient le dos. Quand elle l'eut finie, elle jeta la chope et frappa son poing contre sa poitrine dans un salut, puis revient vers la Reine et son Héraut.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ceci ?" demanda curieusement Daenerys quand Arya s'installa de nouveau à côté d'elle.

"Le maintient de la paix de la Reine," répondit-elle négligemment.

"Ne l'avons-nous pas déjà ?" Dany leva un sourcil.

Arya secoua sa tête. "C'était une invitation. Ils m'offraient une place avec eux de leur plein gré, plutôt que de me tolérer sur votre ordre." Elle fit une pause. "Si je ne l'avais pas accepté, ils l'auraient pris comme une insulte, et vous auriez eu de la division dans vos rangs le reste du chemin vers Winterfell et tout le voyage de retour."

"Oh," souffla doucement Daenerys. "Tu as été un soldat, quand tu voyageais pour la Temple du Noir et du Blanc ?"

Arya regarda l'herbe, étudiant un long brin qui bouclait autour du talon de sa botte. Dany put voir l'ombre d'un mauvais souvenir dans les yeux gris et regretta immédiatement d'avoir posée la question. "J'ai porté le visage d'un soldat," dit-elle finalement.

Quelque chose dans la voix d'Arya brisa le cœur de Daenerys, qui ne voulut rien d'autre que d'être, à ce moment-là, un changepeau, pour se glisser dans la peau d'Arya et lui effacer ses obscures souvenir qu'elle portait en son âme.

Elle faillit prendre le Loup comme amant cette nuit-là, ressentant le besoin de réchauffer son sang aussi froid que le Nord avec le feu du dragon, et prendre ce qu'elle considérait déjà comme sien. Mais Daenerys Targaryen n'était rien, sinon patiente, quand elle désirait vraiment quelque chose dans son intégralité. Elle avait attendu une grosse partie de sa vie pour récupérer son royaume de son droit d'aînesse ; attendre que la Stark vienne à elle prendrait beaucoup moins de temps.

* * *

La Route Royale devint une banale route qui menait à Winterfell. Les collines vertes entouraient le menaçant domaine des Starks, qui jurait avec la verdure sauvage de l'été. Avec ses majestueuses anciennes tours, le grand château en pierre se tenait droit à l'horizon, alors que les bannières Stark ondulaient dans le vent qui parcourait les plaines. Une histoire vivait ici et Daenerys se sentit attirée à ce lieu rien qu'en le regardant. _Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle les Boltons convoitaient cet endroit,_ pensa-t-elle pour elle-même. _Mais serait-il aussi attirant s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de Loups en ses murs ?_ Elle ne le pensait pas.

Arya vint à son côté, le dos droit et raide et une capuche sombre cachait une grande partie de son visage, tandis qu'ils approchaient des portes de Winterfell. Daenerys avait obtenu l'accord du Stark prodige de choisir le moment où elle se révélera, dès que la Reine jugera bon de la présenter, et Dany savait qu'elle tiendrait parole. Bien que cela puisse sembler être de la malveillance ou un abus de son autorité, en vérité, elle le fit pour épargner à Arya le tourment que de choisir elle-même le moment pour le faire.

Ses Portes Étendards ouvraient la voie, en portant les dragons brodés entre les loups de pierres géants, sentinelles aux portes ouvertes qui leur souhaitaient la bienvenue, avec Missandei qui les suivait d'une courte distance. Quelques membres de sa Garde d'Honneur étaient les suivants, leur amure de plates noires polit, puis virent Arya et Daenerys elle-même avec quelques soldats fermant la marche. Elle avait refusée l'arrivé faste et somptueuse comme, avait-elle appris, l'Usurpateur se livrait à son époque, voulant très clairement faire la distinction entre son faux règne et le puissant sien.

Les Starks et leur Garde d'Honneur étaient parés de leurs tenues de cérémonie et étaient au garde à vous dans la cour, prêt à recevoir la Reine des Sept Couronnes. Une fois qu'elle fut entrée dans la cour, tous s'agenouillèrent, leurs têtes inclinées avec respect, alors que Missandei annonçait son arrivée. "Starks de Winterfell," déclara l'Insulaire avec une voix puissante, "je vous présente Daenerys Targaryen, Première du Nom, Reine des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, Suzeraine des Sept Couronnes et Protectrice du Royaume, Khaleesi de la Grande Mer Herbeuse, Briseuse de Chaînes et Mère des Dragons."

Daenerys glissa de sa selle et fit un pas vers l'ancienne famille. "Relevez-vous," ordonna-t-elle.

Lady Sansa fut la première à se relever avec un petit garçon, qui avait les mêmes cheveux auburn que sa mère, à ses côtés. "Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu ce jeune homme la dernière fois que je suis venu ici," dit Daenerys avec la trace d'un sourire sur les lèvres. "Comment t'appelles-tu, petit Seigneur ?"

"Robb Stark, Votre Grâce," répondit timidement le garçon, s'inclinant bien bas.

 _Le même nom que l'aîné de la fratrie, qui fut tué pendant la Guerre des Cinq Rois. Cela peut être… un nom… malchanceux._ "C'est un vrai plaisir de te rencontrer, Robb Stark," lui répondit Daenerys en lui ébouriffant légèrement les cheveux.

A la droite de Sansa, Margaery Tyrell se releva avec la même grâce féline qui avait rendu célèbre sa beauté. "J'ai été surprise d'apprendre votre départ de suite après la mort de votre père, Lady Tyrell," déclara doucement Daenerys. "Permettez-moi de vous présenter mes condoléances tardives."

"Je vous remercie, Votre Grâce," la Rose de Hautjardin lui répondit avec un sourire. "Il y a beaucoup de charmes à découvrir dans le Nord. Il n'y a aucun meilleur endroit pour réparer un cœur blessé."

Lord Rickon se releva ensuite, il avait beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, juste après la Guerre contre les Marcheurs, c'était un jeune homme d'une forte carrure avec des boucles sauvages dans les cheveux. Il releva son frère aîné avec lui, 'l'homme qui était revenu des morts' selon les chansons des petits oiseaux, et qui ne pouvait plus tenir debout à cause d'un Lannister qui lui avait brisé le dos quand il était plus jeune. "J'ai entendu dire que vous veniez seulement de rentrer chez vous, Bran Stark," Daenerys s'adressa à l'infirme avec intrigue, "et que mes dragons se sont tellement pris d'affection pour vous, qu'ils vous ont suivis depuis le bout du monde."

Bran la regarda avec des yeux qu'elle n'avait jamais vus auparavant, un gris Stark familier, mais avec une telle profondeur quelle pouvait seulement décrire comme venu d'un autre monde. "Ils ont trouvés un refuge ici, au Nord," dit-il doucement. "Une fois que vous et vos hommes serez installés, nous vous mènerons à eux. Et s'il vous plaît, Votre Grâce, il est important que je vous parle d'eux."

 _Refuge ?_ "Nous _discuterons_ de mes dragons une fois que je les aurais vues, Lord Stark," répondit-elle avec grâce, son attitude ne trahissait en aucune manières les nombreuses questions que ses derniers mots avaient fait monter en elle.

"Il semblerait," cette fois-ci Daenerys s'adressait à tous, "que, pour des raisons que je ne comprends pas encore pleinement, vous ayez pris sur vous pour accueillir mes enfants bien avant mon arrivée." Elle fit une pause, sentant qu'elle avait l'attention de tous, avant de continuer. "Je vous remercie pour cela. Comme vous le savez mieux que quiconque, être séparé de sa famille est quelque chose de douloureux. C'est l'héritage que l'Usurpateur vous a laissé, ainsi qu'à d'innombrables familles à travers le royaume." Elle put voir quelques têtes se baisser, comme acceptant la cuisante vérité de ses mots.

"Ceux qui se montre loyaux envers moi," continua-t-elle, "se verront accorder un bien meilleur avenir que leurs passés brisés, a présent derrière eux." Elle se détourna de la sombre famille pour faire face à Arya et sa Garde d'Honneur, toujours prudemment installés sur leurs chevaux à quelques mètres derrière elle. "Wolf," dit-elle d'un ton qui laissait entendre aucune négociation. "S'il te plaît, avance-toi."

Dany vit Arya descendre, une légère contraction au coin de sa bouche fut le seul signe qui trahissait sa surprise. _Je sais qu'elle attendait de moi que j'attende. Mais je ne veux plus aucune tromperie entre nos deux maisons maintenant, et continuer à mentir pendant encore un temps serait perçu comme une inutile cruauté._

De légers pas s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres devant les Starks.

 _Tu peux le faire, mon Loup. Tu **dois** le faire._

Daenerys observa alors qu'Arya retirait lentement sa capuche, des cheveux bruns ébouriffés tombèrent devant des yeux acier, et qu'elle les levait de la saleté à son sang, le groupe dont elle c'était tenu éloignée durant tant d'années. Elle avala difficilement, parcourant et soutenant les regards du sien, avant de finalement s'arrêter sur celui de sa sœur Sansa. "J'ai connu une fille," dit-elle doucement, "qui criait quand je la pourchassais avec mon épée en bois, et qui aimait les gâteaux au citron."

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Bran qui s'appuyait contre leur plus jeune frère, grand et mince avec des jambes flasques et des yeux qui brillaient du vestige des voiles dont aucun homme ne pourra jamais voire par-delà. "Et un garçon, qui grimpait aux tours et remparts de ses mains nues, mais qui étaient tout le temps maladroites quand elles encochaient une flèche."

Enfin, elle pencha la tête vers un large Rickon, le plus jeune, elle avait dit à Daenerys qu'elle l'avait à peine connu. "Je peux me rappeler d'un petit garçon," sa voix était devenue rauque maintenant, "qui criait très souvent comme un bébé et qui tremblait tellement quand il était en colère si je ne lui donnais pas mes sucreries."

Sansa, l'aînée, la Louve qui se souvenait bien plus que n'importe quels autres membres de sa famille, eut sa lèvre inférieure qui se mit à trembler alors qu'elle avançait d'un pas. "Je me rappelle d'une fille," a-t-elle dit d'une voix tremblante, "qui me tirait les cheveux, déchirait mes robes et réussissait toujours à tout ruiner." Elle s'arrêta devant Arya et la regarda de ses yeux brillant. "Et après elle disparue, et j'ai grandi… tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'elle revienne avec sa stupide épée et ses vilaines contusions, et qu'elle ruine tout encore juste une fois."

Daenerys sentit une chaleur monter dans sa poitrine et des larmes spontanées couler alors qu'elle observait l'échange, surprise de voir combien son cœur se serrait pour chacun d'eux.

L'expression d'Arya était presque celle d'un enfant maintenant, levant les yeux vers sa sœur aînée qui était le soleil brillant de sa lune ombragée. "Je dois te dire, Sansa…" ses yeux se tournèrent les le petit garçon qui tenait la main de Margaery. "C'est moi qui ai tuée Petyr. Je voulais venir près de toi après," ses poings se serrèrent, "mais je… ne pouvais pas."

Même en larme le dragon ne manqua rien, et Daenerys attrapa le regard d'Arya vers le fils de Sansa. _Son père. Alors, Petyr Baelish était le père du garçon._ Rien de bon n'avait pu permettre une telle circonstance, et elle su que, pour chaque cicatrice qui marquait la peau d'Arya, Sansa en portait autant en elle.

Sansa, dans un petit sourire larmoyant, tira sa sœur dans ses bras. "Alors, tu as encore tout ruinée," s'étrangla-t-elle, "… quand j'en avais le plus besoin."

Ce fut la première fois que Daenerys vit des larmes couler des yeux d'Arya Stark.


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour à tous, je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2017 ! J'espère que vous fêtes de fin d'année se sont bien passées. Maintenant que les vacances sont terminées, on reprend les bonne vieilles habitudes. Pour l'instant, je reste à un post hebdomadaire (un chapitre le dimanche), mais il se peut que mon emploi du temps ne me laisse plus assez de temps libre pour tenir et continuer à ce rythme (cela sera à voir d'ici les prochaines semaines), mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez avertis s'il y a le moindre changement.**

 **Je vous souhaite mes meilleurs vœux pour cette nouvelle année et bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

Les grands loups Starks, un groupe réuni ensemble une nouvelle fois tout comme leurs maîtres, avaient sautée, c'étaient mordus et avaient hurlés de concert quand les Starks furent réunis. C'était une chanson sauvage que Daenerys n'oubliera jamais.

La Reine Targaryen l'entendait toujours en écho quand elle s'assit à la table du Seigneur de Winterfell. Tous avaient festoyés de plats riches et épicés, consistants et chauds, tellement différent de l'élégance raffinée, soigneuse et contrôlée du Sud. Les Nordiens étaient des soldats forts et des chasseurs, et même les repas qu'ils offraient étaient soulignés beaucoup plus par ces traits que tout autres.

Lady Sansa était l'image même d'une noble hôtesse et Daenerys c'était trouvée rapidement impressionnée par l'étiquette de la femme, et ce qui était encore plus important, par le véritable respect et l'affection que ceux qui servaient sa maison semblaient lui porter. La présence constante de Margaery Tyrell soutenait également ce charme, alors qu'elle intervenait rapidement pour la Stark rousse, même quand cela n'était pas exigé. Il était clair que les deux se connaissaient très bien, presque à un point de prémonition et l'énigme qu'elles présentaient au dragon était très intéressante.

Les plateaux des desserts venaient juste d'être servis quand une petite femme revint vers Sansa, lui demandant pardon et lui annonçant de l'arrivée de Lady Margaery. "Excuser moi," avait dit Sansa avec un ton d'excuse, "je reviens dans un petit moment." Lady Margaery prit alors le siège libre à côté de Daenerys, faisant un rapide commentaire sur l'adorable images des trois grands loups, qui étaient pelotonnés ensembles devant le foyer et avec Bran somnolant sous une fourrure à leur côté. Daenerys acquiesça, mais elle ne manqua pas le regard intriqué qu'Arya jeta vers la porte où sa sœur était sortie.

Le dragon et la rose commencèrent une petite discussion, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri de fatigue apporte à Daenerys une question qui était ancré en elle depuis son arrivée plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

"Robb," commença tranquillement Daenerys, s'assurant que seul les oreilles de sa féline voisine puissent l'entendre. "Je pensais," dit-elle soigneusement, "que son nom aurait été Snow, comme le veut la coutume du Nord." Elle prit un raisin rouge du plateau disposé à travers la table en chêne noir. "J'ai rencontrée Jon Snow durant la Guerre des Marcheurs," ajouta-t-elle rapidement, espérant que Margaery comprendrait qu'elle avait demandée par pure curiosité et non par une sorte d'intrusion élitiste.

"Oh," Margaery inclina sa tête. "C'est précisément à cause de Jon qu'elle a refusée de le nommer Snow." Après une pause, elle reprit son discours de la même manière qu'une femme qui vivait à la capitale l'aurait fait : "Et en tant que Lady de Winterfell, il n'y avait personne avec assez d'autorité pour essayer de l'en empêcher." Elle laissa ses derniers mots en suspens entre elles, plus comme une question que comme une affirmation.

"Et ils ont bien fait," répondit doucement Daenerys, soulagent toutes préoccupations inexprimées que la Tyrell pouvait avoir quant à son avis sur le sujet. Elle se sentit sourire alors qu'elle regardait que le petit garçon fatigué tirer sur la jambe d'Arya pour essayer d'atteindre ses épées. Son Loup s'agenouilla et souleva le garçon sur ses épaules, lui disant qu'il allait l'aider à veiller sur la Reine ce soir. Le visage de Robb passa d'incrédule à sérieux alors qui portait sa responsabilité avec autant de détermination qu'un petit garçon de quelques étés en était capable, perché sur les épaules d'Arya.

Margaery remarqua vers où se portait le regard de Daenerys. "Le pauvre Rickon a été temporairement remplacé en tant que héros semble-t-il," a-t-elle dit avec un rire chaleureux. "Un Ranger Targaryen avec deux épées et servant directement sous les ordres de la Reine des Sept Couronnes – à cet instant, alors qu'il est assis sur ses épaules, il a décidé qu'il deviendrait comme elle quand il sera plus grand."

Daenerys se demanda ce qu'en penserait Arya.

"Dans quelle circonstance vos chemins se sont-ils croisés ?" demanda Margaery, se sentant bien plus à l'aise maintenant.

 _C'est une drôle d'histoire. Elle a été envoyée par les Sans-Visages pour m'assassiner, mais elle a décidé de ne pas accomplir sa mission. Maintenant nous nous battons pour survivre alors qu'ils nous traquent toutes les deux._ Daenerys décida qu'une vérité partielle serait plus simple. "Elle a été présentée devant moi enchaînée. En l'espace de quelques secondes, elle s'est libérée et est venu à bout de trois de mes Immaculés." Elle mordit dans une poire épicée. "Elle m'a jurée allégeance et depuis elle est à mes côtés."

Margaery ouvrit de grands yeux. "C'était une criminelle ?"

"Je dirais plutôt qu'elle était affiliée à des personnes très dangereuses."

"Pardonnez-moi de vous faire radoter, Votre Grâce," dit Margaery, sentant la réticence de la Reine à continuer sur ce sujet. "Je m'égare. D'autant que j'en suis venu à aimer le Nord, nous avons rarement de visiteurs ici."

 _Nous_ ? Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'assembler ensemble.

"Donc," Daenerys se racla la gorge. "Vous et Lady Sansa êtes… ?" Elle laissa la question en suspens.

"Je suis sienne, et elle est mienne," dit Margaery après une longue pause.

Daenerys fut surprise non pas par la réponse, mais par la façon dont celle-ci fut présentée. "Depuis combien de temps ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Depuis combien de temps je l'aime, ou combien de temps je me suis engagée devant les Anciens Dieux ?" questionna Margaery, aussi imperturbable qu'un gladiateur.

"Les deux," lui répondit Daenerys, incapable de masquer sa surprise.

"Oh," les yeux de Margaery s'adoucirent, et elle devint aussi chaleureuse qu'un chat enveloppé dans du vison. "Je l'aime depuis des années, depuis qu'elle était captif à la cour Barathéon. Elle était la plus innocente des petites choses… Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi magnifiquement naïf. Quand ma grand-mère a essayé de s'arranger pour la marier à mon frère Loras, je me rappelle que mon cœur avait martelé si fort, comme si elle avait planifié de m'unir à elle directement. C'est comme ça que cela aurait dut se finir, pour toutes les revendications et les titres."

La Rose fit tournoyer une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt. "Bien sûr, nous savons tous comment cela s'est terminé. Je suis restée proche d'elle du mieux que je pouvais, pendant des années. Nous nous envoyons des lettres, et volions quelques moments quand nous pouvions nous voir hors de nos régions. Les lettres se sont arrêtées pendant un certain temps, pendant qu'elle était aux Eyrié. Je me demandais si elle était morte," les yeux de la Tyrell prirent un regard hanté, une étrange peine sur son joli visage. "Et finalement, j'en ai reçu une à nouveau, à peu près au même moment que sa reconquête de Winterfell. Je suis venu de suite, et aussi souvent que je le pouvais par la suite. Et quand mon père fut décédé… et bien, j'ai décidée qu'il n'y avait plus aucune raison qui me retenait."

Margaery attrapa une fraise et la plongea dans une épaisse crème. "Nous nous sommes unies il y a quelques semaines, dans le Bois Sacré. Une cérémonie privée, seulement Bran, Rickon et un sauvageon vivant au sud du Don pour officier." Elle prit une bouchée de la fraise avant de continuer, "Je me suis mariée dans les parures les plus somptueuses des Sept Couronnes, avec aucune dépense épargnée et avec chaque noble et élite vivantes dans la liste des invités. Mais tout n'était qu'apparat et vide. Là-bas, avec elle – ce fut la seule fois que j'offrais mon cœur à quelqu'un. Cela a tout changé."

"Cela semble merveilleux," lui dit Daenerys, très touchée.

"Ça l'est vraiment." Margaery tapota une serviette en soie au coin de sa bouche, mettant la tige de la fraise de côté. "Si cela ne vous dérange pas que je demande," elle se tourna pour faire face à la Reine de nouveau, "depuis combien de temps aimez-vous Arya ?"

Le souffle de Daenerys se coupa, puis elle laissa sortir un léger soupir. " _Cela_ est si évident ?"

Margaery sourit à cette question, attrapant son verre de vin. "Il est de son devoir de toujours veiller sur vous, Votre Grâce, mais pas vraiment du votre de _l'observer_ continuellement."

"Oh," dit Daenerys, se tournant pour regarder l'objet de sa distraction, comprenant ce que son interlocutrice voulait dire.

Elle fut sauvée des question suivantes quand Sansa revint à grand pas dans le hall. "Veuillez m'excuser, Votre Grâce," dit-elle dans une parfaite révérence. "J'espère que vous avez pu vous occuper durant mon absence ?"

Il était impossible de reprocher quoi que ce soit à la jeune femme sur ses manières impeccables. "Oui, merci Lady Stark. L'ensemble de votre maison ne possède pas grand-chose, mais est bienveillante," dit-elle avec sincérité.

Derrière Sansa, Arya avait posée Robb devant un plateau de noix mielleuses. Elle vint ensuite vers sa sœur et lui posa la main sur le bras. "Après toutes ces années, la situation est toujours compliquée pour Lady Manderly ?"

Sansa se tourna vers la Stark plus sombre et lui donna un léger signe de tête. "Oui. Mais, elle sera bien ici."

Daenerys vit les yeux d'Arya se rétrécir. "Gardez là ici," dit-elle à Sansa. "Gardez là ici jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne la chercher. Alors je traiterais avec lui."

"Arya s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas le moment. Laisse-le être qui il est. Elle sera bien ici, pendant un certain temps."

"Elle sera 'bien ici, pendant un certain temps' à chaque fois qu'il s'enivre et qu'il la bat dans le voisinage de Winterfell. Je te l'ai dit : je traiterais avec lui."

"Arya," le bouleversement commença à teinter les joues de Sansa. "Restes en dehors de ça. Les choses sont plus compliquées que ça en ce moment, et je ne veux pas me battre avec toi alors que tu viens de rentrer à la maison. S'il te plaît."

"Nous ne sommes plus des enfants désormais, Sansa. Nous ne pouvons plus nous retirer et laisser faire ces choses. Je ne te demande pas de salir _tes_ mains, je te demande de te retirer tandis que je salis les miennes."

"C'est vrai, nous ne sommes plus des enfants à présent Arya, et c'est pourquoi rien de tout ceci n'est aussi simple que ce que tu penses."

Arya fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. "Ceci me semble pourtant très simple."

Sansa soupira d'exaspération. "Dix ans ont passé et pourtant tu es toujours une brute enragée ! Arya, tu n'es pas revenue ici depuis la fin de la Guerre des Marcheurs. Tout le nord de Winterfell a été décimé. Il n'y a pas eu que des soldats qui ont été tués, il y avait des fermiers et des marchands aussi. Des bastions et des villages entiers ont disparus ! Les créatures n'ont jamais atteint Blancport ; aucune de leurs terres n'ont été brûlées, Lord Manderly a envoyé des centaines d'artisans pour nous aider à distribuer de la nourriture et reconstruire entre ici et Reine-Couronne. Il y a des gens qui viennent seulement de récupérer leurs maisons. Maintenant, que penses-tu qu'il va se passer si je retiens sa femme ici juste pour ma sœur, fraîchement revenu d'entre les morts, et qu'elle le battre jusqu'aux portes de la mort ?"

"Je n'allais pas le battre jusqu'aux portes de la mort," murmura Arya.

"Non," cria Bran de sa place devant le feu, soudainement réveillé. "Elle allait le tuer," dit-il tout simplement.

 _Toi et tes magnifiques erreurs Stark._ Daenerys se leva alors que Sansa commençait à pâlir. "Arya," dit-elle au-dessus du bruit, sur un ton autoritaire. "Il se fait tard et je voudrais me retirer. Respectes, s'il de plaît, la volonté de Lady Sansa, et mène-moi à la tour des invités."

* * *

"Arya," dit-elle une fois que la porte fut fermée derrière elles et qui l'assassin commençait son inspection de la chambre. "Arrêt."

Arya se raidit alors qu'elle laissa retomber le tapis qu'elle avait soulevée, s'étant assurée qu'il n'y avait personne de caché dans la pièce à l'étage inférieur. "Votre Grâce," dit-elle dans une obéissance forcée.

"Assieds-toi avec moi," elle fit signe à une table dans le coin de la chambre à côté d'une fenêtre donnant sur la cour gelée.

Sans un mot, Arya avança à grand pas vers la table, tirant une chaise pour Daenerys puis s'assit en face.

"Tu es en colère contre moi," affirma Daenerys.

"Vous êtes la Reine des Sept Couronnes," répondit catégoriquement Arya. "Ce que vous décidez sera fait."

"Mais est-ce que tu comprends les raisons derrières mes décisions ?" demanda la Reine en levant un sourcil.

"Je ne peux pas dire que ça soit toujours le cas, non. Je suppose que ce genre de chose est au-dessus d'une brute comme moi."

Dany soupira. "Ta réaction était juste Arya. Et je reconnais que cette situation devrait être traitée – "

"Oh ? Pourrais-je m'être trompée, Votre Grâce."

" – mais il y a un temps, un endroit et une méthode pour toutes ces choses. Et ceci est n'y le moment, n'y l'endroit ; pas quand ta sœur travail si ardûment pour entretenir des relations qui profitent à son peuple, qui est, je te le rappelle, également le _tien_."

"Je discuterais avec Rickon une fois qu'il sera nommé Gouverneur du Nord, et ensuite nous – "

"Je ne vais pas nommé Rickon comme Gouverneur du Nord."

Arya fronça les sourcils. "Mais, Bran a dit qu'il ne resterait que quelque temps, et – "

"C'est Sansa que je vais nommer Gouverneur du Nord."

Arya resta silencieuse, comme si ces mots avaient été aussi coupants qu'une lame.

"Ton frère, Rickon, est un garçon gentil, Arya. Mais c'est encore un enfant. Si je le nommais Gouverneur du Nord, il aurait une autorité de marionnette. Il est trop inexpérimenté ; trop désireux de se lier d'amitié avec tous ceux qu'il rencontre. Le Nord est le plus grand territoire des Sept Couronnes, et je ne peux pas me permettre de le laisser à quelqu'un d'aussi… accommodant."

Arya ne disait toujours rien.

"Ton frère Bran, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, suit un chemin différent, quoi que cela puisse être. Il ne restera pas à Winterfell – et tu me l'as dit toi-même, il doit toujours y avoir un Stark à Winterfell."

"Eh bien, je suis sûr que Sansa sera ravie de voir comment Daenerys Targaryen récompense aussi bien la lâcheté."

Dany sentit un éclat de colère, et si cela avait été une autre personne qui était assise en face d'elle, sa main l'aurait marquée en un battement de cœur.

Arya resta assise, ayant lu ses intentions, son visage de marbre. "Allez-y, Votre Grâce."

Daenerys soupira lentement, son cœur martelant toujours alors qu'elle luttait avec son dragon intérieur. "Je sais qu'il t'est difficile de comprendre le genre de force qu'il faut à une femme pour survivre au Jeu des Trônes." Elle sentit la tension qui les enveloppait depuis le début, refluer tandis qu'elle parlait. "Le chemin que tu as pris t'a permis de surmonter les difficultés comme un homme l'aurait fait, ce qui ne veux pas dire que cela a été plus facile pour toi, mais c'est très, très différent."

Dany attrapa le pendentif en forme de tête de dragon qui pendait à son cou. "Qui suis-je, Arya ?"

"Vous êtes Daenerys Targaryen, Suzeraine des Sept Couronnes, Protectrice du Royaume, Khaleesi de la Grand Mer Herbeuse, Briseuses de Chaînes et Mères des Dragons." Une pause. "Et probablement un bon nombre d'autre chose également, dont je ne peux me souvenir. Vous avez vraiment beaucoup de titres." Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Oui," Daenerys inclina la tête, ses doigts faisant toujours tourner l'argent forgé par le feu. "Je suis toutes ces choses. Mais avant tout ça, il y a des années, j'étais une petite fille en exile de l'autre côté de la mer avec son frère aîné. J'aimais Viserys. Il m'effrayait le plus souvent, mais à l'époque il était tout ce que j'avais, et j'ai vraiment cru qu'il était le Roi légitime, parce que c'est la contrainte que la tradition avait placé sur moi."

Le front de Dany se plissa alors qu'elle se sentit repartir à cette époque. "Parce que je croyais qu'il devait être Roi, je n'ai pas posé de question quand il m'a vendu à Khal Drogo pour son _khalasar_. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas être la femme de Drogo, et que j'avais peur mais au final je l'ai pris comme mon devoir envers lui. Et quand il me prit le menton, après m'avoir promise, et qu'il me dit qu'il laisserait les quarante milles Dothrakis de son _khalasar_ , et leurs chevaux, me baiser si cela lui permettait d'obtenir la couronne, je compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Et Khal Drogo était un homme tellement différent, peut-être qu'il était exactement ce que j'aurais pu supporter."

Elle pouvait entendre Arya retenir sa respiration, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de regarder ses yeux acier. Pas maintenant.

"La Grande Dirigeante des Sept Couronnes fut échangée comme une esclave pour l'ambition de quelqu'un. Et, bien que je sois venu à aimer Drogo, ce ne fut que bien longtemps après que la jeune fille effrayée que j'étais ne soit violé en échange de promesses entre hommes."

"L'homme suivant avec lequel je me suis mariée," continua-t-elle, " fut après ma conquête de Meeren – Hizdahr zo Loraq – je l'ai pris pour essayer d'arrêter une guerre civile de l'ombre qui avait éclatée." Elle laissa sortir un rire triste. "Malgré mon important pouvoir, ce n'était toujours pas assez pour empêcher les rues de se colorées de rouge du sang des anciens esclaves que j'avais libérée. Pour eux, pour les promesses que je leur avais faites, je me suis vendue à nouveau." Elle secoua la tête et finalement regarda Arya, passant ses mains sur ses bras pour lutter contre un froid soudain. "Arya, tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est que de devoir soumettre sa partie la plus intime de soi à quelque chose que l'on méprise ; quelqu'un pour qui tu ne ressent rien ou qui te dégoutte, savoir que si tu ne le fais pas, tu te réveilleras le matin avec une autre pille de personnes, qui avaient placés leur foi en toi, mortes. Pour avoir choisi de faire ce genre d'échange."

Arya se leva et s'agenouilla devant Daenerys, tentant ses bras pour les envelopper autour de la Reine d'Argent. "Tu as raison," dit-elle doucement, "je suis désolé, Dany. Je ne savais pas."

Daenerys posa sa joue sur l'épaule d'Arya, lui rendant son étreinte et s'accrochant au présent. "Bien sûr que tu ne le savais pas. Ce ne sont pas des choses que les ménestrels chantent quand ils écrivent leurs chansons." Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Les gens regardent le résultat final du sacrifice et l'écrivent comme histoire, mais il est rare qu'ils comprennent vraiment le coût qui aura fallu pour le réaliser. Tu as déjà une idée de ce que ta sœur à endurée aux Eyrié avec Petyr Baelish. Mais c'est probablement une petite fraction de ce qu'elle a dut traverser. Penses-tu qu'elle fut bien traitée par les Lannisters à Port Réal, une fois ton père mort et ton frère leur ayant déclaré la guerre ? Penses-tu que son mariage forcé avec Tyrion l'ait servie, une fois qu'il fut accusé d'avoir tué Joffrey ? Ou après qu'il ait tué Tywin, et se soit échappé à travers le Détroit ?"

"Pas vraiment," dit Arya, avec une nuance de honte dans sa voix.

"Non, mon Loup, 'pas vraiment' du tout," murmura Daenerys. "Elle n'a pas été mieux lotie que moi. Et pourtant, malgré tout cela, elle n'a rien lâché. Une fois que tu as éliminée Petyr, elle n'a pas perdue une seule minute et a convaincue le jeune Seigneur Arryn de lui confier assez de force pour reprendre Winterfell des mains des Boltons. Et une fois cela fait, elle rallia les bannerets loyaux à elle pour _la garder_. Tout au long de la Guerre des Marcheurs, Sansa Stark à tenue cette place. Et le peuple la respect pour cela. C'est ce dont le Nord a besoin. De tenir, d'être inébranlable."

Dany inclina la tête pour presser un baiser chaud sur la mâchoire inférieur d'Arya. "Ton courage est ce qui t'a menée aux premières lignes quand le temps était venu de se battre. Son courage fut de tenir une dernière ligne ici, essayant de garder, quand le front fut brisé, tout le monde en vie derrière celle-ci." Elle ferma ses yeux, respirant contre le cou d'Arya. "Il n'y a aucune lâcheté en vous deux. Et en vérité, aucune de vous deux n'aurait pu survivre si vous aviez été à la place de l'autre."

Arya appuya sa tête contre celle de Dany, la tenant aussi fermement que Sansa avait tenue Winterfell. "Quand je ne suis pas en colère contre elle," chuchota-t-elle, "je sais qu'elle est le bon choix. Je suis désolée, Daenerys, ce 'Jeu des Trônes' comme tu l'appelles – est un jeu que je ne comprends pas. Je ne saurais pas y jouer, même si j'en étais forcée."

Daenerys serra son emprise sur elle. "N'essaye jamais, jamais d'apprendre, Arya Stark. Je ne pourrais le supporter."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

 _Je te vois. Je te vois, enfant loup. Enfant de sang. J'ai pensé que c'était le seigneur qui sentait la mort… tu es cruelle de venir sur ma colline, cruelle. J'ai été englouti par la souffrance de Lestival, je n'ai pas besoin de la tienne. Hors d'ici, cœur sombre. Hors d'ici !_

* * *

 _Durant la première année du règne de la Reine Daenerys Targaryen, Première du Nom –_

Cela lui avait coûté très cher pour partir et s'éloigner des meurtres. Il y avait beaucoup d'homme qui se fatiguaient pour faire en sorte que leurs vies se déroule le plus longtemps possible, mais ce n'était jamais assez. La différence se payait dans le sang.

On lui avait dit que la cible avait couché avec la femme du capitaine, et peut être qu'il y avait un peu de vérité dans cela. Mais, tandis qu'il y avait matière à débattre sur ce point, il n'y avait aucun doute que la vie du capitaine s'améliorerait grandement si son plus grand rival ne pouvait plus hisser les voiles. Elle le savait, mais l'avait quand même fait. Il n'y avait absolument aucune autre façon de sortir de Braavos.

Le bateau était petit mais rapide, et il avait réussi à se faufiler sous le Titan durant les maigres minutes du changement des escouades de surveillance. Le vent était favorable et il poussa rapidement le navire à travers la Mer Grelotte, lui permettant de se reposer dans la soute, remplie de cargaison, dans laquelle elle avait accrochée son hamac. Le gain de temps fut rapidement perdu quand il la fit débarquer aux Falaises Grises. Il avait trouvé des excuses avec l'arrivé de l'hiver dans les environs et les mers plus au nord qui commençaient à geler, mais elle avait vu la vérité dans ses yeux, il avait peur. Il était assez près d'une zone de guerre comme ça – indépendamment de l'accord conclu quelques jours plus tôt sur une terre plus sure.

Elle balança un sac de provisions sur son épaule et commença son excursion vers Karhold. Elle changea son visage, prenant celui d'un jeune voleur de chevaux nommé Dane qui avait préféré boire à la Fontaine plutôt que d'affronter la corde. Elle savait que c'était un gaspillage de pénitence que de se déguiser de cette façon, mais la tentative d'expiation lui semblait mieux que rien.

Dane continuera de le faire dans la mort autant que dans la vie. Cela lui avait pris un jour et une bonne partie de la nuit, à travers les vents mordants du Nord, pour atteindre les alentours de Karhold. Cachée par l'obscurité du soir, elle darda deux grades grelottants et se glissa dans les écuries. Elle choisit le plus grand cheval qu'elle put trouver et lui installa un tapis de selle et une selle, farouche et noir, il renifla d'impatient ce qui trahissait son tempérament, elle le chargea ensuite d'un sac supplémentaire de maïs, d'avoines et de quelques pommes de choix. Elle dut effectuer un saut pour pouvoir s'installer sur le coursier, qui remarqua à peine le poids plume de son cavalier.

La bête était habituée à des charges plus lourdes et avec une autorité et une influence qui correspondaient aux siennes, et il n'obéirait pas si elle essayait de le conduire dans l'obscurité hivernale. Elle dut s'attacher à la selle, entourant ses poignets des rênes, alors qu'elle glissait dans sa peau, forgeant une connexion avec l'étalon pour qu'il puisse enfin la reconnaître. Tandis que le subtil lien se tissait, elle revint à elle et le lança en avant. Il fut lent au début, mais quand il comprit qu'elle allait le laisser faire tant que c'était dans la direction qu'elle voulait, plus rien ne l'arrêta. Elle se baissa et se pencha en avant, le pressant avec ses talons, alors qu'il parcourait à grande vitesse les terres enneigées.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le nord-ouest, passant par des chemins rarement utilisés qui étaient boueux et sales, quand ils étaient visibles. Aiguille accrochée à sa taille, attachée à elle par la glace et le gel qui scintillaient sur le lourd tissu de son manteau. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent, pour manger et se reposer uniquement lors de courtes pauses, dans des alcôves ou sous de léger surplomb qui leurs offraient de bien piètre imitation d'abri, où elle y brisait l'association d'eau gelé pour permettre à l'étalon et à elle-même de se rafraîchir. La détermination, qui avoisinait le désespoir, les poussa en avant bien plus longtemps que ne supporterait toute autre personne, et un voyage, qui aurait pris deux semaines dans ces conditions climatiques, fut réduit de moitié.

Elle vit les premières parcelles de terres brûlées à seulement quelques kilomètres de Châteaunoir, où elle trouva une route usagée et bien plus accueillant, qui avait été tracée par des talons des troupes qui étaient apparemment déjà passé par ici sur ordre de la nouvelle Reine. Elle se changea, s'habillant d'épais vêtements noirs et faisant de Dane un serviteur repentit dans sa vie après la mort. Puis elle se dirigea vers les portes de la Garde de Nuit, comme elle l'aurait fait si elle avait été un frère lui appartenant.

'Le frère qui n'en était pas un' fut choqué par le chaos qui régnait en ce lieu. Des flèches et des veilleurs épuisés ; ou bien étaient-ils morts ; jonchaient la cour, et les supports d'armes vides étaient brisés et posés à leurs côtés. Des bandages ensanglantés étaient éparpillés sur les plates-formes et les marches en bois, et quelque part au cœur de la pierre sombre elle put entendre le bruit répugnant d'une scie suivie de cris perçants.

Elle trouva un garçon habillé de noir, un peu plus jeune que Dane, aux yeux creux et regardant dans le vide. Elle avança jusqu'à lui, tournant à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'il la remarque et essaye de cacher sa stupeur, et inclina sa tête pour la regarder.

"Où est le Lord Commandant ?" lui demanda-t-elle doucement, ne voulant pas plus l'ébranler.

"Le Lord Commandant," répéta-t-il, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il essayait de saisir la signification de ces mots. "C'est Jon Snow. Le Lord Commandant."

"C'est ça, le Lord Commandant Snow. Je dois lui parler, c'est très important. Peux-tu me dire où il se trouve ?"

Comme si l'étalon avait senti qu'elle était au bord de la frustration, il donna un petit coup de queue au visage du garçon. Il cligna des yeux, comme si une partie de lui commençait à revenir à la réalité. "Vous êtes un des patrouilleurs, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il, faisant un lien entre sa question et son arrivée.

Le Frère Dane inclina la tête. "Oui."

"Vous êtes sensé être avec le reste, rassemblé au nord du Mur," marmonna-t-il. "Les derniers à être partit étaient à la tête d'un groupe de soldats du sud."

"Et c'est là que se trouve le Lord Commandant maintenant ? Au-delà du Mur ?"

Le garçon tendit la main pour caresser l'étalon. "Bien sûr. Il est parti depuis une semaine, après que cette reine et ses dragons ne soient arrivés." Il fit une pause. "Je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore vivant, car… aucun d'entre eux n'est revenu…"

Bien sûr qu'il était vivant. C'était Jon. Elle sortit la dernière pomme du sac volé à Karhold et la lui lança. "Merci," dit-elle, avant de replonger dans l'enfer.

* * *

Ce ne fut pas important que personne ne reconnaisse le frère noir nommé Dane qui montait un cheval beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Il avait des lames, deux bras et jambes fonctionnelles et même un peu de nourriture à partager. A un moment ou tout le monde voulait aller à l'abri du Mur, quiconque désirait en sortir était plus que bienvenu.

Il y avait seulement quatre gardes, en l'incluant. Le reste de la troupe était constituée de soldats de la Reine Daenerys – un sacré mélange ethnique. Il y avait des peaux mates des Îles d'Été, des nuances d'olives de Volantis, Yunkai et Meeren et même quelques peintures de guerres Dothraki. Beaucoup d'entre eux portaient des légères cicatrices à l'endroit où le cou fusionnait avec le reste du corps, et certains arboraient même des tatouages sur leurs visages, indiquant ce qu'ils avaient été autrefois. Aussi éclectique qu'était le groupe, ils avaient tous une chose en commun : ils portaient tous le même uniformes, identiques à ceux actuels, tandis qu'ils marchaient derrière les bannières du Dragon à trois têtes Targaryen et, à les entendre parler, ils le faisaient tous avec fierté.

"Votre cheval," un homme avec des rayures de tigres dessinées sur les joues lui demanda durant leur deuxième jour de marche, "il est très impressionnant. Quel est son nom ?"

"Étranger," lui dit Dane après un petit moment, se souvenant du Limier.

"C'est un nom sombre," lui répondit l'homme.

Il eut pour réponse qu'un léger signe de tête. Le nom n'était pas plus sombre que les temps.

Ils passèrent des ruines noircies le troisième jour, on murmurait que cet endroit était autrefois connu sous le nom de Manoir de Craster. Ce nom était sûrement une blague car, ce qui restait des bois de charpente calcinés, trahissait le fait que la bâtisse ne fut pas plus grande qu'une vulgaire maison de bois. Prêter attention aux chuchotement négligents lui enseigna que c'était autrefois la maison d'un homme qui se mariait et couchait avec ses propres filles. Elle se retourna pour regarder derrière elle, vers les ruines, trouvant du réconfort dans sa décimation.

"C'est encore loin ?" demanda un Volantian à un des vrais grades.

"A ce rythme, encore trois jours. Nous rejoindrons les forces du Lord Commandant Snow au Poing des Premiers Hommes."

Le voyage fut difficile pour les soldats. La plupart d'entre eux avaient passés leurs vies dans la chaleur orientale et l'été, et malgré qu'ils étaient bien équipés pour la bataille, ils n'avaient jamais expérimenté la rude traversée des terres du Nord. Même les chevaux avaient du mal ; ils étaient des Destriers et pas des Bourrins destinés à tirer des chariots pleins de rations, d'armes en acier, d'étranges éclats de verre onyx et de barils d'huile et de goudron.

Elle était curieuse à propos de l'huile de du goudron, mais n'osa pas demander car elle savait qu'un vrai Garde de Nuit devait savoir. Heureusement, un des soldats, qui avait un esprit curieux, demanda inconsciemment pour eux deux.

"Es-tu idiot ?" lui demanda le plus ancien garde avec un froncement de sourcil. "On ne peut pas tuer ces connards blancs avec des armes ordinaires. La seule chose qui peut le faire c'est le verredragon," il désigna le petit nombre de fragments noirs qui tremblaient dans le chariot, "et le feu. Ainsi quand nous nous heurtons à eux, tu prends ton épée, marteau, massue, ou peu importe comme tu appelles cette merde que vous utilisez dans votre langue, tu trempes ceci dans un de ces barils et tu l'allumes. Et quand le feu vient à s'éteindre, tu ramènes ton cul et tu recommences." Il se racla la gorge, se détourna et cracha dans un tas de neige. "Et si tu vis assez longtemps pour que le feu face fondre ton arme," il fit signe de sa main vers les armes dans les chariots, "tu en prends une autres et tu continus. Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous morts, tu continus."

Après cela, Dane prit deux épées courtes et glissa adroitement dans sa poche un des rares fragments de verredragon. Aiguille serait épargnée de cet sorte d'abus.

Le blizzard les arrêta quelques jours plus tard, tout comme le sommet effilé du Poing à l'horizon. Les bannières Targaryennes furent retirées et drapées sur les soldats frissonnants qui les portaient, et tous se relayaient pour se mettre à l'abri sous les chariots en priant leurs Dieux en fonction de leurs croyances. Sous le visage de Dane, Arya ne pria pas, elle était seulement accrochée à sa résolution. Elle se battrait contre tout ce qui arriverait, elle trouverait Jon. Ils allaient gagner. Et peut-être qu'après, seulement après, que ce cauchemar se soit terminé, ils pourraient tous les deux rentrer à la maison. Elle avait entendu que Sansa et Rickon étaient vivant, a Winterfell – peut-être que Bran y était aussi. Peut-être que son groupe _n'avait pas_ été tué.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

Puis vint le moment où ils furent complètement en manque de chaleur, alors ils commencèrent à goudronner et brûler les armes les plus mauvaises qui étaient chargées dans le chariot. La neige s'amassait autour d'eux et ils se blottirent par petit groupe autour des petits feux, les plus mal lotis tendaient des doigts pales, presque bleus, au-dessus des flammes alors que tous tremblaient aussi fort que leurs dents claquaient. Deux des chevaux moururent, et Dane observa avec dégoût un Dothraki ouvrir, de façon experte, le ventre d'un d'eux et en retirer les entrailles pour finalement se glisser à l'intérieur et y puiser un peu de chaleur. La viande fut taillée à partir de leurs meilleurs morceaux et placée au bout des épées pour cuir sur les flammes, avant que ceux qui étaient assez affamés ne les mange.

Et puis ils virent.

Des formes squelettiques à différents stades de décomposition commencèrent à sortir et s'élever des neiges profondes qui les entouraient. Des yeux bleus rayonnants brillaient alors que des doigts osseux commencèrent à prendre la vie, et des morceaux de fers rouillés pénétrèrent dans les os et la chair sanglante. Dane tira ses deux épées courtes alors qu'un cadavre lui sautait dessus, elle lui coupa une main avant qu'il ne puisse lui déchiqueter le ventre. Elle les souleva et les croisa au niveau du cou et le lui coupa, observant la chute silencieuse de la tête. Imperturbable, le corps continua de la traquer alors qu'elle fuyait, tendant la main qui lui restait, et elle pouvait encore entendre les dents claquer alors que la tête à terre essayait de continuer de mordre.

"Utilisez les verredragon ! Le feu !" Elle entendit une voix grasse venant des barils ouverts sur les chariots. Les mains se tendirent et les éclats furent plongés dans les cadavres qui accouraient, et des sons de fracas pouvaient être entendus à chaque fois qu'une lame touchait sa cible ; et des cris quand elle la manquait. Dane se tira vers les chariots et goudronna ses lames, puis les enflamma avec les torches qui se trouvaient à côtés des barils. Elle descendit rapidement, se reversant presque dans sa hâte, laissant la place à d'autres qui faisaient pareils alors que leurs compagnons tombaient.

Le vent et la neige aveuglaient les vivants, alors qu'ils semblaient ne gêner aucunement les morts. Dane partit en avant, enjambant aussi bien les corps alliés qu'ennemis, taillant avec ses lames enflammées tout ce qui n'était noir ou ne portait pas le symbole du dragon à trois têtes. Les créatures tombèrent comme des serpents décapités, brûlés dans les épaisses mares de sang. La fumée et la puanteur acre de la chair en décomposition qui brûlait lui fit plisser les yeux alors qu'elle fermait la bouche, son estomac se souleva quand elle sentit la morsure d'une lame à travers son épaule. Des dents cassées se fermèrent dans son bras, lui déchirant ses habits noirs, et un organe toujours vivant tiré d'un corps toujours pas mort volèrent devant son visage.

 _C'est impossible_ , pensa-t-elle, le poids de la résignation et l'échec pesaient aussi lourds que sa cape. _Même si Jon est en vie, je ne pourrais jamais l'atteindre comme ceci. Personne ne le peut._

Elle baissa un genou alors que quelque chose d'effilée lui transperçait le mollet pour ensuite ressortir, des épines acérées lui mutilaient le muscle alors qu'elles le déchiquetaient. Le goudron sur ses lames avait brûlé, laissant une fumée noir et une nouvelle odeur s'ajouter au mélange déjà présent autour d'elle. Le chariot était tellement loin derrière elle, qu'elle ne pouvait plus le repérer dans le maigre périmètre qu'elle voyait autour d'elle. _Et maintenant mon temps touche à sa fin_ , pensa-t-elle tristement alors qu'elle se remettait sur pieds, tirant l'éclat de verredragon qu'elle avait préparée. Elle en emporterait avec elle autant qu'elle pourrait. C'est ce que Jon aurait fait.

Elle se lança violemment en avant tandis qu'elle enfonçait son poignard artificiel dans un œil rayonnant, et qu'un rugissement aigu perçait le ciel quelque part au-dessus d'elle. Elle se jeta dans un talus, sentant la chaleur pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quittée Braavos. _Au moins, nous ne mourrons pas congelés_ , se dit-elle à elle-même alors que ses oreilles sonnaient. A travers un brouillard de vapeur, elle put voir du feu brûler partout, enflammant l'herbe morte qui hibernait sous la neige et la glace et incinérant la horde qui les avaient encerclés. _C'était un dragon… ?_ Elle regarda le ciel, mais ne put rien voir d'autre que le gris pesant.

 _Jon. Je dois trouver Jon._

Elle se releva étourdie et trébucha en avant, ne sachant même pas si elle partait dans la bonne direction, mais elle était tout de même résolue. Quelques morts, encore debout, croisèrent son chemin et elle les tailla à coup de verredragon qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main. A un moment, les vents diminuèrent finalement et elle put entendre de faibles voix devant elle. _Les morts de parlent pas._ Elle poussa ses jambes plus rapidement, courant et bondissant bizarrement alors que son sang commençait à remplir sa botte, jusqu'à ce que finalement elle vit des ombres à travers les plaines, se ralliant contre un autre groupe de mort-vivant.

"Lord Commandant, nous devons battre en retraire !" Elle entendit un homme hurler depuis le groupe le plus porche d'elle. "Les renforts ne seront pas là à temps !"

 _Jon ! Jon est là !_

En finissant avec Dane, Arya retira ses traits et redevint-elle à nouveau. L'adrénaline courait dans ses veines et elle accéléra encore plus sa course, ignorant la douleur que lui causait son mollet à chaque pas. C'est alors qu'elle le vit, au milieu d'une petite mer noire et balançant son épée longue vers une grande créature qui portait un semblant de couronne sur la tête.

"Jon !" cria-t-elle, essayant de se faire entendre par-dessus le vacarme.

Un veilleur se heurta à elle alors qu'il évitait un coup d'une fourche déformée. Elle se jeta sur le côté, le souffle coupé alors que des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux.

Son souffle revint avec une toux vicieuse, et elle leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir l'épée de Jon traverser le corps de son adversaire, tandis qu'une lame courbe transperçait son propre cou.

 _"JON !"_

Le Lord Commandant tomba en arrière, sa main lâchant son épée car elle n'avait plus la force de la tenir. Un corps tomba sur elle, la conduisant dans le froid qui la berçait alors qu'elle regardait fixement l'endroit où se trouvait son frère, incrédule.

La créature couronnée tomba alors que Jon se vidait de son sang, l'éclat dans ses yeux commençait à pulser et à s'effacer. Arya se traîna sous le poids mort au-dessus d'elle, rampant vers son frère. Elle ne remarqua pas la créature quand elle vit Jon s'asseoir lentement. Son esprit de tueur chevronné essaya de lui faire comprendre que trop de sang avait été versé de son corps silencieux, en vint. "Jon," appela-t-elle, sa voix avait quelque chose d'irréel et de lointain. "Jon c'est moi, Arya. J'ai quitté les Sans-Visages pour te retrouver," ses mots étaient aussi fragiles que les glaçons qui se formaient au bout de ses cheveux. Elle se redressa sur ses pieds tandis qu'il faisait la même chose, s'approchant plus près.

Il était presque assez proche pour l'embrasser quand elle remarqua ses yeux, rayonnant du même horrible bleu que ces _choses_. Sa gorge se serra. _Non, non, non, Dieux s'il vous plaît, non, pas ça, non._

Il tendit un bras vers elle, sa poigne de fer se refermant autour de sa gorge. Elle se sentit soulever de terre alors qu'il commençait à serrer. "Jon," s'étrangla-t-elle, le suppliant des yeux qu'il ne voyait plus depuis longtemps. _Ne me fais pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, s'il te plaît ne me fais pas faire ça –._

Ses poumons essayaient d'aspirer l'air qui était hors de portée, et de points noirs commencèrent à apparaître devant ses yeux.

 _Première leçon_ , entendit-elle en écho, se souvenant de la première fois qu'elle avait tenu Aiguille et de la dernière fois qu'elle avait étreint Jon, _tu les piques avec la pointe_.

Elle pouvait encore sentir le spectre de ses bras enroulés autour d'elle quand elle plongea le verredragon en lui.

* * *

Bran était assis dans le Bois Sacré, sa paume appuyée contre le tronc du Barral alors que la sève rouge et collante rampait lentement entre ses doigts.

L'arbre gardait des souvenir tout comme d'autres gagnaient des anneaux à chaque année qui passait, et les Anciens Dieux voyaient à travers les yeux écorchés en quels plus personnes ne croyait.

Il pouvait sentir le chagrin émaner du Bois Sacré depuis l'arrivé d'Arya et de la Reine, et maintenant il comprenait pourquoi.

"Hodor," dit-il tranquillement, réveillant le géant qui somnolait à quelques mètres de distance. "Aide moi à rentrer à l'intérieur, s'il te plaît."

Il emmènerait la Reine et sa sœur voire les dragons au lever du soleil, et une fois qu'elles seront satisfaites de leur bien-être, ils devront parler – tous les trois. De beaucoup de choses.

Il commencera en disant finalement à Daenerys comment mourut son neveu.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

Son corps était celui d'un jeune homme ne dépassant pas les vingt étés, mais il ne l'avait jamais ressenti. Même maintenant, monté sur un puissant cheval avec une selle personnalisé pour qui se sente entier et intact, il avait plutôt l'impression d'être vieux.

Il avait vécu au bout du monde avec la corneille à trois yeux. Il était parti depuis si longtemps qu'il avait tout simplement oublié comment c'était au sud du Mur. Ainsi, quand Arya, Daenerys et même le Héraut à la voix douce qui accompagnait la Reine l'avaient regardées avec de grands yeux, il sut qu'il allait devoir expliquer ce que la terre elle-même savait déjà. La corneille à trois yeux était le dernier vervoyant et change-peau qui avait également la capacité, extrêmement rare, de pouvoir observer les flux et les reflux de la rivière du temps et d'exercer une emprise sur les êtres vivants qui le servaient comme des milliers d'yeux. Il était vieux et avait commencer à périr bien des années avant la naissance de Bran, survivant bien au-delà de son laps de temps mortel en fusionnant avec l'arbre qui l'abritait pour attendre celui qui lui succéderait, sous la bénédiction des Anciens Dieux.

Il avait finalement trouvé Bran alors que celui-ci était dans le coma suite à sa chute qui le rendit infirme. Il expliqua comment la corneille l'avait attiré vers nord après que les Greyjoys aient pris Winterfell, l'appelant et l'incitant au point que parfois il pensait devenir fou. Il n'eut aucun répit ; même quand il courait dans le puissant corps d'Été, la corneille était là perchée sur une branche au-dessus de lui, croassant, comme si elle le jugeait sur ses distractions futiles. La corneille à trois yeux lui avait même envoyée de l'aide en la personne de Meera et Jojen Reed, ce dernier étant doué à un moindre degré avec le vervoyant qui sommeillait en lui. Alors que Bran partait plus loin au nord, il avait envoyé Rickon et la sauvageonne Osha en sûreté, craignant pour la vie de son frère. Pour autant qu'il eût sût à l'époque, Rickon était le seul Stark encore en vie, et il n'aurait pas risqué la vie de son frère avec la potentielle folie qui saisissait son esprit.

Il avait à peine échapper aux Marcheurs qu'il se retrouva dans une forêt hantée où le dernier enfant de la forêt demeurait, et celui-ci le mena dans une caverne où son mentor l'attendait. "Autrefois il était appelé Brynden Rivers, Votre Grâce," expliqua Bran à Daenerys, "un fils bâtard de votre ancêtre, Aegon le Quatrième du Nom."

Daenerys fut déconcertée, alors qu'elle calculait mentalement. "Mais comment cela peut-il être possible ? Il doit avoir plus de cents ans… "

Bran hocha rapidement la tête. "Il a commencé à dépérir bien avant ma naissance, restant en vie uniquement par la volonté des Anciens Dieux et la terre qui le supporte. Je pense qu'il pourra enfin se reposer, une fois que je serais revenu."

Après cette discussion, ils restèrent tous silencieux pendant un certain temps chacun essayant de comprendre à sa façon, alors que les sabots faisaient craquer les feuilles et herbes qui avaient gelées pendant la nuit sous eux. Même en été, le froid ne quittait jamais vraiment le Nord, et c'était dur pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas été élevé avec un soleil hivernal. Malgré qu'elle soit vêtu d'un sombre manteau Stark, avec une chaude fourrure de loup du nord drapée sur ses épaules, on pouvait dire que la Reine n'allait probablement pas s'habituer au manque de chaleur dans un avenir proche.

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré à la maison avant aujourd'hui ?" demanda finalement Arya.

"De tous les personnes, c'est _toi_ qui me pose cette question ?" contra Bran.

Il l'entendit soupirer.

"Je n'étais pas encore prêt à revenir," admit-il, à contre cœur. "Dix ans avec la corneille à trois yeux, et il y avait toujours tellement à apprendre." Comment pouvait-il expliquer comment c'était, de voir le monde entier connecté avec la vervue ? De voir comment les fils de chaque être vivant se ramifiaient, se divisaient et s'entrelaçaient avec tout le reste ? Comment pouvait-il faire comprendre à chacun d'entre eux l'effet que cela faisait de voir la vérité du passé, voir les échos de ce qui avait été pour ceux vous avaient aimés, mais également de voir ce qui peut encore être pour eux – les entrelacements de probabilités dans de multiples directions, basées sur le résultat autant de leurs efforts que de leur libre arbitre ? Il était toujours aussi perdu dans tout cela, inondé et noyé à tel point que bientôt son seul guide ne sera rien de plus qu'un point dans cette tapisserie, qu'il était le seul à voir quand il se réveillait d'un souvenir d'un Barral. "Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perde mon temps quand j'étais avec lui," fini-t-il par dire sombrement, "jusqu'à aujourd'hui."

"Pourquoi aujourd'hui, alors ?" demanda Arya, une note d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Il arrêta son cheval, et le tourna vers ses compagnons. "Parce que je fus chargé de retourner quelque chose au sang de Brynden, qui attendait de revenir à Winterfell," dit-il avec un léger salut vers Daenerys. "Et parce que maintenant, c'est le temps de la réconciliation et de vérité pour _nos deux_ familles." Il les regarda toutes les trois, comprenant que la reine considérait Missandei comme sa famille autant que quelqu'un qui portait le nom Targaryen. "Ceux qui sont venus avant nous n'ont jamais vécus assez longtemps pour en parler à quiconque. Alors, c'est à moi qu'incombe la tâche de le faire, pour eux."

"Que voulez vous dire, Bran Stark ? demanda prudemment Daenerys.

Il ramena son cheval en arrière, déplaçant le temps à travers son esprit, essayant de trouver le meilleur moment pour débuter. "Vous n'avez jamais connu votre frère Rhaegar n'est-ce pas, Votre Grâce ?"

"Non," répondit Daenerys en secouant légèrement la tête. "J'ai entendu des choses sur lui de ceux qui le connaissaient, mais il a été tué avant ma naissance."

Il fit de nouveau avancer son cheval, entraînant les autres, se tenant en fonction de la légère pente sous lui. "Et Arya, as-tu entendu parler de Rhaegar Targaryen ?"

Il put voir du coin de l'œil sa sœur regarder Daenerys avant de lui répondre, choisissant soigneusement ses mots : "la même chose que toi en grandissant, Bran. Qu'il s'est pris… d'intérêt… pour tante Lyanna, alors qu'elle était promise à Robert Baratheon. Et peu de temps après qu'ils se soient rencontrés, elle fut enlevée."

Ces dires devaient également être connus de la Reine, car elle ne les contesta pas.

"Ils se sont rencontrés à un tournoi tenu à Harrenhal," continua Bran, commençant à étoffer le squelette de l'histoire qu'on leur avait raconté. "Tu n'étais pas la première femme Stark à décider qu'elle voulait devenir chevalier, tu sais, " dit-il en inclinant sa tête vers Arya. "Lyanna a fait ses débuts là-bas, portant des pièces d'armures mal assorties qu'elle avait volée. Ils l'avaient nommé, Le Chevalier de l'Arbre Rieur, ne sachant même pas qui était cet étranger qui avait soudainement fait son apparition dans les rangs quand "il" défit les chevaliers de la Maison Foin, la Maison Blount et de la Maison Frey."

Bien qu'elle ne dît rien, il pouvait voir une trace de surprise dans les yeux d'Arya.

"Elle n'a pas poursuivie jusqu'à la fin. Elle avait un faible score et dut se contenter d'Howland Reed, et une fois cela fait, le Chevalier de l'Arbre Rieur disparu. Ce fut Rhaegar qui remporta le tournoi," son front de plissa alors qu'il pouvait voir ce jour très précisément dans son esprit, comme s'il y avait été lui-même. "Quand il reçut la couronne de rose d'hiver, il passa devant sa femme, Elia, et la déposa sur les genoux de Lyanna. Il ne se soucia pas de qui l'avait vue et de ce que l'on murmurait. Il était le Dragon."

"Plus tard cette nuit-là, durant la fête," continua-t-il, "tandis que Lyanna était assise avec ses frères, Rhaegar joua une chanson si douce et triste que cela la fit pleurer sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte." Il sourit, toujours amusé par cette partie du souvenir. "Benjen a commencé à se moquer d'elle, alors elle lui versa son vin sur la tête." _Elle avait été en colère autant par son propre engouement que frustrée par ses larmes. Je pouvais le voir._ "Lyanna quitta Winterfell environ un an après cet événement."

"Elle _a quittée_ Winterfell ?" demanda Daenerys, en insistant bien sur le mot.

"Oui," répondit-il simplement. "Il est également vrai que Ser Arthur Dayne et Oswell Whent l'on emmenés, mais cela n'a jamais été un enlèvement. Elle partit avec eux de son plein gré."

"Mais pourquoi aurait elle fait ça ?" demanda Arya. "Pourquoi laisserait elle croire à tout le monde qu'elle avait été enlevée ? Grand père et oncle Brandon _sont morts_ en essayant de la ramener !"

La Reine connaissait également cette partie de l'histoire, au vu de son rapide coup d'œil vers le sol.

"Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passerait quand elle partie. Elle l'aimait, Arya." Lui répondit Bran. "Il était marié à une autre femme ; elle était fiancée à un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas. C'était le seul moyen, à l'époque." Il fit une pause. "Tu as entendu père dire plus d'une fois que Lyanna était sauvage ; qu'elle avait le sang du loup. Elle n'allait pas se forcer à faire quelque chose uniquement parce que c'était ce que l'on attendait d'elle. Quand le dragon appel, le loup répond," finit-il de manière significative.

Bran se tourna vers Daenerys. "Rhaegar accepta d'endosser le rôle du méchant, simplement pour épargner tout déshonneur à Lyanna. Votre frère était un homme bon, Votre Grâce, malgré ses défauts. Il l'aimait vraiment." Il vit qu'elle s'était visiblement adoucie à la suite de ses mots, probablement peu familier au sentiment de fierté familiale qu'elle ressentait après cette partie de l'histoire.

"Donc," prononça Arya, hésitante. "La guerre… La rébellion de Robert, tout," sa voix devint plus faible. "C'est à cause de Rhaegar et Lyanna. A cause de _notre_ famille."

Bran secoua la tête. "Non. Cela a juste été l'allumette qui enflamma le très grand bûche construit par un Roi complètement fou." Il inclina rapidement sa tête en direction de la Reine, "je vous prie de pardonner mes paroles, Votre Grâce."

"Bien que je ne fermerais jamais les yeux sur ce qui s'est passé," dit-elle résolument, "je suis consciente de ce qu'était mon père. Je sais pourquoi il était nommé le Roi Fou."

 _Et vous êtes la dernière de votre lignée, la façon dont les Dieux se sont assurés que la folie épargne miraculeusement votre esprit est remarquable. Mais il y a également de la grandeur perdue dans ce cas, n'est-ce pas ?_ "Il y a autre chose," dit Bran en baissant ses yeux vers ses rênes. "Arya," il s'adressa à sa sœur qui avait disparue pendant autant de temps que lui. "Jon Snow n'était pas notre frère."

Arya fronça les sourcils, son visage s'obscurcit immédiatement. "Je suis sûr que mère serait très fière de t'entendre dire ça."

"Il n'était pas notre frère," continua Bran, ignorant la pique, "… parce qu'il n'était pas le fils de notre père." Il la regarda alors avec toute la férocité de son propre sang de loup, qui ressemblait étroitement à celui de sa tante Lyanna dans ses souvenir qu'il n'a jamais vécu. "Il était le fils de Rhaegar et Lyanna."

Il regarda la surprise apparaître lentement, aussi bien à travers les traits Starks que Targaryens, alors que leurs esprits saisissaient ce que leurs oreilles venaient d'entendre.

"A la fin de la guerre, notre père et quelques-uns de ses hommes se sont rendus à la Tour de la Joie dans les montagnes rouges de Dorne, après avoir entendus dire que Lyanna y était retenue. Ils ont presque tous péris en combattant le Garde Royal qui était stationné là-bas… seul père et Howland Reed en ont réchappés en fait." Bran pressa ses lèvres en une sinistre ligne. "Il y avait du sang partout. Lyanna… elle était couchée dans un lit ensanglanté, entourée de roses bleus d'hiver que Rhaegar lui affectionnait. Elle venait de donner naissance à un petit garçon qui l'avait malheureusement tué lors de son arrivé au monde." Il respira profondément, voyant toujours le choc de la surprise peints sur le traits d'Arya. "Elle donna le garçon à notre père, lui faisant promettre de ne jamais révéler l'identité de ses parents."

"Pourquoi lui a-t-elle demander de lui promettre une telle chose ?" Missandei brisa finalement le silence, parlant pour le compte de sa Reine abasourdie.

"Pour que Robert Baratheon ne tue pas le garçon."

"Pour que Robert Baratheon ne tue pas _mon neveu_ ," finit alors Daenerys, retrouvant sa voix.

Bran acquiesça. "Père la ramené à la maison, à la fin de la guerre, comme son propre bâtard. Il ressemblait tellement à un Stark que personne ne mis en doute ses origines, bien que beaucoup se soient demandés quel genre de femme pouvait détourner Ned Stark du droit chemin."

Les quatre continuèrent en silence après cela, chacun perdus dans ses propres pensées. C'était un genre de silence sacré ; le briser serait autant une profanation divine que verser du sang sur un autel de d'un des Sept, ou de planter une hache dans un Barral. Il vit Daenerys et Arya échanger des regards tandis qu'ils gravissaient une colline les menant à une vielle ferme déserte, leurs yeux exprimant ce que leurs voix ne pouvaient pas encore. Ce fut seulement quand le sommet fut atteint et que les contours des deux grands dragons, qui somnolaient dans les champs, apparurent que le charme se rompit.

"Viserion et Rhaegal, Votre Grâce."

* * *

Nyméria et Eté grondaient, pinçaient et se courraient après comme ils le faisaient quand ils étaient encore des chiots, tandis que Bran regardait la minuscule Reine s'occuper de ses dragons. Arya se tenait derrière elle, clairement et hardiment émerveillée par les créatures. _Même quand elle était enfant, elle était déjà fascinée par les dragons. Visenya et Rhaenys chevauchant leurs bêtes de feu tout en combattant avec de l'acier Valyrian aux côtés du Roi Aegon – combien de fois en avons-nous entendu parler quand nous jouions tous dans la cour ? Il y a quelques temps, quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois avec la Reine à travers les yeux du corbeau qui en possède trois, je n'ai pu que rire de moi-même. Bien sûr, c'est exactement la personne sur qui Arya aurait jeté son dévolu, n'y plus n'y moins._

C'était étrange pour lui d'observer sa sœur avec la reine d'argent, affichant une douceur qu'il n'avait pas vu en elle depuis tant d'années. Il savait où elle était partie et ce qu'elle était devenue depuis longtemps maintenant, ayant recherché toute sa famille aussitôt qu'il eut assez d'expérience avec la vision pour se débrouiller seul. Il avait vu la traînée de sang qu'elle laissait derrière elle ; son fil rouge tissant à travers tant d'hier, alors qu'elle coupait les minces cordons qui avaient été avec des lames dans la chair et des corps dans les canaux. Il semblait qu'il ne restait plus rien de tendre en elle après ce jour fatidique au Poing des Premiers Hommes. Parfois, quand la vervue se déclenchait d'elle-même, il essayait de suivre les fils qui émanaient d'elle, cherchant obstinément les nombreux sentiers de _ce qui pourrait être_ pour voir s'il y en avait qui la détourneraient de celui d'autodestruction qu'elle était bien décidée à emprunter. Daenerys se trouvait toujours au bout de ceux-là ; un point d'arrêt au-delà duquel il ne pouvait voir peu importe combien il a essayé durant des années.

 _Vous étiez un carrefour pour elle, Votre Grâce. Une ligne de démarcation choisie par le destin lui-même. Rien n'aurait été écrit pour elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne une décision à votre sujet._

Il connaissait la menace dans laquelle elles vivaient encore, mais il n'en savait pas assez dessus pour les guider à travers la tempête. Les Sans-Visages étaient une force puissante sur laquelle il fallait compter, il n'y avait aucuns doutes là-dessus, mais ils n'étaient pas l'alpha et l'oméga derrière le tournant des mondes. Ils en étaient seulement les instruments. Il avait essayé de suivre la piste légèrement scintillante qui l'avait mené en premier lieu au Temple du Noir et du Blanc, mais il y avait des endroits que même milles yeux ne pouvaient pas atteindre et les sombres catacombes de cet endroit en faisaient parties. Un vervoyant était connecté à l'essence de la vie ; ce temple était la demeure de la mort.

 _Mais j'ai encore du temps. Je continuerais d'essayer. Pour leur bien à toutes les deux._

La connaissance et ce qu'il fallait en faire, et quand, était un si lourd fardeau. Il y a des moments où il sentait qu'il finirait par craquer sous le poids, faisant son temps bien avant le roc qu'était Brynden.

Bran soupira, se déplaçant alors qu'il était resté sur son cheval, peu disposé à renoncer à la dignité qu'il lui offrait malgré la tension présente dans son dos depuis un certain temps. Missandei se plaça à côté de lui après avoir attachée sa monture avec les autres, préférant clairement garder ses distances avec la Mère des Dragons et ses enfants.

"Je suis à ses côtés depuis de nombreuses années," déclara doucement L'insulaire, "mais en vérité, ils m'effrayent toujours autant. Je pense qu'ils le feront toujours."

"Pensez-vous qu'ils vous blesseront, même avec elle près d'eux ?" demanda Bran.

"Je pense," dit-elle avec un léger sourire, "que je ne veux pas le découvrir."

Il sentit ses lèvres se courber en un sourire, alors qu'il sentait un douloureux désir en lui. La femme était belle, exotique avec un esprit insouciant qu'il était venu à apprécier depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées à Winterfell. Si les choses avaient été différentes, s'ils avaient grandi ensembles, lui devenant le soldat que le Roi Robert avait une fois prédit qu'il serait, il aurait pu se permettre le luxe de cette attraction et même l'espoir que cela soit réciproque.

Mais c'était trop tard – il était le Stark Estropié, longtemps cru mort et héritier d'un arbre dans une caverne et de milles yeux. Quelques conversations partagées était tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais espérer.

"Ils ne sont pas vraiment si effrayant, une fois que vous avez parlé avec eux," dit-il en enroulant le cuir des rênes autour de son pouce, tirant son esprit loin de la dangereuse abîme de l'auto-apitoiement. "En réalité, ils sont très intelligents."

"Vous pouvez parler avec eux ?" demanda Missandei alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

"Dans un sens, oui," acquiesça Bran. "Pas comme nous parlons vous et moi – mais ils ont vraiment de la compréhension, aussi longtemps que vous savez comment puiser en elle."

"Donc vous les avez vraiment amenés ici et les avez fait attendre Sa Grâce ?"

"Non. En réalité, personne ne peut faire faire à un dragon ce qu'il ne veut pas. Je les ai seulement aidés à comprendre qu'elle venait ici et que c'était un endroit sûr pour l'attendre dans un monde remplit d'endroits inhospitalités pour eux."

"Comment êtes-vous capable de faire ça ?" Le héraut ne pouvait cacher sa fascination.

"Eh bien, c'est –" les mots restèrent coincés dans la gorge de Bran alors qu'il regardait le dos de la Reine, sa vision miroitant une profonde teinte verdoyante alors que ses yeux passèrent du gris Stark à un léger vert rayonnant, tandis que la vervue le prenait.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

Le monde devint sombre pour Bran Stark alors qu'il était emmené hors de lui, ses yeux s'ouvrant à la vision que les Anciens Dieux lui avaient confiés. Il pouvait entendre Missandei lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais sa voix semblait être lointaine comme si elle essayait de lui parler depuis la surface de l'eau.

Il pouvait voir les délicates vrilles de lumière qui entouraient Daenerys, tant de filaments s'entrelaçaient autour d'elle et se tissaient à d'autres, qui étaient trop loin pour qu'il puisse les entrevoir, tellement qui se modifiaient et s'enchaînaient à elle aussi rapidement qu'une respiration. _C'est ce qui fait votre règne. Tant de vies connectées à la vôtre, même inconsciemment, dépendant de la paix que vous maintenez, des lois que vous faites respecter, des décrets que vous faites passer. Un mot de vous peut mettre un terme ou sauver tant de ces filaments, chaque jour._

Il pouvait voir des fils plus épais se réunirent et se connecter de la Reine à Arya et inversement. _Interdépendance. Elles sont désormais liées, ayant besoin de l'autre au risque de voir chaque lien qui les unies menacés._

La danse de lumières représentant la vie et le temps s'arrêta brusquement, et Bran se sentit tomber en avant alors que son corps demeurait droit. La ferme, les dragons, Arya et Missandei, tous disparurent alors qu'il parcourait à toute vitesse le voile invisible des possibilités. Puis, il se retrouva dans une pièce peu familière avec des murs de pierres rouge et des riches ornementations que l'on ne trouvait qu'uniquement dans le Sud. Il pouvait voir Daenerys assise devant une cheminée allumée, un manteau nordien en peau de loup à ses épaules et caressant la tête de Nyméria qui reposait sur ses genoux. Un souci inexprimé fit plisser son front, et de temps en temps elle tournait distraitement l'anneau qui brillait à son doigt. Il fit un pas pour s'approcher, et il se sentit à nouveau tirer.

Il pouvait voir le vent, mais il ne le ressentait pas sur son visage. Il était sur le dos d'un dragon, le doré nommé Viserion. A la gauche de Viserion volait Drogon, le massif noir avec lequel Bran n'avait encore jamais eu le plaisir de converser. Daenerys le chevauchait, argentée et minuscule sur le corps gargantuesque, et il pouvait voir une expression froide à la place de la chaleur qui animait habituellement ses traits. Ses yeux étaient sombres et bordés de rouge, et il ne persistait aucunes hésitations dans leur profondeurs violettes. Il savait qu'elle ordre elle était sur le point de donner avant même qu'elle le prononce. Les explosions de flammes partirent, bombardant la ville qui se trouvait sous le massif Titan portant une épée, alors que celui-ci tremblait, sans défenses contre cette attaque. _Non !_ Bran horrifié essaya de l'appeler, oubliant qu'il était un spectateur muet. _Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît !_

Il fut tiré sur le côté cette fois, se sentant passer à travers une branche ou _quoique ce fut._ Il était dans un jardin soigné avec le rougeoiement chaud du soleil qu'il sentait dans son dos. Ce même soleil éclaira la Reine alors qu'elle marchait à grand pas à travers l'herbe, se dirigeant vers un grand arbre avec d'épaisses branches pleines de fruits mûrs. _"Rhaegar !"_ Il entendit son appel alors qu'elle secouait la tête dans une affectueuse exaspération. _"Jon ! Vous deux, descendez de là, tout de suite !"_

 _"Oh ! Mais nous étions – "_

 _"Pas de mais."_ Son ton était ferme, mais un sourire ornait toujours ses lèvres.

Il y eut un bruissement et quelques bruits sourds, et deux petits garçons descendirent sur la branche la plus basse avant de sauter au sol. Les deux coururent à elle en riant, et elle les prit, chacun son tour, dans ses bras et leur embrassa la joue. Aucun des deux n'arboraient les traits de la lignée Targaryen, pourtant il était clair qu'ils la considéraient comme leur mère et elle semblait leur rendre aisément leur affection.

 _Quelle est la différence ici ?_ L'esprit de Bran poussa un cri. _Quel futur viendra à se produire ? Il a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour en imposer un ?_ Il tendit son cou, essayant de trouver le point de départ de chaque fils et la trame commune qui indiquait l'origine du changement.

 _"Ce qui est tombé n'est pas vraiment mort."_ Il vit un visage squelettique, rugueux, desséché et pale comme la mort qui cherchait constamment à le ramener à la maison. _"Dit au Sans-Visage de faire confiance à l'homme qui s'incline devant sa lame."_

 _"Le Sans-Visage ? Arya ? Brynden, tu veux dire que je dois le dire à Arya ?"_

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

 _"Brynden ?"_

"Bran ?"

La pièce avec la cheminée disparue, le battement des ailes de Viserion cessa, il n'y avait aucun petit garçon qui s'élançait dans un arbre et les deux milles et un regards s'évanouirent. Ce qui restait était le visage inquiète de Missandei alors qu'elle pressait sa paume sur son front. "Vous sentez-vous bien, Bran ? Vous êtes chaud et vos yeux… ils n'étaient pas… normaux."

"Je vais bien," lui dit-il finalement, retrouvant ses esprits. "Je suis désolé. C'était la vervue. Cela arrive parfois – je n'arrive pas encore très bien à la contrôler."

"Qu'avez-vous vu ?" demanda-t-elle.

"J'essaye encore d'assembler toutes les pièces ensembles," répondit-il honnêtement avant de changer de sujet. "De quoi parlions nous ?"

"Oh," dit Missandei, notant son esquive mais n'en tenant pas compte. "Vous étiez sur le point de me dire comment vous faisiez pour parler avec les dragons."

"Ah, oui," il observa Daenerys alors qu'elle passait sa main sur la joue de Rhaegal, articulant silencieusement des mots qu'il n'aurait pu comprendre même s'il avait pu entendre leur conversation. "Eh bien," il sourit, "que diriez-vous que je vous le montre ?"

Il pouvait sentir les yeux de Missandei sur lui alors qu'il étendait, prudemment, son énergie vers la bête verte qui se reposait contre la main de sa mère. Il lui parla, d'esprit à esprit pour que la créature puisse le comprendre. "Ici," il indiqua Arya qui était toujours debout à quelques mètres de la Reine.

Rhaegal se déplaça rapidement, déviant la main de Daenerys alors qu'il se redressait, déployant ses ailes et poussant un profond hurlement directement vers l'assassin. Bran vit les yeux de sa sœur s'élargirent alors qu'elle faisait un pas en arrière, tant terrifiée que confuse. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!" Il l'entendit alors qu'elle continuait de reculer tandis que le dragon se penchait, l'observant de ses yeux sombre comme la fumée qui sortait de ses narines alors qu'il se tournait, se positionnant délibérément entre elle et Daenerys.

"Bran !" s'exclama Missandei, sa voix augmentant avec sa peur. "Quelque chose ne va pas, pourquoi cela se passe comme ça ?"

Ses épaules tremblèrent alors qu'il laissa sortir un rire calme. "Non, tout se passe bien Missandei, continuez seulement d'observer." Comme si c'était le signal, Rhaegal frappa légèrement sa tête contre la poitrine d'Arya, la faisant tomber au sol avant qu'elle ne puisse s'éloigner davantage. "Il ne va pas la blesser, il est juste… en train de l'avertir."

Les yeux de Missandei s'élargirent bien plus que ceux d'Arya quand Rhaegal c'était approché d'elle. "L'avertir ?"

Il se tourna vers l'Insulaire d'Été, incapable de masquer son amusement. "Je lui ai dit que leur mère avait choisie Arya comme compagnon."

Arya chuta encore une fois quand Rhaegal la frappa à nouveau, veillant à affirmer son avis. Quand Daenerys couru vers lui, l'appelant et agitant ses bras, même Missandei ne put empêcher son rire de faire irruption. "Bran, vous êtes complètement cruel," réussit-elle à dire entre deux fous rires.

"Parfois. Mais vous devez l'admettre, cela en vaut la peine."

* * *

"Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du grimoire appeler 'La Mort des Dragons', Votre Grâce ?" demanda Bran alors qu'ils débutaient le chemin de retour vers Winterfell.

"Non," répondit Daenerys, ses yeux se rétrécissant. "Cela ne sonne pas comme quelque chose dont j'aimerais profiter."

"Vous avez tout à fait raison sur ce point," soupira le jeune homme. "Je ne savais même pas qu'il existait, jusqu'à ce que je le perçoive dans une vision."

"Qu'est-ce ?" demanda prudemment Daenerys.

"Une chose très dangereuse. Il n'en existe qu'une seule copie. De ce que j'ai compris, il explique aux hommes les éventuelles façons de tuer un dragon et en sortir indemne."

"Et pourquoi parlons-nous ce ceci ?" Il pouvait entendre la glace dans la voix de Daenerys sans même la regarder.

"Parce que, Votre Grâce, cela explique pourquoi vos dragons sont autant en danger que vous l'êtes. Ce livre fut enfermé dans une chambre forte sous la Citadelle durant des siècles. Seule une poignée de personnes savaient qu'il s'y trouvait toujours. Et il y à environ un an, croyez-le ou non, il fut volé."

"Et comment en êtes-vous aussi sure ?"

"De la même façon que je savais pour Rhaegar et Lyanna, Votre Grâce. De la même façon que je sais qu'Arya a rejoint les Sans-Visages il y a dix ans. De la même façon que je sais qu'ils vous pourchassent toutes les deux maintenant. Je l'ai vu avec la Corneille à trois yeux."

Il entendit le cheval d'Arya ralentir l'allure alors qu'elle positionnait à ses côtés. "Tu le savais depuis tout ce temps ?" lui demanda-t-elle, un goût désagréable dans la bouche.

"Oui." Il fit une pause. "Je n'ai rien dit à Sansa ou Rickon, n'y qui que ce soit d'autre si c'est ce que tu demandes."

"Je…" elle ouvrit sa bouche, puis la referma comme si elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle voulait dire. Et après un moment, "merci. Pour n'avoir rien dit à personne. Je… j'aurais voulu qu'aucun d'entre vous ne le sache."

"Je sais," dit doucement Bran. _Je sais la honte que tu portes, en particulier ici, à la maison. C'est un spectre auquel tu vas devoir faire face toute seule – ce n'est pas une raison pour l'empirer._

"Alors," Arya se racla la gorge, ramenant clairement la discussion à son sujet d'origine. "Ce livre qui a été volé, tu sais qui le détient ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils en feront ?"

" _Je_ ne connais pas celui qui le détient," répondit prudemment Bran, "mais toi si."

"Que voulez-vous dire ?" le coupa Daenerys. "Arya n'aurait jamais été impliquée dans quelques chose de telle." Bien que ses paroles étaient pleines de confiance, Bran put sentir un soupçon de doute surgirent. _Elle n'est pas le genre de femme à se laisser abrutir par l'amour. Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, la prudence est injustifiée._

"Non," Bran secoua sa tête, "elle ne l'ai pas. Mais, quand j'ai eu cette vision et que j'ai essayé de remonter le fil du voleur," leur expliqua-t-il négligemment, comme si ses compagnons comprenaient la matrice complexe de la vervue, "j'ai vu qu'ils avaient un lien. C'est une personne qu'elle connaît."

Arya poussa un profond soupire. "Donc un Sans-Visage."

"C'est ce que je suppose."

"Eh bien… dans ce cas il n'y aura aucun intérêt à te demander à quoi il ressemble."

Il vit Missandei réussir à retenir avec peine un rire, l'absurdité du commentaire éclipsant presque le ton sombre du sujet.

"Et donc, que font-ils avec ce livre ?" demanda Daenerys, ses yeux plissés et son ton coupant, aussi aiguisé que la lame accrochée au côté d'Arya. "Par quel moyen quelqu'un oserait essayer de tuer mes dragons ?"

"De ce que j'ai pu voir," Bran se frotta la nuque, "c'est une sorte de toxine qui est libérée dans la fumée. Je ne sais pas exactement comment cela fonctionne, mais après l'avoir respiré, ils… tombent tout simplement."

"Ils arrêtent de _voler_ ?"

"Oui." Il se rappelait l'avoir vu durant son sommeil, alors qu'il était encore au bout du monde. Une mince fumée blanche qui s'élevait doucement des villes de l'Est et s'étendait partout dans le ciel, attendant le battement des longues ailes pour remonter directement les courants de leurs jets de flammes avant de les paralyser et ne les fasse chuter, comme des pierres, vers leurs fins. "Je ne sais pas combien sont derrière tout ceci, Votre Grâce, n'y où ils se terrent. Je sais seulement, à coup sûr, que le Nord n'est aucunement lié à ça." Il se redressa, ressentant inconsciemment la fierté pour sa région natale que tout nordien ressentait, qu'ils l'admettaient ou pas. "C'est un vaste territoire, et pour l'instant l'air y est pur."

"Nous retrouverons Drogon, Dany," Bran entendit sa sœur affirmer ceci à la Reine avec une assurance sereine, lisant sa préoccupation avant qu'elle en fasse part de vive voix. "D'une manière ou d'une autre, nous le ramènerons ici également."

"Quand nous serons de retour à Winterfell," continua Bran, "je vous donnerais une liste des endroits où je me rappelle avoir pu observer ce phénomène. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais cela vous donnera un point de départ. Et maintenant vous saurez ce que vous devez chercher."

"Je vous remercie, Bran Stark," lui dit la Reine avec un ton militant qui trahissait la direction que son esprit avait pris par rapport à la question. "Je vais devoir, également, envoyer quelques corbeaux avant l'aube."

"Bien sûr, Votre Grâce."

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir Arya passer une main dans ses cheveux. "Tout cela semble échapper à tout contrôle," dit-elle en soupirant de frustration. "Que diable à t-il pu se passer depuis que je suis partie ?"

"Cela est sans importance maintenant," dit Daenerys d'un ton uniforme. "Je vais composer avec cela. Et _j'aurais_ des réponses."

Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos alors qu'il se remémorait sa vision d'elle, mortelle et féroce, qu'il avait eu il y a quelques heures avec la vervue, chevauchant sa grande bête noire qui faisait pleuvoir du ciel le feu de l'enfer.

* * *

 _Est-il possible qu'une âme se sente fatiguée ?_

Arya avait voulu poser la question à Bran plus d'une fois durant le chemin du retour vers Winterfell, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre de prononcer ces mots à voix haute. Même dans son esprit, ils sonnaient comme petits et faible, et elle ne se permettrait pas d'être vue comme tel même par curiosité.

Elle jeta un regard sur Daenerys, voyant le même maintien imperturbable que tous voyaient, tout en sachant à quel point elle était troublée intérieurement. Sondant les eaux très, très profondes, et elle s'y enfonça très loin ; elle envisageait la guerre. Elle essayait d'assembler des pièces qui n'allait pas du tout ensembles, et cela l'agaçait. Quand les corbeaux partiront le lendemain, Arya savait qu'ils voleraient tout droit vers Tyrion ainsi que vers l'odieux Varys, et les Dieux seuls savaient qui d'autre elle mettrait également sur la recherche de la bête de Westeros. Et quand elles rentreraient dans le Sud, ils auraient sans aucun doute comblés chaque trou pour leur Seigneur.

Aussi difficile que cela puisse être que de garder la Reine en sécurité pendant un temps de paix, ce n'était rien comparé au défi qui l'attendrait durant une période d'hostilité ouverte.

Et en plus, il y avait la vérité sur Rhaegar, Lyanna et Jon à surmonter.

Peu importe à quel point elle essayait, il lui était impossible de penser à Jon autrement que comme son frère. Peut-être était-ce une réminiscence d'une vie antérieure ou quoi que ce soit _de plus grand_ , mais les liens directs qui la liait aux autres membres de sa famille n'avaient jamais eu d'importance à ses yeux. Elle avait passé son enfance à jouer avec les fils et filles des serviteurs et roturiers, qui couraient après les mêmes rêves que ceux des bannerets de son père. Ils étaient sa fratrie autant que ses frères et sœur de sang, la plupart du temps. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle était réprimandée pour cela – ils étaient tous des habitants du Nord et de braves gens. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être avec eux ? Ce fut bien des années plus tard, après qu'elle soit partie, qu'elle comprit la répugnante vérité qui se cachait derrière le système de classes et leurs hiérarchies.

Personne ne c'était jamais intéressée à ces insignifiantes lignes de démarcation. Arya Stark ne s'en donnerait pas le peine non plus. Jon Snow était son frère et elle s'en souviendrait comme tel parce que c'était ce qu'elle avait _choisie_.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce que Dany choisirait, au vu de tout cela.

Le soleil se couchait au moment où Winterfell apparut devant eux, les torches déjà allumées alors que la relève s'effectuait sur les remparts.

"Bran," Arya demanda alors qu'ils passaient les grandes portes, saluant les gardes qui les maintenaient ouvertes, "je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de parcourir la maison. Est-ce que le jardin de verre existe encore ?"

"Oui," acquiesça Bran, "il est toujours là. Lady Margaery l'entretien souvent." Il lui fit un sourire malicieux. "Je pense qu'elle l'a adoptée comme son propre morceau de Sud, ici au Nord." Il lui donna un léger signe de tête. "Je sais que Sansa à prévue de faire une visite complète des lieux à la Reine, demain."

Arya ralentit son cheval, regardant par-dessus son frère le crépuscule bleu qui suspendait le monde entre le jour et la nuit. "Part en avant avec Missandei. Dis à Sansa que nous vous rejoindrons dans un moment. Je m'occuperais des chevaux, une fois que nous aurons finies." Elle se tourna vers Daenerys, "si tu me permets de t'enlever pour un petit moment."

Même à la lumière déclinante, Arya pouvait voir les faibles traces d'intrigue sous le port royale que Daenerys maintenait encore. Même léger comme il l'avait été, c'était le premier changement du personnage royal et stoïque qu'elle vit depuis des heures, et cela la réchauffa immédiatement. "Tu peux," dit-elle, son accord donna aux paroles d'Arya le commandement.

Arya fit avancer son cheval et les conduisirent à travers les jardins du château, se rappelant le chemin aussi facilement que si elle l'avait cartographié, malgré le fait qu'elle soit partie depuis très longtemps. Elle prit à gauche à la Porte Nord, s'arrêtant devant une spectaculaire structure en verre, de la taille d'une petite ferme, colorée avec des couleurs vives introuvables ou que ce soit à travers tout le Nord, et une légère buée sur les carreaux qui réfléchissaient le peu de lumière qui restait. Elle descendit de son cheval et offrit sa main à Daenerys pour l'aider à mettre pied à terre elle aussi, bien qu'elle sache que la Khaleesi n'en ai pas vraiment besoin. "Je veux te montrer quelque chose."

"Quel est cet endroit ?" demanda Daenerys avec étonnement, alors qu'Arya la guidait à travers les portes vitrées coulissantes. "Il fait si… _chaud_."

Arya lui indiqua un petit conduit à vapeur qui courait tout le long de la serre. "Il mène directement à une source de chaleur naturelle," expliqua-t-elle. "Durant l'hiver, c'est la seule façon que nous avons pour faire pousser quoi que ce soit. En fait, tout Winterfell a été construit au-dessus de cette source. Quand les constructeurs la bâtir, ils ont soigneusement sculpté des conduits dans quelques pierres pour récupérer la chaleur qui émanait de la terre, et la guidèrent à travers le château. C'est l'une des raisons qui nous à permit de survivre à tant d'hivers."

"C'est incroyable," annonça Dany, dont la surprise était bien réelle alors qu'elle regardait tout autour d'elle. "Je n'avais jamais rien entendu de tel auparavant, sur cette façon de construire."

Arya sourit. "Peu de gens ont besoin d'un tel système ailleurs dans le monde. La plupart des rois ne veulent pas gouverner sur un terrain aussi rude. Je suppose que mes ancêtres étaient… uniques, de cette façon."

Elle mena la Reine à travers les rangées bien entretenu de végétations, d' herbes et de petits arbres fruitiers, le tout en plein essor sous une main visiblement attentive et une douce chaleur brumeuse. _Elles poussent très bien en effet_ , pensa Arya pour elle-même, devant admettre que Margaery avait clairement un don pour avoir réussi à faire fleurir tout cela ainsi.

Elle les arrêta au fond de l'arboretum, où la pratique laissa place à la fantaisie alors qu'une vaste représentation de fleurs sauvages de toutes les couleurs grandissaient. An centre de tous ces rouges, roses, jaunes, violets et oranges, se trouvait une parcelle de bleu clair entourée d'épines.

Arya entendit Daenerys retenir son souffle. "Alors c'est donc… ?" sa voix s'estompa.

"Oui." Arya fit glisser une lame dans sa main et coupa la tige d'une de fleurs bleu ciel. "Ce sont des roses bleus d'hiver. La seule fleur qui est originaire du Nord." Elle enleva adroitement les épines de la tige, puis la tendit à Dany. "Quelqu'un m'a dit, une fois, que je devrais penser à offrir des fleurs à une femme," fini-t-elle tranquillement.

Daenerys prit le cadeau, sa main s'attardant sur celle d'Arya durant l'action. Elle baissa ses yeux sur la rose, le bout de ses doigts caressant délicatement les pétales de velours alors que ses yeux scintillaient. "Il étaient vraiment fous de l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-elle doucement.

Arya lui donna un petit signe d'approbation. "Oui, ils l'étaient."

 _Un autre Stark, un autre Targaryen, une autre époque._

Dany ferma la distance entre elles et passa ses bras autour du cou d'Arya, la serrant aussi fort que la fleur bleue pâle, qui reposait maintenant sur son épaule. Rien d'autre n'avait besoin d'être dit.


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien. Petite annonce pour vous informez que le week-end prochain il n'y aura pas de post de chapitre. En effet, la semaine prochaine sera la troisième d'affilée ou je travail de nuit, et donc qu'à l'arrivé du week-end je suis complètement mort et fatigué de ma semaine. J'ai donc décidé qu'au lieu de me forcer à poster un chapitre, de me reposer pour revenir en meilleure forme.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et à dans deux semaines.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**

La Maison au portes Noires et Blanche resta fermées et verrouillées. Personne n'aurait voulu voir la scène qui se cachait derrières de toute façon.

Le sang séché striait le sol devant la Fontaine de Miséricorde, qui n'était rien de plus une marre stagnante avec des débris rances flottant dedans. Des morceaux de tissus séchés ou en décompositions ornaient les courbes de pierres des nombreux Dieux, qui veillaient autrefois sur les derniers plaidoyers et confessions. Les cadavres décolorés et bouffis des acolytes, qui se trouvaient dans les différentes étapes de privations sensorielles, étaient dispersés et laissés à l'abandon.

Il ne restait plus aucunes vies dans la maison des morts, excepté tout en bas, dans les catacombes cachées.

Les origines des Sans-Visages dataient d'il y a des centaines d'années, bien avant le Fléau de Valyria, quand les Possessions étaient encore libres et détenaient le pouvoir sur le reste du monde. Leur fondateur, le premier Homme Sans-Visage, avait observé les esclaves qui travaillaient dans les mines, sous la roche volcanique qui leur brûlait la peau tandis que les vapeurs qu'ils respiraient leurs brûlaient et noircissaient les poumons. Parfois, il les entendait hurler à leurs Dieux, quoique cela puisse être, tandis que les larmes laissaient des traces par-dessus le charbon et la suie qui recouvraient leurs joues. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre leurs langues, ces infortunés capturés aux quatre coins du monde, mais même sans comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, il comprenait leurs désespoirs et comprenait pourquoi chacun d'entre eux priaient.

 _La mort._

Le premier Sans-Visage était devenu l'homme de main de tous ces Dieux qui semblaient sourds aux cris de détresses de leurs fidèles, mais le Dieu aux multiples visages était différent. Masqué, il viendrait à eux, posant une main sur leur épaule ou séchant une larme de leur œil, avant de plonger une lame dans leur corps ou de les pousser dans un puits sombre, un salut fait de chair et de la miséricorde céleste.

Après les esclaves, il était normal que les maîtres les suivent rapidement.

Des disciples commencèrent à rejoindre ce sauveur Sans-Visage pour soulager le tourment de la nation esclave, jusqu'à ce que le Fléau vienne mettre un terme à la tyrannie de la Valyria toute entière.

Le peu qui restait après la chute se rassemblèrent, avec leurs frères libérés, dans ce qui devint connu comme Braavos, La Citée Libre.

 _Et ce fut le début de la fin,_ pensa un Homme alors qu'il pressait une plume sur un parchemin. _C'est à ce moment-là que les Hommes Sans-Visages commencèrent à se perdre eux et leur véritable but, devenant des putains bien payés utilisant des armes au lieu de la peau et du poison à la place du plaisir, vendant leurs services au plus offrant, dont beaucoup étaient des descendants des maîtres-esclave contre lesquels ils s'étaient soulevés en tout premier lieux._

Il avait vraiment cru qu'une Fille aurait compris ceci. Que _chacun d'entre eux_ auraient vu le déclin dans lequel ils plongeaient. Mais ils avaient retiré toutes significations sacrées pour les transformer en bien plus que de simple mercenaires spécialisés, utilisés comme des pions par ceux-là même qui étaient la cause de leur création pour ensuite les détruire.

Il avait eu tort.

Seulement une poignée c'était levée avec lui, comprenant le besoin de détruire la menace Targaryen dès maintenant avant que les erreurs du passé ne soient répétées et que Port Réal ne deviennent la nouvelle capitale d'une Valyria renaissante, parachevé avec ses dragons. Seule une poignée s'était tenue avec lui quand il affirma qu'ils ne devaient plus louer leurs services, une méprise de leurs fondements et leurs origines même.

Et seule une poignée était encore debout avec lui maintenant, alors que la guerre civile, qui avait éclatée entre eux, avait décimée leurs rangs et baignée leur maison dans le sang de leurs frères.

Tout cela aurait été beaucoup plus facile si une Fille lui avait succédé. Elle était du vieux sang, le sang du Nord des Anciens Dieux eux-mêmes, et si elle le savait, ou pas, elle avait la capacité de ses ancêtres. Cela faisait partie du pourquoi il l'avait choisie il y a tant d'années. Il aurait pu l'éveiller, la former au change-peau. Une fois la Reine morte, une Fille aurait pu se glisser dans chacun de ses dragons, et un à un les aurait fait plonger vers la mort et les rochers escarpés, ou bien le fait tomber de fatigue dans la mer.

Une Fille aurait pu sauver d'innombrables vies, qui seront inévitablement perdues maintenant.

* * *

"Petite Arya Stark !"

Elle avait vieilli, la petite femme qui l'étreignait et lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Arya se remémora l'époque où le temps avait été plus doux avec elles deux – elle avait l'habitude de faire cuire du pain et des délicieuses tartes sucrées pleines de baies et de noix. Elle avait pris l'habitude de _rêver_ de ses tartes, quand elle avait froid et faim à Harrenhal. Elle sentit un poids sur son oreille quand la vieille Eira lui tira, de la même façon qu'elle faisait quand elle vérifiait derrière elles l'absence de toutes saletés avant de lui permettre de rejoindre sa famille pour le souper. "Oui, c'est beaucoup mieux maintenant," dit-elle dans un sourire. "Tu t'es finalement rappelé de te laver derrière les oreilles comme je te le disais toujours."

Arya lui céda avec un petit sourire. "Oui, Eira. Juste pour toi."

Eira se mit sur la pointes des pieds et embrassa les joues d'Arya. "Je me souviens de toi courant ici, couverte de crasse, et tenant un bouquet de fleurs que tu avais choisi pour ton père. Pas ta mère, étonnement, mais ton père." Elle gloussa. "Et il les gardait, tu sais. Il avait un vase en verre, toujours remplit de tes fleurs. Peu importait que certaines soient abîmées. Nous devions nous assurer qu'il y avait toujours de l'eau."

"Mon père était un homme très patient," dit sobrement Arya, alors qu'elle se souvenait de comment il riait et la remerciait pour ses cadeaux, ne la réprimant jamais pour avoir ruinée ses vêtements ou s'être coupée avec des épines. "Il me manque beaucoup."

"A nous tous, ma petite," sourit tristement Eira. "Mais aujourd'hui n'est plus le temps du chagrin. Toi et le jeune Bran avez retrouvés le chemin de la maison. Quatre Starks de sang à Winterfell, avec notre bonne Reine des Sept Couronnes en plus ! Cela à prit du temps, mais les Anciens Dieux ont _vraiment_ entendu nos prières." Elle essuya le coin de son œil.

 _Ils entendent nos prières. Et oui… parfois ils y répondent. Je m'en rappelle._ "J'irais au Bois Sacré plus tard et les remercierais pour nous tous, Eira."

"Fais ça," Eira tapota la joue d'Arya avant de partir pour retrouver sa cuisine.

Arya pris place en bout de table et observa les personnes s'y trouvant. Elle regarda Daenerys, Missandei et Margaery, avec le petit Robb qui souriait sur ses genoux, rire alors que Bran se lançait dans une histoire d'un Garde de Nuit qui c'était retrouvé les lèvres collées à son épée gelée, après qu'il l'ait embrassé pour la remercier d'avoir fait trébuché un Thenn qui était venu le piller et en faire un repas pour les corbeaux. Ses yeux s'adoucirent quand elle vit la rose d'hiver reposer sur l'oreille droite de Dany, la tige raccourcie et habilement entrelacée dans l'une de ses tresses pour la maintenir en place. Elle avait refusée de s'en séparer une fois qu'elles avaient quittées le jardin de verre, même la laisser dans sa chambre pour quand elle reviendrait était impensable.

"Cette place est occupée ?" demanda une voix douce et familière à ses côtés. Elle se tourna pour voir Sansa, belle comme jamais, avec seulement une légère ride au niveau de ses sourcils qui trahissait son insécurité.

Les yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise, Arya secoua la tête. "Non," elle lui fit un signe de la main vers le siège en question, "je t'en prie." Sansa souleva les plis de sa jupe et s'assit tout près de sa sœur, qui ressemblait plus à un barbare à côté d'elle.

"Je voudrais m'excuser," dit soigneusement Sansa. "Je… la vérité c'est que j'ai craint cette visite royale durant des semaines. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que Margaery m'aide à comprendre. La dernière fois que quelqu'un assit sur le Trône de Fer est venu à Winterfell, les membres de notre famille ont fini morts, perdus ou infirmes et tout fut anéantit pour nous tous. Chaque jour qui passait rapprochait la Reine un peu plus, et je me sentais de plus en plus comme une naufragée."

Arya attrapa la bouteille de vin et en versa pour elles deux. Elle poussa l'un des gobelets devant Sansa, à l'écoute.

"Merci," Sansa pris le verre entre ses doigts manucurés, prenant une gorgée. "Alors quand elle est finalement arrivée, et toi avec elle – Dieux, j'ai pleurée comme un bébé, n'est-ce pas ? – j'étais… submergée." Elle baissa les yeux vers son vin. "Je t'ai adorée pour être vivante et de retour, et je t'ai détestée pour avoir mis si longtemps. Et alors, je suis redevenue une enfant et toi aussi à mes yeux, et soudainement tout ce dont j'arrivais à me souvenir c'était que jamais je ne pourrais te comprendre."

"Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'étais pas dans un meilleur état," lui répondit Arya. "Et je n'ai jamais pu te comprendre moi aussi. Presque tout ce que tu faisais ou disais était l'exact opposé de moi. Tu me rendais folle, Sansa – et j'en faisais de même pour toi."

"Ne serais tu jamais revenu si tu n'avais pas escorté la Reine ?"

 _Non. Si ce n'était pas pour Daenerys, je ne serais jamais revenu. Je suis désolé._ Arya fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la question.

"Où étais tu pendant tout ce temps ?" essaya à nouveau Sansa.

"Braavos," lui répondit Arya. "Je devais terminer ma formation," elle souleva son genou, faisant incliner son épée. "Et j'avais besoin d'être quelque part où personne ne se souciait du nom Stark pendant un moment. Je pense que tu comprends."

Sansa lui donna un petit sourire approbateur. "Oui. Bien plus que tu ne le crois. Ou pas… puisque d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu as découvert à propos de Petyr."

"Le Détroit porte dans les ports, les nouvelles et les ragots aussi aisément que les caisses de marchandises. Quelques pièces de monnaie dans les bonnes mains peuvent acheter bien plus que ce que tu crois."

"Comment… tu l'as tué ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Cette histoire sera pour une prochaine fois, si tu veux bien." Fut sa prudente réponse.

Sansa semblait vouloir insister, puis pensa qu'il était préférable de changer de sujet. "Eh bien, il semblerait que j'ai été inutilement effrayée par l'arrivé de la Reine pendant tout ce temps. Elle ne ressemble à rien de ce que je craignais."

"Tu l'avais déjà rencontrée une fois auparavant, n'est-ce pas ? Après la Guerre des Marcheurs ?"

"Très brièvement et _pas_ dans les meilleures circonstances. Elle c'était arrêtée ici sur son chemin de retour dans le Sud, voulant savoir si nous étions toujours en rébellion et si nous avions survécu à l'attaque des Marcheurs."

"Elle ne savais pas qui vous étiez – qui, n'importe lequel d'entre nous, étions vraiment à cette époque. Tout ce qu'elle avait était des histoires et des contes de secondes mains, et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de vérifier la majeure partie d'entre eux avant que les morts n'attaquent. Si quelqu'un avait été sur le trône après tout cela," elle secoua la tête, "aurait-il pu le faire sans se poser aucunes questions, après tout."

"Elle est… totalement différente de son père, n'est-ce pas ?"

Arya acquiesça "Oui. Dany est une femme bonne et une Reine juste. Une chose rare, du moins pour la durée de nos vies."

"Dany ?" le sourcil de Sansa le souleva un petit peu.

Arya rougit légèrement. "Daenerys. La Reine Daenerys, Sa Grâce, je voulais dire," ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

"Tout va bien, Arya," dit Sansa avec un doux sourire. "Je comprends."

"Comprendre quoi ?" demanda prudemment Arya.

Sansa fit un signe de tête vers Margaery. "Je ressens la même chose pour elle. Nous nous sommes mariées il y a quelques semaines, dans le Bois Sacré."

Les yeux d'Arya s'élargirent d'incrédulité. "Tu… tu es mariée ? Et à… ?" Elle regarda la Tyrell par-dessus son épaule, l'observant fixement avec incrédulité, avant de faire face à nouveau à l'enfant aux cheveux flamboyant de ses parents. "Mais… mais tu as toujours voulu épouser un prince, et… cuisiner et, et coudre, et être une fille," bafouilla-t-elle.

Sansa laissa sortir un rire léger. "Je _suis_ toujours une fille, et je fais toujours la cuisine et la couture. Il c'est juste passé que, j'ai appris que _mon_ _prince_ était également très doué pour ces choses."

"Oh," dit tranquillement Arya, continuant de traiter le tournant inattendu qu'a pris la vie de sa sœur. C'était certainement le jour des révélations qui change votre vie. "Eh bien," dit-elle après une longue pause, posant sa main gantée sur celle de sa sœur, "les Félicitations sont de rigueur alors. Elle est bonne avec toi, j'espère ?" C'était une question chargée de sous-entendus, mais portée par une véritable préoccupation.

"Oui," répondit Sansa, observant affectueusement Margaery à travers la pièce. "Elle été bonne avec moi, depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontrée. Et à très souvent été la seule personne à l'être," fini-t-elle doucement.

Arya se détendit et lui donna un signe d'approbation. "Alors, je lui présenterais également mes meilleurs vœux avant la fin de la soirée." Une pause. "Je suis désolé d'avoir manquée ton mariage."

"Ce n'est pas grave, la grande majorité du Nord l'a manqué. Nous l'avons gardé très intime." Elle fit remonter sa manche pour révéler un délicat bracelet d'or qui entourait son poignet, détaillé avec une gravure d'un loup poursuivant une rose. "Nous avons fait ceci, plutôt que les anneaux traditionnels. Bien que le Nord ait abandonné la foi des Sept et certaines de ses doctrines plus intolérantes, il y en a encore certains ici avec des opinions très fortes qui entreraient en conflit avec ma décision. Les gens à l'extérieur de Winterfell continuent de chuchoter et spéculer, mais tant qu'ils ne voient pas d'anneau à mon doigt et mon fils héritier à mes côtés, cela ne deviendra pas plus une menace qu'un autre commérage."

 _Daenerys ne se donnerait pas la peine de laisser quoique ce soit à la spéculation,_ pensa Arya pour elle. _Elle est plus audacieuse que la plupart des femmes. Et puis – avoir la plus grande armée des deux continents et trois dragons complètement à maturités, cela joue, également, énormément au soutien de son courage._ "Là-dessus, je fais confiance à ton jugement sur la politique du Nord," Arya pris une longue gorgée de son vin, offrant cette concession comme un rameau d'olivier. "J'ai été absente trop longtemps pour prétendre savoir comment les choses fonctionnent ici, maintenant. Et cela me parait épuisant de le découvrir."

"Ça l'est," soupira Sansa. "La moitié du temps, je le supporte à peine moi-même." Elle commença à faire tourner le pied de son verre entre les bouts de ses doigts, faisant légèrement tourner le vin à l'intérieur. "Je… suppose que tu n'envisage pas de rester, n'est-ce pas ?"

La question prit Arya au dépourvu. Jamais elle n'avait considéré que quelqu'un _voudrait_ qu'elle reste. Et puis, Sansa ne connaissait qu'une partie de la vérité sur elle et de ce qu'elle avait fait durant les dix dernières années de séparation. Si elle connaissait l'entière histoire… elle aurait probablement un avis très différent sur la question.

"Je ne peux pas," dit-elle. "Bien que j'aime Winterfell, ce n'est… plus ma maison."

"Maintenant, ta maison est là où elle se trouve, n'est-ce pas ?" dit doucement Sansa, jetant un regard à la Reine d'Argent.

Arya prit une autre grande gorgée de son vin, appréciant la chaleur montante. "Cela pourrait l'être. Je pense… oui," dit-elle finalement, admettant à haute voix ce qu'elle savait déjà intérieurement depuis un certain temps.

"Et elle est bonne avec toi ?" demande Sansa, reflétant la précédente question d'Arya.

Un sourire tira le coin de la bouche d'Arya. "Oui, elle l'est. Et étonnamment patiente."

"Elle doit l'être pour traiter avec toi toute la journée." Sansa lui fit un clin d'œil et lui donna un léger coup dans les côtes.

 _Quelques fois nous arrivons à nous comprendre, enfin. Après une enfance faites de conflits et des années séparées comme des étrangères, nous avons un terrain d'entente. Il y a encore de l'espoir pour nous._

"Lady Sansa," une servante salua en tenant un épais paquet enroulé autour de son bras. "Je vous l'apporte, comme vous l'avez demandée."

"Merci Alva," l'aînée Stark se leva, prenant le lourd tissu dans ses bras, "ça sera tout pour ce soir. Amusez-vous pendant ce temps." Elle se tourna vers sa jeune sœur. "Arya, s'il te plaît, lèves toi."

Décontenancé, Arya recula son siège et se leva. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Sansa ne répondit pas, se positionnant, au lieu de ça, derrière Arya et corrigea légèrement son maintien. Les sourcils froncés, Arya se tourna pour regarder par-dessus son épaule pour seulement voir Sansa la lui faire repositionner d'une légère poussée. "Reste tranquille un moment," dit-elle.

Arya sentit un poids s'installer sur ses épaules, et pu voir une peau noire et vaguement familière, drapée dessus. Elle sentit le poids changer légèrement alors que la sombre et épaisse laine, richement teintée, chuta derrière ses jambes, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus du talon de ses bottes. Sansa était devant elle maintenant, croissant les lanières de cuir noir sous ses bras et les attacha dans une position confortable. "Les mesures ne sont pas encore tout à fait bonnes," dit-elle alors qu'elle examinait son œuvre, faisant de minuscules rajustements, "mais je peux arranger ça avant que tu ne partes."

La reconnaissance frappa soudainement Arya, alors qu'elle se souvenait où elle avait déjà, auparavant, vu en particulier ce manteau Stark en peau de loup. "Sansa," dit-elle doucement, "ce n'est pas… ?"

"Si," répondit Sansa avec un accro presque imperceptible dans la voix. "C'était celui de père."

Arya sentit comme si l'air avait été chassé de ses poumons. "Je… je ne peux pas porter ceci," dit-elle, à peine audible.

"Tu le peux et tu les feras," annonça Sansa avec une résolution bordée de chagrin. "Si je peux me résoudre à retirer ceci de sa poitrine après tant d'années," elle hésita un peu avant de continuer, "… et rester éveillée une partie de la nuit pour l'ajuster à ta taille, tu peux te tenir droite et le porter de la façon dont il le voudrait."

Arya avala difficilement sa salive. _Mais, tu ne comprends pas, il ne voudrait pas que je le porte Sansa. Tu aurais dû le donner à Rickon, ou le garder pour ton fils._ "Je…" elle essaya désespérément de trouver les mots pour exprimer sa tourmente, sans révéler aucunes de ses horribles vérités, et échoua.

"Suis la si tu l'aime, Arya. Porte son symbole, protège-la, vas partout ou ta vie te mèneras. Peut-être," dit-elle avec un sourire qui tremblait légèrement, "peut-être que tu y trouveras même un peu de bonheur pendant que tu y es. Mais n'oublie pas qui tu es. N'oublie jamais que tu es Arya Stark de Winterfell, et que tout ce qui nous ont enlevés et brûlés ne changera jamais ça."

Arya pu entendre un doux applaudissement dans un coin, alors que Eira se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte et regardait vers elle. Les chopes commencèrent à marteler les tables en bois, et il y eut même quelques sifflements près de l'âtre. Elle se sentit rétrécir sous une unification spontanée et de fortune Nordienne – les applaudissements, les fracas des chopes, les acclamations et hurlements alors que la bière se reversait des tasses d'argile et que les toasts se créaient. Elle leva les yeux de la table du Seigneur, en haut de l'estrade, et tomba sur une paire d'yeux violets parmi tous ceux qui la regardaient. "Je te suivrais," dit-elle dans son souffle alors qu'elle tenait son regard, sachant que personne ne pourrait l'entendre dans toute cette clameur. "Je porterais ton symbole. Je te protégerais, partout où la vie nous mènera. Peut-être… que j'essayerais même de découvrir ce qu'est le bonheur le long du chemin." Ses oreilles de dressèrent quand elle entendit Nyméria pousser un hurlement.

"Et je vais arrêter d'oublier qui je suis."


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonjour à tous, je reviens vers vous avec ce chapitre pour, hélas, vous dire que c'est malheureusement le dernier que j'avais d'avance. Le début d'année a vraiment commencé intensivement pour moi, me laissant très peu de temps libre et donc l'avancement de la traduction de cette histoire en pâtit. Je ferais de mon mieux pour poster rapidement les chapitres suivants, mais cela sera en fonction du temps que je pourrais leur accorder. Sachez que, quoi qu'il arrive, vous aurez la fin de cette histoire, bien qu'à partir de maintenant cela sera sur un rythme beaucoup moins régulier. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28**

C'était une chose difficile que de se recoudre lorsque vous vous trouviez dans une soute. Bien des années avaient passées depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, cela remontait à l'époque où il n'était encore qu'un Garçon et il s'était trouvé sur des eaux plus calme, ce qui avait minimisé le ballottement de son estomac vide et lui avait permis de voler quelques heures de sommeil dont il avait besoin. Ce voyage était un genre de démon tout à fait différent, entreprit par un homme maudit.

Quand l'aiguille glissa une troisième fois, déchirant autant qu'elle réparait, il la jeta dans l'obscurité, la maudissant ainsi que chaque Dieu dont il ne se souvenait plus des noms.

Il avait échappé de justesse au massacre qui avait eu lieu derrières les portes Noires et Blanches. Cela n'avait ressemblé à rien de ce qu'il avait vu auparavant – les tueurs les plus disciplinés et qualifiés dans le monde entier, se retournant les uns contre les autres comme des chiens enragés et utilisant leurs talents pour détruire des centaines d'années d'histoires contre le corps de l'homme ou de la femme qui s'opposait à eux. Il observait avec des yeux ternes comme la mort tandis qu'il flottait dans la fontaine remplie du sang des cadavres, sous lesquels il c'était caché, alors que d'autres jonchaient tout le chemin menant vers les portes. Les lames étincelaient alors qu'elles se frappaient à maintes reprises et à forces égales, il avait l'impression que des heures passaient avant que l'un ne s'écroule, et quelques fois, seule une riposte suffisait à emmener l'un des tueurs au Dieu Multiface.

Ceux qui étaient désarmés ou qui perdaient leurs armes, qui glissaient de leurs mains à cause du sang, continuaient avec la force des bras et des poings, se battant jusqu'à ce que les sons sourds deviennent humide et qu'ils frappent tellement fort qu'ils traversaient le corps de leur adversaires. Il pouvait encore les entendre alors que les vagues martelaient la coque du bateau, se demandant s'il survivrait au voyage et atteindre la rive occidentale.

Il y avait vraiment une épouvantable ironie dans cela. Il avait été en défaveur de la Fille depuis le début. Ils l'avaient prise trop jeune et trop enragée, deux caractéristiques qui faisaient d'excellents soldats, mais de piètres assassins. Et en plus de cela, elle était de noble naissance – c'était _toujours_ énormément difficile de prendre une personne qui avait passé sa vie à être véritablement _quelqu'un,_ et ensuite s'attendre à ce qu'elle s'adapte à n'être rien. Combien de coups cela avait pris pour que l'obstination et l'insolence soient finalement refoulées ? Trop. Sa voix avait été l'une des plus forte lorsque le conseil avait débattu pour sa mort, et maintenant il était là, sur un bateau se dirigeant lentement vers Westeros pour rechercher la même femme dont il avait voulu la mort.

Parce que _lui_ , ce meurtrier et traître qui détruisait _tout_ , l'avait créé elle.

Qui d'autre pourrait le détruire ?

* * *

Lady Sansa Stark prononça les anciens mots qui prêtaient son serment, et fut nommée Gouverneur du Nord par la Reine Daenerys Targaryen, Première du Nom, Suzeraine des Sept Couronnes, devant les Lords témoins de la Maison Cerwyn, la Maison Mormont, la Maison Glover et la Maison Ryswell.

Arya se tenait à l'écart, encapuchonnée, à une distance respectueuse avec Margaery Tyrell, le petit Robb, Rickon, Bran et un petit contingent de garde d'honneur Stark. Les rumeurs se rependant comme une traînée de poudre à travers les herbes gelées, elle savait qu'il était probable que chaque Seigneurs et Dames présents aujourd'hui auraient entendus dire qu'elle était revenue d'entre les morts peu de temps après son jeune frère, et essayeraient de la rechercher pour vérifier les rumeurs. Elle n'avait aucun désir d'attirer leurs attentions pendant un moment aussi important, tant pour Sansa que pour le Nord lui-même.

Arya avait à peine parlée avec Margaery Tyrell, malgré son désir de briser la glace avec elle, pour l'amour de Sansa, la trouvant presque aussi intimidant que sa propre sœur dans une certaine mesure, tellement sophistiqué et bien élevée et apparemment née pour régner. Sa vie entière semblait lui correspondre aussi parfaitement qu'une robe cousue sur mesures, et il était difficile d'être à côté d'une femme totalement sure d'elle, alors qu'Arya triait qui elle était en dehors de Personne. Quoiqu'aujourd'hui, elle pouvait sentir une faille dans l'armure de la Tyrell et elle savait que, malgré le contrôle parfait de sa douce expression, la dame était peinée.

"Elle sait que vous voudriez être débout à ses côtés," lui dit doucement Arya, des années à observer les sentiments à travers le regard des gens, avant qu'ils ne ferment leurs yeux à jamais, lui servait pour des besoins complètement différents aujourd'hui. "Elle sait que vous l'aimez, et que vous êtes fière d'elle."

Margaery tressaillit légèrement alors qu'elle méditait sur les mots d'Arya, incapable de dissimuler complètement sa surprise. Finalement, elle prit la parole, un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres. "Ainsi, _il y a_ une sorte de charmante sensibilité ici, sous cet air sombre et taciturne." Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Daenerys pendant un instant. "Je peux voir pourquoi elle vous aime."

Elles ne dirent plus rien, restant silencieuses alors que le sceau Targaryen venait sceller la déclaration, et dès cet instant les Stark furent rétablis comme justicier royal du Nord.

* * *

Le banquet avait duré longtemps cette nuit-là, même après que Daenerys ait souhaitée une bonne soirée aux personnes encore présentent et qu'Arya l'ait escortée jusqu'à sa chambre, suivie de près par Nyméria et de ses Sangs-coureurs.

"Nyméria," Arya lui fit signe alors qu'ils gravissaient les dernières marches de la tour, "en éclaireur."

Le grand loup partit en tête comme elle le faisait tous les soirs, examinant le couloir et chacune des pièces qui y étaient connectées, alors qu'Arya menait la Reine à sa chambre et commença à la fouiller, dans une perpétuelle routine.

Son assiduité n'était jamais passé inaperçu, mais ce soir, Dany y prêta un intérêt tout particulier. "Tu ne laisses jamais rien au hasard, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle doucement, se plaçant derrière Arya et posant sa joue contre son épaule.

"Pas quand il s'agit de toi," répondit Arya sans hésitation. "Pas si je peux l'en empêcher."

La Targaryenne resta calme pendant un moment, comme si un poids l'empêchait de continuer. "M'aimes-tu, Arya Stark ?" demanda finalement Daenerys, se tournant légèrement pour faire effleurer ses lèvres contre le cou du tueur.

 _Oui_. Arya sentit sa gorge devenir sèche tout d'un coup. "Je me fais énormément de soucis pour vous, Votre Grâce."

"Dany," corrigea-t-elle dans une infinie patience, "et ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandée."

Arya avala difficilement, sentant un léger tremblement dans sa main, le même qu'elle avait sentie il y a près d'un an sur un toit alors qu'elle avait laissé tomber sa lame comme une novice. "Ce n'est pas une question que tu devrais me poser, Dany," dit-elle dans un murmure rauque.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda la reine prudemment, remarquant la légère secousse de la main qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme ferme.

"Parce que j'ai jurée de ne jamais te mentir, et que toutes réponses que je pourrais te donner ne fera que compliquer les choses. Et je pense que nous savons toutes les deux que j'ai déjà bien assez compliquée ta vie comme ça."

"Je ne suis pas devenue Reine des Sept Couronnes en évitant les complications, Wolf," a-t-elle affirmée avec une certitude qui lui était propre, quel que soit les armoiries auxquelles elle faisait références. "M'aimes-tu ?" cette question demeura entre elle deux, comme un fil arachnéen qui les reliait.

"Oui," dit-elle finalement, perdant un peu plus sa voix à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait, "je t'aime."

Puis, elle essaya de se détourner, marmonnant quelque chose au sujet d'une vérification avec Nyméria, incapable de se résoudre à faire face à la réalité de cette vérité cachée, à laquelle elle venait de donner vie par ces paroles.

"Reste," lui dit doucement Daenerys, pas comme un ordre de la Reine d'Argent, mais comme une simple demande de la femme sous les titres. Elle posa sa main contre sa joue, sa paume chaude contre l'assassin. "S'il y a un quelconque danger là-bas, laisse-le." Elle se hissa pour appuyer ses lèvres contre celle d'Arya, douces et pleines. "Ils devront toujours te combattre avant de m'atteindre," murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle embrassait à nouveau Arya, ses lèvres insistant doucement à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait, "et ce sera leurs fins."

 _Je suis née loup et j'ai été consumée par les dragons. Les os de dragon m'ont cachés, le sang du dragon m'a brûlé et le touché du dernier dragon m'a enflammé. Je suis un loup et je n'aurais pas peur._

Arya sentit son pouls s'accélérer alors qu'elle répondait à chacun des baisers de Daenerys, d'abord hésitante, puis hardiment alors que ses mains chutèrent instinctivement sur les courbes de ses hanches. La confiance murmurée entre deux respirations et le goût de poire épicée sur la langue de Daenerys, l'enivrait. Elle ne pouvait plus rien nier maintenant, alors que, même si elle avait la force de résister, en vérité elle ne le voulait pas. "Je vais rester," dit-elle, alors qu'elle sentait les doigts de Daenerys détacher le dragon à trois têtes, qui siégeait comme une réclamation silencieuse sur son épaule, puis se frayer un chemin vers les boucles d'acier qui maintenaient le cuir de dragon en place.

Arya se sentit plus petite à l'instant où son armure toucha le sol en pierre, suivit par son épaisse ceinture de cuir accompagnée de ses épées, et une partie d'elle savait que si elle laissait Daenerys continuer cela serait un dévoilement autant que lorsqu'elle retirait le visage d'un étranger pour redevenir elle. C'était une vulnérabilité qu'elle n'avait jamais entièrement accordée à personne ; elle n'avait jamais été en mesure de s'y résoudre complètement, même si au final c'était l'une des marques d'affections les plus simples à réaliser. Elle ferma les yeux quand elle sentit les lèvres de Daenerys presser le coin de sa bouche, comme pour écarter toute protestation possible, alors qu'elle délaçait la laine sombre du pourpoint du tueur, la faisant glisser le long de ses épaules avec une gracieuse aisance qui retint le souffle d'Arya dans sa gorge.

Elle se prépara quand elle vit les yeux de la Reine tombés immédiatement sur les cicatrices qui marquaient sa peau, des éternels rappels de parades trop lentes, de poignards plus rapides que les siens, de missions qui avaient manquées échouer et d'une ligne de front perdue dans le froid. Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour marmonner des excuses embarrassées, pour dire à Daenerys que son corps fut bâti par et pour la guerre plutôt que l'amour, mais ses pensées se dissipèrent quand elle sentit le bout des doigts de Dany tracer l'arrête inégale d'une cicatrice particulièrement impressionnante, qui était restée laide bien longtemps après sa guérison et dont la courbe partait du bas de sa clavicule jusqu'à son sternum. Cela fut le premier coup de son adversaire, et le marin avec un crochet en guise de main avait pris son dû avant de finalement rencontrer le Dieu Multiface. "C'est – " commença à expliquer Arya, pour ensuite trouver ses paroles coupées alors que ses lèvres furent amenées au silence par les ferventes attentions de sa Reine.

"Ce sont des marques," chuchota Dany avec passion, alors que ses mains ardentes passaient sur les anciens traumas les plus laids. "D'un temps où les Dieux pensaient qu'ils allaient _oser_ te prendre à moi, et que cela leur fut refusé."

Le loup sentit son sang affluer aux paroles du dragon, son inhibition s'enflammant alors que ses mains glissèrent dans le dos de la Reine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve les délicats crochets et fermoirs qui maintenaient la robe en soie sur son léger corps. Elle saisit le vêtement et tira, desserrant quelques-uns et déchirant d'autres, jusqu'à ce que le tissu lâche ne tienne à Daenerys uniquement que par la vertu de quelques plis tenaces. Elle baissa sa tête, l'enfouissant dans le cou de Dany et le mordillant alors que ses bras se fermèrent autour de sa taille, soulevant la petite femme devant elle. Daenerys n'hésita pas, sautant pour se fondre contre Arya, tandis que celle-ci la soulevait, et enveloppant ses jambes autour de la Stark alors qu'elle quittait entièrement sa robe, la laissant en une marre de tissus chauds sur la pierre.

Arya ferma rapidement la courte distance jusqu'au lit à baldaquin tout en pressant des baisers enfiévrés sur la peau de Daenerys, puis posa la Reine sur les épaisse fourrure nordiennes. Elle sentit Dany délacer habilement le mince cordon de cuir autour de la taille de son pantalon et le tirer vers le bas, avant que ses griffes de dragon se mettent au travail, en phase avec ses crocs de loup, marquant son dos et ses épaules comme contraint par la même envie primitive qui avait poussé le loup à mordre peu de temps avant.

Ce soir, elles devinrent chacune un change-peau ; une réunion harmonique parfaite d'élan et d'intuition qui les menèrent, avec un instinct animal qui avoisinait la précognition, à être tremblantes et à bout de souffles.

Les bougies avaient complètement brûlées quand elles s'endormirent finalement, en sueurs et enchevêtrées, refusant toutes les deux de se lâcher.

* * *

Arya se réveilla avant Daenerys, la douce lueur rougeoyante de l'aube apparaissait derrières les vitres givrées de la tour. La reine dormait profondément, son souffle avait un rythme stable et était chaud contre le cou d'Arya, dissipant le froid de l'air. Elle parcourut rapidement la pièce, ses yeux tombèrent sur ses armes toujours sur le sol. Elle se réprimanda pour ne pas en avoir gardé au moins une à portée de main ; c'était de la folie, peu importe les circonstances – mais, malgré cela, elle ne pouvait toujours pas faire preuve de la volonté à se dégager de l'emprise endormie de Dany.

Elle pouvait sentir la présence de Nyméria de l'autre côté de la porte, songeuse et parfaitement à l'aise. Elle se glissa dans le grand loup, utilisant ses sens beaucoup plus aiguisés que les siens pour repérer chaque son et odeur inconnus, et n'en détecta aucun. Elle pouvait entendre le léger vacarme du personnel de cuisine qui était déjà debout et qui commençait à préparer le petit-déjeuner, et prévoir les autres repas de la journée ; le bâillement des Sangs-coureurs qui avaient veillés, avec les gardes de services, durant toute la nuit – et les ronflements de ceux dans la caserne ; le bruissement des sapins qui avaient leurs sommets secoués par un fort vent d'Est. Satisfaite, elle quitta le corps du loup juste au moment où Daenerys commença à remuer contre elle.

"Bonjour," dit-elle doucement alors que les yeux violets s'ouvraient.

"B'jour," répondit Dany encore endormie, se collant un peu plus contre Arya. "Tu es restée," marmonna-t-elle, la voix encore enrouée par le sommeil mais clairement heureuse.

"Oui," dit Arya en caressant le dos de Daenerys. "Je t'ai dit que je le ferais."

"Es-tu toujours à mes côtés uniquement en raison de l'honneur légendaire des Starks ?" Son ton était espiègle, tout comme le léger baiser qu'elle posa sur l'épaule d'Arya pour accompagner sa plaisanterie.

"Non," un sourire tira le coin de la bouche d'Arya. "Et vous le savez très bien, _Votre Grâce_."

L'assassin ferma les yeux, se permettant le plaisir d'une connexion qu'elle avait déjà vu avec d'autre, et où elle avait même joué ce rôle temporairement et à plusieurs reprises, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris ou ressentit pour elle. _L'amour_

La porte grinça alors que Missandei entrait dans la chambre, comme elle le faisait chaque matin, avec un plateau d'argent remplit de fruits frais, de petits gâteaux et de thé épicé ainsi que le programme du jour. "Bonjour, Votre Grâce," dit-elle, posant le plateau sur la table en bois sombre. Elle inclina légèrement la tête, le spectre d'un petit sourire satisfait illumina brièvement ses traits le temps d'une seconde, "Et bonjour à vous aussi, Arya."

Arya tira rapidement les draps à elle, jetant un regard à ses vêtements qui jonchaient le sol, suppliant les Dieux, qui l'ignoraient bien trop souvent, qu'ils reviennent quelques instants plus tôt. "Bonjour Missandei," marmonna-t-elle en rougissant et tournant la tête, ne pouvant pas regarder l'Insulaire dans les yeux.

Dany n'avait pas de telle réticence, elle s'assit alors qu'elle prenait la tasse de thé qui dégageait une légère vapeur que Missandei lui tendait, complètement insouciante de sa nudité. "Merci," dit-elle avec un sourire, savourant sa première boisson de la journée. "Quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu ?"

Missandei inclina respectueusement la tête. "Plusieurs corbeaux sont arrivés pour vous durant la nuit. Lady Sansa à fait réveiller le Mestre, et vous aurez les messages d'ici peu."

Daenerys hocha la tête, son dos se redressa et tous ses mouvements dévirent plus mesurés tandis que la femme redevenait la Reine, une fois de plus. "Continue," dit-elle.

"Les préparatifs pour le voyage de retour vers Port Réal sont en cours," continua Missandei. "Lady Margaery sera avec l'intendant cette après-midi pour s'assurer que nos stocks de fournitures soient complets."

"Très bien."

"Et enfin, Bran Stark vous attends en bas à votre loisir, Votre Grâce. Il dit qu'il doit vous parler de toute urgence," elle se tourna pour regarder Arya. "A vous deux."


End file.
